


Harry Potter and the Rekindled Flame

by ModernDayWeeaboo



Series: Rekindled [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Crush, Dark Magic, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drama, Duelling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendly Slytherins, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Language, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Powerful Harry, Protectiveness, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Sarcasm, Secret Crush, Slash, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayWeeaboo/pseuds/ModernDayWeeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry now has his Godfather back, well not entirely but still he has some kind of family. Harry’s power is ever-growing, will he be able to contain his power or will his power cause him certain death? Or will his growing power destroy all those that he loves?</p><p>Voldemort has been plotting; he has been weak for the past thirteen years, he has decided he will strike this and become immortal like he wants to be, he has his pawn and he will use them to get what he wants, and what he wants is two things: Immortality, and the death of Harry Potter.</p><p>Life for Draco has been horrible, he’s had his eyes set on someone who hates him, certain they’d hex him before speak to him, but Draco will stop at nothing to get what he really desires, after all, Malfoys get what they want and Draco wants a certain boy with green eyes and black hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Disruptive Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I’m in the process of rewriting the fanfiction, I was told by a close friend that the format was terrible and that I should rewrite it sooner rather than later. Because of that I cut out a lot trying to keep chapters between 2,000 – 5,000 words, which in the end caused some chapters to stop abruptly and be awful, I completely rewrote each chapter, in a much neater format and gave people more detail and of course added a lot more dialog to characters. As a result there may be a lot of one-liners, where they just say it and don’t do any action, this is intentional as I got annoyed trying to make sure that someone constantly does something.  
> If you’re reading this as of 26/May/2015, then the series is fully updated and new chapters will be added regularly! If you’ve read any of the chapters before that date, I urge you go back and re-read them, as a lot has changed, (for the better I hope.)
> 
> As always: I don’t own anything written in this fanfiction, it all belongs to J.K Rowling and whoever else has shares in the ‘Harry Potter’ franchise. I do not claim to own anything, nor do I seek to make profit from this fanfiction, it was made for entertainment purposes and to help me learn writing!
> 
> End Note: This fanfiction/series has a very slow build, and almost all of the fanfiction is based on what I went through as a teenager. You may want to get some tissues as it features some sad stuff, a lot of emotions and constant issues for our precious Harry. I’m a very distraught person in real life, I find it easier to write about sadness than love, this fanfiction contains both, there will be no sex scenes until I think it’s time, I feel that ‘sex’ in fanfiction is very taboo and can lead to people disliking it, but this is my own personal opinion, maybe when they’re both over the legal age limit, I may have other ideas. This fanfiction is added under ‘mature’ simply because it has swearing and homophobia, not because of sex.
> 
> P.S: I have no beta, and I’m not English, so I have no idea of British mannerisms, I’m so sorry if I botched them, expect minor errors as I only fix those that are pointed out to me by an awesome person called Laura.

Harry was lying on the ground, the dirt in his face as he saw a shadow of a figure walking towards him silently, wand drawn. Harry scuffled around reaching for his wand which was nearby, clenching out his fingers trying to reach it.

 

“It's useless Potter, you're useless, Potter.” The nearby voice mocked, while it appeared as if it was approaching at a slow pace.

 

“MALFOY,” Harry yelled at the now known voice, all while trying to figure how he got himself in this predicament.

 

“Well?” Draco said softly, pausing briefly to stare at Harry with a half-smile.

 

“Spit it out, Malfoy.” Harry screeched at him.

 

“Well then Potter, if you insist! I was just walking around… this lovely place-” Draco glanced around. “-and who should just happen to be here? Potter, of course! But even then I’m not exactly sure why you’re here, and at this time.” Malfoy let out a grin as he slowly walked towards Harry.

 

“Why are you being such a wimp? If you came here to kill me… or whatever, just do it. Stop talking!” Harry couldn’t finish the rest.

 

“Honestly Potter, if you were worth my time to kill, I would have done it without using physical violence. Shit, I could have done it while you had your head in the rose bush for some reason. But even then I wouldn’t leave you lying on the ground staring at me with those eyes of yours. Why must you always think the worst of me Potter?” Malfoy twisted his neck at Harry, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Why are you still talking? Just kill me-” Harry swallowed, “-I’m not playing your stupid mind games!” Harry screeched, and started to pant, his face turned red and he clenched his fists as hard as he could, despite being restrained by Malfoy.

 

Draco knelt besides Harry and grinned; he slowly picked up Harry’s wand and studied it. “Fascinating wand Potter,” Draco smirked and tossed the wand over his head. “WINNER,” Draco shouted, then laughed. “No Potter, that’s just not it. I cannot kill you because you’re not mine to kill; I have thought about it, I have thought that killing you would be so much fun. Do you even realize how much pain you caused me?” Draco sighed, “Of course not, fucking Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, The Boy Who Lived. I have never, NEVER been denied anything, then you strut through the store and deny my offer in friends for that Weasel?” Draco clenched his fists and punched the ground next to Harry’s head. “Eventually you will see what I mean Potter, you may be famous, but I’m smart, I actually think, I have money, my family has power. You have none of this, you’re just an idiotic Gryffindork who launches himself into situations and gets his friends to bail him out.” Draco laughed; he slowly covered Harry’s mouth with his finger so he couldn’t speak. “But then again, you need me as much as I need you, which is a great deal. I need you to do what everyone wants without question, and you need me to be some kind of competition or chase me around like the foolish Gryffindork you are.” Draco continued to laugh, but slowly pulled his finger off Harry’s mouth, allowing him to finally speak.

 

“We’re not even close to being the same, Malfoy. Don’t you ever say that, you’re just a jealous git, and that I denied your hand in friendship annoyed you, daddy’s little boy couldn’t handle that!” Harry snapped.

 

“SHUT UP POTTER!” Draco yelled, his voice cracked, “nothing in these three years has happened for a reason, and it’s not because I’m jealous. I’m offended that you’d assume that I was jealous of a Mudblood and a blood-traitor.” Draco shook his head, his pale complexion filling with a tint of red. “I actually wanted to be your friend; I wanted to be something more. I would hope we would grow up together, as best friends. But y-you piece of shit, you ruined it all!” Draco clenched his fists, “that stupid rivalry we had, wasn’t made from thin air or designed to be made by some stupid stargazer, it happened because of you. Your knowledge was so awful I was amazed you could even get to Diagon Alley! Maybe I was jealous slightly, but not because you denied my friendship. But because you denied it for the fucking Weasel.” Draco flicked his weight back and forced himself into a half laying position.

 

“So… why come here and attack me, why not just send me an owl and be done with it? Maybe I wanted to be friends with you, but you’re such an arrogant git that it made me HATE you!” Harry snapped. Harry glared at Draco for a brief second, “can you just kill me or leave?”

 

“I-I,” Draco sighed, “I didn’t come here to kill or attack you, shit. I have no idea how I even got here, I was just walking around and you just so happened to be here… look, I really want to clear this all up, I want to stop the fighting, I’m sorry for everything and if that means so little to you then you’re worse than me.” Draco paused, “shit, I’ll even be nicer to Granger and-” Draco shuddered, “-Weasley, but it takes two of us to make it work.” Draco said softly, he moved closer to Harry and gently rubbed his chest.

 

Harry’s eyes grew wide and he flashed a soft pink, “what the hell Malfoy?” Harry shrieked, “CAN YOU NOT?” Harry’s voice grew louder as he struggled to shift away from Draco.

 

“I know you like it Harry, stop denying it. You’re on your back and in relatively tight slacks, lying to me will just make me do it more until you finally admit it.” Draco gazed at Harry, who stopped squirming.

 

“I-I do, but still,” Harry paused and his mind finally caught up to him, “you called me Harry?” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes as he slowly faded.

 

* * *

 

“HARRY, GET UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!” A voice shouted in the distance which sounded familiar, “honestly. We don't have all day! Get up.” The footsteps grew closer towards Harry’s room.

 

Harry knew it was Molly, and was slightly thankful for that as she grew up with boys, rushing in on them in the morning wasn’t a very good idea, even more once they hit puberty. “I’m coming; I’m just getting changed now that’s all.” Harry shouted with a slight panic, he glanced down at his pyjama bottoms and sighed. “Just a dream, just a goddamn dream,” he muttered and picked up a clean pair of briefs, jeans and a loose t-shirt. He quickly slid them on and threw his dirty clothes in the basket. He thought about spelling them clean, but he doubt anyone would pry into his condition of clothes or the mess he left in them.

 

Harry adjusted his clothes a little, making sure to cover up the slight bulge that the excitement of his dream left last night; he gave a slight nod and sat at the kitchen table. “Morning Ron, Molly and Ginny,” he said eagerly. “Where are the others?” He quickly added to his previous statement while he slid a bit of toast into his mouth.

 

“That’s a nice shirt Harry,” Molly said with extreme excitement, she glanced at him and gently patted his unruly hair down… or attempted to at least. “They’re out the back, but should be in soon.” She shot him a smile and continued on serving breakfast.

 

Ron walked in and glanced at the table, he was slightly dirty and looked like he hadn’t showered in weeks, but that was typical Ron. “Morning Harry, you slept in today.” Ron said with a slight laugh, he sat down next to Harry and stole a piece of Harry’s toast.

 

“Hey.” Harry said jokingly, while pouting at Ron.

 

“You won’t miss it, mate. However we’ve done heaps of work on the garden while the princess slept in.” Ron tormented and laughed, “breakfast smells brilliant mum.” Ron slouched back and sighed.

 

“Indeed it does Molly, cannot wait to eat it!” Harry said eagerly, knowing of course it wasn’t for him, he already expected it when she gave him toast.

 

“Oh my dear, it’s not for you… unless you’re an owl.” She laughed at her own joke and walked into the other room, she was grunting and shouting at things like usual.

 

Harry finished his toast, he sat there calmly waiting for someone to say something, and of course no one did. He was amused at how easily he figured out this family, but at the same time he was bored out of his mind. Harry gently toyed with his plate, although he gasped when someone grabbed him from behind.

 

“HARRY!” Hermione squealed at a near deafening tone, “I have missed you so much.” She took a breath, “are you ready for Hogwarts? Year four, I am so excited.” She finally released Harry and did the same to Ron, “good to see you Ronald, ready for your fourth year? Because Harry was rude and didn’t answer.” She glared at Harry before snapping back to Ron.

 

“Yeah… of course,” Ron stuttered.

 

Molly rushed in and started motioning towards the door, “come, come we’re going to be late!” She frantically ran around shoving children at the door. “Hurry up Ronald; you can eat on the train.” She snapped and shoved him into the fireplace. “Your turn Harry,” she gently eased Harry into the fireplace and smiled as he vanished.

 

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and landed flat on his face, he moaned as he stood up slowly and glanced around, thankfully no one saw or they did and are holding their laughter. Harry sighed and brushed his clothes, getting the ash off them, “Hermione, look at the time.” Harry said with a heavily annoyed tone.

 

Hermione glanced at the clock far above, “9:15am, Harry… do you need new glasses?” She said with a mocking tone, “oh.” She later added.

 

“Exactly, an hour and forty-five minutes before we have to be there. Ron, Molly was heavily exaggerating the time we had… I could have slept for another hour!” Harry moaned and rubbed his eyes. “At least we can browse for new robes and such before we have to leave.” Harry said, while he kept rubbing his eyes, forcing the tiredness away. He finally yawned as he stumbled up to a window.

 

Ron followed and pressed his face up against the glass, “new broom, it looks magnificent!” Ron said eagerly. “Maybe if I’m good, I’ll get one for Christmas!” Ron ignored Hermione’s laughter and Harry’s snort. “That could fit all three of us; do you think it’s a professional broom?” Ron’s voices was muffled, but he didn’t care.

 

“I’m sure it could Ron, how much exactly is it?” Harry said while looking at the various people walking around them.

 

“It’s, um, one hundred and seventeen Galleons!” Ron’s voice filled with utter disappointment, “so expensive for a broom.” He finally pulled his face off the glass, and smiled at Hermione who looked bored out of her mind, he followed her gaze towards the nearby bookstore.

 

An hour and 30 minutes past with ease, the trio got some ice-creams and new robes, courtesy of Harry. Molly would be delivering their trunks to Hogwarts later on during the day, which was good because Harry completely forgot about it. Harry caught sight of Draco and ignored him, whenever he saw him the dream popped straight into his mind and it upset Harry.

 

* * *

 

Ron and Hermione decided to sit with the first years on the train, which left Harry alone, frantically walking around to find a carriage, he finally found one and slumped in it, “hope someone joins me soon.” Harry said softly while glancing at the door, he knew someone would join him soon enough.

 

Malfoy walked in and paused in the doorway, “POTTER!” He yelled, “get out of my carriage.” He smirked, and glanced at Harry.

 

“It's not yours Malfoy,” Harry paused and looked away from Draco, “I don’t even see your name or your filthy Slytherin symbol here. So shove off!” The last few words came out with pure agitation, Harry wanted someone to join him, but Malfoy? Honestly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “fine! I do hope you enjoy sitting alone, with that attitude it’s no wonder your friends left you.” Draco snapped and turned around and left, shoving people out of the way.

 

Harry muttered something under his breath and leant back, and sighed. He toyed with the seat for a while before he lost himself in thought.

 

I mean, it has to be Malfoy, who else would go to this much trouble just to annoy you? He’s had it out for you since the first year. He has made it his life goal to torment you, to make you fail and now he’s putting sexual things in your head and being the typical git he is. Just avoid him and you’ll be fine, he cannot keep it up for much longer.

 

The sound of Hogwarts landing at the platform snapped Harry out of his thoughts, he didn’t even realize others joined him or hear them say anything to him, which was good; he had no time or patience to deal with them. Harry shoved through first years; he was trying to find Ron and Hermione. “Ron!” Harry shouted, not loudly, but louder than his normal voice. Ron clearly didn’t hear him. “RON!” Harry shouted louder, which drew his attention, plus everyone else who was in the immediate area, including Draco, who sniggered at it.

 

“Yeah mate?” Ron said with a smile as Hermione followed him out of the carriage.

 

“You left me alone!” Harry pouted, “I had to sit with people I didn’t know and of course Malfoy tormented me.” Harry ignored the glances he got from people, “ready to board the boats, or whatever we take this year?” Harry hid the smile he had forming.

 

“Sure, come on Hermione!” Ron gestured his hand at her and she swiftly followed, “how was the train ride mate?” Ron laughed, Hermione glared at him.

 

“It was horrible, at least Malfoy didn’t sit with me, I made him shove off as soon as I could,” Harry smiled, happy with himself. “Shit!” Harry yelled, once again garnishing looks, “I forgot to change into my robes.” Harry sighed, “I’ll meet you in the Great Hall?” Harry turned around and quickly changed, when he came back everyone was gone, everyone but Malfoy.

 

“Running a bit late Potter?” Draco laughed, and sat in the last carriage. “Unless you would rather walk, I suggest you get in, not that I would care to leave you behind.” Draco smirked as Harry climbed in.

 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Harry snapped. 

 

Draco laughed, “and what did I apparently plan Potter? Merlin, you’re so paranoid.” Draco grinned as he dug through he pockets.

 

“Where are your friends, Malfoy?” Harry frowned, but said it firmly, hoping to make him agitated.

 

“Where are yours, Potter?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

 

Harry sighed and decided he would just ignore him and his bullshit, sadly Harry had nothing to distract him and Draco kept baiting him into saying something.

 

“I know what you're doing, Malfoy.” Harry said in frustration.

 

“And what is that, Potter?” Draco laughed, and grinned.

 

“You're cursing my dreams and just being a general nuisance, it has to be you, and no one else would use such a shitty tactic to annoy me.” Harry said in a low tone.

 

“Aww, Potter! Dreaming about me? That's cute.” Draco laughed while he made kissing faces.

 

“Merlin, just forget I said anything,” Harry said with sheer annoyance, “just shut up, and please stop making this worse than it already is.”

 

“No Potter, I am so curious on why you’re dreaming about me. I am so telling the entire Slytherin table,” Draco laughed, and leant back.

 

They finally arrived at Hogwarts gate, that gate couldn’t appear any faster and Harry was glad Malfoy shut up for the rest of the trip, he regretted saying anything about the dreams. Of course Malfoy would use it against him; as long as he didn’t have potions with the Slytherin house it would be all good.

 

* * *

 

Harry rushed into the Great Hall, and sat down next to Ron, and frowned. “Thanks a lot for making me carriage with Malfoy,” he added disappointingly.

 

“SILENCE,” Dumbledore shouted, effectively hushing all the children who were chatting away happily. “I am going to keep this brief, as we have a lot of things to address tonight-” Dumbledore motioned with his hands, glazing over each house table with that twinkle in his eye. “-I know a lot of you were really expecting to participate in the Triwizard tournament, which was somehow leaked before ready.” The hall erupted with cheer, Dumbledore waited until the students were quiet before continued. “Sadly the tournament has been placed on hold,” Dumbledore once again paused, he was a patient man, but this was testing him. “Remember, it is not cancelled, just placed on-hold!” He said enthusiastically, hoping to quieten the students. “Instead, we have another idea. A mere suggestion if you will.” Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Harry to take the stand.

 

Harry forced himself up, swallowing heavily and stood next to Dumbledore, looking flushed as he addressed the hall. “Well…” He muttered.

 

“You will have to speak up my boy,” Dumbledore softly whispered to Harry.

 

Harry cleared his throat “I was thinking over the summer that we should do some kind of Quidditch tournament, something involving all four houses. Like the Quidditch cup, just a little more complex-” Harry paused, allowing the students to whisper to each other. “-Instead of the Triwizard tournament, we can have a Hogwarts Quidditch tournament,” Harry hoped that people would understand, if not then who knows. “If you’re still confused, you can talk to me anytime you wish, and we will sort it out and clear up all confusion!” Harry smiled, letting the cheers of students fill his head.

 

“I am thoroughly amazed you thought this one up, Scarhead and not the Weasel,” Malfoy yelled, cutting into the laughter, followed by Crabbe and Goyle laughing.

 

“Five points from Slytherin… each!” Snape yelled angrily. Most of Slytherin raised an eyebrow, knowing that Snape would never take points away from Slytherin for such a minor thing.

 

Harry rushed back to his seat, going red as he received pats on the back and huge compliments; Ron slammed his head into the desk, wondering why he never thought of this. “Oh, before I forget,” added Dumbledore, breaking the chatter. “Anyone in year two or above can try out for a spot on the Quidditch team if they wish.” He smiled before pausing for a quick moment. “Let the feast begin,” he said enthusiastically and then sat down and began talking to McGonagall.

 

* * *

 

Harry was on his way to potions; of course it was with the Slytherin house, never the Ravenclaw house or even Hufflepuff. Harry swore it was so Snape could take points off him and praise Slytherin in front of him.

 

“I don't know why we're still forced to do this class,” Harry said mockingly at Ron, “the class is useless,” he later added. He slowed his walking for a second, wondering why Ron hadn’t at least laughed or agreed.

 

“Of course the Boy Who Lived thinks that potions is a useless class.” Snape snapped and walked past Harry, he turned in front of Harry and blocked his movement.

 

“Oh!” Harry was startled, but looked up at Snape. “Not like that, professor!” Harry panicked and tugged at his robes.

 

“Hmph,” Snape ignored Harry, “you also have detention, and you’ll be joining Mr. Malfoy.” He added as he turned around a corner, Harry just sighed to himself.

 

Before Harry could even sit down, Snape yelled at him to stop, Harry just sighed. “5 points from Gryffindor” Snape added furiously.

 

“Joyful,” Hermione thought to herself, hoping Snape didn't start to ask Harry questions about potions; else their house points would be minus 50 before the lesson even started.

 

“Crabbe,” Snape spat out. “You’re sitting next to Ronald Weasley for the rest of the year-” Snape turned his gaze towards Harry, “-and you, you’re sitting next to Draco.” Snape eyed Crabbe as he shuffled next to Ron.

 

“WHAT?” Harry half yelled and half stuttered and began fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor,” Snape added, “do you really think I enjoy this, Potter?” Snape smirked at Harry’s facial expression, knowing what was going to come out of Harry’s mouth next.

 

“I actually think you do, Sir.” Harry muttered as he sat next to Malfoy, dividing the desk in halves.

 

“Grow up, Potter” Malfoy sighed.

 

“You grow up, Malfoy!” Harry hissed and shoved Draco in the arm, which caused some things to be knocked onto the floor.

 

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor.” Snape said with an annoyed look, “do I need to teach you two how to act like mature adults?” Snape spat at them both, before shaking his head and looked back down at his desk. Hermione shot Harry daggers and Ron just shrugged. Harry just lost Gryffindor thirty points in no less than five minutes.

 

“I will be doing the brewing,” Malfoy laughed asserting dominance over Harry. Not that Harry cared; he hated Potions, “I am obviously better at this than you, Potter.” Draco smirked at Harry; Harry was just confused on how Ron could deal with his partner. “I may even brew something to help you stop dreaming about me.” Malfoy’s laughter penetrated Harry’s ears and made him see red.

 

“Go fuck yourself, Malfoy.” Harry said, while elbowing Draco in the chest, Harry realized the entire class was looking at him and he went pale hoping Snape didn't see. Snape saw, of course Snape saw, this only widened Draco’s grin.

 

“Fifty points from Gryffindor,” Snape yelled at Harry, he secretly smiled as the majority of Gryffindor students in the class sighed. “That language has no place in a classroom; I trust you know this Potter.” Snape paused and glanced at them both, “Both of you need to grow up, maybe it would be beneficial if you actually got along.” Snape sighed and looked back down at his desk.

 

“What's that now Potter, eighty points gone, in seven minutes? Must be some kind of record, your fame has no bounds!” Malfoy laughed softly as he cut up ingredients.

 

Harry was just wondering why Malfoy wasn't losing points as he clearly started it, this wasn't fair. Harry kicked Malfoy's leg. “Stop being immature, Malfoy,” Harry let off a slight sigh. “Of course, no matter what you do Snape won’t notice.” Harry just stared at Draco, getting more and more annoyed. “You could punch me in the face and I bet he would just laugh about it.”

 

Before Harry could finish his sarcastic comment, Draco jumped on the chance. “Alright then, Potter, tell me what this bet is?” Draco looked deeply at Harry’s eyes, Draco knew he would win this, Snape didn’t tolerate physical violence.

 

“Well, if he doesn't deduct points, you have to announce to the class that you have a crush on…” Harry paused for a moment, thinking. “That you have a crush on boy,” Harry added with a slight smirk on his face. He knew that this would either get him suspended or expelled or even make him less favourable at the Slytherin table and make him lose all credibility, that was worth a punch in the face.

 

“Deal,” Malfoy added enthusiastically and paused for a second, “however, if he does take away points, you have to be my personal slave for a week and go wherever I go.” Draco smirked at Harry, “and of course, you only speak when I say so, and it must not be negative towards me or Slytherin.” Draco laughed, knowing he would have a new slave for a week.

 

The bet was set and ready to go, “punch me like the girl you are, Malfoy.” Harry laughed softly, it was more of a forced laughter than anything, but it would do.

 

Draco interrupted Harry’s soft laughter, “don't make a scene, Potter.” Draco turned to his side and aimed his fist at Harry's nose, the sound of bones breaking filed the room as everyone gasped as Harry was knocked out of his chair and crashed into the hard floor of the potions room. Hermione covered her mouth, Ron looked worried, Crabbe and Goyle laughed and cheered on Draco.

 

Snape looked up and sighed; he muttered something and decided how he would handle it. “Fifty points from Slytherin,” Snape assessed both the boys; he glared directly at Harry as he scrambled on the floor and sighed. “Both of you get out of my class,” He added furiously. “NOW,” He shouted, “you have five seconds, and don't think about continuing your preschool argument in the corridor.”

 

Harry picked himself up off the floor, trying to hide back tears as he reached for his glasses and rushed out of the room, he didn’t look at Ron or Hermione, he just ran out. He sat in a small indent in the wall, where hopefully no one would see him.

 

Draco sat there and smiled, the smile was cut off when Snape looked at him. “GET OUT!” Snape shouted, Draco quickly picked up his books and fled the room. Snape sighed, “I assume one of you two will take Harry’s stuff with you.” Hermione and Ron both nodded.

 

* * *

 

Draco rushed out furious, he had never been sent out of potions class before, well at least he had a servant… which he really should look for, and he really needs someone to carry his books. He stopped when he heard slight sobbing, “Potter?” Draco said cautiously, still looking around. The sobs became louder and louder and he peered into an indent in the wall and sighed. “I didn’t hit you that hard, you don’t need to cry about it.” Draco almost snorted, but held himself back. Harry was silent, “look Potter, I just wanted to prove you wrong, not hurt you-” Draco looked at the floor, “-it was even your idea!” Draco said softly, with the last word coming off a little louder.

 

“I’m fine Malfoy, just leave me alone.” Harry sniffed, “I’ve been through much worse, I don’t need you or your help.” Harry somewhat snapped, but it wasn’t out of anger. “It was just a slight shock, that you actually punched me… I didn’t expect you to!” Harry sniffed again.

 

“Whatever Potter, but you’re my personal servant and I’m taking you to the infirmary.” Draco said, without argument. Draco gently pulled him out, and wrapped Harry’s arm around his shoulder. They slowly hobbled towards the infirmary, Draco was able to hold Harry’s weight, and after all he was mainly bones, very little fat on him. “Madam Pomfrey will fix you up, don’t worry.” Draco said softly, with that reassuring tone his mother used on him when he hurt himself. They reached the infirmary in record time, well at least to Draco’s standards. “I’ll get my potions homework from Blaise, your friends will grab yours.” Draco muttered as they entered the infirmary. 

 

Draco gently placed Harry on an unoccupied bed, “why did you want me to punch you, Potter?” He said with a questioning look. “Did you think that I would enjoy hurting you?” Draco pulled Harry’s glasses out of his robe pocket and sat them on the bedside table. “I don’t want to bring you any pain, Potter.” Draco looked down at Harry, expecting a reply but he never got one, he was starting to worry. “I’ll get the nurse.” Draco forced out and quickly turned.

 

Draco kept glancing back at Harry, who wasn’t moving, he banged on her portrait and she opened it with an annoyed look on her face. Draco gulped, “can you help Potter? He’s hurt!”

 

Pomfrey glared him up and down and proceeded to step out and took a quick look at him, “what happened?” She said with no emotion.

 

Draco looked at the floor, “I punched him, and he asked me to!” Draco sighed. “Is he okay? I didn’t want to kill him,” Draco looked at the floor and sat on a nearby chair.

 

“Oh Merlin,” she said rather blandly, with no attempt to conceal her worry. She rushed off to contact Dumbledore, which left Draco alone.

 

Draco glanced back at Harry, “he isn’t breathing!” Draco said sadly under his breath, he got a closer look, Harry wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing and the colour slowly faded from his body. He didn’t linger, he took off as fast as he could, and he didn’t even look back. He just ran towards the dungeons and quickly entered the Slytherin common room, he plumped on his bed and sat there still, no one would be back for a few hours. Draco was intent on skipping his last lessons.


	2. An Unfortunate Turn of Events.

“Well, whatever do we have here? Looks like a lost little boy.” A cackle filled the room, followed by abrupt laughter, “at the same time having such a little boy here makes me wish to rush over there and jam my wand against your throat!” The voice got louder, “Ah!” The voice suddenly burst out, “but I cannot, which means one thing. You my boy, you’re Harry Potter.” The anger in the voice flared, “how does a child like you end up here, in Voldemort’s presence? Foolish child, but what brought you here? Surely not to just torment me?” Voldemort sat in silence and thought for a moment. “No, no… that’s not it!” Voldemort shouted and began pacing. “Lucius get in here… this instant!” Voldemort shouted towards a nearby door.

 

The door swung open and Lucius bowed, “Yes My Lord?” Lucius was still bowing; he caught a glimpse of Harry’s body and held in the gasp.

 

“As you have already seen, Harry Potter has joined us for a brief and delightful conversation.” Voldemort threw his head back and cackled, “not intentionally of course, but I have various concerns that I would like to express.”

 

Lucius raised his eyebrows, “anything My Lord,” Lucius sad softly, still keeping a firm eye on Potter.

 

“Neither of us can touch him, it’s not the protection his Mudblood mother gave him, it’s his magic, I can feel it pulsing around us, I’m not sure what happens if I go to close, because I’m not exactly human yet what it would do.” Voldemort paused and cocked his head towards Harry, “the magic, it’s dark, it’s warm and it’s impressive. But that’s the least of my concern-” Voldemort interrupted himself with a laugh, “-actually that’s not my concern at all, my concern is that he’s teetering on the brink of death, I have the faintest idea if this is the real Harry Potter, or something else.” Voldemort slowly walked up to Harry.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise My Lord, what if it’s a trap?” Lucius regretted speaking.

 

“That’s why I like you Lucius, you’re loyal and care for me, unlike the rest of them, you actually came and found me and that’s all that matters.” Voldemort stood over Harry, “I will try my best Potter, it’s not like I majored in healing magic.” Voldemort cacked and aimed his wand at Harry, he glanced at Lucius and decided to nonverbally cast the spell. A surge of pain flew throw Voldemort, but he ignored it, a faint blue filled the room, a sudden burst snapped their attention. “Hmm, that spell, it can save you if you’re already dead, it has a time limit of course, but it can and judging by his magic floating around, he’s clearly not dead. Why did that blasted spell heal my floor and not him? Unless…” Voldemort flew back to his desk and sat.

 

“Unless what? My Lord,” Lucius bowed again, Voldemort ignored him.

 

“Avada Kedavra” Voldemort shouted, the room filled green, in a flash it was gone and there was a small green fire burning under Harry. “I knew it, I was clearly so stupid-” Voldemort glared at Lucius, daring him not to say anything, “-this isn’t Harry Potter, it’s his soul. What his soul is doing in my room is anyone’s guess, however… Lucius, do you feel your magic being slowly drained?” Voldemort paused.

 

“I do not, My Lord,” Lucius shot a glance at Voldemort, “I’m not nearly as powerful as you, even if he was sapping me it would take me awhile to realize it.” Lucius lifted his head from the bow.

 

“So we have Harry Potter’s soul, which cannot be touched or destroyed, but it can be removed and sent back to Potter, not that I care about his survival, I need him in the future.” Voldemort turned to face Lucius, “you see, this is a very ancient spell indeed, a spell I thought only I knew. While I control it better, the fact he can do it is alarming.” Voldemort flicked through the books on the shelves, “it’s more powerful when you’re close to death, and it saps magic to survive. But at a very grim cost, that same cost I have no idea as I never used it to survive, I used it on Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we have an issue.” Bellatrix stormed in, she took one look at Lucius, bowed and left.

 

Lucius couldn’t help but wonder how she got out of prison, “My Lord, if this is what you say, then we must act fast.”

 

“Very good Lucius, I assume Harry is at Hogwarts, and is currently in the infirmary, we need Draco to help us. Not now but seen, I wish to prepare to move him away, as you can tell it follows me room to room, no matter what I cannot escape it, your son however, can help.” Voldemort stared directly at Lucius.

 

“He must, My Lord, he will assist, I will talk to him now.” With that said, Lucius quickly left and apparated to Hogsmeade.

  

* * *

 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Ron yelled. “Get out, leave him alone,” Ron instantly raised his wand towards Draco, his hand slightly shaking.

 

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and pulled it down, “Calm down!” She pleaded. “Let’s not start anything, if Harry does wake up, I don’t want him to see fighting.” She said coolly, but still glared at Draco.

 

“I promise, I don’t want to do anything bad to him, I even bought him here and it was his idea for me to punch him!” Draco heard a voice and turned around, “father!” Draco nearly yelled, but lowered his voice.

 

“Draco, you’re coming with me and before you can argue you have 3 days off school, come now.” Lucius pulled Draco by the arm, not before getting a glimpse of Harry, he knew it was true. Lucius and Draco made off towards the Headmasters office to use the floo.

 

“I bet they did it!” Ron shouted at Hermione, he quickly lowered his tone when she opened her mouth.

 

“Honestly Ron, why would Malfoy be here if he did do it on purpose? Also Dumbledore checked, Harry has no signs of magical play or damage, so the damage was purely physical, Malfoy isn’t that strong to kill a man with a single punch” Hermione said softly, clenching Ron’s hand. “Come on Ron, let’s get out of here, I cannot stand to see Harry like this.” She clenched Ron’s hand harder before releasing to gently rub Harry’s arm. It was cold, too cold. Ron looked worried and followed Hermione out. “For once, I believe Malfoy is telling the truth about this situation, he was also worried about Harry,” she whispered into Ron’s ear.

 

“Hermione, Ron. You two are needed in Dumbledore’s office.” McGonagall whispered to them with a worried look.

 

“We’ll go now, professor,” Hermione smiled as the words left her mouth, “He will be okay professor, he’s a survivor.” Hermione said as she walked past.

 

The three of them arrived at his office “Lemon Sherbet Drops.” McGonagall said firmly as the stairs took the two kids up to Dumbledore, who was waiting in his office. She was really debating about rushing off to see if Harry was okay, but needed to keep this quiet about the situation, she rushed off to the infirmary to tell Madam Pomfrey to seclude Harry’s area and not to let anyone near his hospital bed and to curtain it off, ‘no one can know Harry is in this condition, it must be kept a secret’ she thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not exactly sure how to address this situation,” Dumbledore finally said, breaking the silence, he began to stroke his long beard. “I have a feeling theirs dark magic involved, but very little proof that it actually is-” Dumbledore shot a glance to Hermione and Ron, “-I cannot see Harry dying to a single punch, seeing as he has survived The Killing Curse!” Dumbledore added extra emphasis on the spell and glanced back at the wall behind the two students. “A lot of my brain makes me wonder if Lucius Malfoy had any idea what is going on, it’s odd how he came and took Draco out of school, but Draco writes to his family often…” The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes was gone, “Hermione, you look like you wish to speak, you may if you wish,” he gave her a slight smile.

 

“I agree, Sir. It seems so weird that Harry was nearly killed so easily, but… I cannot help to think that this may be a trap,” she looked at her feet. “We were in the class when Harry was struck by Malfoy, he was fine, he was hurt, naturally… but not nearly dead,” she paused. “It just doesn’t add up, Sir.” She forced the last few words out and shot Ron a glance, he seemed rather pale. “I believe Draco Malfoy is innocent, at least.”

 

“Dumbledore,” A strong voice barged into the room, Dumbledore was already looking at the door, Ron and Hermione turned to look, “I am very sorry to barge in!” He cut himself off when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting there. “OH!” He shouted, “This saves time,” he added after shooting them both a big smile.

 

“Hagrid” Hermione and Ron said in unison, Dumbledore just smiled.

 

“Malfoy had nothing to do with Harry’s condition!” He handed Hermione a book he was carrying, “Here, you’ll explain this better than I could.” He gave her a brief hug, waved to Ron and Dumbledore and then left.

 

“Interesting,” Hermione broke the silence, Ron and Dumbledore turned to face her.

 

* * *

 

“What is the meaning of this, father?” Draco softly sighed as he was dragged along the broken cobblestone path.

 

“I’m not exactly sure how much I can tell you, just yet,” Lucius stopped briefly. “However, it concerns Potter’s condition,” Lucius didn’t bother to turn around and look at his sons face; instead he chose to keep walking.

 

“Is Potter okay, father?” Draco said firmly, but with a hint of concern. “If he isn’t I don’t want to get in trouble or disgrace the Malfoy name… even though killing Harry Potter would give us a better name overtime, at the current time it would be bad for us.” Draco stumbled with his words, hoping his father wouldn’t notice or care.

 

“Good boy, that’s what I wanted to hear, we have a general idea of what went wrong, but before we continue I’m taking you somewhere private, so no one can eavesdrop.” he added looking back at Draco.

 

“Why not just make a silencing ward?” Draco added with a questioning glance.

 

“Wards can be broken and pried into, this place cannot.” Lucius paused, “You may meet someone very… interesting in here, don’t be afraid.”

 

After a short walk on the uneven cobblestone path, Draco eventually picked up on the crashing of waves, meaning they were somewhere isolated. Lucius and Draco finally reached a cave entrance, that was hidden discreetly, much like a natural cave Draco had read about, it was beautiful, but Draco was smarter than to run at it, he noticed the traps. Draco watched as his father walked blindly into the traps and they did not trigger. “Did you make this, father?” Draco looked at the traps and then to his father.

 

“No, but I helped design it… now walk in a straight line, do not think about anything negative and make sure to wear your Malfoy pride on your sleeve, else you’ll be killed,” Lucius smiled, hoping that last sentence in itself wouldn’t be taken negatively. Draco took a step forward, swallowing deeply and strode across the lush grass that was surrounding his feet. He really wanted to glance at the traps, but he knew from studying that was a bad idea, the traps reacted to his thoughts and caution, if he looking about, they would set off.

 

“Good work, Son!” Lucius praised Draco. Lucius and Draco continued through the cave system, which now looked like a manor, Draco knew this place looked familiar, but couldn’t put his finger on it. “Remember, be careful with your words, the person in here may terrify you, but you’re a Malfoy and you will handle it with pride.” Lucius smiled and stepped in front of Draco, blocking most of his view.

 

“Lucius, good to see you back so soon… and you’ve brought company, excellent.”

 

“My Lord,” Lucius bowed and it allowed Draco to see who he was talking to, even though he already knew, his stomach turned.

 

“You must be Draco Malfoy; at last I get to meet you in the flesh.” Voldemort cackled and turned away.

 

Draco went paler than usual but straighten, “My Lord, it’s great to finally meet you!” Draco said eagerly. Draco quickly turned to his father who looked happy, so at least that’s good.

 

“Looks like all we’re missing is a Ravenclaw student, Hufflepuff’s are far from worth my time,” Voldemort laughed, “ah, you haven’t been told, come my boy, I’ll show you.” Voldemort gestured for Draco to follow, and he did.

 

After a brisk walk, Draco ended up in a closed off room, he slowly followed Voldemort in, the sight he saw would forever haunt him.

 

“Is that?” Draco almost choked on his words.

 

“It is, that there is Harry Potter, come to torment and drain my magic in soul form, I am currently brewing a potion which I dip an amulet in and then the amulet will suck his soul into it and then you’ll be free to give him this potion… be sure to keep the amulet on you, that way nothing will go wrong, the amulet will place his soul back into Harry’s body, and then he will leave me alone and carry on living.” Voldemort shot Draco a glance, “you must be weirded how I want him alive, well I want him dead… just not here stealing my magic.”

 

Before Draco could say anything, Voldemort began to speak again. This infuriated Draco; he didn’t like being cut off.

 

“As you can most likely tell, I am unable to cast even basic spells, let alone dominate the world, the issue is he’s draining mine and Lucius’ magic, which I trust you don’t want as it will weaken your Manors wards.” Voldemort turned to the cauldron, “almost done, please be wary, when you feed him the potion, it will cause Potter to give in to suppressed emotions, don’t deny him these or he could blow up the school, which would be a shame.”

 

Lucius came in and collected Draco, Voldemort dipped the amulet in the potion and it clicked and instantly dried, Voldemort handed it to Draco, he then placed the potion vial into Draco’s hand. “The bottle cannot break, nor can anyone open it.”  Draco nodded and placed it in his robe pocket. Lucius nodded and apparated Draco away.

 

“My Lord, you can trust Draco, he will get it done.” Lucius bowed, and Voldemort waved him off.

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up in his bed at Hogwarts, thankfully some strings were pulled and he got his very own bedroom, the only student at Hogwarts to have one. He wasn’t really sure why he got it, but Snape insisted. Draco looked around and made sure he wasn’t dreaming, he remembered Granger telling someone that Muggles used to pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming or not, so he promptly did it, “OW!” He shouted, “Okay, definitely awake,” he laughed softly. He began to look around at his room, he sighed at the fact he was still in his school robes, which he made a mental note to have a chat to his father about sometime later on. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the clear vial that was contained. He looked at it and watched it change colour several times, from what he gathered it went red whenever someone was near him, and clear whenever he was alone. “Fascinating,” he remarked as he flicked his legs off the bed, smelling around, “Is-Is that me?” He nearly shouted, “God I smell bad!” He walked towards the bathroom, he stripped down, carefully making sure that the vial was safe and not going to be broken or stolen, even though he knows it cannot, but it may have been a test. He jumped into the bath as it filled up with perfect temperature water.

 

Draco had finished his bath, and was now walking towards the Great Hall, which he saw various amounts of commotion as he waltzed past a group of kids, shoving them as he fixed his robe. He debated going to give Harry the potion now, but decided that it’d be wiser to see his condition first. He turned around to head towards the infirmary, shoving the same group of kids before he saw Neville Longbottom upside down and hanging from the stairs, he couldn’t help but laugh as he walked towards the infirmary, ‘I’ll ask around about that later,’ he thought to himself and continued along towards Harry.

 

He pushed on the doors and saw that Harry’s bed had been covered in curtains, he walked a little closer and saw Granger sitting on the ground with a book, “I’m not actually allowed in there,” she sighed before looking back down at her book, clearly she was on to something as the book was about Harry’s believed condition. He couldn’t but smile as he knew she was wrong with her assumption, his train of thought was cut short however, “I almost forgot, professor Snape would like a word with you, Malfoy,” she gave him a half smile and went back to reading. Draco sighed to himself and spun around.

 

“You wished to speak with me, Professor?” Draco watched Snape pace around his office.

 

“I did, however-” Snape stopped pacing and faced Draco, “-I wasn’t sure if you would be back yet, because your father decided to just randomly pull you from school, without a valid reason, just said it was ‘important,’ of course Dumbledore was fooled, but I wasn’t!” Snape sighed. “I have to talk to you about, Harry Potter… and before you can get sissy and whine about it, I know you already know about his condition.” Snape locked the door and faced Draco.

 

“What about Potter?” Draco said almost calmly, but there was fire in the words.

 

“I suggest you don’t interrupt me again Draco, you of all people know better. However, Harry Potter’s condition isn’t getting any better, in fact we’re at a loss with what to do,” Snape began pacing again. “Harry is hated by a lot of animals, people and demons, if they find out he is vulnerable and at Hogwarts they will come and demolish everything to reach him, and that includes You-Know-Who!” Snape paused, silently cursing himself for having even slight fear of the name, seeing as Snape has spent more time than most with him, “the last thing we want is for You-Know-Who to come into Hogwarts and kill innocent people, just for Harry.” Snape stopped pacing and searched the bookcase, “I know you know something, your body language gives it all away.” Snape sighed into the book and turned to face Draco. “Honestly Draco, you can tell me… I can bet I already know, you’re not as clever as you used to be.”

 

“I don’t know anything, sir!” Draco said angrily.

 

“Really? You expect me to believe that?” Snape spat.

 

“That’s the truth; I just have a lot on my mind at this instant.” Draco said firmly, and stood straight.

 

“Have you been in a cave lately Draco?” Snape hid the grin that formed.

 

“What? No.” Draco replied hastily.

 

“No matter, time to back on track. Now, Harry Potter is still currently in the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey didn’t want him to be moved… just yet,” Snape still kept his glaze on Draco. “In three or so days, Harry will be moved to a location only Dumbledore and McGonagall know-” Snapped paused and began reading Draco’s reaction, “-that much I can tell you, along with the fact the wards will be heavily strengthened, and I assume some kind of blood ward will be put in place.” Snape said the last part lazily.

 

“Why is Harry being placed in such high care, I know people want him dead or the likes, but why such secrecy and why would only Dumbledore and McGonagall know?” Draco watched Snape shift his weight, “I’m rather amazed Granger hasn’t already solved this, after-all she is a know-it-all!” Draco held back the laugh, and forced a cough, “sorry.” Draco muttered.

 

“I have no idea, Draco. I would suggest not prying into this, that’s what a Gryffindor would do and you’re not a Gryffindor.” Snape was done, he ushered Draco from his office, “I have your word you will be quiet?” Draco nodded.

 

Draco caught the lies that Snape had told, he decided to make his way back towards the Slytherin common room, so he could pass the information he had just received onto his father, he picked up a quill and began to write, he had to be careful with his words but decided he’d try the best he could at explaining things briefly and quickly, after all, Dumbledore isn’t stupid and would most likely be monitoring letters that came in, and went out of Hogwarts.

 

“ _Dear father,_

_The school plans to move Potter to hide his condition, so I have a limited amount of time to do this, to give Potter the potion. I haven’t lost it and I have watched the infirmary close, but his two friends keep randomly appearing. Aside from all this the school has prefects watching the infirmary with the excuse a student has been stealing school supplies, any student caught will be instantly interrogated with a potion, which according to Granger is legal and they can do it. The potion will make them reveal all secrets about why they were going there and all past events leading them to wanting to go there._

_So if I was caught, they would know about Voldemort, they are really protecting Harry all of a sudden, no one blames me for the punch and all the students have been told he was sent home on an important matter, of course Weasley and Granger know different, but I have a plan, I am informing you as you told me when you were going to make your move so you could prepare, I will be doing it tomorrow night. I will get Harry Potter to drink the potion and restore the Dark Lord to his full potential._

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy._ ”

 

Draco didn’t really like addressing Voldemort as the Dark Lord, it felt wrong and uneasy, but was sure his father would pass the note directly on and he wanted a good impression, he attached the note onto his owl’s foot and sent it on its way.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius read the note and grinned, he was glad his son was performing this task, to please his Lord. He apparated outside of the Dark Lord’s cave, he was confused onto why he couldn’t apparate in, but assumed he pushed the last of his magic into upgrading the wards so no one can get in, in case Harry’s soul had a beacon on it. Lucius walked past the traps with ease, and walked into the Dark Lord’s chamber, which closely resembled the Chamber of Secrets, he raised his eyebrow at the thought and continued along.

 

“My Lord,” Lucius slowed to a stop and bowed his head, “I have some great news.” He couldn’t help but grin as he pulled out of the bow, “Draco is planning on making his move tomorrow, he didn’t go in detail of how he was going to do it, but he seemed very certain it would work, I am confident in my sons abilities.” Lucius eyed Voldemort carefully.

 

“I knew I could count on you and your son,” Voldemort glanced at him, “but I have to wonder, does your son wish to become a Death Eater?” Voldemort kept his glance on Lucius firm.

 

“I’m sorry, My Lord, but that’s something you’d have to ask Draco, he’s a grown boy now and I cannot speak for him.” Lucius’ smile half fading, “I must go back and write to Draco, I came to give you the news!” Lucius bowed once again and apparated away.

 

“My son will not become a Death Eater; he will not make the same mistake I did!” Lucius spat at the nearby house-elf, who was shaking trying to offer Lucius tea. “I should write back to Draco, but Dumbledore isn’t foolish. I’m pretty certain Dumbledore would have set up wards to filter mail towards him that concern Harry Potter,” Lucius paused, gently sipping on the tea the house-elf gave him, “and if Draco is caught with anything like that it will fail his plan. The crackpot fool caught onto my meddling with Draco, I’m no longer able to floo into Hogwarts.” Lucius cursed under his breath. “Thank you for the tea,” he motioned to the house-elf who then smiled and vanished.

 

* * *

 

Draco’s plan was set, all he had to do now was find Weasley and annoy him enough. “He’s my bait” Draco said to his pillow, most likely going stir-crazy. “He is also rather clueless so he won’t suspect anything wrong and will think he gained some power or something,” Draco laughing again, he tucked his wand in his arm sleeve and smiled; he checked for the potion and amulet and headed out the door. ‘Losing to the Weasel will be embarrassing though’ he thought to himself as he walked down the corridor, “Well, maybe Ron will break my bones with his novice magic ability!” He said out loud, merrily walking down the corridors.

 

“Well if it isn’t the Weasel, are you lost?” Draco sneered at Ron.

 

“This isn’t a good time, Malfoy!” Ron glared back at him.

 

“Where’s that filthy Mud-Blood friend of yours?” Draco laughed, although he hated saying it on the inside. “I need a word with her,” he added as Ron clenched for his wand.

 

“You didn’t learn from the second year, did you, Malfoy?” Ron said calmly, pushing down the anger that was rising.

 

“The time where you tried to throw a spell at me, and it backfired?” Draco let the built up laugh loose, expecting to be hit by some kind of spell.

 

“You’re not worth my time, Malfoy.” Ron shoved past Draco and headed towards the door.

 

“Running from a duel, Weasley?” Draco paused, “father was right; your family really is a disgrace.”

 

A heavy bolt of red and orange sparks flew towards Draco, he wasn’t quick enough to dodge the spell and it hit him directly in the chest, Draco gasped as the spell connected, sparks flew everywhere and surrounded him briefly before fading away. Draco was unable to control his breathing, his eyes suddenly got heavy and he felt like he was about to collapse.

 

“What did you do Hermione?” Ron nearly screamed while panicking, “d-did you kill him?” Ron said softly with a slight sense of fear forming in his throat that blocked the words from coming out correctly.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked Draco up and whispered into his ear. “The spell I cast isn’t deadly; it’ll just knock you out for about two hours. That should be enough time to distract Madam Pomfrey so you can help Harry!” She smiled at Draco. “Come on Ron, we need to get Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible, that and we cannot be seen. If we take too long I fear that the spell may actually be fatal.” She trembled while trying to hold Draco steady.

 

The two of them struggled to get Malfoy to the infirmary without being seen or dropping him on his face, the journey was easier said than they expected, until they reached the infirmary, in which had two prefects guarding it. “Let’s just dump his body here and run for it,” Ron looked like he was about to bail. The only thing that actually kept him there was Hermione, that and he was scared of the spell she just used.

 

“We cannot, Ron, if they inspect him they’ll find traces of my magic on him, which will get me expelled!” She sighed; she had only told Ron like twenty times. “We could just walk past them,” Hermione laughed, she cut it off and slowly stepped forward, “Hey Ron, let me do the talking.” Hermione let out a soft voice.

 

“That’s a good idea Hermione; I’ll just sit with Malfoy.”

 

“Excuse me!” She walked coolly towards the Prefects and smiled.

 

“What do you need Granger?” He caught a glance of a unconscious Draco, “explain?” He lifted his neck for a better view of Draco.

 

“We were having a friendly duel and of course I took him out by accident, I didn’t realize he wasn’t able to breath and cast the spell anyway, I regretted it as soon as the spell left my wand.” Hermione glanced sadly at the floor; the room was filled with silence. “Can we take him into the infirmary?” Hermione added, noticing Ron had already picked Draco up.

 

“Yes, just don’t tattle in there, place him on a bed and then leave and hurry back to your rooms, curfew is almost in effect.” The prefect still surprised, watched them both carefully as they casually opened the doors.

 

“I assume the one with curtains is Harry’s, we’ll place him near that.” Hermione said calmly.

 

“That was so awesome Hermione!” Ron jumped up and down with excitement.

 

“You do know that Malfoy was coaxing you into attacking him so he could get into the infirmary?” Hermione let out a slight giggle, “I was simply speeding up the process, but I’m glad you tried to defend me and of course avoid conflict!” Hermione sat on the bed next to Draco.

 

Ron interrupted her train of thought with screeching. “He’s going to get to-” He softened his voice and spoke in a low whisper, “-He’s going to get to Harry; we have to get him away.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly with impatience. “Malfoy is trying to help Harry, who do you think he came to when he got back?” Hermione frowned, “Malfoy and I don’t really have any issues, and we got over it last year… you know after I punched him in the nose. If you remember of course that I can go back in time, remember, with the Time-Turner, so naturally I went to confront him while Crabbe and Goyle weren’t around. We still keep a decent façade that we hate each other, and it needs to stay that way.”

 

“Oh.” Ron simply said.

 

“Come on, we should go now, before the Prefects barge in and deduct points,” Hermione stood up and pulled Ron with her, “we can check on them both in the morning.” 

 

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room for an hour before he finally decided to try and sleep, he assumed Harry would come in any second and wish him goodnight, sadly he never came.


	3. Deeds of Misdirection.

Draco woke up in the infirmary, his chest still hurt badly, the only instinct he had was to barge out that door and hex Hermione for using such a powerful curse. Draco glanced out the window and sighed; it was still dark outside it seemed to be raining and just generally soppy weather. Draco still had the potion in his pocket, which he was slightly glad. Of course, he was once again left in his robes and would have a word with whoever did that, most likely Granger. He glanced around and saw a letter, most likely from his father, as it had the Malfoy crest; he read it softly to himself.

 

“ _Dear Draco Malfoy._

_Thank you for writing to me about your situation, your mother sends her love of course and I have attached some brief information below. You’ll find it helpful._

_The animal you need help with after it has been attacked will forget most of its previous encounters, at the same time the emotions in the animal will run rampart and be uncontrollable, assuming it is in a said state you want to avoid it, unless it hated you prior to the spell, then it will most likely come to you for comfort! This does not mean you seek it out and chase it around, you must remain careful._

_I trust you Draco, so I have no fear, but tread carefully._

_Signed,_

_Lucius Malfoy_ ”

 

Draco lifted the letter and grabbed his wand, “Incendio!” He said almost too quietly, the letter slowly burned and he breathed a sigh of relief. Draco ran his hand through his hair, it wasn’t every day he did this, only when something agitated him, and this entire situation, agitated him. Draco gently placed his wand on the bedside table and shifted out of his robes and into the nearby pyjamas.

 

Draco grabbed the vial and inspected the potion; it was pulsating red and gold now, which wasn’t explained to him, only that it turned red when someone was near. “Wait, maybe it pulsates when the person meant to receive it is near,” Draco thought out loud. “Yes… that MUST be it,” Draco clenched his fist and stood, slowly walking towards Harry, not before glancing around the infirmary. He slowly slipped the bottle into Harry’s mouth and tilted his head back, allowing the contents of the vial to slip fully into Harry’s mouth. The potion sparkled in his mouth as it went down his throat, Draco smiled and rushed back to his bed, thousands of scenarios rushed through his head, and he held his wand close under the covers.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort was pacing the room, trying to avoid stepping too close towards Harry in case something happened. He noticed Harry’s magic over the few days had grown substantially. “Years of magic, and years of spell creation, and years of knowledge… taken-” Voldemort glanced down at where Harry’s soul was lying, “-away from me and that’s something I cannot forgive.” Voldemort shook his head and turned away from Harry’s soul. “Harry was naturally powerful, but now he has a substantiate amount of knowledge in the Dark Arts, maybe… just maybe he may be of use.” Voldemort cackled. “Lucius… do come in here.”

 

“What do you require-” Lucius glanced at Harry’s soul, “-My Lord?”

 

“Draco has given him the potion, as you can tell by Harry’s soul slowly flickering, it resembles something I did a while ago, except a little different.” Voldemort paused, “Harry Potter will become the biggest threat since my first rise to power, and no one will suspect it. Not even Dumbledore, if he is trained and tutored right… of course.” Voldemort glanced at Lucius.

 

“My Lord, is the potion hurting him?” Lucius quickly said.

 

“Yes, it’s hurting him badly; compare it to the Cruciatus curse if you must, except it targets the mind and memories. It’s nothing new, but it’s more potent and will force him to relive them in multiple ways.”

 

“And that is?” Lucius waited for the break in Voldemort’s small speech.

 

“Harry Potter will debate his entire existence, he will relive me killing his mother constantly, and anyone he deems to love will die in his head. Eventually he will feel powerless; the potion will eat him from the inside out.” Voldemort lifted his head, and focused on the far wall. “I allowed Bellatrix to use it on the Longbottom bunch, but she chose to use the Cruciatus curse instead, her lose really.”

 

“Will Draco be okay if Harry sees him when he wakes up?” Lucius hastily said. 

 

“Of course, Harry Potter may even lean to him for support, I doubt Harry Potter loved your son, but he may see Draco killing them. But his mind will be in a wreck, he won’t be able to raise his wand, or I at least doubt it.” Voldemort focused his gaze on a book, “your son will be fine, but Harry Potter may use Dark Magic… and an awful amount of it.”

 

Lucius laughed, “Potter? Using Dark Magic?” Lucius laugh was clear.

 

“I’m not too sure Lucius; he will be plagued and will do whatever the vision in his head says for him to do, to spare visions of his friends.”

 

Lucius sighed, knowing he was probably right, ‘I know Draco is smart, but all the torment he gave Potter during the school years, I know Potter has some pent up rage for Draco, but if it is exactly like what the Dark Lord said?’ He hastily interrupted his thought and focused on Voldemort. “My Lord, I was just thinking about what you said before, the feeling is much like the Cruciatus curse, except with the mind and emotions-” Lucius frowned, “-what if Potter feels like he has nothing left to give?” Lucius directed his glance towards Voldemort.

 

“As much as I hate to admit, I never thought about that. Seeing as the effect wasn’t intentionally caused, Harry Potter would wake up and use the magic he stole from me and do it, he could have the power to kill himself.” Voldemort paused briefly, “but I doubt he would, I assume Dumbledore has already figured something out.”

 

* * *

 

Draco noticed movement in Harry’s area, he got up quickly and rushed to investigate, he tilted his head in. “Harry?” Draco softly said, while slowing pushing himself in, “are you awake and okay?” Draco said as softly as before. Draco was now fully in his curtain space and noticed Harry was clenching his head, tears poured down his face. Harry’s shouting startled Draco, as did when his glasses were thrown at the ground, “Harry, please… calm down!” Draco said softly, with slight fear forming on his tone. “Harry, please…” Draco tried to speak to him, but no avail, it was like Harry didn’t even notice him there.

 

“I s-saw m-my p-parents die,” most of what Harry was saying wasn’t clear, interrupted by sobs and slight sniffing. “I KILLED THEM!” The sudden shout caused Draco to jump, but he kept firm, “they didn’t-” Harry sniffed, “-they didn’t even put up a fight, t-they even s-said I was w-worse than V-Voldemort!”

 

Draco took this time to slowly ease next to Harry and wrap him in a soft cuddle, hoping the embrace would calm him down. Despite this, Draco was entirely speechless.

 

“W-When I killed my f-father, he didn’t m-move, he j-just sat there and he l-let me do it,” Harry stuttered, still sobbing softly. “A-And then my m-mother said I was a d-disgrace to my fathers n-name and that I wasn’t a real P-Potter, a real one wouldn’t be so w-weak.” Harry kept sobbing, “m-my mother d-disowned me, she s-said I shouldn’t h-have been in G-Gryffindor, as they were b-brave and that I-I’m not!” Harry voice was nearing shouting, but still muffled by sobs.

 

Draco held Harry tight, as tightly as he could; hoping that sometime soon he would calm down and it would all be okay. He felt Harry tug out of his arms and his heart sank.

 

“Are you awake?” A voice echoed through the door.

 

“Harry, you need to calm down!” Draco whispered, but said with hopefulness. “You could hurt yourself.” Draco’s voice fell flat and he quickly ducked for cover as he noticed the windows slowly crack, he watched from under the bed as the windows shattered and all the beds in the room flicked up besides the one Draco was hiding under. The portraits all grumped and flew across the room, the occupants fled as fast as they could; the lights in the room suddenly went out. All Draco saw has Harry panting in the center of the room.

 

“What’s all this noise?” Snape yelled as he barged in, he paused to look at the damage. “Oh, Potter.” Before he could even finish his sentence a blast exploded near him.

 

“DON’T DISGARCE MY PARENTS BY CALLING ME THAT!” Harry yelled, blasting something next to Snape again, Harry’s hand began shaking violently.

 

“Surely, this has to be a trick; you’re far too young to master wandless magic at such a young age,” Snape shot Harry a questioning glare, “cut the act, Potter!” A scarlet beam shot towards Snape, he didn’t have enough time to dodge the spell, it flung hi macros the room.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in to see Snape flying at the wall, McGonagall gasped and Dumbledore slowly pulled out his wand, as did McGonagall. “Harry, are you okay?” Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, the twinkle in his eyes bright as ever.

 

McGonagall rushed over towards Snape’s side and helped him up, “what curse did he use, Severus?” McGonagall kept a firm eye on Severus’ body, and another shooting between Harry and Dumbledore, a brief glance at Draco who was covering his eyes under the only bed intact.

 

“I’m not exactly sure, it was instant and wordless, and I doubt he can cast without a wand and nonverbally at his age.” Snape said firmly, while clutching where the spell had hit.

 

McGonagall motioned for Draco to stay where is, but he ignored and snuck around towards them, Harry shot Draco a concerned look, the tears still pouring down his cheeks and dripping on the floor.

 

“Harry, concentrate on me, not Malfoy.” Dumbledore said firmly, he was relieved when Harry’s focused snapped from Draco and appeared towards himself. “Excellent, now tell me what’s bothering you.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Is he crying?” Snape said softly, while glaring at Harry.

 

“Indeed he is, but hush,” McGonagall said softly, “I am certain his power is being controlled by his emotions.” McGonagall said, and ushered Draco towards the Great Hall, she assisted Severus in standing up. “Dumbledore can handle this, we need to keep the children safe,” McGonagall gently placed Draco at the professors stand, a few people muttered something but it was easily ignored. McGonagall walked around making wards, and protecting the students, “Dumbledore and I will explain later, just for now you need to remain quiet,” McGonagall said with a brave face, whilst checking the wards. Severus walked in by himself, not wanting to be caught dead being helped by Minerva.

 

* * *

 

“Harry, look at me, you need to calm down!” Dumbledore said firmly, “everything is okay, what you saw was not real.” Dumbledore slowly lowered his wand, “I’m not a threat, and you don’t need to treat me like one.”

 

“IT WAS REAL!” Harry snapped, “I s-saw them, t-their faces and then t-they told me that it was my f-fault and that I-I’m a disgrace,” Harry’s sobbing intensified; he began to violently shake and tremble.

 

“Voldemort placed that into your memory, he’s trying to control you, Harry.” Dumbledore said with his eye twinkled as bright as ever. Before Dumbledore could even think about what he was going to say next he flicked up his wand and stopped Harry’s spell.

 

Dumbledore was shocked, never would he think Harry would cast a spell on him, he couldn’t see what spell he was using exactly but it was blue and it pulsated heavily. Dumbledore held his ground, he wasn’t going to be bested by Harry, but he didn’t want to hurt him either. He wanted to try and drain him.

 

Harry flicked the beam at the roof, various pieces of rubble filled the room, Dumbledore was able to stop the rubble from crashing onto them, but Harry’s last words echoed the room. “I’M SORRY!” Harry shouted, and with a pop he was gone.

 

Harry landed in the middle of the room, each teacher aimed their wand at him, “what are you doing, that’s Harry!” Hermione shouted and made an attempt to run at him, she was blocked by McGonagall’s wards. “Professor, what are you doing?” Hermione’s voice softened, but it didn’t quell her curiosity.

 

McGonagall had ignored her, and the other students. “NOW,” She shouted as loud as she could, different coloured beams flew out towards Harry, from each teacher.

 

It looked like a rainbow. Hermione squealed in shock, most students gasped, even the Slytherin students; Ron went redder than his hair, then a pale. Hermione quickly glanced around, knowing something was wrong when she spotted Draco, “what’s wrong with Malfoy?” She said hastily.

 

“Honestly Hermione, I don’t care about that git, I’m more concerned for Harry!” He said with bite in his tone, he focused his direction on Harry.

 

The spells hit Harry, but he didn’t flinch, he just stood there, he didn’t smile or move, he just stood. Students gasped, “professor, shouldn’t that many spells hitting him at once do some series damage?” Hermione whispered softly, hoping not to draw attention, McGonagall just nodded.

 

Dumbledore soon after appeared a few feet in front of Harry, blocking Harry’s vision of the professors and students. “Harry, listen to me!” Dumbledore snapped, “Harry, these are your friends, your fellow students. People you love and care for, let’s not forget that because Voldemort decided to place things in your head.”

 

“They don’t love me, they don’t care for me, and they’re using me.” Harry sneered, glancing around.

 

“Harry, you need to calm down!” Dumbledore said softly, gesturing his hands towards Ron and Hermione, who looked utterly terrified. “You need to relax, let’s take this somewhere else, away from innocent humans, I can help you Harry… but not here.”

 

The same blue spell filled the room, Dumbledore once again blocked it and contested the beam of the spell, and the light from Harry’s spell blocked all vision from Harry. Dumbledore couldn’t do much but contest the spell and hopes to once again tire Harry.

 

“Do not try and cast anything, or move from the ward!” McGonagall said quickly, all while trying to strengthen the ward. “Only Dumbledore can deal with this, not many wizards can stand up to Dumbledore and deep down, Harry doesn’t want to.” She said almost too calmly and concentrated on strengthening the wards.

 

“Ron, look at Harry!” Hermione tugged on Ron’s robes.

 

“What about It Hermione? That Harry’s fighting the only father figure he has?” Ron snapped at Hermione.

 

“He’s attacking the headmaster,” the nearby student cowering in fear said.

 

“Not because he wants to!” Hermione and Ron both snapped.

 

“That will either get him killed or expelled,” a second year said, with a slight stutter.

 

Hermione sighed, “Harry wants to die, something is bothering him, it just doesn’t seem right. Harry would never charge in here and attack people.” Hermione said angrily, she focused on Harry even more. “Oh Merlin, Ron look… he’s casting without a wand!” Hermione gasped while speaking, making most of it muffled.

 

“That’s not possible!” Ron snapped, “Harry’s only fourteen, I doubt he is… he must have his wand up his sleeve, or something.” Ron shook his head.

 

Harry forced Dumbledore’s spell beam to crash into the floor, it stopped just outside the Hufflepuff students. Any pieces of debris were stopped by the ward; the students were all huddled together, cowering in fear. Harry sat there panting, tears still steadily falling down his face. Harry looked directly at Dumbledore, for a brief moment people thought he was going to yield, they thought wrong, very wrong. Harry re-cast his spell, the blue beam flew towards Dumbledore, and Dumbledore blocked the spell with his own spell at the last second, shoving the spell connection back in the center. Harry looked like he was exhausted, Dumbledore, despite his age was still going.

 

“Can someone inform me what spell Harry Potter is using?” Snape snapped, loud enough for most students to hear. Snape waited, but no one answered, “I see.”

 

“Why is Harry doing this?” Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I have no idea Hermione,” McGonagall gently wrapped her arm around Hermione, “we cannot move anyone at the current time, if anyone crosses the wards they may falter and fail, which will cause damage to everyone. Our only hope is Dumbledore can restrain him.” McGonagall said it with courage.

 

Harry’s spell beam neared Dumbledore, Harry was putting more power into his spell than Dumbledore, which explained why he tired quicker, Dumbledore just didn’t realize. Harry shoved one last push of power into the beam and then cut his spell, allowing for Dumbledore’s spell to push the momentum fully into Harry.

 

“There’s no way he didn’t feel that!” A few muttered, while the others gasped.

 

Harry knelt on the floor, and looked directly at Dumbledore. “Please,” Harry waited, “Please Dumbledore.” He said softly, but loud enough for it to echo the room.

 

“What’s he asking for?” Ron turned to Hermione.

 

“He’s asking that Dumbledore… he’s asking… he’s asking that Dumbledore will kill him!” Hermione choked on her tears, she then looked at the ground.

 

“Please… kill me,” Harry begged, “put me out of this misery.” Harry was still on his knees, with his head towards the ground.

 

It was Snape who broke the ward, he rushed out and cast a stunner on Harry from behind, the spell hit and Harry stood there, completely unfazed. Snape’s wand flicked out of his hand and landed next to Harry. Harry slowly picked it up and held it firmly, everyone stood still.

 

“Harry never wanted to hurt anyone; he was coaxing them into killing him.” Hermione said softly, she couldn’t look at Harry, she cuddled into Ginny.

 

“He tried to just kill Dumbledore!”

 

Hermione didn’t bother to wonder who it came from, in fact she didn’t care. “No he didn’t, if he wanted to kill him, he would have-” Hermione sighed, “-in case you missed it, he broke his beam before it hit Dumbledore. Harry had no intentions of hurting Dumbledore, both Harry and Dumbledore knew that.” She said in a cool voice, trying not to scream at them.

 

“Why won’t you kill me?” Harry said in a near pleading tone, “I’ll just do it myself!” Harry gently placed the wand against his chest, he wasn’t scared, and his voice wasn’t trembling.

 

“NO!” She screamed, “YOU CAN’T HARRY!” She screamed again, she ran from the grip of Ginny towards Harry.

 

Harry lifted his head and faced her, a single tear fell from his eyes, “I can finally know peace.” He said calmly, “Avada Kedavra!” Harry’s body flashed green and he was flung across the room. No one moved besides Hermione, no one said anything.

 

Hermione dropped on the floor, sobbing to herself; the only person that moved to follow her was Ginny. Hermione felt the tug of warmth around her, it didn’t stop the tears but it made her feel slightly safer. Draco eventually walked forward and stood next to Snape, he was able to not cry. Snape gave him a filthy look. Dumbledore walked slowly towards Harry’s body, everyone was frozen with fear. Dumbledore nudged the wand from Harry’s cold hands. Dumbledore knelt and placed his hands on Harry’s chest, with a gentle pulse, both of them were gone.

 

Draco’s mask couldn’t last much longer, he briefly walked over to Hermione, and he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. “Why…” Was all he could say.

 

Snape ignored his wand, just sitting there, tormenting him. He debating just leaving it there but it was handed back to him by a first year Gryffindor, he tucked it into his robes and looked around, and he made his way to McGonagall who was desperately trying to keep a brave face.

 

“Professor Snape… I’m going to try and find Albus and Harry Potter.” McGonagall turned to face the students, “please in the meantime would you all head towards your respective common rooms and try and not gossip about tonight. Would Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy please come to here?” McGonagall asked it as a question, but the three of them knew better, it wasn’t a question. “Professor Snape would like a word with all three of you.” McGonagall took her leave after that.

 

* * *

 

“Draco, seeing as you were with Harry when he woke up, I will start with you,” Snape eyed Draco carefully, “as you know, the usage of Veritaserum is forbidden, but we can make some exceptions.” Snape added firmly, “tell me everything you know.” Snape stared directly into Draco’s eyes, ignoring the fact that they were plagued by redness due to crying. Snape tilted the bottle in front of Draco, causing him to swallow loudly.

 

“Well…” Draco explained on how he was in the infirmary as he was hit by a spell and was dragged to the infirmary, and that he can ask Madam Pomfrey if he wishes. He then told Snape that he heard Harry crying and he went to comfort him, and that he blamed himself for his parents death, and that he told them he was worthless, and not to call himself Harry Potter anymore, that he had no surname, and of course that him being called Harry Potter was a disgrace, to his mother and father. “And that’s when you came in and insisted on calling him Potter” Draco said rather loudly, while Snape went pale, “that’s what set him off!” Draco said bitterly.

 

Snape waved Ron and Hermione out of the room and he proceeded to grab Draco by the collar. “I know there’s more to this, follow me to my office.” He quickly let go of Draco as McGonagall looked back, “Minerva, I am going to take care of Draco, and then I will round up the Slytherin children and make sure they’re okay-” Snape focused his full attention on Minerva, “-you try and find Albus.” Snape started to walk and Draco followed.

 

“I know you didn’t reveal everything, don’t take me for a fool, Draco.” Snape slammed the desk with his fist, “don’t test me Draco; he used my wand Draco, MY DAMN WAND!”

 

Draco swallowed again and rubbed his eyes, Draco explained everything again. He included the missing details, but kept his father from it.

 

“So… explain the potion in more detail.” Snape said bitterly.

 

“It was clear, and it went bright red when someone was near, however when it was near Harry it pulsated.” Draco directed his focus towards the ground.

 

“Go to your common room, and talk to no one about this, also wash your face, you’re a Slytherin, we don’t cry,” Snape locked the door when Draco left and sighed.

 

Draco ignored Snape and rushed off to find Hermione, his eyes weren’t red and there were no longer any signs that he had been crying left, he walked towards The Great Hall, and peered in, only to see still shocked children, pretty much petrified to move, the room still had an aura of heavy magic being used and despite it all, he could still see Harry using the killing curse on himself, and his body flashing green, Draco rushed out before he thought anymore on it and rushed up the stairs, he rushed up towards the Gryffindor common room.

 

Draco reached the Fat Ladies portrait and argued with the lady to let him in, “Fine, if you will not let me in, can you at least tell Hermione Granger that I am here to speak with her?” He glared at the portrait, who wandered off in the distance to fetch Hermione. Draco crossed his arms and stood there, wondering if he could make her do other things, a second year Gryffindor shoved past him, he couldn’t say his password as Draco was near, that, and the Fat Lady was gone,

 

“W-What did you do to the Fat Lady?” The second year paused, “y-you’re a Slytherin, why are you here?”

 

Draco sighed, “I didn’t touch your precious Fat Lady,” Draco used an icy tone, one his father taught him well, the student shut up.

 

Hermione barged out and gave the kid a stare, she looked at Draco, “honestly, we cannot talk here!” Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him towards a nearby empty classroom, plenty of Gryffindor students saw and commented and one whistled. “It helps them take their mind off Harry,” Hermione stared blankly at Draco. “Gryffindor is hurting, more than you suspect, I haven’t seen Ginny or Ron since they left for the common room, and mostly the boys are keeping to themselves.”

 

“Harry has survived the spell once before, and from what I gathered casting any offensive spell on your self has very little effects, I tried it when I was eight.” Draco hoped Hermione wouldn’t use that as blackmail, but shrugged when he notice her lost in thought.

 

“You’re a genius!” Hermione shouted, really close to Draco’s ear.

 

“At the most Harry is just hurt really badly or back to what he was before.” Draco pressed his fist against his chin.

 

Hermione sighed, “Draco, it was a great thought, we need to find Dumbledore. The way he rushed off with Harry is slightly worrying.” Hermione shot Draco a worried glace, who looked rather pale, she gently rubbed his arm. “It’ll be okay Draco, and please, you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Hermione smiled and led him towards the Great Hall. Before they could get down three sets of stairs, Filch stopped them and made them split up and go to their common rooms as curfew was in fifteen minutes.

 

“You will find out everything you need to know, in the morning!” Filch said in his usual tone, all while grabbing Draco by the sleeve and nearly pushing him down the stairs. Draco didn’t both to argue, he just slouched and kept walking.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort was once again pacing around Harry’s Soul, which suddenly stopped flickering; instead it had a slight green shine on it, that’s when Harry’s soul moved and sat up.

 

“Hello, Tom!” Harry beamed with delight, mainly because the shock on Voldemort’s face. “How are you on this fine evening?” Harry chuckled and stood up firmly. Voldemort began to cast hexes which went straight through Harry, Voldemort’s eyes went wide. Harry steadied himself, “Tom, you cannot kill what’s already dead.” Harry stood next to Voldemort, still grinning. “Whatever happened to me, I know it was you, it doesn’t matter now, but I used the killing curse on myself!”

 

“I knew you had it in you, Harry.” Voldemort stood and faced Harry, “too bad it wasn’t me, who killed you, but you cannot use the killing curse on yourself, well you can, but in the wizarding world, suicide is non-existent.” Voldemort realized he contradicted himself and turned to face the fireplace, “it’s a bit chilly in here isn’t it, even for the dead?” Voldemort tried to light the fire with a spell, but was unable; he began to panic, and rushed off to find Lucius. Harry just sat there and walked through walls, enjoying his new found power of walking through objects.

 

“LUCIUS,” Voldemort yelled, “Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort’s voice got louder and louder, “you need to come here as quickly as you can.” Voldemort paced again, trying not to waste the little strength he had left, he took a seat. Lucius appeared with a disgruntled look,

 

“My Lord, what do you mean he’s dead?” Lucius stepped in and bowed.

 

“Harry Potter, killed himself, with the killing curse,” Voldemort looked at Lucius. “Which means, one or two things, one. The power he stole from me is gone forever, and two. I cannot come back, unless of course, he finds his way back to the living.” Voldemort glared at Harry, “while he is here, my power is frozen,” Voldemort quickly added before standing abruptly. “I cannot return while Harry Potter is dead,” Voldemort paced and dismissed Lucius.

 

“I’ll have a chat to Draco.” Lucius quickly apparated away

 

Voldemort decided to go and talk to Harry. “So, Harry Potter, why did you decide to kill yourself?” Voldemort turned his focus to Harry, “the best you can remember, we need something to do.”

 

Harry cleared his throat for dramatic effect, “well, I woke up in the infirmary and Malfoy asked me if I was okay. I felt useless, I felt like I didn’t belong, but at the same time I felt so much stronger, I needed to blow something and that just so happened to be the entire infirmary.” Harry let out a slight laugh, Voldemort just frowned. “Anyway, Snape came in and I cast without a wand and flung him against the wall, that felt good, I guess,” Harry briefly looked around before continuing. “And then Dumbledore came in and I just threw spells at him, I never knew he was so strong, but he locked his spells with mine and then I tried to flee by apparating, but it placed me into The Great Hall!” Harry looked at the roof for a split second before turning back to Voldemort, "then it gets a little hazy, but whenever I locked spells with Dumbledore the pain eased, and the moment I went to yield I had the urge to do it, so I stole a wand and killed myself with the spell” He grinned, “It didn’t even hurt.”

 

Voldemort sighed. “It didn’t hurt you, as the curse is painless; instead it hurts those you love, those around you.” Voldemort tried to straighten his robes, and look more like a Dark Lord, than Harry’s Headmaster. “Well, thank you for sharing, Harry. You may haunt my place freely, I am going to retire and think about something.” Voldemort muttered something under his breath and exited the room.

 

“Well, that was weird!” Harry said enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

Hermione was going to complain about being woken up at 7:30 for a discussion in The Great Hall, due to the fact she got hardly any sleep last night, due to thinking about Harry. She realized that it may be about him and put on her happy face, she even ran into the boy’s room and pulled Ron out of bed, ignoring the fact there were naked boys who went bright red and tried to cover themselves.

 

“Bloody hell,” Ron yelled as she grabbed his arm.

 

Seamus looked at Hermione and pulled his robe over himself. “Y-You cannot be in here!” He yelled.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk out, “Get up, Ron” She yelled before closing the door behind her, Ginny and her sat near the door and laughed when they came out, every single boy who walked out was bright red, “without Harry, who will wake them up?” Hermione whispered, trying to distract Ginny, but realized that her words were very distasteful, and probably made her more upset. The Gryffindor students made their way towards The Great Hall; they were the second house to arrive, after the Slytherins.

 

Dumbledore stood at the podium, with his hands on it, with a smile. The students all clambered into their seats, and waited for him to start talking. “Before I begin, I would like to say a few things,” he paused briefly. “Firstly, the damage done to both the infirmary and The Great Hall has been repaired; secondly, the roof has also been repaired, and is no longer temperamental.” Dumbledore’s face went blank; he managed to hold a straight face. “Oh, and thankfully, no one was injured” Hermione wanted to scream out about Harry, Ron could see it but she stayed quiet and clutched onto Ron.

 

“I called you here mainly to discuss Harry Potter and his unfortunate last events,” the words Hermione didn’t want to hear, she began to cry and Ron put his arm around her. “I can see the Gryffindor’s still treasure Harry, and saved his seat,” Dumbledore smiled widely. “Harry Potter, was here the entire time, he was in an unstable condition in the infirmary, which is why it was so closely watched, in case no one knows, Harry was struck by another student, no charges were placed.” The Gryffindor table shot daggers at the Slytherin table. “I held Harry when he was barely even one, after Voldemort had killed his parents, with the same curse that he used on himself. I kept Harry from the wizarding world, in hopes he would grow up safe, but this was not the case, he was abused more than he would have been here,” Dumbledore paused, regaining his thoughts. “Harry was an amazing Seeker, he served the school amazingly in the time he was with us, while he did break rules, much like his father, James Potter, and he still got things done. He formed great friendships, and even great rivalries, which turned to friendships. The night he woke up, which was the night this all happened, he woke up crying, he didn’t feel like he had a place here, that he didn’t deserve to be here, and that of course he didn’t deserve to be in Gryffindor, and no one was able to change his mind.” Dumbledore’s voice slightly trembled.

 

Dumbledore looked around briefly and shot Hermione a comforting glance, “Harry didn’t want to hurt anyone, or me. He was just using us as an escape to kill him, he caught on and killed himself, now you may be wondering why he needed a wand to cast the spell, when he was casting perfectly without a wand just before? The killing curse requires a wand, and pronunciation, it cannot be cast nonverbally or cast without a wand. I did not realize Harry would pick this up.” Dumbledore placed his hand on his chin, “Harry, was like a son to me, it pains and hurts me that he is lost…” Dumbledore proceeded to apparate away, before he could finish his sentence.

 

“He’s hurting, we’re all hurting.” Hermione whispered, she glanced around trying to locate Draco, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

 

McGonagall took the stand, “classes for this week are no longer mandatory to attend, if a professor does not wish to attend a class, as I know a few who were close to Harry, they’ll leave a sign on the door and you will be given a free period, if you find yourself over-thinking or need to chat, you may come to my office or attend any class you wish.” McGonagall sat back down, the Great Hall once again filling with soft sobs and whispers.


	4. A Harsh Reality.

Harry was floating above Voldemort who was flicking through books; he didn’t say what he was looking for, only that it was none of Harry’s concern.

 

“Where are your friends, Tom?” Harry asked nonchalantly.

 

“Ah!” Voldemort shouted and glanced up at Harry, “and here I was, thinking you would never pucker up the courage and ask.” Voldemort looked back down at the books, “they’re not ready yet to know I’m alive and well, it should be a surprise.” Voldemort added extra emphasis on alive. “Harry, to be honest, I am amazed that you haven’t gone back to Hogwarts.” Voldemort hid the grin that was forming in his book.

 

“I don’t deserve to go there” Harry said hastily.

 

“You’re a ghost Harry, at least be a happy ghost.” Voldemort sighed into his book. “If you wish I can ask Lucius to teach you how to go to Hogwarts? It was the place you died.”

 

“Don’t you think it’s way too soon to go back there?” Harry tilted his head at Voldemort.

 

“It’s never too soon, I’m confused on the fact you even came back as a ghost.”

 

“My Lord,” Lucius bowed, and then noticed Harry and gave a slight wave. Harry flew around the room, still getting used to the fact he can travel through objects. “Why is it that he seems so much happier after he used the killing curse on himself?” Lucius whispered.

 

“I’m not sure, but we need to get rid of him, take him to Hogwarts with you,” Voldemort grinned, “I have a bottle that will pick him up, just dump him in The Great Hall, and he will stay.” Voldemort pointed at the nearby cabinet.

 

Lucius reached into the cabinet and grabbed the bottle, he opened it and Harry’s ghost flew into it, “wow.” Lucius said coolly.

 

“Hey, let me out of here!” Harry yelled. Lucius and Voldemort both laughed, Lucius bowed towards Voldemort and left the room.

 

“Oh Harry, don’t pout.” Lucius grinned, ‘oh how the tables have turned’ he thought to himself, ‘never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought to address him by his first name, now it seems almost natural’ Lucius once again thought as he apparated towards Hogsmeade, after they arrived he casually walked towards Hogwarts, “Merlin, this place snows every day of the year obviously.” Lucius complained while flicking snow of his expensive robe, Harry stayed in his bottle pouting.

 

Lucius walked into The Great Hall, noticing it was full, he sighed under his breath and gave Draco a slight stare, and he walked up towards the headmaster and said he had a gift, rather loudly, so everyone could hear, and it worked. Lucius whispered into his ear and Dumbledore gave the nod, Lucius smashed the bottle and an angry Harry potter ghost emerged.

 

“How dare you keep me locked up, in that filthy bottle, mark my words Lucius, I will haunt you for the rest of your days!” Harry shouted, his voice echoed throughout the entire Great Hall, everyone was stunned at the sight of Harry. Draco however, was stunned at the fact Harry addressed his father by his first name and that his father just laughed about it.

 

“Really Harry, if you’re going to threaten me, I’ll threaten back.” Lucius had a devilish grin on his face, “Dumbledore, would you like more of these bottles to keep Harry quiet?”

 

“NO!” Harry shouted and crossed his ghost arms.

 

“That’s exactly what I thought!” Grin, he shot Draco a smile and left the Great Hall and made his way towards Hogsmeade, of course after another treacherous journey in the snow, he was finally able to apparate. “My Lord,” Lucius grinned while bowing, “It is done.” Lucius raised his head and gave Voldemort a blank stare.

 

Voldemort looked back at him and wove his hand, “Excellent, that is all I need of you, Lucius.” He exclaimed and went back to reading.

 

* * *

 

“H-Harry,” Ron stuttered, all while looking like he was about to faint. “How are you?”

 

“Hi Ronald, I’m great actually. Being able to fly and go through walls is actually rather fun.” Harry turned to Hermione and shot her a smile. Hermione attempted to hug Harry, but just fell through him.

 

“Hello Harry.” Hermione said while sighing and picking herself up from falling through him. When Harry flew away and was out of earshot range Hermione pouted. “I’ll never get used to this…” Hermione covered her face, stopping herself from crying.

 

Harry flew over the Slytherin table, and looked down, the first year students panicked, however most said hello. Harry spoke in Parseltongue over the table, confused a lot of them; he shot Draco a smile before he flew through the roof.

 

“W-What did he say?” The nearby Slytherin exclaimed.

 

“We have no idea, but it was directed at Draco, Harry Potter is a Parseltongue” Pansy said before looking back at her food, “he can talk to snakes.”

 

“But then why was he sorted into Gryffindor?” The same student asked,

 

“We don’t know, from what I heard, he was actually told he would do well in Slytherin.” Draco interrupted.

 

Hermione looked to find Dumbledore, but he was gone, “He has been vanishing a lot lately hasn’t he?” Hermione gently tugged on Ron’s robe.

 

“Yeah, they have ever since last night.” Ron added to her statement, still eating.

 

“Will you ever stop eating?” Hermione hit him with the book she had in her hand, Ron just shrugged. Hermione turned and noticed half the professors were gone.

 

“I’m starting to think you’re right, Hermione.” He spoke before Hermione could; they both were glancing at the front.

 

“I wonder where they all went to. They seemed to panic when Harry appeared back here-” Hermione paused for a second then began to rummage through her bag, “-aha, I found it!” She nearly yelled, “I’ll be back shortly, I’m going to the library.” Hermione stood up, grabbed the book and the bag and took off.

 

“Where else would you go?” Ron laughed to himself.

 

Draco noticed Hermione leave and decided to tail her, “I’ll be right back, I need to talk to professor Snape.” Draco said as he stood abruptly, “oh, Pansy, would you be a darling and take my stuff back to the common room? Thanks a bunch.” Draco said the last few words over his shoulder. ‘I bet she’s going to the library’ Draco thought to himself and increased his pace. He was utterly confused on why his father bought Harry’s ghost here, or how his father had Harry’s ghost, he rolled his eyes and decided to just write later. He caught Hermione out of the corner of his eye, and increased his pace steadily, “Merlin, she walks fast.” Draco started to pant; eventually Draco caught her and sat across from her on one of the desks.

 

He shot her a steady glance and straightened his robes, “Well?” He said, and that’s all he said, hoping she would start, he sighed “Have you found out anything about Harry?” He once again sighed as she ignored him. “He came over to the Slytherin table and spoke to me in Parseltongue.” Draco was running out of things to say.

 

Hermione peered over the book; tears filled her eyes, “I’m certain they’re planning on burying Harry sometime this week, so his body is still here, somewhere.” She sniffed a little bit, and wiped her tears away, “sorry, I was just hoping that he wasn’t actually dead, but his ghost appearing just backed up the fact he did die.” Hermione lazily wiped her chin. Harry’s head popped up through the desk and startled them both.

 

“Oh! The library,” Harry said in a forced cheerfully tone, “don’t cry Hermione, at least now you know I’m now in a place where I’m happy, and as a ghost not much can harm me now!” Harry’s voice filled with enthusiasm.

 

“But… Harry.” Hermione said, but she closed her mouth when she noticed Draco wanted to speak.

 

“When your body is buried, your last desire… as long as it’s in reason is fulfilled!” Draco said sadly, “your last desire was essentially that you didn’t belong here and you wanted to leave. You will be forced out of Hogwarts as your dying desire will be fulfilled.” Draco went pale.

 

* * *

 

“My Lord,” Lucius bowed, “You called?” Lucius pulled out of the bow and glanced at Voldemort.

 

“I did, Lucius.” Voldemort paused, “I really didn’t want to do this, but I have something that will guide Harry’s ghost back to his body. Well not exactly, but if ghost Harry can find his body, he will be inclined to go back into it-” Voldemort flicked through various pages in an old looking book, “-it needs a ridiculous amount of power, power he currently has. So he should be able to do it without worry too much worry.” Voldemort paused and flipped a few pages, “but, of course it will detonate Dark Magic, which it could kill anyone instantly or he will sap their power. The same rules apply to Harry… except him dying as he’s already dead, but he could lose all his power.” Voldemort explained the finer details in great detail. “That’s all I have for now, I need to you to contact Draco once more, and see if he will help us once more.” Voldemort waved towards Lucius, dismissing him.

 

“It will be done, My Lord,” Lucius bowed and apparated away.

 

Because of the situation with Harry Potter earlier today, he thought it would be wise to not actually go to Hogwarts, but instead he would send a note and hope Draco would read it, as soon as he could. Lucius got his Quill and ink and very fine parchment from the study in his manor.

 

“ _Dear Draco,_

_We have found out some interesting news about Harry Potter, which is why I returned him back to Hogwarts, so we could figure it out without him intruding, another thing is that he told us that when he saw you, he felt safe and secure, when he turned towards you in the infirmary he was willing to just relax and sit with you, but Dumbledore snapped his attention back to him, thinking he would hurt you. We will have to cut communication down for a little while, but we will be able to talk in person soon, and I will write to you again when I learn some more and again in the future explaining this some more. Theirs a way to get Harry to recombine with his ghost, however it’s considered to be dark, and can very fatal to those near the explosion of pure magic._

_So unfortunately, it’s up to you again to help him, but you cannot tell him where exactly his body is, otherwise he will refuse to go towards it, it must be a surprise. If you don’t understand write back, and I’ll meet you in person._

_Signed_

_Lucius Malfoy_ ”

 

Lucius attached the letter to Draco’s owl, and then sent it to deliver the letter to Draco, it flew off happily and Lucius let out a loud sigh, and sat back in his chair. “This is going to be a long and tiring process,” Lucius said to the nearby house-elf gave him some tea, he smiled back at the elf.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore was standing with Hagrid near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hermione couldn’t get any closer as she was sure Dumbledore could detect the cloak, despite how much she liked to brag, she hadn’t yet mastered a spell that could increase the volume, she caught Draco peering out of the corner of her eyes. She attempted to call him over but he couldn’t see her, so walked closer towards him, and took the cloak off and placed it over her front, it covered her awkwardly, but he saw her and made his way towards her. “What are you doing out here?” He glanced at Hermione oddly and took a steep into the cloak, closely examining it, “also what is this?”

 

“Finding out where they’re burying Harry.” Hermione glanced back at Hagrid and Dumbledore, “I’ll explain what this is another time.”

 

“You’re not learning much without hearing what they’re saying…” Draco let out a small sigh and cast an amplifying charm, it increased their voices just loud enough so that they could hear.

 

“I really do have no idea, Hagrid. I was going to bury him near the Quidditch pitch, as that’s what Harry loved doing,” Dumbledore paused, and shot a look towards Draco and Hermione. “I also was debating on sending him back to the Dursley’s, but I think that would crush a lot of students, as Harry is, and always will be the hero of Hogwarts.”

 

“What about with his parents?” Hagrid looked at the ground, “I never thought I’d see him die… I never wanted him to, ever since I held him as a child and carried him to the Dursley’s.” Hagrid sighed, “I need to prepare for this, Albus, sorry.” Hagrid walked off and Dumbledore stayed and continued to look into the forest, after a short while the cloak on Draco and Hermione flew off and landed on his arm.

 

“I was wondering you two would show yourselves.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as the two students hastily made their way towards him. “Ah! Harry’s invisibility cloak, what a genius idea indeed,” Dumbledore let off a small smile and looked at Draco. “If it wasn’t for your little amplifying charm I would have never known, I can detect magic on the school grounds.” Dumbledore winked and included Hermione in his eyesight, “so what brings you two out here?”

 

“Well, sir, we know you plan to bury Harry, but we have a theory, and that burying him is a bad idea.” Hermione glanced at Draco, hoping he would finish it, as he knew more.

 

“While Harry was in the infirmary before he woke up, his soul was not actually in his body, that’s why he appeared as if he had died, and a body cannot function without a soul!” Draco paused, regaining his thoughts. “When I have Harry the potion to restore his-” Draco stopped, realizing that he never told Dumbledore, but Severus most likely already has, “-soul to his body, it bought him back, except he had more magic then he could handle and I guess he started using that magic to see visions.” Draco finished and folded his arms, impressed with himself.

 

“What Draco forgot to say is… what if Harry’s soul is the same as he is now, what if all we have to do is rekindle his ghost with his body?” Hermione smiled at Draco expression.

 

“You two have a very good point, I’m going to have a little dig around, in the meantime, you two really need to behave-” Dumbledore smiled and gestured at his wrist, “-you have twelve minutes before curfew starts.” Dumbledore silently left. Hermione looked around for the cloak and realize he rested it on her shoulder, Hermione and Draco split up and went to their common rooms.

 

Harry greeted Hermione as she walked in, “how was your date with Draco?” Harry laughed, as did half of the Gryffindor common room, she rolled her eyes at him and went to bed. “He must have drained her” Harry winked and he dropped through the floor. Harry decided to go and stalk the Slytherin common room, despite the fact he could fly through walls, the novelty wore off and he went there normally. He got to the Slytherin common room door and didn’t know how to get in, so he started yelled at it in Parseltongue, which garnished laughs from the Slytherin house. Draco got up, much to the disgruntled looks of others and let him in, no one really objected and they had a bit of a laugh, after a few minutes Harry heard Snape coming and stopped, he went bright-eyed and gave a quick wave before flying through the roof, and into the Black Lake, the Slytherin students laughed and retreated into bed before Snape came in.

 

The students were abruptly woken up early by a last minute announcement in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood at the front once again, and this time he was bearing a rather large smile, “Good morning, the feast will be here shortly, but I just wanted to take the time to address something quickly” He looked around to see students forcing smiles, while they rubbed their eyes, trying to wake themselves to wake up. Of course Harry could help with this, he slowly dropped down from the roof and floated behind Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall gave a slight laugh and tried to coax him away, but he stayed, imitating Dumbledore’s speech, it wasn’t long before the hall erupted in laughter, Harry then flew over Dumbledore’s head and have him a huge smile and flew back to the Gryffindor table, “seems like Peeves role is contested,” Dumbledore laughed, and continued on. “If you remember back at the start of the year, Harry announced a Quidditch event, we believe we’re running out of time and we have prepared to start it, you can apply for the teams at the entrance near my office, of course Gryffindor will need a new Seeker, with Harry unable to participate.”

 

A loud grump from Harry filled the room as he flew up then straight down, everyone remained silent. “I’ll go fetch him, I know where he went,” Draco shouted and began to leave the room. “I’ll get the details from Snape later.”

 

Draco walked down the Dungeons, in search for Harry, he remember the conversation he had with him last night, and decided to check the Slytherin common room, Harry can just fly through the door, Harry was the only ghost that wasn’t really limited in what he can or cannot do. Sure enough, he saw Harry in the Slytherin common room. “Harry, what are you doing here?” Draco glanced at him, really hoping he wasn’t going to turn into another Moaning Myrtle.

 

Draco made his way towards Harry and stood next to him, “are you okay, Harry?” Draco forced a smile.

 

“I was so caught up being able to walk through things, I forgot that I’d miss Quidditch, I had nowhere else I could go, and everyone else treats me badly except you guys. After all being treated badly is something I’m used to.” Harry sighed and started to stare at Draco. “I made a mistake doing whatever I did, honestly at the time I had no idea what I was doing, the pain was just way too much to handle and it hurt to be alive, I guess.” Harry looked about the room, noticing it was empty, “you came alone?” Harry in shock, if he was still human he probably would have shoved Draco into the wall. “I guess we should get back,” Harry forced out and floated towards the door.

 

Harry floated aside Draco as they walked towards the Great Hall, Harry stopped at the entrance of Snape’s office, “shh!” Harry giggled and vanished through the door; he peered back out and looked at Draco. “I dare you to go in; I’ll be in there too.” Draco nodded and opened the door to Snape’s office.

 

“You’re so lucky I cannot deduct points from ghosts, Harry.” Snape said sarcastically. “However, I can deduct points from you Malfoy!” Snape kept his face blank, but the words had bite in them, Draco instantly left and Harry began to erupt in laughter. ‘I’m so glad they’re finally getting along and having a laugh about things instead of fighting. It just took Harry to die for it to happen, Harry really would make a great Slytherin.’ Snape snapped out of his thoughts and locked the door, focusing back on the work he was doing.

 

Harry and Draco continued back to the Grand Hall, with laughter and constant pausing to regain their breath, well not Harry, but he waited for Draco out of goodwill. Harry flew ahead and hid in the nearby suit of armour; Draco looked around for Harry, but was unable to find him, “Boo!” Harry yelled out of the armour and saw Draco jump half a mile, they both laughed and departed at the Great Hall doors, they tried to shake hands, but it failed so they gave a slight wave.

 

“Fraternizing with the enemy, Draco?” Pansy glared at him.

 

“I don’t see how that’s possible, when he’s a ghost…” Draco gave Harry a smile as he tormented nearby Hufflepuff students, mainly the first years. “He would do well in Slytherin.” Draco said it a bit too loud, but no one heard.

 

Draco saw a note on his bed, he realized it was from his father and opened it as soon as he saw no one was around, he read the note in his head, it really did explain a lot of what he was curious about, and it was possible to return Harry back to his human self, hopefully in time for Quidditch, but he also cannot know? Draco sighed and began to write back.

 

“ _Dear father,_

_Thank you for informing me, I will start looking as soon as I can, as for the moment I have been talking to Harry, and he really isn’t like what other Death Eaters have said, he really is a caring boy. Anyway, I’ll keep him from finding out, about his body and soul and of course, the other details that surround this complicated situation, it’s funny, we’re the only ones trying to help Harry Potter, backs up why he came to the Slytherin common room, instead of the Gryffindor one. That and how he torments other houses, anyway this is probably sounding badly; however, I’ll write again in a few days._

_Signed,_

_Draco Malfoy_ ”

 

Draco attached the note to his owl, and prodded it out the window and watched it fly off towards the Malfoy Manor. Draco took off his robes, and neatly placed them in his cupboard and hopped into bed, it took him awhile, but he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“My Lord,” Lucius moved to place the note from Draco on Voldemort’s desk, and watched him read the note.

 

“Draco is doing perfectly… better than I expected. However, are these feelings genuine? It appears he is having a grand time with Harry.” Voldemort placed the letter down and directed his focus to Lucius, “if Draco can make him realize the Slytherin ways, Harry could potentially become an ally and a powerful one at that.” Voldemort finally looked away, but kept his tone. “I need your son to keep doing this, to keep trying to pry into Harry’s heart,” He waved his hand and Lucius stood straight. “If you can do this, the Malfoy family will forever go down in history as a great family, and you’ll have countless fame and riches. Your son could even be my very own prodigy!” Voldemort cackled, Lucius beamed with delight, hiding his anger, “I must confront Narcissa about Draco, and I shall be back shortly, My Lord.” Lucius bowed and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

 

He rushed into the Malfoy Manor and grabbed Narcissa by the hand, shutting the door behind him, he had a scared look on his face, he told her everything and how he would not let that happen, she nodded and gave him a hug, she clicked her fingers and some house-elves bought them tea, she gave a slight grin, “As much as it pains me, please don’t disappoint him, at least not yet,” Narcissa had lost her smile. “Not until I can find protection for us,” Narcissa clenched her hand and smiled when Lucius nodded.

 

Draco woke up, bright and early only to find Harry in his own personal bedroom, “Morning sleepyhead!” Harry laughed, but kept a firmly smile. Draco pulled the blankets over his head and groaned. “I won’t peak Draco, just go and get your robes.” Harry placed his hands over his face; hiding the grin he had forming. After Draco was done Harry couldn’t help but burst out in laughter. “I can see through my hands!” Harry was still laughing; he decided to leave when Draco hurled his toothbrush at him. Harry peered back in, “honestly Draco, you can be cute when you blush.”

 

“You’re not to tell anyone about that!” Draco said angrily as they walked to his potions class. “I’m not sure if Snape will let you join!” Draco’s tone went soft, like he was thoroughly disappointed.

 

“Whatever, I’ll just come in anyway.” Harry grinned and followed Draco in. Professor Snape walked in shouting his normal entrance about wand waving and Harry mimicked waving a wand, Snape just glared at him.

 

“You can stay, just don’t disrupt my class!” Snape snapped at Harry, he then proceeded to act like he was teaching; Harry sat there quietly, observing the students.

 

“You’re going to knock your cauldron off.” Harry said softly to a Slytherin girl, she noticed and grabbed it just in time and smiled at Harry, Snape glared at him, “I was saving her from blowing it up, she is a Slytherin after all, and you don’t want to remove points from your own house.” Harry said it enthusiastically, knowing Snape cannot do much. “Does it pain you to know now that you cannot remove points off Gryffindor anymore for my actions?”

 

Snape glared at Harry, “this is a potions class, Harry, not a questioning class.” Snape kept his voice firm, even though he knew Harry was right in his assessment. Harry flew up to the front and whispered something in his ear. Snape laughed, “One hundred points from Gryffindor!” Snape sat back in his chair, and glanced at Harry’s shocked face.

 

“HEY!” Harry shouted, “I don’t think you can do that?” The smile vanished from Harry’s face.

 

“I can, and I will, now hush… students are trying to learn.” Snape never intended to take the points off, it was just funny… at least for Snape.

 

“What are you brewing?” Harry whispered to Draco.

 

“A Draught on ‘how to remove annoying ghosts from your potion classes’” Snape said firmly, Harry wanted to laugh but sat quiet, Draco smiled at him softly. Snape glanced up to see Draco smiling at Harry, for Snape this was nothing new, seeing as he had already read the letters from Lucius and Draco.

 

Draco used his free lessons to spend it with Harry, who told him about his adventures in the castle, Draco secretly used this time to hunt for Harry’s body, however, he thought he found something earlier that day, and that he would have to talk to Hermione later on, and maybe borrow Harry’s cloak. The two boys relaxed on the grass until the sunset. Draco realized he was late for curfew and couldn’t afford a detention at this point, Harry scouted the way back for him, and got him back to his common room without a detention, of course Snape caught Harry and suspected something, but decided not to pursue it.


	5. Last Minute Regrets.

Lucius decided it was time to confront Voldemort, Narcissa urged him not to, but it was time to ask a few necessary questions and hopefully get some solid answers. Lucius slowly walked into the room where Voldemort was pacing, Lucius gently bowed his head. “My Lord,” Lucius lifted his head and glanced at Voldemort. “I have some questions.”

 

“Ah, Lucius… just the man I wish to see.” Voldemort stood up from the seat and placed a piece of parchment onto the table. “As you can see, Dumbledore is aware of the goal we have set in place. And he has read each letter you have sent Draco; I do hope you were discreet?”

 

“I was My Lord.” Lucius shifted uneasily, knowing he was rather discreet in the matter, but not much got past the old coot.

 

“I am not sure if this changes everything, or at least. Everything regarding Harry Potter, maybe Dumbledore can do the bidding for us and we can just sit back and watch?” Voldemort screwed up the piece of parchment and tossed it aside, “however, does your son want a relationship with Harry Potter?”

 

“My Lord, I am not sure, Draco did say that Harry Potter was happy now and that he spent considerable amounts of time with Draco. But it makes very little sense if the feelings are genuine or because he’s not in human form, why do you ask?” Lucius sighed softly to himself and took the nearby seat.

 

“Harry Potter will forget everything that happened, as will Draco as the two bonded heavily it seems, this has both a positive outcome, and a negative one.” Voldemort stood up hastily, “the positive is that the entire school will return to how it was, students may forget that Harry Potter died or was a ghost, Harry himself will also forget. Sadly, the negative is the opposite, Harry Potter will retain all his power but people won’t forget. I can bet you that Dumbledore will cover it up, Harry finding out what he did would cause a lot of damage.”

 

“Would it be wise to force him to remember?” Lucius’ face peaked with excitement.

 

“No, it would be bad. I’m pretty certain Harry would turn on the forces of ‘dark’ as he’s led to believe… including Draco and yourself, as he knows you serve me.” Voldemort regained his thoughts, “which means Harry Potter and Draco will go back to enemies and the drama at Hogwarts will continue once again, but I have a plan to get him back with the ‘better crowd,’ Harry at the present time is nothing more than a puppet, he’s being manipulated.”

 

“My Lord, what will the explosion do? You mentioned it briefly over letter, but never in detail. Should I remove Draco from the school?” Lucius stood, getting ready to leave. “I will speak with Draco as soon as I can about the matter, if I must pull him from the school I’ll find a way, even though Dumbledore is far from happy I pulled him before.”

 

“Ah, but you cannot. I’m not sure how to explain it, Draco is currently Harry Potter’s anchor-” Voldemort fiddled through the books, “-they have been for quite some time too, I think it started last year.” Voldemort sat back down, “if Draco leaves Harry Potter for an extended period of time, I fear Harry Potter will lose control over his magic, and blow up the school, as much as I’d love to see that place blow up, Harry Potter will keep growing in strength until he destroys half the world, both Muggle… which isn’t a loss, and the wizarding world.”

 

Lucius debated whether to sit or not, he decided against it and stood near the door. “Seems complicated, what should we do?”

 

“That it is, but I think I have a solution! Well, easier than the others but it should force Harry Potter back with minor repercussions. He’ll slowly come by his magic, but will be weaker than normal… at least until he turns seventeen, by then I hope we have him in our ranks or he will be dead for real.” Voldemort waved and a amulet floated towards Lucius, “the first one was a failsafe for the potion, that and Draco lost the first one as it ended up back here. But this one won’t vanish so easily, but… I’m at loss on how to explain how it works, I can only assume.”

 

“What will happen to the amulet once the task is completed?” Lucius fiddled with the amulet.

 

“I have charmed it so it will return here; it will crumble in front of me.” Voldemort flicked a page in the book, “this is an interesting book Lucius, I’ll give you it when I’m finished reading it. Back on task, the amulet should work like the vial, it will grab the ghost Harry Potter and suck him into it, at the same time placing him into a stasis and freezing his memory, that’s all I have for now. I’ll owl you more when I learn it.”

 

Lucius didn’t bother to say goodbye, or let Voldemort know he was leaving. Lucius quickly apparated home, he clenched the amulet in his hands. He eyed it carefully as he walked up the gravel path, it was clearly hand-made and was custom, he had never seen something like this before, before he could even open the door it swung open.

 

“Evening, Lucius.” Narcissa stood there elegantly and whispered calmly, all while eyeing Lucius carefully.

 

“Evening darling,” Lucius gently kissed her hand, “you look great today! Do we have guests over?”

 

Narcissa laughed softly, “no dear, I went out for lunch and didn’t have time to change.”

 

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, “excellent. I have a few letters to write, and then I’ll come and treat you to a nice meal out tonight.” Lucius smiled at Narcissa and slid past her.

 

“Alright dear, I’m going to find something more elegant to wear.” Narcissa shot him a worried smile, but dropped it.

 

Lucius slowly walked towards his study, his mind plagued by thoughts and scenarios regarding his son’s future. ‘How could I possibly let the Dark Lord use my son like a mere pawn time and time again?’ Lucius sighed and tried to clear his mind. ‘What if Narcissa found out and took Draco away? What if she already knows and is the lunch she had been with another male, to start a new family?’ Lucius opened the door with more force than needed; he slumped in his office chair and angrily placed the amulet down on the desk, he breathed a sigh of relief. ‘What if Harry Potter could protect this family? If Harry and Draco remained friends, Harry could protect us!’ Lucius shook the thought out and refused to look at the amulet, he would deal with it later.

 

Narcissa stepped into his study and rested her hand on his shoulder, “you seem distressed Lucius, and do you want to talk about it?”

 

Curse that infernal women and her ability to sense something wrong, Lucius explained in detail to his wife, he began to frown. “Don’t worry Cissa, I won’t let any harm come to Draco.”

 

“It’s not Draco that I’m worried about, it’s Harry.” Narcissa sighed, but straightened her face.

 

“W-What?”

 

Narcissa put up her hand, stopping Lucius from speaking. “I’m not sure if you remember, but Draco was obsessed with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived… and honestly, obsessed is putting it lightly. Before Draco went to Hogwarts he asked if Harry would be there, we did some calculations and Harry should have been there. Draco got all excited and jumped up and down, thankfully no one saw-” Narcissa dropped her hand and took a seat next to Lucius, “-the two got off on the wrong foot, and as you know. Draco is very, very stubborn, he makes you look like a pushover, when Harry denied his request at friends he pretty much cried to me, constantly but refused to fix it, he blamed Harry.”

 

Lucius shook his head, “Malfoy stubbornness was my greatest pain in school also.”

 

“Indeed, but that’s the issue, sometime in the future when Harry is better I want to invite him over… see if we can undo the hatred we caused each other.”

 

Lucius smiled, Narcissa was a genius, he softly kissed her and began writing the letters he had to write, but his peace was broken soon enough.

 

“The only issue is Bellatrix,” Narcissa sighed. “Bellatrix won’t be happy if she caught Harry here, and her unannounced visits are growing more frequently. She’s way too loyal to Voldemort to not relay the information, even if it is against her own sister’s family.”

 

Lucius frowned, “we will deal with her when the time comes.” 

 

* * *

 

Ron was storming through the corridor to find Hermione; he muttered various curse words under his breath and finally caught up to her. “Hermione…” He said in a louder tone than his normal voice, “HERMIONE!” He finally shouted, but she went into the library, Ron sighed and followed her in.

 

“Hey Ron, come to read?” Hermione smiled at Ron.

 

“No.” Ron sat next to Hermione and pouted.

 

“Honestly Ron, it’s not like you’re banished from here, you could come here any day of the week!” Hermione’s smile faded and turned to annoyance.

 

Ron glanced around, his face filled with disgust. “Bloody hell this place smells funny.”

 

Hermione placed a book in front of him and muttered something Ron didn’t catch, “read it!” Hermione frowned and went back to reading her own book.

 

Ron sighed loudly, “this is fascinating Hermione, it really is. But save me the effort and time and give me a quick summary, I assume you have already read it.”

 

“Of course, I didn’t expect any less.” Hermione placed her hand into her cheek and sighed.

 

“You’re the one that dragged me here!” Ron was annoyed, highly annoyed, normally he could deal with it, but today he just felt off.

 

“Seriously Ron, this is about Harry, I could have sworn you’d jump at the chance to solve the case about your best friend!” Hermione turned away from Ron and saw Ginny sifting through books. Hermione waved Ginny over with a bright smile.

 

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. “Hello Hermione, how are you?” She looked at Ron and just mumbled something, after what appeared to be silence she decided to ask another question. “What are you two reading?”

 

“I’m reading a book on the afterlife, Ron isn’t reading anything.” Hermione said bitterly, “I’m just trying to piece together what happened with Harry.”

 

Ginny rested her hands on her chin and softly laughed. “Why not just stand up and ask Harry yourselves? I’m pretty sure he would tell you, seeing as he’s been watching you silently.” Ginny took that as her queue to leave and stood, waved goodbye and left the library.

 

“Harry?” Ron said loudly.

“Merlin, it’s a library Ronald, don’t yell or Madam Pince will throw us out, she’s already annoyed with us.” Hermione carefully looked around, searching for Harry.

 

Harry decided it was now or never to startle them, he flew through the table, he couldn’t but laugh as Hermione threw the book she was holding in the air in shock. Madam Pince caught the book and glared at her, she mouthed something that looked like ‘I’m sorry’ and then glared at Harry.

 

“Hello, Harry” She smiled as Harry found a more comfortable place to rest, Ron would never actually get used to this.

 

“Imagine if I could do this in year one, getting to the stone would have been so much easier” He laughed, Hermione fought back to argue against him how ghosts couldn’t enter it.

 

“What did you do today mate?” Ron broke the silence, he handed Hermione back the book and looked directly at Harry.

 

“Actually nothing too exciting, just hunting for secret paths and stuff, I cannot get down into the chamber sadly.” Harry pouted and flew out of the library, Madam Pince was thankful, he left a quickly as he came.

 

“He must be the youngest ghost in Hogwarts!” A young sounding boy said.

 

Hermione couldn’t tell who said it, or where they were sitting, but it agitated her, she stood up abruptly and put all the books back and stormed off. Ron was left in the library alone, and started to panic and he bolted out of the library, he panted when he got out and took the stairs to the Great Hall. He wasn’t really watching where he was gone and bumped into Malfoy. “Watch it, Malfoy.”

 

“I’m sorry Weasel, but you walked into me.” Draco couldn’t help but grin, he straightened his robes and he continued on his way.

 

Ron sat next to Seamus and Neville the three of them got rather close, since Harry was gone and Ron debated making these two his new best friends, but he still felt bad for Hermione, who had no friends really. He grabbed a plate of food and joined in the conversation about potions, and the announcement that would happen for it sometime tomorrow, Ron was really hoping Snape was fired.

 

Draco continued walking around, hunting for Harry, who he hadn’t seen all day, of course his so called best friend didn’t even care about him, the only person that cared slightly was Hermione, he spent the better half of the entire day searching for Harry and where his body would be located, but couldn’t find anything, he sighed and retreated back to his bedroom. To his surprise Harry wasn’t there, seeing as he thought he had checked everywhere else, so he stripped down and placed his clothes on his bed, and went in for a nice warm bath, he cast a quick tempus, which revealed he had been in the bath for over two hours. He sighed and got out, used a spell to dry himself off and opened his cupboard, and out popped Harry, Draco gasped in shock and Harry laughed, “I didn’t think you’d open the cupboard naked!” Harry said rather quickly, “I’m not a pervert!” Harry shouted the last part and turned around. Draco was red as a rose, and covered himself, quickly placed his robes in the cupboard and put on some pyjamas.

 

“I know, Harry…” Draco said coolly as he walked towards his bed. “It’s still a shock though.” Draco pulled the sheets over his body, he was no longer blushing. “I didn’t see you at all today, Harry. Keeping out of trouble?” Draco lifted his head and realized Harry was gone, Draco closed his eyes and decided to sleep, as he drifted off to sleep all he could think was how all ghosts seemed impatient.

 

* * *

 

The potions announcement never happened, nor did the announcement of the Quidditch tournament Harry had suggested, Ron assumed it was a rumour and got ready for Quidditch practice.

 

Draco went to meet with his father and was given an amulet; the description about it was very limited, which was mainly in case he was interrogated as it was considered to be very dark in terms of magic. Lucius placed the amulet over Draco’s neck and left Hogsmeade; Draco returned towards Hogwarts and continued the hunt to find Harry, and question him about his rudeness last night.

 

Draco found Hermione snooping around and decided to tail her, normally he’d work with her, but now he has something she doesn’t and she’s smart enough to notice the amulets aura. He kept his distance but followed her closely; she looked back a few times but didn’t see him. He ignored Crabbe who tried to initiate a conversation, but ended up stumbling on his own words, Draco sighed and continued on. Hermione was clearly going around in circles; Draco sighed and decided to break from her.

 

Hermione looked back once more and breathed a sigh of relief, she successfully deterred Draco, she rushed back and went towards the Quidditch pitch, and she would have used the cloak, but didn’t want to disrespect the first gift Harry had ever gotten.

 

“Dumbledore,” Hermione grabbed her knees and steadied her breathing. “Malfoy is closing in on Harry’s location!”

 

“Calm down Hermione, I am already aware of what he has been doing over these few days. If it wasn’t for Draco and his father I highly doubt Harry would be back here, even in ghost form.”

 

“I never would have-” Hermione hesitated and glanced towards the castle Draco approaching, “-guessed, but Malfoy is coming, is it okay if I eavesdrop?”

 

Dumbledore nodded, “you can either hide or stay visible. It’s fully up to you.” Dumbledore pointed at the nearby shrubs.

 

“I’ll take the shrubs.” Hermione quickly ducked into the shrubs, she clenched her wand just in case Malfoy was trying something suspicious.

 

“Well hello there headmaster, what brings you outside on a day like today?” Draco was now in arm’s length; he shot a quick glance at the shrub and focused back on Dumbledore.

 

“Even though I planted most of these plants, I cannot help but admire them daily.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, even more in the light from the sun. “What about you Draco, what brings you out here?”

 

“We’re on a first name bases now, Albus?” Draco teased. “You could also say I enjoy admiring the shrubbery, it’s very well done-” Draco focused his eyes on Dumbledore, “-but that would make me a liar, I can already assume you know my intentions.”

 

“Indeed I do, Draco. I can’t say I object to them, if it will help, but I cannot say I want to use them.” The twinkle left Dumbledore’s eyes. “I have moved Harry’s body from the school grounds, so the searching you have been doing has been futile, I’m afraid. The location Harry is currently in should be sufficient for dark magic to be used.”

 

Hermione heard every word, however ‘dark magic’ stood out the most, why would Dumbledore allow dark magic to be used? Even worse, he’s allowing it to be used on Harry!

 

Draco toyed with the amulet for a few seconds, “I would appreciate it if you could inform me, or take me to where Harry is located. When we don’t-” Draco glanced to the shrub, “-have an audience.” With that, he walked away briskly, smiling to himself.

 

Hermione stepped out of the bush, gently picking the bits of leaves and branch off her. “How did he know I was here?”

 

“Draco is smarter than he lets off, but I assume he saw me talking to you.” The twinkle returned in Dumbledore’s eyes.

 

“Alright Dumbledore, I better head back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew starts, thanks for letting me listen in. I hope it works and Harry comes back.”

 

* * *

 

Draco would fulfil the task set by the Dark Lord tomorrow, when he had time to speak to Dumbledore, without that pesky Granger around to eavesdrop. Draco sped up his pace and retreated to his bedroom, hoping Harry would be there and he was right, Harry was. “Hope you’re not hoping to catch me naked this time Harry, if so I have some terrible news.” Draco laughed and Harry gave him a stern look, before turning around allowing Draco to change in peace. Draco climbed in bed and was staring at the roof, “Harry, do you enjoy being a ghost?”

 

Harry groaned, but finally answered, “It’s not as much as first, it was fun but now it seems as if it’s lost all the novelty it had, it’s pretty boring now.” Harry decided to sit next to Draco, well as best he could. “However, it is much easier to pry into things, like Snape’s office. Did you know he’s currently working on something to keep me out of his office, its red but turns clear when I enter?” Harry was hoping Draco could pick up that it was a question, and not a statement.

 

“That’s really fascinating Harry, I’ll talk to him tomorrow for you.”

 

Harry gave a slight smile and left Draco to sleep, he flew around the corridors and assisted the students who were up past curfew and helped them get back without Filch finding them, of course, the other ghosts and portraits got mad for this, as they were snitches. Harry wasn’t really insulted much anymore; in fact hardly anyone spoke to him besides Draco, Hermione and Ginny, and some odd Slytherin students. Harry chuckled to himself, Slytherin were nice to him and Gryffindor treated him like dirt, it slightly hurt, but Harry soon forgot about it.

 

Harry decided it was time to annoy Snape, he was curious about the potion he was making, at least he assumed it was a potion, it was in a cauldron. He slowly watched as the potion flicked from red to clear.

 

“I see you’ve come to pester me Harry.” Snape said as he turned from the cauldron.

 

“I’ve come to ask about the potion you’re making.” Harry peeked for a closer look.

 

“If I tell you, then it will ruin my plans.” Snape shut the lid and stepped away.

 

Harry groaned and decided to leave; it was past curfew so no one would be awake. Harry decided to go to the Great Hall, he looked at the area that he killed himself; he couldn’t stop the deep regret that came up. He never got a chance to ask other ghosts how they felt; they spent most of their days ignoring him or if they could still do magic like he could. He couldn’t cast anything, but he learned he could light and extinguish fires, he had so much fun lighting and putting out the candles in the Great Hall at dinner, most people looked shocked that he could.

 

Harry flew back into Draco’s room and lit the fireplace, he watched Draco toss and turn in his sleep, and Harry couldn’t do much but sigh. He lost himself in thought watching the flicker of the flames from the fireplace.


	6. The Dark Ritual.

Harry decided to spend the better half of this day following Ron around, who had been acting really suspicious lately. Ron didn’t speak to Hermione much either, only when he wanted her to do his homework or help him with it. Harry couldn’t help but wonder why Ron wasn’t talking to him, avoiding kids and professors alike. Ron had walked into the Great Hall, Harry gave a quick glance around and couldn’t see Hermione or Draco, he didn’t let that take his focus away from Ron, who was sitting with Seamus and Neville, Harry didn’t want to be rude so he sneakily flew past them and went to talk to Hagrid and McGonagall.

 

“I didn’t see you there Harry.” Hagrid jumped up with excitement, almost knocking the table over. A few teachers looked over and just shook their heads. “How are you Harry? I miss you in my classes.”

 

“Life as a ghost is demanding Hagrid, it’s very tiring!” Harry joked, and looked at the book Hagrid was reading. “What are you reading Hagrid?”

 

“It’s uh, Muggle English book-” Hagrid shuffled, hitting the table again, “-oops, yeah… Dumbledore suggested I learn up on the English language, that way I’m not stumbling on all my words, been doing it since the summer… I dare say I have improved slightly.”

 

“Slightly is an understatement Hagrid, you’re much better now. Not that you were bad before.” Harry laughed a little.

 

“As you know I got my job back, because Buckbeak escaped and ran away, they had nothing on me, I was a free man and Lucius just decided to drop my case and suggested Dumbledore give me the position back.”

 

“Wait… you mean Lucius, the Lucius? Surely you cannot mean Lucius Malfoy?” Harry was now intrigued, besides the fact his words came out like his throat was made out of jelly.

 

“The very one,” Hagrid laughed. “I have a few essays to mark, why not drop down by the hut later on and we’ll catch up?” Hagrid smiled.

 

“Indeed, when we’re both free I’ll come down, sorry to cut this short but I can see Hermione and I’ve been hunting for her forever.”

 

“Oh, Harry… before you rush off do you know why Ronald Weasley has been skipping classes?”

 

Harry turned in shock, “he’s skipping classes?”

 

“He has indeed, I don’t want to get him in trouble, but it’s not on… I’ve contacted Mrs. Weasley.” Hagrid sighed.

 

“That’s about all you can do Hagrid, I’ll have a quick talk to Hermione about it for you.”

 

* * *

 

Draco sprinted out of the dungeons; he swerved around students and made it to Dumbledore’s office, “Lemon!” Draco called out, he waited for something to happen but it didn’t. “What? Really…” Draco shouted at the statue, with a huff of breath he decided to just wait, he slid down the wall and sat, about two minutes past and Dumbledore was standing in front of him smiling.

 

“You look like you ran a marathon, Draco.” Dumbledore waved to the statue and it opened.

 

“Honestly? It feels like I did, I overslept and had to sprint here so I wouldn’t be late.” Draco used the wall as leverage and stood, following Dumbledore up the stairs into his office.

 

“Alright, let’s not waste any time, I would like to do this as quickly as possible as I have a few things to do today-” Dumbledore lifted his hand and nodded for Draco to take it, “-I’m only showing you the location where he is, we’re not doing the ritual today.”

 

Draco took his arm and felt the world spin at his feet, within a second he was standing in a snow covered village. “I have read about this place, I just cannot recall the name for the life of me.” Draco glanced around, looking at the small town.

 

“We’re in Godric’s Hallow.”

 

“That’s the one; I assume you brought Harry’s body here because his parents are buried here?”

 

“Indeed, however, it only felt right for me to bring his body here, I’m not sure if you’re aware but in my younger days I also lived here.” Dumbledore chuckled.

 

“Is he in your house?”

 

“Not at all, he’s in his house, you won’t be able to see it unless you get close, and this is after all, a Muggle neighbourhood. Here, come here.” Dumbledore moved towards the statue.

 

Draco’s jaw dropped when he saw the statue come alive, it transformed into a man and a women holding a baby. “I-Is that Harry and his parents?”

 

“Indeed it is, Lily Potter, James Potter and Harry Potter.” Dumbledore watched the statue carefully, much like he did every time he came here.

 

“Lily is beautiful, and Harry looks so happy.”

 

“Indeed she is, Severus loved her very much, I cannot say much for James as he spent more time with his friends than Lily or Harry, but let’s not speak ill of the dead. Lily was a talented witch, she excelled in potions, had she lived, I would have hired her and not Severus.” Dumbledore chuckled.

 

“Are they famous around here? I assume they are because of Harry.”

 

“The entire Potter family is seen as famous, a lot of people talk ill of James as he never seemed to grow up, but people praise Lily and Harry.” Dumbledore turned to face Draco, “the Potter house is over here, it’s where I have Harry.”

 

“Um, I know this sounds stupid… but you’re looking at an empty lot.”

 

Dumbledore chucked. “Come closer my dear boy.”

 

Draco shook his head. “Oh.”

 

“Before I show you where Harry’s body actually is, are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I am, I really want Harry back.”

 

“Have you been told what exactly will happen?” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

 

“Not really, father was brief.”

 

“Well, I’ll quickly explain it, I had the luxury of reading a few books on the matter, what we’re about to do is seen as dark magic, a ritual if you may call it. It will wake Harry up but with a powerful blast, if you’re around it will drain your magic, and only you, I should be fine. The worst part is that Harry will forget everything that happened while he was a ghost, the last memory he will have is of you, punching him in the face.”

 

“Oh.” Draco said rather sadly.

 

“Don’t think too much of it, in the future he can be told what sacrifice you took to return him to the living. I would just like to know one thing?”

 

“What is it headmaster?”

 

“Does Harry regret what he has done?” The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes faded.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s good, here take my arm. We have to retrieve Harry’s ghost form and then we can begin.”

 

Draco took Dumbledore’s arm and in an instant they were back in Dumbledore’s office.

 

* * *

 

Harry finally finished his conversation with Hermione, she hadn’t noticed anything suspicious with Ron, but then again she did say he was being a gigantic arse and she was avoiding him anyway. Harry was amused with the statement and turned to speak to Hagrid, but he was gone. Harry pouted a little bit and then realized that there was one ghost in the school that would still enjoy talking to him, at least until he can find Draco.

 

“Hello Myrtle.” Harry shouted out in the bathroom.

 

“Harry? Is that you?” A splash came out from the toilet and she gasped.

 

“I’m glad to see you Myrtle.”

 

“You’re dead, oh this is great news, you can move into my toilet like you promised two years ago!”

 

“I think I’ll pass Myrtle, I’m more of a spacious and open person.”

 

Myrtle frowned. “The toilet is spacious Harry. Trust me, just come in and see!” Myrtle took off into the toilet; she popped her head up and moaned when Harry didn’t follow.

 

“Sorry Myrtle, I’ll have a look later on.” Harry twisted his fingers behind his back, giggled softly and decided to check if Draco was back yet.

 

Harry looked around and couldn’t see Draco anywhere; he lit the fireplace and frowned while looking around the room. Harry’s frown vanished when he saw Draco lying on the bed, Harry was just glad to spend some quality time with Draco, Harry never thought he would miss Draco, but these last few days have been boring.

 

“Hello, Harry.” Draco said softly.

 

“Almost didn’t hear that Draco.” Harry flew closer and smiled.

 

“I have a secret Harry, want to hear it?” Draco’s voice went even lower.

 

Harry threw his arms up and was nearly face-to-face with Draco. “Of course I want to hear it, it may concern me.”

 

“I honestly didn’t want to do this Harry.” Draco said sadly and pressed the small button on the amulet, Harry’s body slowly drifted into the amulet.

 

“W-What are you d-doing Draco?” Harry cried out, “I didn’t mean to ever annoy you Draco.” Harry’s words faded as he entered the amulet, Draco cradled the amulet and breathed a deep sigh. Draco stood up and walked towards the headmaster’s office, avoiding everyone he saw.

 

Draco reached the office and walked up the stairs, they were already open, for that Draco breathed a sigh of relief; he had already forgotten the password he was given earlier. Draco gently tapped on the door and waited for a response.

 

“Come in Draco.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as Draco stepped in.

 

“It’s done, I have Harry.” The words come out blunt and full of regret.

 

“Good job, let’s get this over and done with as soon as possible, before Severus catches on and has a fit.” Dumbledore held out his arm once again and Draco took it.

 

“I hate apparating, I have since I was little.” Draco finally spat out as he kicked the snow softly.

 

“You handle it better than most Draco; I haven’t yet had the pleasure of making Harry vomit yet with it, soon though.” Dumbledore chuckled.

 

The two lazily walked into the Potter house, Draco saw Harry lying on a bed and smiled, Draco knew that he shouldn’t go near Harry in case it started the ritual early; they had to wait until it was midday exactly, and it’s one of the few rituals that had to be done during that day and not at night.

 

“Now Draco, I want you to know one thing, when Harry starts releasing dark magic, I am apparating you away. If you stay it could kill you, no back talking or arguing.”

 

“I agree, that would be best, how long do we have before we should start?”

 

“About twenty-five minutes.” Dumbledore sat on the sofa and rested a little.

 

Draco opted to stand, the twenty-five minutes crawled by, it was finally time to start. Draco firmly placed the amulet around Harry’s neck, Draco couldn’t help but notice Harry’s skin was warm, and clean, not exactly what Draco expected. Dumbledore gave an approving nod. Draco was sitting at Harry’s head, and Dumbledore was sitting at Harry’s feet.

 

Dumbledore began to mutter words Draco had never known, as the amulet started to glow a faint black, with red, white and green swirls. It was a pretty sight, one Draco would hopefully always remember, but knew he’d forget so he pushed it away and kept his concentration, the amulet lifted of Harry’s body and floated above him and started speaking in an ancient language, Dumbledore replied in the same language and the amulet started to bounce around, eventually Harry’s ghost appeared out of it glancing at his body, Draco and Dumbledore before a shockwave of magic hit both Dumbledore and Draco, thankfully the shield protected them to much extent and the ghost of Harry bowed.

 

“Life can really be cruel, plagued by mistakes for most of our own lives, regret seems to overpower accomplishments.” Harry said casually.

 

“Oh hush Harry, and let the two young men work.” Lily added extra emphasis on young and winked.

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call this working, mother.” Harry laughed.

 

“We have guests Harry; don’t be rude to our guests.” James snapped, and looked out the window.

 

The three ghostly figured wrapped each other in a hug, Lily eventually whispered something into Harry’s ear and he looked furious. “You cannot, why are you?” Harry’s words were broken up and hard to understand.

 

“Harry dear, please calm down.” Lily pleaded.

 

“But I’m finally with you guys, why would anyone wish to take that away from me, this is the only time I have ever felt happy.” Harry’s eyes filled with sadness.

 

“James and I, we sacrificed ourselves for you. So you could live and defeat the foul thing known as Voldemort. As you said before, life is full of mistakes, why are you accepting such a poor mistake you made when you’re given a chance to reverse it?”

 

“But I’ll miss you.” Harry pleaded.

 

“And your mother and I will miss you, but we’re proud of you and you will accomplish great things, have children of your own and one day you’ll come to us as an old man, who has lived his life fully and then you can tell us about all your stories and accomplishments.”

 

“I love you dad… I love you mum.”

 

“I love you too sweetie.”

 

“As do I, now let the two men help you find your way back and do the world a favour and cleanse it.”

 

Harry gave his parents one final hug and walked into his body, which caused a loud crack and a soft explosion of magic. Harry’s screams filled the room and Dumbledore took his chance to get Draco out of there.

 

Dumbledore still sat at Harry’s feet, enduring the explosions of dark magic that hit him constantly, they weren’t powerful, but just strong enough to deter others away so they didn’t intrude, even after all that he had seen with Harry, this impressed him the most. Harry’s body lifted, like he was possessed and let out a scream, a scream that was filled with different emotions, a scream most wouldn’t understand unless they had lost as much as him. Dumbledore stood still, as Harry’s body finally dropped back to the floor, Dumbledore still muttered in the language most wizards wouldn’t understand. About fifteen minutes of constant dark magic bursts, random screams and images of Harry’s past floated around them, after a brief period of the torment, he was finally quiet, the magic slowly faded and Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. Harry awoke and started to speak.

 

“ **The future will be isolated** ,”

“ **The weak shall perish, and the strong shall thrive** ,”

“ **For every lord, light and dark** ,”

“ **Salvation for the light will never come** ,”

“ **Darkness will overpower light**.”

 

“Harry, speak English. I cannot understand Parseltongue.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

 

“ALBUS,” Harry yelled and wrapped his arms around Dumbledore. “I’m so sorry for what I did… whatever it was.” Tears streamed down Harry’s face.

 

“It’s quite alright Harry, you’re safe now.” Dumbledore wiped Harry’s tears away, “ready to return to school?”

 

“Y-Yes, I g-guess we should g-go back n-now.” Harry sobbed, he wiped his eyes on his shirt and forced a smile.

 

“We’re going to apparate now, you may feel sick or dizzy, and it’s perfectly normal.” Dumbledore forced down the smile that was coming up and lifted his arm out.

 

Harry grabbed Dumbledore’s arm and the world around them twisted, Harry started to feel sick, they popped and landed in Dumbledore’s office, Dumbledore conjured Harry a bucket. “We can’t expect you to not vomit on the first attempt, after all. When I first apparated I did the exact same.”

 

“Thanks headmaster.” Harry smiled sickly.

 

“You stay here and make yourself comfortable; I’m just going to quickly check on Draco Malfoy.” Harry nodded, as did Dumbledore as he left his office, Harry looked at the sorting hat, a little shocked as it spoke to him.

 

“I still think you’ll do better in Slytherin.” The hat mocked. “Gryffindor is for the brave, you’re not brave.”

 

“Excuse me?” Harry grunted, “I am brave, braver than most students here, I survived the killing curse, fought Voldemort when I was eleven, killed a basilisk when I was twelve and fought off hundreds of Dementors when I was thirteen!”

 

“Luck, that’s all it was.” The hat snapped with an icy tone.

 

“Regardless, the people in Gryffindor like me and are my friends.”

 

The hat chuckled and Harry ignored it, he went to the sofa instead and found it surprisingly comfortable. He was soon enough asleep.

 

* * *

 

Draco landed and collapsed in the Great Hall, with various students looking at him, and Snape rushing to take him to the infirmary, there were various whispers and mutters about where he came from and a few rumours spread instantly that Malfoy was stronger than he actually let off; Snape muttered under his breath and carried Draco. Draco regained his strength midway.

 

“I’m fine Severus.” Draco snapped.

 

“I doubt that, but I won’t pursue it, come to me if you need potions.”

 

“Thank you, Severus. I’ll inform you later, I cannot think right now.”

 

Severus was lost in thought, he watched Draco walk off normally to his bedroom, he will pursue it, when Draco woke up.

 

Draco woke from a peaceful sleep, but couldn’t remember for the life of him what he had done, as much as he tried it was blank, for a short while he thought he was going crazy, apparently Dumbledore had another urgent notice about recent events, so that may explain it. He spent most of the day in the Slytherin common room, despite him telling everyone he was fine, he felt a little sluggish and sick, it also didn’t help he couldn’t remember anything. Crabbe knocked on his door, but Draco ignored it and he went away. “Thank Merlin.” Draco rolled over and fell back to sleep.

 

Ron had fallen asleep on the sofa in the main area of the Gryffindor common room, he was talking to Seamus about what they were planning to do over the summer holidays and they both fell asleep, Ron woke up early in the morning and noticed Seamus was very close to Ron, in fact his head was on Ron's lap. Ron gently nudged Seamus in hopes to wake him up, but Seamus just moaned and grumbled in his sleep. Ron's eyes grew wide as he gently shoved Seamus' head off his lap and dashed for the door, he didn't care to look back to see if he had woken up, and he didn't much care if it was rude. Ron quickly got into his bed and tried to forget about what happened, however deep down he had a gut wrenching feeling Seamus was gay and trying to come onto Ron and that disgusted him.


	7. A Rivalry Rekindled.

Draco woke up earlier than normal the next morning, he felt like he slept a century and his mind seemed more clam now, but it still felt blank, like he was missing something, like it was a void. He flicked his legs from the bed and took a quick shower and got ready for the day. Blaise knocked on his door with a smile wider than the hallway.

 

“I was told to come and tell you that theirs an announcement today, I’m pretty sure you already know. Snape was just making sure all Slytherins knew.” Blaise wrapped Draco in a hug and walked off, leaving Draco surprised.

 

“Yeah, see you Blaise.” Draco yelled out the door, Draco soon followed and took his seat in the Great Hall, he was curious on why Harry wasn’t there, then he remembered punching him and decided that was why.

 

“Welcome, everyone, I’m sorry for the rather abrupt notice-” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, he focused his eyes on Draco, “-but there’s plenty of things I would love to talk about.”

 

“Can I interrupt headmaster?” McGonagall interrupted.

 

“Of course Minerva, I doubt the students wish to hear me talking solely, a fresh voice is always welcomed.”

 

“As you know Gryffindor needs a new Seeker, because of the incident that happened recently. If you would like to apply please contact Oliver Wood.” McGonagall smiled and sat back down, leaving Albus slightly chuckling.

 

“I’m sure you’re aware, but this year has been very out of place and disorganized, which ruins every plan I have set. We will start with the Triwizard Tournament, which they announced and then proceeded to cancel a few days later, very cruel of them if I must say so.” Dumbledore paused and waited for the groans in the room to silence. “And then of course the Quidditch World Cup was placed on hold, causing more panic and anger, but today that stops. I have received some good news, great news even about it. The Quidditch World Cup is starting, of course it’s estimated that the final will be during the Christmas time, most likely a few days after, just before school starts again.” The room erupted with cheers, whistling and eager excitement, they couldn’t have both, but one was better than none.

 

Remus stood, “I was informed that I would be continuing in the teaching of Defence Against Dark Arts again this year, as such lessons will begin soon.” The Gryffindor house cheered loudly.

 

Dumbledore hushed them, and raised his hand. “Professor Lupin is not the only person returning this year, we have a very special guest returning, and some could say he never actually left.”

 

A few students were confused, they looked around to see who was missing, a few pieced that it was Harry but remained quiet, not wanting to spoil the surprise, Ron hadn’t figured it out yet. Harry pushed open the doors smiling, of course he still looked tired, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He was patted on the back by various students who he couldn’t figure out why and smiled happily to them, he walked up the front and whispered something to Dumbledore and left with a note in his hands.

 

The cheers started when he left, a few asked various questions but Dumbledore silenced them all with a raise of his hand, most teachers looked gobsmacked and had their mouths open.

 

McGonagall stood, “I wasn’t informed, but I highly doubt Gryffindor need a new Seeker, however you’re all still free to try out and contest him on the position.”

 

The Slytherin students were talking about the situation and what had happened, Pansy was excited, she never thought that could happen and went in gossiping overdrive. Draco however felt a sudden rise in anger when Potter walked in, prancing around like his typical self.

 

Pansy turned and faced Draco, “so I guess you’re excited Draco.”

 

“Why would I be excited that Potter walked in? The whole school would bow at his feet if he asked.”

 

Pansy raised her eyebrow, “really Draco? I just thought that seeing as you two are pretty much lovers now, you would be excited.”

 

“Would you kindly fuck up Pansy?” Draco snapped.

 

“Calm down Draco, I just assumed that it was alright to talk about Harry at the table, last I saw you two were pretty much friends.”

 

“Since when have you and Potter been on a first name basis?” Draco pushed away his plate and looked directly at Pansy.

 

“Ah, forget it. I’ll just talk to Crabbe; he actually appreciates what I have to say.”

 

Dumbledore broke the chattering, mostly about Harry and decided it was now time to break the news. “I’m assuming all of you but one person in the room knows what happened-” Dumbledore directed his glance towards Draco, “-with Harry Potter, either of the two cannot find out, they must learn it during their time. The two used to be friendly during the period but now have reversed and are now bitter rivals again. Harry Potter doesn’t know he attacked me or professor Snape or duelled me in the Great Hall, neither will he remember using the killing curse, which took his own life.”

 

Draco broke the headmaster with a gasp, Pansy nudged him in the side and smiled letting him continue.

 

“As most of you know he formed a tight friendship with the Slytherin house, for that I am grateful that a house took him in, I had a lovely chat to him and he told me that he adored most of you, he treasured every minute he spent with you. But he regret what he did, even his parents urged him back.”

 

McGonagall stood, “as for the Gryffindor house, I am disappointed, you all treated him like an outcast, he couldn’t come to his own house for support so he went to another. Be thankful I will not ruin this happy moment more than I have.”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes lost their twinkle, “the student who helped Harry Potter return to the living will take this award, the same student will also dip his head into this Pensieve and share what he did with everyone, it will hopefully allow you to remember what happened and allow you to push for the bond you two formed to be remade in time.” Dumbledore eyed Draco, as did half the students. “Draco Malfoy, please come up here.”

 

Draco stood slowly and made his way up, he would have scoffed and told the old man to shove it but something wasn’t right, and he wanted to figure it out. He dipped his head into the Pensive and watched, as he messed around with Harry, they spoke to each other with sincere respect and kindness. He didn’t know it was possible to blush in a Pensieve but he did when he saw them messing around and again when he was naked and Harry saw it, he pulled his head out and let out a soft sigh.

 

Dumbledore attached the award to his robe and allowed him to sit down, a small wave of magic filled the room, and a few noticed it. However most didn’t and that was slightly concerning.

 

“The wave of magic you just felt was a vow, no one in the room can talk to Harry about the situation, only Draco may, and he will handle it how he wants to the instant you think about saying something you will forget and walk back to your common room. If you felt the wave of magic it means you were thinking about telling Harry at the time it was sent out, I suggest you clear your thoughts and keep a calm head, if Harry finds this out from anyone, it result could be fatal.”

 

“I would like to award Slytherin fifty points for being there when Harry Potter needed it, and another fifty to Draco Malfoy who went beyond his duty to help a schoolmate.” No one saw Snape come in and sit, or notice him stand to speak.

 

“Now don’t let me keep the feast waiting, enjoy!” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as food appeared.

 

* * *

 

“Harry is a ghost now, and not a student professor, any points taken and earned should be revoked.” Hermione said while playing with her hair.

 

“Yes, you would think that, but it’s not going to happen.” Snape said bitterly.

 

“But…”

 

“Don’t ‘but’ me Granger, you’re not six. Now please go to the Great Hall before you miss the most important announcement of this year.”

 

“Yes professor.” Hermione turned and saw Harry standing there.

 

“Hello Hermione, what are you doing here instead of enjoying breakfast?”

 

“Y-You’re a-alive?”

 

“Of course I am Hermione, what else would I be?” Harry smiled and Hermione fainted.

 

“Just leave her there Potter, she will be fine.” Snape turned to face Harry.

 

“Dumbledore gave me this to give to you, as well as that you need to meet him in his office shortly.” Harry handed Snape the letter and took off.

Hermione finally came to and realized Harry was gone, she stood up and noticed Snape had just left her on the floor, and of course with a letter that backed up his claim that the points would stay deducted. She screwed up the note and made her way towards the Gryffindor common room, she caught Ron on the way.

 

“Hey Ron,” Hermione waved and Ron turned to face her. “How are you?”

 

“Pretty good, have you seen Seamus today?”

 

“Not since this morning when I left to speak to Snape, trying to get the points reversed that Harry lost.”

 

Ron just turned around and blankly walked towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione followed shouting at him, but he refused to talk to her or stood when she tried to stop him. He sat on a chair then snapped out of it.

 

“Hey Hermione, did you run here?” Ron stood from the chair and allowed her to sit.

 

“I did! Chasing you here… you just walked here blankly.” Hermione said while panting heavily.

 

“I’ve been here all day Hermione, are you okay?”

 

“Not really.” She eased her breathing and then stood, retreating towards her room.

 

“I suggest some rest, you’ve been spending way to much time in the library recently.”

 

“Yeah, that must be it, I hope you find Seamus.” Hermione waved and collapsed on her bed.

 

 

Ron was walking out of the Gryffindor common room, he really wanted to speak to Harry, ask him how he has been and such. He bumped into Seamus on the stairs and sighed.

 

“Ron. Sorry about that I didn’t see you standing there.”

 

“It’s all good; I didn’t see you there either.” Ron gave a fake smile.

 

“Doing anything today? Dean and I were planning on playing chess, want to join?”

 

“Sorry, I have to talk to Harry about some Quidditch stuff, maybe afterwards?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good. This is my floor, see you later Ron.”

 

“Yeah-” Ron lowered his voice, “-in your dreams faggot.”

 

Ron couldn’t find Harry anywhere, he decided he would ask Neville of he knew of Harry’s location, if all failed he wasn’t sure who to ask or if Harry was avoiding him on purpose. Ron reached the greenhouses and saw Neville tending to a plant.

 

“Hello Neville, have you seen Harry?” Ron said as he opened the door, Neville didn’t reply so he assumed Neville was ignoring him. He moved to his side and tapped his shoulder.

 

“What the… Merlin Ron, don’t startle me like that.”

 

“Sorry, have you seen Harry?” Ron gave the plant he was tending to a quick and disgusted glance.

 

“Not since this morning, why is that?” Neville carefully trimmed the plant, refusing to look at Ron.

 

“I need to speak to him about Quidditch.”

 

“Then try the Quidditch pitch, Harry loves Quidditch. He hates Herbology, so I doubt he would come anywhere near here.”

 

“Good idea Neville, thanks.” With that said Ron took off towards the Quidditch pitch.

 

“Merlin he is so rude, at least now I can tend to you without interruption.” Neville smiled oddly at the plant.

 

* * *

 

Draco was pacing around the Slytherin common room, ignoring the fact Crabbe was talking to him, he heard Crabbe say Pansy and that was it, he tuned him out. He finally sat down and sighed.

 

“This whole situation with Potter… it’s to much.”

 

“Yes.” Crabbe said.

 

“And for some reason Pansy keeps prodding it, I have no idea why.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Can I just ask why you even come to school Crabbe?”

 

“Too learn.”

 

Draco scoffed and laughed, clearly he came here to learn. Draco kept a firm eye on the entrance when he heard arguing, Crabbe and Goyle both stood and went to investigate, dumb as bricks normally but smart when they need to be.

 

“Move it.” Pansy shouted as she dragged Harry in.

 

“Let me go, I cannot be in here.” Harry yelped, as he was pushed and held down by Crabbe and Goyle.

 

“Be quiet.” Pansy snapped.

 

“You be quiet! Plus your password is the name of a Snake, that isn’t very smart.” Harry huffed.

 

“Pansy, what the hell is this? Severus will have a fit.” Draco stood, and looked at her.

 

“I thought about it, and decided I would bring your precious lover here.”

 

“SHUT UP, Merlin… you’re so lucky I don’t have my wand, I’d hex you up the hall and back.”

 

“Temperamental, you best watch yourself Draco.” Pansy laughed and dragged Crabbe and Goyle and stood near the entrance.

 

“What are you doing here Potter?” Draco snapped.

 

“Yes, because I came here on my own fucking accord, Malfoy.” Harry stood and huffed, kicking the chair he was sitting on.

 

“Can you not kick my chair? It’s bad enough it was tainted by your Gryffindor scent.”

 

Harry shrugged and sat on every piece of furniture he could, he looked around for a bit before giving up.

 

“Don’t worry; I have to burn my robes to get rid of the snake smell.”

 

Draco leaned against the wall in amusement, he watched Harry glance around the room, he wasn’t sure if it was with anger or awe. It appeared as if Harry was impressed with the interior decoration or the fact the lake pushed against the windows.

 

“You can leave Potter, don’t let them hold you. I suggest you go soon else Snape will come in, he seems to know when someone who isn’t a Slytherin is in here.”

 

Harry nodded and walked towards the door, however the three satnding there wouldn’t let him leave. Draco sighed and stood near Harry.

 

“Let him out.” Draco snapped, eyeing Pansy.

 

“Not until we see a kiss.” Pansy grinned, ignoring the daggers Harry shot at her.

 

Harry turned to Draco, “please tell your bitch of a girlfriend to move.” Harry snapped, and shoved past Crabbe and Goyle.

 

“Oh he’s feisty, I like feisty.” Pansy laughed and turned to face Draco.

 

Draco just shook his head and walked away.

 

“You must be the submissive one Draco, never knew that, Blaise told me you were always the dominant one.” Pansy scoffed and was startled when the door opened.

 

“WHY DID YOU FORCE HARRY INTO HERE?” Snape yelled. The four of them all looked at him in shock and soon enough shame.

 

“Honestly Severus, I had no part in this.” Draco said while sighing.

 

“Whatever, I’ll be writing to your father Draco, as for you three… I expected so much better, did you ignore what Dumbledore said earlier? That we were the only house to support Harry, why shove him away? And Pansy, if I hear you call Harry and Draco lovers once again you’ll be serving a year of detention.” Snape turned and left the room.

 

Draco shot Pansy an ‘I told you so’ look and left the common room afterwards.

  

* * *

 

Harry was furious, despite his best efforts he fell for a trap from Pansy of all people and was forced into that godforsaken place, but for some reason it became familiar, not just because of year two, but something fresher, he couldn’t remember it fully though. He decided he would talk to the headmaster and figure it all out there.

 

“Hello headmaster.” Harry said as he peaked into the office.

 

“Harry, you’re one of few that has the right to call me Dumbledore, you don’t need to address me any other way. I said the same thing two years ago.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

 

“I just have a few concerns.” Harry glanced at the papers unintentionally.

 

“You can tell me Harry, and ignore these papers; they’re just some concerns parents have from last year.”

 

“I was forced into the Slytherin common room today by Pansy, and when I was in there it bought back some memories.”

 

“I assume from your second year, when you went in there with Ronald?”

 

“How did you know I was in there in my second year?” Harry looked shocked.

 

“Don’t panic, I know a lot of things about people, one of the benefits of being a headmaster.” Dumbledore chuckled.

 

“I see, but these were fresh memories, I remembered being in there, I cannot remember why but it only felt like it was a week or so ago.”

 

“Fascinating, who forced you in there?” Dumbledore’s eyes lost their twinkle.

 

“Pansy Parkinson, she keeps calling Draco and I lovers, I told Snape and he said he would deal with her.” Harry frowned.

 

“I trust Severus will handle her correctly, she likes to spread gossip, you dating Draco would blow up… I can only assume that’s why.”

 

Harry nodded, “theirs also one more thing, Dumbledore.”

 

“What is it Harry?”

 

“Is it possible to change houses, for the brief time I was in the Slytherin common room it felt like home? I don’t understand why, but it did and recently most Gryffindors have been rude to me.”

 

“I’m sorry Harry, but once you’re in a house, you’re stuck there.” Dumbledore picked up a lemon drop and offered one to Harry.

 

“No time, I have to speak to Hermione and then Remus, who I heard you gave a job back to, I’m thankful for that Dumbledore.” Harry smiled and left, he stopped just outside the corner and listened in, he missed the first part of the discussion, but it sounded like Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat.

 

“I dislike lying to Harry, you know that.”

 

“Then why lie to him about being able to change houses?”

 

“I don’t think he would do well in Slytherin.”

 

“He never told you, or you never picked it up using one of your _talents_ , I was going to place Harry in Slytherin, he’s would do very well there.”

 

“Surely it cannot be, why was he placed in Gryffindor then?”

 

“He told me to place him there, I know you know Albus, but I cannot deny him like I denied the Granger girl from being placed in Ravenclaw.”

 

“I know… it still makes very little sense.”

 

“Indeed, if Harry Potter asks for something, as I am loyal to the four founders and Hogwarts itself. If he requests something, I must oblige and it appears he has asked for something else, I’m sorry Albus… but I must oblige to it.”

 

Harry decided to gently sneak out fully, he didn’t know exactly what the Sorting Hat meant, but it was interesting.

 

* * *

 

Harry began to sit with the Slytherin table at meal times, he spent almost every waking moment with them, he felt like he belonged there and the more time he spent with the, the more Dumbledore would realize and push his request. Even more since Ron never spoke to him, the one time he did he blankly just left and walked towards the common room and then forgot they even spoke.

 

“Draco, hold his hand under the table.” Pansy whispered.

 

“No.”

 

“Please, it would be so adorable.” Pansy saw Snape glaring right at her, she mouthed something to him and he relaxed.

 

“What did you say?” Draco looked at Snape and then her.

 

“Nothing Draco, well nothing that concerns you.” Pansy mouthed something else that made Draco annoyed.

 

Blaise motioned for Harry to sit next to him and he shuffled over, Harry shot back a smile and slid in.

 

“Hey Harry, what did you do today?” Blaise smiled and placed a tiny bit of bread in his mouth.

 

“Not much, I spoke to Remus and Hagrid; both seemed happy, even more-so Hagrid, did you know Hagrid speaks fluent English now? It’s great! What about you?”

 

“Nothing as interesting as that, I just sat in the common room and studied.”

 

“Hey, that can still be fun.” Harry laughed softly, not that he had ever really studied before.

 

“Potter, why aren’t you with Weasel and Know-It-All?” Draco snorted, he ignored the glares he got from Blaise and Pansy.

 

“You’re right, I guess I should go and say hi, at least.” Harry stood and left.

 

“Good on you Draco.” Blaise snapped.

 

“What?”

 

“I know you can be a selfish dick and all, but Merlin.”

 

“Seriously what are you on about Blaise?”

 

“You know damn well, just forget it, you’re far too stubborn and refuse to see past your own nose.”

 

Pansy was scribbling something down, “just watch Draco, Weasel will deny him to sit and he will leave.”

 

“Doubt it.” Draco said bitterly, but kept his glaze on them.

 

“Three… two… one…” Blaise counted down sarcastically.

 

With that Harry stood sadly and left.

 

“I told you.”

 

“I don’t understand…”

 

“Of course you don’t Draco, there’s a reason Harry has been sitting with us, and no one over there wants him. Harry has already bloody well noticed that, and now you’re forcing him away from us, you may dislike him… but I actually like him.” Blaise huffed and decided it was time to go before he hexed Draco.

 

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room; it was empty and that good, for once in his life he was going to read. He lit the fire and focused on the book, seeing as potions was his weakest subject and he thought he would try and improve in it. His peace and quiet was disruptive by Ron and Seamus being oblivious to Harry’s presence and making more ruckus than needed. Harry sighed, put out the fire and placed his glasses on the bedside table, it took him about thirsty minutes to finally fall asleep.

 

Draco didn’t like the way Blaise acted today, never had Blaise stood up against Harry and almost fought for it. Draco decided he would contact his father and see what he should do, whether it is to find new friends or something. He saw a few old letters and read them, they answered no questions and decided he would write instead, he however hit a blank wall; he had no idea what to write.

 

“ _Father,_

_As you may know Harry is back to his normal self, I retained memory of it but I still have no idea what to do, can we meet in person? Sorry for the sloppy handwriting, Pansy is agitating me._

_Draco._ ” 

 

Draco placed the letter on his desk, he would send it tomorrow morning, he got undressed and climbed into bed, and he fell asleep not to long afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Hagrid scooped Harry up while he was asleep, thankfully Harry was a somewhat deep sleeper, but this didn’t stop Hagrid from knocking things off his bedside table trying to pick up Harry’s glasses, naturally it woke up the other boys in the room, he sleepily looked at the commotion, once Hagrid left they decided to gossip.

 

“What’s happening to Harry now?” Seamus rubbed his eyes.

 

“Well he moved, so he’s not dead.” Ron said sarcastically.

 

“You shouldn’t joke about that Ronald, even more when it’s about your best friend.” Neville snapped, which was unusual for him.

 

“Best friend? The git has spent more time with snakes than us.”

 

“Because you shove him away, he doesn’t come to us because each time he has you interrupted. Now if you would be quiet so I can sleep, I would like to be refreshed for Herbology tomorrow morning.”

 

Seamus and Dean nodded; Ron just snorted and pulled his curtains back.

 

“Hagrid, can you explain please.” Harry couldn’t see much, but he assumed the big figure was Hagrid.

 

“It will be explained when you get there, it’s nothing to bad Harry, if it was I wouldn’t be taking you there.”

 

Harry nodded and decided to just enjoy the free carry around, he probably felt like a baby for Hagrid, seeing as he was small for his age.

 

Harry was placed in a room with McGonagall and Draco; the two boys looked tired, although Harry looked more tired.

 

“I won’t keep you here, by demands of Lucius Malfoy; you two are to sort out this childish behaviour you seem to always show. Once we think you’re fine and got over your arguments, then you may leave.” McGonagall then left and closed the door, leaving the two boys staring at each other.

 

“Of course your father set this up.” Harry snapped.

 

“Why do you dislike my father so much?”

 

“Because he tried to curse me in my second year after I freed Dobby.” Harry gently rubbed his eyes.

 

“I doubt that, my father would not attack a student.”

 

“HA! He did, after I killed that giant basilisk and nearly died, he tried to curse me while I had no wand. If it wasn’t for Dobby I probably would have died.”

 

“If that helps you sleep at night, then who am I to argue?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Harry looked around, his feet hurt and he was tired and Draco didn’t help fix either of these issues.

 

“Can we get a sofa?” Harry asked in general.

 

“Sorry Harry, but you cannot conjure things.”

 

“We will see about that!” Harry sneered.

 

A blank sofa appeared, with no particular design on it, Harry sat on it comfortably. Draco looked at the seat, like he would kill someone for it.

 

“That’s my seat Potter!”

 

“I don’t think so; I made it… it’s mine.”

 

“You didn’t make it!”

 

“I did.” Harry frowned.

 

“Lying doesn’t do you well Potter.” Draco sneered.

 

Draco huffed and decided to just shove Harry off the chair.

 

“What if they hurt each other?” McGonagall said almost quickly when Draco lunged at the chair.

 

“It may do them some good; I personally would like to see who comes out on top.”

 

“I can assure you, it will be Draco.” Lucius chipped in, ignoring whatever the rest had to say.

 

Harry fell on the floor and watched Draco sit in the chair, he relaxed his shoulders and looked comfortable.

 

“Fuck off Malfoy.”

 

“Calm down Potter, no need to spew profanity.”

 

“How about you get out of my chair and then we will be okay?”

 

“Doesn’t work like that Potter, you have to earn the chair.”

 

“I made it, I earned it… NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!” Harry’s voiced echoed the room.

 

“Scary Potter, do lower your voice, I don’t want a migraine.”

 

“You have five seconds to get out of my seat; else I’ll beat you out of it.”

 

“Big bad Gryffindor, you’re such a brute, you couldn’t hit me, and after all you know what my punch feels like.”

 

“3 seconds.” Harry snorted.

 

“I am terribly scared.”

 

“You should be.” Harry’s voice filled with rage as he stormed next to Draco and picked him up by the collar and threw him at the ground, “I told you, I warned you.” Harry said as he knelt down next to Draco who was on the floor.

 

“Albus, they’re going to fight!” McGonagall said whilst panicking.

 

“They’ll be fine, anyone want some tea while we wait?”

 

“I’d love some Dumbledore.” Severus said nonchalantly.

 

“As do I, it smells delicious.” Lucius propped his head up and took the cup. “Don’t worry about Draco, he can hold his own.”

 

“I’m worried about them both!” McGonagall said once more. 

 

“Don’t worry Minerva, if anything does go wrong we can stop it.”

 

McGonagall gave a nod and watched, she wasn’t satisfied though, and it was a stupid method to deal with the situation.

 

Harry slammed Draco’s head into the ground, Draco was able to block the incoming punch, but it pushed against his arms. Draco took the opportunity to knee Harry in the ribs; Harry cried out in pain and dropped against Draco. Draco took the chance to get a punch into Harry; he moved before it connected and it hit Harry in the mouth, a trickle of blood appeared from the corner of his mouth. It wasn’t long before Draco had Harry pinned down and was pummelling him with punch after punch.

 

Harry was able to block one which gave him a quick opening to strike at Draco; he heard a few bones crunch as Harry’s fist connected with Draco’s nose. The flow of blood from Harry’s mouth was now joined by a trickle from Harry’s nose and a few cuts on his face. Harry let Draco stand, they were both panting, but Draco wasn’t done, he kicked Harry’s legs out and on the way down elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Honestly Albus this is barbaric, it needs to stop.” McGonagall’s words drew them from watching the fight take place.

 

“They will be fine Minerva.”

 

“I agree, a bit of physical violence can get it sorted, not that I urge people to do it or anything, Harry and Draco are a unique case.”

 

The chat was broken with they saw Draco flying towards the ground and saw his head smack firmly into the ground.

 

“Okay, now we must interrupt, that could be fatal.” Albus stood, but paused when he saw Harry slowly and carefully approach Draco.

 

“Draco?” Harry pleaded, “Draco is you okay?” Harry began shaking Draco, concern filled Harry’s eyes as he looked at the unconscious blond in front of him. “Okay, if I recall right Snape taught us about this, all the ingredients needed are in the storeroom and it takes about twenty minutes to brew. I can do it, but I don’t want to leave him there.”

 

“Colour me impressed, he listened to something I said in class. Before we rush in let’s see how this plays out.” Severus sat back and watched.

 

Harry got up and tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t open. Harry began to shake violently; he kicked the door and punched it, effectively breaking his own hand at the same time.

 

“Anger does no one any good.” Lucius said bitterly.

 

“For once, I agree with you, but as much as I would love to see this play out, I have a feeling he will blow up the room if he cannot get out soon.” The professors stood.

 

Harry gave up and knelt next to Draco and removed his shirt, revealing Draco’s bruised stomach and chest.

 

“Harry?” Draco said with pain in his voice.

 

“It’s okay Draco, I’m going to fix you, I’m sorry.” Harry placed his finger on Draco’s mouth.

 

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lucius walked in to see the Harry knelt over a shirtless Draco. Harry had his hand son Draco’s chest and was muttering something. Draco’s eyes stayed on Harry the entire time, like Harry was his lifeline.

 

A soft white light surrounded Harry and Draco, it had slight gold and red strands through it, the spell took shape of a white spirit. The spirit cradled Harry who looked exhausted; it gently helped him into a lying position and tended to Draco. It then stood and walked towards the adults.

 

She stood there for a moment, pushing her lips together, the magic of her flickered.

 

“What is your mother tongue?”

 

“We speak English.” They all said in unison.

 

“Good, good… that makes it easier. The last time I was asked to help Harry his fat oaf of a caretaker tried to abuse me. You lot look more eager to chat.”

 

“Are the two boys alright?” McGonagall asked.

 

“Oh my yes, why they fought is beyond me, the connection they had suffered, but it should repair overtime. As for Draco, his reaction was because his suffered badly, he knew what happened but pursed to use violence on Harry.”

 

“You know them both?” Lucius looked at the figure.

 

“I only know Harry, Draco was easy to read but it’s not my place to say why or how.”

 

“I assume Harry called you to assist?” Albus couldn’t help but allow his eyes to twinkle.

 

“Foolish man, do not try to use Legilimency on me, you’re lucky Harry respects you, else I would tell him what you do to people constantly.”

 

“Are you a human?”

 

“You must be Severus; I refuse to speak to you until you treat Harry better. My time is limited though.”

 

“Will my son be alright?” Lucius almost yelled.

 

“Yes, they will sleep for a while, when they are ready to wake they will sleep walk to bed. If you try and touch them Harry’s magic will react and burst, it may kill you.”

 

The white figure vanished and left the room dark, the two boys slept next to each other peacefully, Draco’s wounds healed and his nose seemed to repair itself. The professors sat and watched, Lucius was the first to leave. 

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up in his bed, it was comfortable and he had no damage besides a few bruises on his body, his nose healed properly and he was thankful for that. He looked physically depleted and like he was on potions from it, no doubt someone would pick it up. Draco remember it clearly, Harry and him in a room and then they abused each other over a chair and then fought and then he was pulled down, he saw Harry kneeling next to him and then nothing.

 

Draco noticed a letter on his desk; Draco got up to read it, still in his school robes. He plotted revenge for the person who did this, they would pay dearly. Of course his door flung open.

 

“Oh, you’re awake… that’s great.” Pansy walked in.

 

“God knows why you never knock, I mean honestly.”

 

“I’ve seen you all before, it’s nothing new.”

 

“Of course, now tell me why you’re barging in here?”

 

“Never mind that, tell me who beat you up?” Pansy’s eyes inspected Draco.

 

“No.”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“Fine, Harry did.”

 

“Harry Potter?” A hint of anger filled Pansy’s face.

 

“Yes.”

 

“He is dead… did you hear me? Harry Potter is fucking DEAD.” Pansy screamed, in a near defending tone, she then turned and ran out the room.

 

Draco sighed and read the letter he had gotten.

 

“YOU,” Pansy screamed, “how dare you hit Draco?”

 

Harry spun around and saw Pansy storming at him.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You beat up Draco.”

 

“No I didn’t, also don’t make a scene in the Great Hall.”

 

“I’ll make a scene wherever I please.” Pansy snorted, still advancing on Harry.

 

“Look, I’ll talk about it with you later, right now I have a headache from where Draco hit me in the face and Snape refused to give me potions.”

 

“What?”

 

“Exactly, now be quiet Pansy and sit, Dumbledore wants to speak.”

 

Dumbledore stood and took the podium, the focus of the students shifted from Pansy and Harry towards Dumbledore.

 

“Welcome to another bright day, I only wish to say a few things today. Minerva will assist in the matter.”

 

McGonagall stood, “first things first, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and fifty points will be taken from Slytherin.”

 

Dumbledore cut in, “sorry Minerva, it appears both our guests are now here.”

 

Draco stumbled in the Great Hall with all eyes on him.

 

“Would Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter come up here?”

 

The two boys made their way to the stand, Harry’s wounds didn’t heal fully like Draco’s, his bruises and cuts were still visible.

 

“Yes Dumbledore?” Harry said, clearly in pain.

 

“Stand next to me boys.” Dumbledore said and the two boys stood on each side.

 

Harry clenched his side in pain, Draco shot a concerned look.

 

“Yesterday these two boys where caught fighting, over what we have no idea but it has now been resolved now, hasn’t it boys?”

 

“Yes Dumbledore.” Harry said, still in pain.

 

“Yes headmaster.” Draco said, looking at Harry.

 

“From here on out any students caught fighting will lose fifty house points, as well as serve one month’s detention, it doesn’t matter who started it.”

 

“I hate to interrupt Albus, but let me take Harry to get a potion, he is clearly in pain.” Severus didn’t wait for an answer; he stood and gently grabbed a sobbing Harry.

 

“It’ll be okay Harry; I would like an explanation sometime though.”


	8. Clashing of Quidditch Positions.

Harry spent the night in the infirmary, the last thing he remembered was a tear inducing pain in the left side of his stomach and being forced to the infirmary by Snape. He stood up slowly, as Madam Pomfrey suggested and stretched his legs before rushing off towards the Great Hall; funnily enough he wasn’t the only person in the infirmary.

 

“Are you well enough to leave Harry?” Madam Pomfrey’s voice was soft.

 

“Yeah, I want to catch breakfast and hopefully practice some Quidditch.”

 

“Sounds good, just take it easy will you, last thing I want is for you to be back here because you fell off your broom.”

 

“Doubting my abilities?” Harry made a façade of being offended.

 

“Of course I am, please do leave now, else you will miss breakfast.”

 

Harry continued on his way, passing a few students who whispered about him, of course this was nothing new, Harry just wished he could hear what they said so he could either confirm or deny it. He made it to the Great Hall; he saw Pansy standing just outside it, gently tapping her foot.

 

“I guess you’re waiting for your explanation?” Harry slightly chuckled.

 

“Of course I am, I’m not clueless like others and just forget!”

 

“Of course not Pansy, you’re one of a kind.”

 

“Quickly, Draco will be here soon.” Pansy stopped tapping her foot.

 

“Alright, well Draco and I were locked in a room, against our consent mind you! Regardless, we were forced to overcome our issues, so we fought it out, it’s what men do. Eventually I hurt him, hurt him bad and then I saved him and here we are.”

 

“I don’t believe it, call me Rita Skeeter junior, but I’m twisting this.” Pansy laughed and let Harry through.

 

Harry shot her a glare and walked past, no questions asked, but knowing Pansy it would be twisted into something full of complete lies, most likely about Harry and Draco having sex. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped in; he took a seat at the Gryffindor table, as suggested by Hermione.

 

“Hey Harry, glad to see you’re better now.” Hermione smiled over her book.

 

“Thanks Hermione, I'm glad to see you’re neglecting your studies, even when I’m badly injured.” Harry teased by clenching his arm.

 

“I’m sorry Harry, I really am… but books will always prioritize over you.”

 

“Ouch, you just hexed my ego.” Harry laughed and looked around.

 

“Oh Harry, a few people tried out for Seeker, you ready to defend your position?” Oliver kept his smile.

 

“Of course Oliver, who applied for it?” Harry sat back, looking around.

 

“Seamus and a second year, I cannot remember his name.” Oliver went red, despite whispering the last few words, people heard.

 

“Seamus? I honestly didn’t think he had a knack for Quidditch.”

 

Harry noticed Ron and Seamus talking, mostly about Harry and how he was terrible at Quidditch and the spot would be Seamus’ easily. Harry refused to listen to them, he wouldn’t talk to them unless they started the conversation themselves, and even then he would be rude.

 

“I can get a practice match set up today, of course that would require Harry to agree.” Ron said just loud enough for Harry to hear.

 

“Talking about me Ronald?” Harry snorted.

 

“Yes, we’re talking _about_ you, not _to_ you.”

 

“Mature, real mature. I’ll accept your little practice match, I assume it’s so Seamus can try and beat me catching the Snitch and take my position on the Gryffindor team?”

 

“That’s right; Seamus could beat you in his sleep!” Ron laughed.

 

“I have had it with males!” Hermione slammed the book she was reading against the table, picked up her bag and then the book and stormed off. Every table looked and raised their eyebrows, no one had ever seen her explode like that, and their eyes followed her as she left the Great Hall.

 

“You upset Hermione, Ronald.” Harry knew it was a cheap shot, but knew it should shut Ron up.

 

“What will you do when you lose your position on the Quidditch team?”

 

“Honestly, if you think Seamus will beat me then you’re mad. Even in my current state I’ll do it, even though I wasn’t cleared to fly, I will.” Harry lied through his teeth.

 

“I’m pretty sure Seamus will do better than someone who nearly dies every Quidditch game.”

 

“And that means nothing! Each game I have played I have won, you only got on the team because I decided to give you a chance, all I have to do is click my fingers and you’re gone.”

 

“Of course, the world revolves around you, what you say goes. Maybe you should wish your parents back.”

 

Harry had enough and punched the table; of course it was with his hand that he hurt last night, which was still healing. The students watched as he cursed under his breath and left the room.

 

“Looks like the Weasel pissed off Harry, that’s not a good idea is it darling?” Pansy gently patted Draco’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t use me as an example; I did just as much damage to him.”

 

“Of course Draco, I forgot you’re a strong sub and can hold your own.”

 

“My preference is not your concern Pans, now excuse me I have some bets to place.”

 

Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and stood behind Ron, he coughed gaining his attention, Pansy closely followed.

 

“Weasel, want to have a little wager?” Draco held a straight face.

 

“Sure, what is it Malfoy?”

 

“I’ll bet you one hundred Galleons that Harry will beat your boyfriend, of course I know your family doesn’t have that kind of money, so I’m just willing to bask in the fact you’re a failure.”

 

“That’s not fair, and Seamus isn’t my boyfriend… I’m not gay, unlike you.”

 

“It is fair, just think, if he beats Harry, then your family can buy a few nice things.”

 

“Fine, whatever, go away.”

 

“Way too easy.” Draco sneered as he walked back towards the Slytherin table, before he could get all the way back Ron was standing behind him.

 

“You know what Malfoy? Shove off.”

 

“Oh?” Draco turned to see Ron fuming.

 

“You heard me; I don’t want or need your filthy money.”

 

“You may not, but your father is very close to be fired, you could use the money.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“No need to curse Weasel.”

 

“Shove it up your arse, you call Muggle-borns a disgrace to the wizarding world, yet you’re gay, that’s even worse.” With that he stormed off, Seamus followed closely behind.

 

“Honestly, the Weasel is out of control, swearing, homophobia and being rude and of course, the idiot brother who is a Prefect does nothing to stop it, you know who would love to hear about this?”

 

“I assume your father?” Pansy wasn’t shocked, she knew who exactly.

 

“Exactly, Pans. You’re smarter than you look.”

 

Snape had to drink some tea so people wouldn’t realize he was smiling, Draco was perfect at riling Weasley up, almost as good as Snape.

 

* * *

 

Harry got dressed into his Quidditch uniform, normally he wouldn’t bother, but it was tighter on his skin and allowed for better flying. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and made his way towards the Quidditch pitch, of course Draco and Pansy where there watching, so he decided to go and talk to him for a while.

 

“Hello Draco and Pansy.” Harry called out as he stood next to Draco.

 

“Harry!” Pansy shouted into Draco’s ear.

 

“I think I’m deaf now, thanks Pans. Hey Harry, ready to beat Ron’s boyfriend?” Draco snorted.

 

“I am, not that it would be hard, I know Seamus cannot fly, he tried in year one and failed miserably.”

 

“Good, I have a hundred galleons on you, not that I care if I lost it, I just don’t want Weasel to buy nice things.”

 

The three of them laughed, Hermione walked over and joined them.

 

“Harry, please beat Ronald, I know he’s our friend and all, but he’s been acting differently recently.”

 

“You noticed to?” Harry had to blink, but realized it was really Hermione.

 

“Yes, Ron isn’t a homophobe, I know this because he told me that he has a few gay friends, in fact Ginny is bisexual, and so I doubt he would even say it.”

 

“That’s odd… why doesn’t Ginny say something?”

 

“She’s never there when he says it Harry.” Pansy decided that eavesdropping was becoming dull in that boring conversation and joined in.

 

Hermione frowned when she saw Ron coming and gave a wave and left Harry, Draco and Pansy to talk for a few more minutes.

 

“She should spend more time with us, I actually like her.”

 

“Sure Pans, you just want her to do your homework and assignments.”

 

“Yeah, but I also want the newest and latest Gryffindor gossip. However, mainly more about Ginny being bisexual, who knew?”

 

“No one, Ginny is pretty private.”

 

“I’m joking, she’s always plotting, I love it.” Pansy sighed, realizing Harry and Draco didn’t believe her.

 

“Good luck Harry, and don’t lose… I don’t want Ron to have nice things.”

 

“You actually think I’ll lose? Between Hermione and you I’ll have no ego left. Oh and I almost forgot, when I win I want to tell you something.” Harry waved off and walked onto the Quidditch pitch.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Seamus both got on their broomsticks and flew into the air, Harry had his trusty Firebolt and Seamus was using a school broom, it was hardly fair. Neither noticed that students filled the stands and were eagerly watching. It was mainly Gryffindors with a few Slytherins who only came to support Harry.

 

“What are you trying to prove Ronald?” Hermione was furious, she knew Harry shouldn’t be flying but bit her tongue when speaking to him.

 

“Seamus is an amazing flyer, he’s probably better than Harry.”

 

“Yes, better than the best Seeker of this century, honestly Ronald, what is your issue?”

 

“I know Seamus will beat him, Harry is mentally unstable and always seems to be hurt, we need a dedicated Seeker.”

 

Hermione shook her head and walked away; she lent on the stands and watched as Harry and Seamus hovered in place, waiting for the Snitch to be released.

 

Harry instantly saw the Snitch but decided to toy with Seamus, who hadn’t. Harry flew around Seamus and smiled, at the frustration Seamus was having. Harry didn’t have perfect eyesight, but he could still spot the Snitch with ease, Seamus has no excuses besides lack of skill.

 

Harry grew bored, Seamus hardly moved and when he did he paled like he was going to fall off his broom, Harry sighed and decided to chase after the Snitch, it was near Ron so it was perfect. Harry was about an arm’s length away from catching it when he got the funny feeling someone was aiming a wand at him, he turned to see a bolt fly directly past him.

 

“What the fuck was that Ronald?” Harry was clearly agitated.

 

“I didn’t do it; it was most likely one of the snakes in the crowd.”

 

“Yeah, sure… it was a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.” Harry clenched his teeth and ignored it, if he done it again Harry was ready. Before long the same spell came out but this time Harry blocked it and was directly facing Ron now. He hovered on his broom glaring at Ron.

 

“Did Weasel actually just try and hex Harry?” Draco held back the laugh that was forming.

 

“I assume so, and he blocked the spell while he was facing away from him.”

 

“Let’s get closer, I want to see this.” Draco didn’t wait for Pansy to catch up, he walked quickly.

 

Ron was angry, he couldn’t see Harry’s wand but it was there somewhere, he waited for Harry to lower his guard slightly and cast the spell again, there was no way Harry could block a spell this close.

 

Harry flicked his hand the spell bounced into the air, Harry was pissed off now, and everyone watched the showdown in sheer anticipation, Draco and Pansy where close to it as was Hermione.

 

“If you cannot win fairly in Quidditch, you don’t deserve to play.” Harry puffed.

 

“I’m not playing; there are no rules to say that I cannot cast spells, it’s not my fault you flew at them.” Ron crossed his arms.

 

“Then it’s not my fault if you get in the way of my spell.”

 

“Ha, you don’t have a wand, I saw Dumbledore take it earlier today.” Ron dropped his arms and clenched his wand.

 

Harry laughed, “Expelliarmus!” Harry put no effort into it and a scarlet beam shot out from his hand and hit Ron in the chest, flicking him into the backend of the stand.

 

Ron wasn’t moving, no one bothered to help him, not even Seamus who gave up chasing the Snitch and got off his broom and walked away. Harry went to catch the Snitch and flew back towards Ron and stood over his body.

 

“Stupid mistake Ron, even if it is you. You assumed because I had no wand I couldn’t do anything, you tried to hex me during Quidditch and failed, you attacked me. Be thankful that we were once friends and I don’t report you, but I’m not stopping anyone else.”

 

“I cannot believe you did that Harry.” Pansy grabbed Harry by the arm and led him away.

 

“It was nothing at all, honestly.”

 

“You blocked a spell that was cast at your back a mere arm’s length away, and while flying.” Pansy didn’t hide the shock that swept across her face.

 

“It hardly counts when it’s an idiot casting the spell, I knew it was coming.”

 

“Well I’m impressed, even if you’re not, it took balls to do.” Pansy relaxed a little when Harry laughed.

 

“I’m pretty sure Hermione is going to tell on him, she’s angrier than you and Snape combined.”

 

“Serves him right Draco, who would even be stupid to attack Harry?” 

 

* * *

 

Ron woke up in the infirmary, he saw Hermione sitting at the end of his bed reading a book, he gave her a smile.

 

“Save it, I’m only here to keep Seamus away. I have no idea what you’re up to, but it stops now.” Hermione closed the book and glared at him.

 

“Seamus…”

 

“I said save it, he’s sitting at the door, but he’s only there because you forced him to, you destroyed the friendship you and Harry had, don’t destroy the one Seamus and Harry have.” Hermione stood and left, Seamus seemed to follow her away, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

 

Hermione was looking for Harry, although he proved to be allusive.

 

“He’s in his bedroom.” Seamus muttered and left the common room.

 

“Thanks I guess.” Hermione didn’t really care where he was going, she knocked on the door and waited.

 

“I assume that’s you Hermione, no one else knocks.”

 

“It is… can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, no one else is in here.” Harry laughed as the door opened and Hermione had her face covered.

 

“You’re actually studying?”

 

Harry laughed, “yeah, Dumbledore and Snape said it was a good idea.”

 

“Trust me to ruin it, anyway this will be brief.”

 

Harry closed his book and motioned her to sit.

 

“Have you had any luck with Ronald yet?” Hermione frowned.

 

“Not at all, not that I have attempted to speak to him.”

 

“I understand, he’s on thin thread, Molly knows what he is doing. She’s so close to taking him home.”

 

“Serves him right, how’s Seamus holding up?”

 

“Still Ron’s lackey it seems, sadly enough.” Hermione frown deepened.

 

“That’s too bad; I’ll talk to him a little bit later.” Harry smiled.

 

“I’ll get out of your hair and let you study; I’ll go talk to Neville… besides you he’s all I have left.” Hermione sighed and left.

 

Harry put the book away and rested his head on his pillow, thinking about the events that occurred today. Ron attacking him, Hermione getting pissed off and that he and Draco were finally getting closer, it was a great day.

 

* * *

 

Draco had finally received a reply from his father, which he disregarded as it was no longer needed; he instead began to write another, for a while he had no idea how to start the letter, so he sat there hitting his Quill against the ink bottle.

 

“ _Father,_

_I have read your last letter and I am now replying on another subject, Harry Potter and I have been getting closer, friendlier, however it took a few broken ribs to get there, I was just letting you know. What’s really funny is the fact that Harry is fighting with the Weasley’s, honestly father, Harry would have done so well in Slytherin, if you agree, in the holidays I would like if he could spend time with us?_

_I think it would be an amazing experience for him, as he lived with the Weasley’s briefly and you know how poor they are, he would be able to sleep in the spare bedroom next to my room, and I’d keep an eye on him._

_Draco Malfoy._ ”

 

Draco rested the note on his desk; he cleaned up briefly and put his clothes back into his cupboard, he went to his other cupboard and fetch out some clothes for Hogsmeade tomorrow, he slid them to the right side and clambered into bed, the events that happened today were shocking and exciting, it would be hard to sleep with all that running through his mind.


	9. Quidditch Preparations.

Harry woke up early, from a restless sleep, it was the same nightmare that he always had, he was covered in sweat and thankfully people ignored his thrashing around. In a dorm full of teenage males, when you see thrashing it’s generally a wise idea to just leave it, unless you want to see something disturbing.

 

Harry glanced out the nearby window, he was thankful he got a bed near the window; it allowed him to relax and calm himself every morning. Harry gave a tired sigh and slowly tiptoed across the creaky floor; he stepped into the lavatory and shuddered at the thought of standing in the open to do his business. It bought back memories of when he was at primary school and some boys made fun of another kid for having a small penis, his self-conscience nature took over and he just decided to use the stools. Not only that, but he hated having other boys look at him standing there, in all his glory, with the world to see.

 

He heard someone step in and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, he saw a distressed Dean standing there, almost shaking.

 

“Are you alright Dean?” Harry slowly dried his hands.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m a-alright; have you b-by any chance seen R-Ron?” Dean trembled, trying to calm himself by splashing water on his face.

 

“Not since yesterday afternoon, are you sure you’re alright?” Harry glanced at the door before he was shoved into a nearby cubicle by Dean.

 

“Be quiet.” Dean quickly walked by the sink and stood there washing his hands.

 

“Hiding out in the lavatory is such a girly thing to do Dean.” Ron barged into the room and puffed out his chest at Dean.

 

“I wasn’t hiding, I was using the toilet.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, I know you came in here to suck a dick, I heard another voice.” Ron glared around the room.

 

“Honestly, I wasn’t. Can I leave now; I have some homework I need to do before breakfast.”

 

Ron laughed, “no, you’re going to be here for a while, at least until I’m done with you.” Ron stepped closer towards Dean, with his fists clenched.

 

“Look Ron, I don’t want to have sex with you or suck you or whatever you want with me, I’m not gay and even if I was it’s none of your concern.”

 

“You don’t fool me, neither does Seamus or Neville. I know the three of you are gay.”

 

“Again how does it concern you?” Dean knew he couldn’t stand up to Ron, but he secretly wanted to impress Harry.

 

Ron had enough and punched him in the jaw, and shoved him into the ground; the hard tiles didn’t cushion the impact at all. Ron stood over him and looked down at Dean.

 

“Why you decided to stand up for yourself now is dumb, I know you’re a little bitch and you’re just trying to impress someone. What I did to Seamus he deserved, of course he took it on the chin and didn’t tell anyone or stand up for himself. Neville and Harry will get what’s coming to them, I knew Harry always liked snakes, Malfoy was just icing on the cake.”

 

Dean whimpered on the ground, trying not to glance in Harry’s direction. Harry was fuming, he wanted to rush out and hex Ron but that would cause Dean more issues later on, Harry would take a page from the Slytherin book and destroy Ron piece by piece.

 

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll come back, and you won’t be able to walk, because I believe in fairness… I am a Gryffindor at that, if you can find a girlfriend by this time tomorrow, I’ll leave you and Seamus alone.” Ron spat on Dean and stormed out.

 

Harry gently opened the door and knelt next to Dean, gently lifting his head.

 

“You have no idea Dean, I wanted to barge out and hex him right then and there.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t, I’m glad you’re keeping a firm head, you’re my last resort.” Dean gently rubbed his face, hoping no damage would be done.

 

“That’s not comforting, but I’m glad. IF you’re gay I’ll support you, now let’s get you cleaned up and get a few potions in you.”

 

“That’s the thing, I’m not gay, he’s just an idiot who won’t listen, I have said countless times I’m just holding off on a girlfriend so I can improve my grades, Seamus is doing the same, we’re both on the verge of failing.”

 

Harry nodded and gently doused Dean with water, cleaning the spit off him and relaxing Dean’s skin. Harry dragged him off towards Severus who gave him a potion.

 

“Mr Thomas, you may leave, however Harry Potter is to stay.” Snape said coolly as Dean gave Harry a worried glance and left.

 

“What do you need Severus?”

 

“A few things actually, and don’t skip the details.”

 

“Can I just give you my memory after I have dealt with Ronald, if he finds out he’ll do worse than what he already has.”

 

“What did you have in mind?” Snape leant back, waiting.

 

“I’m not revealing all my secrets now, even to you Sev.” Harry chuckled, Harry noticed the pain that crept in Snape’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure what he said to cause it.

 

“Alright, do take your leave now.” Severus waited for Harry to leave before sighing heavily; he shook his head and sat there, lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up rather late, he had around twelve minutes to wake up and get ready for the day, he was able to get dressed, brush his teeth but had no time to shower. Draco cursed and sued the muggle deodorant his mother sent him as punishment for getting into a fight, he wondered if she was told his father planned it.

 

Draco walked into the common room and raised his eyebrows when he saw Harry fighting Theodore, he leant against the wall and lowered his voice.

 

“Hey Pans, what exactly are they doing?”

 

Pansy giggled, “Harry and Theo are wrestling, and Harry said most Muggles did it and that it’s seen as some kind of sport.”

 

“I think Harry just likes to fight.” Draco pushed off the robes and stopped when he saw how creased their robes were getting.

 

“Morning sleeping beauty, you can verse the winner!” Harry was on his knees looking at Draco.

 

“I don’t think so Harry; I treasure the cleanliness of my robes.” Draco carefully inspected them and smiled when he realized they were perfect.

 

“Merlin what’s that awful smell I can smell?” Pansy sniffed around and finally smelt Draco.

 

“He’s wearing Muggle deodorant, my brute of a cousin used to wear it. The advert said he would get girls, he got no girls.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Aww Draco, are you looking into finding an eligible woman?” Pansy chuckled with Harry.

 

“Be quiet Pans, do tell me while you’re all here and not having breakfast?” Draco sat on the nearby sofa.

 

Snape barged into the room and frowned when he saw Theodore pinning a student on the floor.

 

“Theodore, what have I told you about beating up fellow Slytherins, save it for Gryffindors?”

 

Theodore stood up and hid the smirk, “but I was professor.”

 

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw Harry Potter stand up and smile at him, “you cannot be serious? How did you even get in here? You know what, never mind.” Snape turned and left in a huff of anger.

 

“You’re so lucky Harry, being in the other houses common room is a suspension and like six months of detention.”

 

“After all these years Draco, I have grown to adore detention.”

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore stood at the stand with his eyes twinkling, seeing as now Harry was back and well it was time to start the tournament, or at least preparation for it.

 

“Would Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Severus Snape join me up here to announce their houses Quidditch captain for this event only?” Dumbledore sat back down as McGonagall took the stand.

 

“I would love for the Gryffindor captain to be Harry Potter.” Minerva smiled as Harry blushed red.

 

Pomona stood, “I would like Cedric Diggory to be the captain for Hufflepuff.” Cedric stood and bowed.

 

Filius stood; at least it looked like he did, “Roger Davies will be Ravenclaw’s captain.” Roger stood and gave a slight bow.

 

Severus stayed seated and folded his arms, “Draco refused the position, something about not having the time. So I’ll pick Adrian Pucey.” Adrian stood and smiled when the table cheered for him.

 

“I’m amazed Draco didn’t want to compete, I guess him seeing Harry ride a broom that isn’t his would cause some jealousy.”

 

“Grow up Ron.” Neville shook his head.

 

“Each team captain should work with their students as often as possible, theirs three training sessions you each have on the Quidditch pitch, it’s spelled so it will be a house colour and only members of that house can enter. Like-wise no one besides your house can see into the pitch.” McGonagall sat down softly, and sipped her tea.

 

“On that same subject, I highly suggest the captains make necessary changes to the team as soon as possible, these changes are not permanent, unless the official team captain wants it to be.” Dumbledore’s eyes focused heavily on Ron and then Harry.”

 

Harry noticed the glance and gave a slight nod.

 

“On that same subject, Ravenclaw will have the pitch first, then Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor and finally Slytherin. Do not intrude or otherwise disturb the other teams, this is an official event.” Dumbledore sat down and turned to McGonagall, whispering something to her.

 

 Harry poked at his food, but decided that it was pointless, Harry spoke to Hermione and the two spent a few hours together.

 

“Honestly Hermione, how are you doing?” Harry slowed his walking pace to match hers.

 

“I’m fine Harry, really.”

 

“Not that I doubt your ability to make friends…”

 

“I have friends Harry, you’re one of them.” Hermione shook her head, sometimes she wondered if Harry secretly knew Legilimency.

 

“I know that, but you need to move on from Ronald, it’s clear he’s moved on from us.”

 

Hermione sniffed, “I know Harry, I know… I just refuse to accept it.”

 

“I heard Pansy likes you; why not chat to her today?”

 

“You mean Pansy Parkinson, the one from Slytherin?”

 

“She’s the only person in the school called Pansy.” Harry chuckled to himself.

 

“Thanks Harry, I’ll talk to her today, goodness after three solid years with males, I would actually kill for a female friend.”

 

“No problem, look at that, we arrived just in time.” Harry pointed at the Quidditch pitch and Hermione gasped in shock.

 

“It’s beautiful; I never knew a spell was able to be cast of this calibre.”

 

Harry and Hermione walked in, the Gryffindor team cheered and picked Harry up and he sat on their shoulders. They did the same to Hermione and she laughed, along with Harry. They were eventually put down and allowed Harry to speak.

 

“I see you decided to join us Ronald, did McGonagall not inform you?” Harry glanced at Ron who was standing by himself.

 

“Inform me of what?” Ron snapped back.

 

“That you were kicked off the team, as by request of Dumbledore and McGonagall.”

 

“You’re lying; neither would kick me off the team.”

 

“Do explain to me why I would lie? Someone reported you attacking me during the little one verse one Seamus and I had, you should know McGonagall is ruthless, but I was able to persuade her.”

 

“And how did The Boy Who Lived pull strings this time? Did you ask Draco’s daddy for help, like you have since year two?”

 

“You just don’t know when to be quiet, do you? Regardless, it’s up to the team solely if they want you on it.”

 

“Tell him guys that you want me to stay on the team.” Ron looked at them, they all looked away.

 

Silence, that’s what filled the pitch.

 

“Fred? George?”

 

“Sorry Ron,” Fred said.

“It’s not that we hate you,” George added.

“It’s just that you have been a brat,” Fred said.

“Towards Harry and our friends,” George said.

“Not only that,” Fred said quickly.

“But we know things others don’t.” George said and Ron stormed off the field.

 

“Oliver, do you want to take over Keeper? No disrespect to Ron but he couldn’t block anything if his life depended on it.” Harry chuckled, soon enough the entire team was laughing.

 

Ron heard what they said as he left, he was furious. Harry was taking away all his friends, and even his brothers, at least he still had Ginny.

 

* * *

 

Harry was talking with Dumbledore about his magic and how he couldn’t control it, Dumbledore didn’t have much to say but tried to assist Harry as best as he could.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this Harry, but you’re powerful.”

 

“Just how powerful Dumbledore? I am so sick of people fearing me.”

 

“Depends, you must have something that causes you to become more powerful, like a trigger. It could be an emotion too, mine is when I’m scared someone I adore will be harmed.”

 

“Mine could be fear, just in general.” Harry pondered for a moment.

 

“You could be right, you will find out when it triggers and a spell you cast nearly blows up the bedroom.” Dumbledore already knew what triggers Harry’s power, he refused to say however.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out Dumbledore, thanks…if I may ask a question?”

 

“Of course Harry, make it brief though.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

 

“How did you discover what made your magic amplify?” Harry noticed Dumbledore’s eyes stopped twinkling and filled with sadness.

 

“Oh… Ariana… sorry… I am.” Dumbledore stood.

 

“I’m sorry Dumbledore; we don’t need to talk about it, thanks for everything today.”

 

“Sorry Harry, you know I trust you, it’s just painful to talk about or even think about, here’s your wand back, thanks for lending me it.” Dumbledore handed Harry his wand back and gave him a smile. Harry smiled back and left the office, thinking about how Dumbledore reacted.

 

Harry decided he would talk to Draco for a while before doing some homework, while he walked down the stairs he noticed a letter taped to his wand. Harry noticed it was addressed to Draco, he quickly hurried along. Harry ran into a familiar face and couldn’t help but frown.

 

“Potter, did you get in trouble giving Slytherins blowjobs?”

 

“Only you could fantasize about that, I mean honestly.” Harry shoved past Ron.

 

“Look you fuck; I am tired of you and your shit. Stay away from my family, Fred and George and Ginny, neither of them like you.”

 

“But I love Ginny, she’s so beautiful, I was thinking about asking her out.”

 

Ron punched the wall, “fuck up Potter, I mean it, else you will end up like Dean and Seamus.”

 

Harry decided to leave now, even though he wanted to warn Ron Dumbledore wasn’t feeling right because of what Harry had asked, Harry decided Ron deserved everything he got, and Harry was adamant that he would check on both Seamus and Dean with Hermione later. Harry reached the Slytherin common room and strut in.

 

“Last year Potter, you said you don’t strut.” Snape’s voice cut through Harry like knives in melted butter.

 

“Crap.” That was all Harry could say.

 

“What brings you here?” Snape no longer cared he was here, it’s like the room just opened for Harry.

 

“I have a letter for Draco; I’ll just give him it and then leave.” Harry walked towards Draco and dropped the note on his lap.

 

Pansy stood up, “oh my, a love letter. That’s adorable!” Harry snorted as he left the room, ignoring her completely. Snape left afterwards, wanting no part in that.

 

* * *

 

Harry gently knocked on the girl’s door in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for a reply.

 

Hermione opened the door smiling, “hello Harry, I was just about to go to the library.”

 

“Can I join you? We can talk on the way.”

 

“Sure, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be with you.” Hermione nodded and softly closed the door.

 

Hermione came out moments later with a few books in her hands, she motioned to Harry to follow, he stood and they walked out together. Neither noticed the angry redhead that watched.

 

“So what did you have to tell me?” Hermione fiddled with her books and gently placed them in her bag.

 

“Have you seen Dean or Seamus recently?”

 

Hermione pursed her lips, “not really, last I heard they were trying to catch up their grades. Both are dangerously close to failing.”

 

“Is that all you’ve heard, nothing about them being beaten?” Harry winced at his word choice, but went with it anyway.

 

Hermione gasped, “is someone beating them? You should report it or they should.” 

 

“Yeah, someone is but we have no idea who, I found Dean the other day and he looked hurt, I took him to Snape who healed him up. I haven’t seen much of Seamus, so I just assume…”

 

Hermione nodded, “you’re right Harry, I never realized that but it’s obvious now, do you know why?”

 

“No, he refused to say, he said it was an accident.”

 

Harry and Hermione were oblivious to the furious redhead following them, Ron was glad Harry didn’t tell Hermione, that means Dean was a good pet and didn’t blab. Ron followed them into the library and hid behind some shelves.

 

“Hey Dean, where’s Seamus?” Harry sat down at the desk.

 

“He’s talking to… Pince I think her name is, trying to find a book.”

 

Hermione scowled at him, “if she hears you disrespect her or her library she will throw you out.”

 

Dean laughed quietly, “I know, I know.”

 

Seamus walked back over and was shocked when he saw the table almost full, he sat down and waved softly.

 

“Don’t worry we won’t be here for long, just came to see if you were alright.”

 

“Yeah… we’re fine.” Seamus said, slightly startled by the question.

 

At that moment Ron walked over, with a furious look on his face that Harry recognized, it appeared as if Seamus and Dean noticed to, Hermione was oblivious to it. Hermione went to stand and Harry clenched her arm and forced her to stay, this made Ron even angrier.

 

“How dare you touch Hermione?” Ron stomped over, ignoring the fact he was in a library.

 

“I’m pretty sure Hermione doesn’t mind.” Harry had to restrain from rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re nothing more than a faggot Harry; you played with Ginny’s heart, teasing her for three years all while you were fucking Malfoy.”

 

“If you think that then you have fewer brains than I assumed.” Harry snapped.

 

“That’s golden, stay away from my family and friends, and come on Hermione.”

 

Hermione stayed seated, Ron slammed the desk.

 

“You’ve treated Hermione like shit these past few weeks, for no reason at all. When she was petrified in year two you did absolutely fucking nothing to help her, I did it all. Not that I care as saving Hermione AND Ginny were my greatest priority.”

 

“How dare you bring that up, you’re breaking a promise we made with each other!” Ron flung a weak spell at them, which Harry was able to block with ease.

 

“Don’t fling spells at Hermione, with your weak ass aim it would have missed me and hit her, great fucking friend you are, if you want to duel, meet me in two hours near the Quidditch pitch. Fuck knows, I’ll even bring my so-called boyfriend along.”

 

Harry flicked his wrist and Ron was flung out of the library. Madam Pince walked over sighing.

 

“Thank you Harry for getting rid of him, as well as you Hermione for casting a privacy charm. Ten points each to Gryffindor.”

 

Draco caught the end of it, something about Harry taking his boyfriend. His interests peaked; he never knew Harry was gay. Draco was snapped out of his thought when he saw the Weasel get flung from the library and an exhausted Harry frowning at the desk.

 

Harry caught sight of Draco and smiled, “look everyone; it’s my boyfriend, my lover… my life. Now I can go beat Weasel in this duel and be done with his pathetic shit for a while.” 

 

“I’m lost Harry, I really am.” Draco was stunned, and that’s putting is easily.

 

“It was a joke, a terrible one at that, sorry… I’m just exhausted.”

 

* * *

 

Harry arrived at the spot, the news spread fast, thanks to Draco and Pansy, even some professors showed, it was going to be an eventful day afternoon. Harry glanced around and couldn’t see Ron anywhere, or Ginny for that matter, they seemed to be the only students not there.

 

Ginny and Ron finally appeared. They didn’t pause for a moment, from a distance it looked as if Ginny was supporting her brother. Fred and George knew that face, she was against him completely. Ginny stood next to Harry and clenched his hands.

 

“If you have to hurt Ronald, I support you, after all I love you like a brother. Someone needs to put him in his place.”

 

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, “will do Gin, don’t panic too much, it’s just a disarming duel, not to the death.”

 

Ginny released the embrace and smiled; she stood in the middle, but leaned closer towards Harry. Ron was bright red, he sprinted at Harry and rammed his wand into Harry’s throat.

 

“GET YOUR FAGGOT HANDS OFF MY SISTER!” He yelled, students just laughed, which agitated him more.

 

“Calm down Ronald, this is a duel, not a childish game, are you ready?”

 

“I’m ready.” Ron said with a raised voice.

 

Harry bowed slowly, “as am I, Ronald.”


	10. Friend or Foe.

Harry couldn’t really think on how he felt at the moment, he was about to duel his first friend, not that Ron acted like he was Harry’s friend. But at the same time Ron’s family supported Harry, so maybe beating him would knock some sense into Ron, it wouldn’t take a genius to realize Ron was acting differently. Ron seems to be targeting homosexual people…

 

“Thinking about how you will lose Potter?” Ron let out a slight laugh, full of confidence.

 

Harry shook his head, breaking from his daydream, “you wish Ronald, just thinking on how I’ll tell Molly that you lost to me.”

 

“Don’t call my mum Molly, you have no right!” Ron snapped, gripping his wand tighter.

 

“Oooh, we’re going to actually duel now, about time. I was about to conjure up some chairs for us to sit on and start debating.” Harry bought his wand back up and pointed it at Ron.

 

Severus stood next to Draco, he had a faint smirk on his face, hoping sometime soon something like this would happen. Harry has always been a somewhat advanced dueller, not because of knowledge, because the power he holds will guide him either way, Harry could use smart friends, like Draco. Granger isn’t so bad, because she’s smart, how she wasn’t placed in Ravenclaw was completely beyond Severus. Severus was thrown out of the thought when he saw flashes of light and a few gasps.

 

Harry flicked a spell at Ron, who just narrowly dodged it. Ron was clenching his wand so hard it looked like it would break. Harry had only cast that one spell and waited for Ron to throw something back, he didn’t. Harry wanted to toy with him so he wouldn’t disarm him just yet.

 

Ron threw a weak spell back at Harry; Ron kept his wand firm, despite him shaking heavily after he cast the spell. Harry didn’t react, he just watched, and waited for it to come closer.

 

The spell was about two meters away when Harry decided to react. “Protego!” Harry’s voice was soft; he doubted most could hear him, “Fumos.”

 

The spell collided with Harry as the area filled with smoke, Draco’s eyebrows raised, they had to wait for the smoke to clear naturally before they could see if Harry was alright as joining in would dishonour duelling rules.

 

Ron’s laughing broke everyone’s concentration, “I beat him, and I alone beat The Boy Who Lived in a duel!” Ron lowered his wand and smiled with glee. “That was way too easy, could have done it in my sleep.”

 

Severus sighed, something he hardly done in front of others, “how do you know you beat him? The spell he cast still lingers. You didn’t cause the smoke; it’s created by a spell Harry used, no doubt it’s a Fumos.”

 

“Nobody asked you.” Ron sneered, but shot a glance at the smoke.

 

Harry laughed, “Snape, I knew it would be either you or Dumbledore to ruin my fun and games.”

 

“Of course Harry, who else would garnish such satisfaction?” Snape took a step back and folded his arms.

 

“Finite,” the darkish smoke vanished and Harry was standing there with his arms folded, something he learned from Draco. Harry caught Pansy whispering ‘ _Harry looks like you Draco, except with black hair_.’ Harry couldn’t help but grin.

 

“You cheated, you cannot do that!” Ron’s shouted.

 

Harry thought about using _Silencio_ , but he assumed that would be cheating. Harry paced on the spot, thinking of something to embarrass Ron further. Harry had to block a few spells, but that was easy enough to do, at most if Ron hit him with a spell it wouldn’t do much, but Ron was playing dirty, the spells he were using wouldn’t hurt, just be a minor annoyance.

 

Harry conjured a fire whip and flicked it at Ron’s feet, Ron jumped backwards with a furious look on his face. ‘ _It was good, but not great… I need something more frightening_.’ Harry thought.

 

Ron charged at Harry, Harry couldn’t help laugh, he would take a page out of Draco’s book, when Ron was an arm’s length away Harry pointed his wand Ron, “Everte Statum.” Ron flew through the air and landed on his back, somewhat close to his original position. “Now Ron, you know theirs to be no physical contact during a duel.”

 

Ron grunted and stood up; he pointed his wand at Harry. Ron was now panting, either the run got to him or the fact he couldn’t beat Harry was tiring him. Harry on the other hand was perfectly fine, well rested in fact.

 

Harry had enough; he pointed his wand at the air and muttered a sentence. Severus and Dumbledore both caught the few words he said, ‘ _incendium_ ’ and ‘ _draconis_ ’. Severus shot Dumbledore a worried glance and watched the sky.

 

Around twenty seconds past before a large part of the sky turned to flame, the flames flickered bright as a dragon flew overhead. It roared heavily and focused on Ron, every spell Ron cast at the dragon just vanished. The dragon flew towards Ron with its mouth open, mere inches before it connected with Ron it exploded in harmless flickers of light. Ron was quivering so much that he wet himself.

 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry said coolly as Ron’s wand flicked from its already loose grip in Ron’s hand and landed with a thud on the grass nearby. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he then noticed a red faced Ron with a wet patch on the front of his robes.

 

Ginny looked at Ron, “mum will be _pissed_ if she learns you wet yourself Ron, you’re not three anymore.” Ginny’s words were bitter, everyone was too afraid to say anything, even Severus and Dumbledore were quiet, but soon enough ushered children away.

 

Severus walked over towards Harry and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, you will be staying, you’re not in trouble.”

 

Dumbledore joined them, “do you remember our talk we had earlier Harry?”

 

“Yes Dumbledore.” Harry nodded, he felt like he was being interrogated.

 

“That spell you used, I didn’t catch the full incantation, and I don’t want you to repeat it or use it again.” Dumbledore looked at Severus.

 

Harry pouted, “that’s not fair.”

 

“Harry, listen to me. That spell, is ancient, it’s an age old spell that was created by Godric himself, it was never seen in person, just in tales. Godric was powerful, he was an undefeated dueller, and he started at eighteen and duelled every day until he founded Hogwarts, even then he still duelled and won, he has never lost a duel.” Severus pursed his lips.

 

“What Severus is saying is that the spell you used is far too powerful to be used on school grounds, I’m not saying this for you to not use it, if you use it again you could be killed. It’s like dark magic, it will consume you. Godric resembled fire, that’s how he could use it. Only powerful wizards know the full incantation, Severus and I know two parts of it. Two out of thirty plus, you spoke for a while.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense, how come I know a spell you don’t Dumbledore? You’re more powerful than me.”

 

Dumbledore chuckled, “if you want to believe that Harry, then please do. It’s a compliment, I just have stronger control on my magic, when you turn seventeen you could beat me in a duel with your eyes closed.”

 

Severus sighed, “so much for subtle.”

 

“YOU KNEW?” Harry shouted, slightly shaking.

 

Severus swallowed and removed his hand from Harry’s shoulder, “you cannot feel your own power Harry, you have strong aura, a powerful magical signature that grows each day. If we said we didn’t know then we would be idiots.”

 

“You control on fire is concerning though, think of what you used like a Fiendfyre, except impossibly hard to control, even more deadly if you want it to be. If Severus or even me learnt the full incantation and summoned it, it will turn and kill us in a split second-”

 

“So I’m lucky to be alive?” Harry interrupted.

 

“-not entirely, when you cast the spell, what were you thinking about?”

 

Harry sighed, “I was thinking about embarrassing Ron in the duel.”

 

“The dragon took that and implied it, had you thought about wanting him dead or to suffer then it would have killed him, as for the suffering it could have killed his family, without you even thinking.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, “why is something so powerful not in an unforgivable?”

 

“Prior to today, it was nothing more than a fairy-tale.” Dumbledore’s words felt choked.

 

“Can I suggest an Unbreakable Vow?”

 

“Pointless Severus, we could try but I can assume Harry is immune to them.” Dumbledore shook his head.

 

Severus sighed, “Harry just promise me, and I know you don’t care what I say to never use that spell again, unless people are flinging Avada Kedavra at you.”

 

“I agree, thank you for telling me, but can I go now? Theirs three minutes to curfew and I can see Filch eyeing me.” Harry started to walk away, not even waiting for an answer.

 

Dumbledore chuckled, “for a rule breaker, he seems eager to want to follow them now.”

 

Severus just shook his head.

 

* * *

 

Lucius bowed his head, “My Lord.”

 

Voldemort noticed him and kept pacing, “it has been far too long Lucius, sometimes I do actually miss the company we have. After all besides Severus you’re the only person to come and talk to me.”

 

Lucius rose from the bow, “that’s just how much I respect you, but Narcissa has been hounding me to spend time at home.”

 

“Take a seat Lucius, theirs a few things I wish to discuss.” Voldemort sat down and glanced at Lucius. “As you know, I’m not exactly fully human yet; thankfully I can still do some human interactions. Enough of that though, how is Draco?”

 

Lucius held the grin, “Draco is well, in fact I have been told that he succeeded and bought Harry back into the flesh.”

 

“I meant relationship wise Lucius.”

 

“I’m unsure, Draco hasn’t written and I’m banned from visiting that stupid school for some reason, maybe Severus can report on it.”

 

“Good idea, I’ll ask him to keep an eye on Harry and Draco.” Voldemort pursed his lips.

 

“Is that all, My Lord?” Lucius was eager to just stand up and leave.

 

Voldemort stood, “not quite, I have a confession.”

 

Lucius had to stop his eyebrows from rising, “a confession? What about my Lord?”

 

“I had no idea the amulet would even work, the first one I used worked correctly, and this one didn’t.”

 

Lucius was now intrigued, “what was it meant to do?”

 

Voldemort began pacing, “Draco was meant to use the amulet to capture Harry and then he would come to me, the amulet was infused with the Imperius curse. He would come here and leave me the amulet and then go back to Hogsmeade and the spell would end.”

 

Lucius winced, “what exactly went wrong?”

 

“In order for Harry to return he would have had to do a ritual, the ritual would return him to the living and give back my power, and then I would use his blood to fully resurrect. The ritual was done away from me, so he retained all my power. I don’t even think I can speak Parseltongue now.”

 

Lucius tapped the corner of his lips, “and your power will return?”

 

“Yes, but whether it’s today, tomorrow, in a week or a month is anyone’s guess.” Voldemort walked out of the room and waved Lucius away.

 

Lucius took that chance to leave and go home, Voldemort was essentially powerless, that’s great and Harry had all his power. Now was the time to act and get on Harry’s good side.

 

* * *

 

Lucius sat at his desk, he got in the house without Narcissa noticing and he was free to write the letter in peace.

 

“ _Draco._

_I’m sure the headmaster was filtering my mail due to the slight ban from Hogwarts I had, it’s cleared up now and I just want to inform you that we’re no longer going to Paris for the holidays. I know this will ruin all plans you had, but I must stay close to home because of work reasons. Before your mother comes in and harasses me I’m just going to let you know she will most likely attach you chocolates, you need to tell her your age and that you’re no longer six._

_We have set up a guest bedroom next to yours, during the holidays I would appreciate if you could bring over a friend, preferably one that is called Harry Potter as your mother has a surprise, if not then that’s okay. I’m just glad you were able to become friends with him, I know he was your childhood idol and forgive me sounding like your mother with that. I would love to know what caused the wedge between you two in year one, you never told me. Please reply as soon as you can._

_With love,_

_Narcissa and Lucius_.”

 

Lucius placed the letter onto Draco’s owl’s foot and gave it a treat, before he could send it away Narcissa coughed.

 

Narcissa crossed her arms, “that was an adorable letter and I know he’s no longer six.”

 

Lucius jumped, “I know, but you persuade him easier than me, so I decided to let you do it all.”

 

“Because if you spend too much time around here the Dark Lord will see that he was here?”

 

Lucius nodded his head; Lucius had a slight understanding of Legilimency and Occlumency, but not as strong of a gasp as his wife. This meant he wouldn’t be around during the holidays.

 

Narcissa placed a Slytherin resembling box of chocolates next to the owl, “can you take these to Draco?”

 

The owl hooted and picked up the box with its foot and flew away, Lucius wrapped Narcissa in a warm hug.

 

* * *

 

Ron couldn’t sleep due to being angry; all he saw was him wetting himself because of Harry cheating in that duel. “Fucking cheater,” Ron said loudly and he kicked the side of his bed.

 

Neville rubbed his eyes and poked his head from the curtain, “can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep.” Neville sighed and pulled his head back in.

 

Ron glanced at Harry’s bed and saw it empty, which meant he was in the lavatory. Ron walked in there and noticed Harry washing his hands. “Cleaning your hands after giving the Slytherins their daily handjobs?”

 

Harry dried his hands and turned to face Ron, “of course Ron, I don’t expect you to understand what hygiene is.”

 

Ron was speechless on that matter, “you cheated in that duel, and you fucking embarrassed me.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “if you spent less time standing around and doing something you wouldn’t have lost and you embarrassed yourself.”

 

Ron forced his hand on the doorframe, “you turned my own family against me, not that you have a family, so you have no idea how that feels.”

 

Harry flashed with anger, “how dare you Ron, why would you use something so hurtful against me? I didn’t hate you before, but I fucking hate you now.” Harry attempted to shove past Ron.

 

Ron shoved Harry backwards, almost knocking him over, “I’m not done with you yet, you’re used to being used and abused, and this will be nothing new.”

 

Harry felt a sharp pain in his side, similar to the one he had not too long ago, it seems to be a reoccurring thing these days. “I don’t want to fight with you Ron, why do you insist we fight?”

 

“Because you’re a faggot, and that disturbs me, that and you’re leading my sister on romantically.”

 

Harry sighed, “this again Ron? I’m not gay.”

 

Ron laughed, “yes you are, you hop between guys on the Slytherin house, you probably have your way with Snape, that’s why he lets you in there. I followed you Harry, I saw you go in there.”

 

“That’s called having friends Ron, that aren’t in your house.” Harry tried to shove past again, but was shoved back.

 

“Fuck buddies, more like it.” Ron snorted.

 

“I’m done with you and your stupidity.” Harry flashed with anger.

 

Ron shook his head, “yeah, run back to your faggot friends, I’m sure one of them wants to bend you over and relieve you off your stress.”

 

“Do you want my glasses Ron? You clearly cannot see anything that’s dangling in front of you.” Harry realized a little too late that his wand was on his bedside counter, “Petrificus Totalus!” Ron’s body stood still and then dropped to the ground, Harry didn’t expect that to work. Harry stepped over Ron and sat on the end of his bed and let out a sigh.

 

* * *

 

The Quidditch Team Tournament would be starting in two days; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had already used all their practice lessons and were just skirmishing now. Neither houses used any tactics they would use in the tournament, all though each was hoping they would. Slytherin being their typical selves denied but secretly watched the three skirmishes with each other. Harry and Hermione were standing outside the Pitch talking to a few Ravenclaw students when the Slytherins walked out, smiling brightly. Most of the Gryffindor team was sitting around; it warmed Harry’s heart when the two teams shook hands in a display of respect.

 

 

Students flocked towards the Great Hall, almost being late and sat down Harry and Draco walked in together but split up to sit at their respective tables. Harry sat far away from Ron, it wasn’t that he was scared of him, well maybe partially as Harry cannot stand up to him physically and Ron could beat him easily, Harry’s only option was to use magic. Harry began a soft conversation with Ginny and Hermione; the three chuckled softly which caused Ron to snort in their direction.

 

Draco decided he would walk over towards Harry with a wide smile, Ginny saw him coming and hinted towards Harry.

 

“Hello Harry, and co.” Draco smiled; he forgot the other girls name and felt rude addressing Granger and not her.

 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh, “hello Draco, what brings you all the way over here?”

 

Draco tugged Harry up, “don’t panic or hit me.”

 

“I won’t.” Harry smiled as he was tugged into the center of the Great Hall.

 

“KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS!” Pansy chorused and shrugged when no one joined in.

 

Draco stood their firmly, “when I was five I was fascinated with you, you defeated the most powerful wizard of our time and then vanished, I knew you were alive somewhere, most likely being tutored in advanced magic.” Draco laughed, “then mother and I did some calculations and we realized you were my age and we would be going to Hogwarts at the same time and I got excited, hoping you and I could be friends-” Draco shot Ron a glare, “-you however, had different plans and you denied my hand in friendship for Weasel, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt, I threw a temper tantrum so bad father was going to send me to another school. Of course mother didn’t want that so she reassured me that I should be nicer, but I’m a Malfoy, and we don’t do nicer.”

 

Ron sneered and went back to talking to Ginny, who ignored him listening to the conversation that was happening between Harry and Draco.

 

“-was obvious we wouldn’t get along, it was set in stone when I landed in Slytherin and you landed in Gryffindor, so I used every bit of power I had to torment you, and that was wrong.”

 

Ginny shot a glare at Ron; he made her miss a part of the speech.

 

“In our second year the issues and complications worsened, we still weren’t friends and I spent the entire summer forcing mother to listen to me ramble about how you were a pompous arse, she attempted to make it better, but as you know already I’m a Malfoy and very stubborn. I heard all the adventures you Granger and Weasel had and it made me so jealous, that should have been you and I, not Weasel!”

 

“I cannot be the only person believing this nonsense.” Ron snapped, the elbow he received in the rib shut up him briefly.

 

“-that caused me to spread you rumours about being the Heir of Slytherin, in hopes you would actually come to Slytherin.” Draco ignored the ‘ _awws_ ’ that filled the room, “after that I stopped caring about the rumours of the adventures you had, I assumed you only said them to make me more jealous, so I dismissed them and any chance of friendship we could have had, I still don’t understand how a Gryffindor has a trait only Slytherin’s have, you simply cannot be a Parselmouth.”

 

“ **Oh but I am Draco**.” Harry hissed and then smiled.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “anyway in our third year, let’s just say I used the attack on you in the train from the Dementors to try and make your adventures seem like lies, I soon realized they targeted you for some reason, I have no idea why?” Draco paused for an answer.

 

Harry chuckled, “Remus said it was because I lived through horrors that no one else could ever think to walk through, they focused me solely because I was already sad and an easy target, that’s why I asked to learn a spell to ward them off. Remus said I was the only wizard to learn it after two attempts, and at such a young age, most adults cannot do the spell… not bragging or anything.” Harry shrugged.

 

Draco’s eyes filled with admiration, “I never knew that Harry, anyway this year I didn’t know what to do, when they announced the Triwizard Tournament I had a feeling somehow you would get in it, then it was cancelled and I was relieved, not because you didn’t get in it. But because you wouldn’t be putting your neck on the line.” Draco drew a breath, “I guess I grew up a little, I was scared you would deny me again, but I think we have bypassed that stage and now we’re friends, something I had always hoped for.” Draco held out his hand.

 

Harry took his hand and gave it a firm shake, “friends.”

 

“HUG. HUG. HUG. HUG!” Pansy shouted, “if they won’t kiss I want to at least see a hug.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco, “Happy pansy?” Draco sniffed into Harry’s shirt and felt like he was placed under the Imperius curse, Harry smelt that good.

 

“I am indeed.” Pansy smiled into her pumpkin juice.

 

No one noticed Ron stand up and storm out of the room; their eyes were focused on Draco and Harry. Harry and Draco took their respective seats and endured their houses choking them with questions that neither knew how to answer; they looked at each other and mouthed ‘ _save me_.’

 

Harry was sitting on his bed when Seamus came over shyly.

 

Harry peaked over the book he was reading, “Hey Seamus, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah… yeah,” Seamus sat next to Harry. “Thanks for asking.”

 

“I assume you have a question?” Harry hid the smirk with the book.

 

Seamus sighed, “I do, but don’t get offended.”

 

Harry frowned, “of course I won’t, as long as you don’t call me names and such.” Harry laughed.

 

“Are you gay Harry?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

 

“Are you gay Harry?” Seamus repeated.

 

“N-No Seamus, why would you ask?”

 

“No reason.” Seamus stood and walked to his bed, leaving Harry sitting there confused.

 

* * *

 

Severus pulled a yawning Draco from the common room into the hallway, “do not purse a romantic relationship with Harry Potter.” Severus’ voice was firm.

 

“And why is that? You may intimidate other students Severus, but you don’t intimidate me, tell me now!”

 

“As you know, I’m an adapt Legilimens, I was interrogating him and used Legilimency to see into his memories. What I saw was disturbing to say the least.”

 

“Spit it out Severus.” Draco said with a flash of anger.

 

“Harry has been beaten for being a homosexual before.”

 

Draco paled, “w-who did it?”

 

“Muggles, there was something else but I pulled out of his memory before he noticed. Do not pursue this Draco, it will only hurt him, stay as friends. Now go and sleep, we will talk more later on, most likely after the Tournament.”

 

Draco walked into the common room and sighed.

 

“Did you get in trouble with Snape Draco?” Pansy’s eyebrows almost hit her harline.

 

“Of course not Pans, he just told me I was acing potions, but I’m tired.”

 

“Goodnight Draco.” The room said in unison, Draco waved them off and walked into his bedroom. Draco was thankful for his own bedroom, it allowed him to relax and not listen to a snoring Blaise. Draco noticed the letter from his father on his desk, he would read it later, the present however was most likely from his mother, and he would share them with Harry tomorrow, screw what Snape said.


	11. The Quidditch Team Tournament.

When one of the team captains walked in the Great Hall echoed in cheers, it didn’t really matter what champion it was, each one got the same cheer. Harry couldn’t help but blush a little when they cheered for him as they put so much effort in, even the professors joined in. Harry walked fast towards his seat and sat down with a sigh.

 

Hermione gently patted his shoulder, “are you alright Harry? You look flustered.”

 

Harry nodded, “you could say that, I guess it’s just that I never expected that, I almost feel bad for the others.”

 

“Don’t, you’re the one who thought of it Harry.” Adrian strode over and shook Harry’s hand.

 

Harry shook back, “I just don’t want any extra privileges.”

 

Adrian laughed, “you honestly don’t need to worry about that, you’re the last one to hear about the events. I’m aware that Ravenclaw have already thought of a plan, as has Slytherin, naturally.” Adrian released Harry’s hand and walked calmly back towards the Slytherin table.

 

“Five points to Slytherin for good sportsmanship.” McGonagall’s voice filled the Great Hall.

 

Dumbledore stood, “very much indeed so, Minerva that was quite a display. I’ll allow you to eat breakfast before I interrupt with the announcements and rules. Enjoy the feast.” The tables filled and soon enough the Great Hall echoed with knives hitting plates and slight chatter.

 

Draco walked over toward the Gryffindor table with a small box and a letter on it, he looked confident wand was beamed the same aura. “Hey Harry, I have a letter from my father here for you, and some chocolates from my mother, they wanted me to give them to you.” Draco handed Harry the box and the letter smiled and walked away.

 

Of course the entire Great Hall saw, Blaise and Pansy were whispering, and Harry’s short time with them pretty much screamed unnecessary and twisted rumours. “Thanks Draco,” Harry shouted towards him. Harry placed his wand at the box, “Reducio!” The box shrunk and he swiftly placed it in his robe pocket.

 

Breakfast was now done, Harry didn’t eat anything but the food vanished so he was happy, even happier when Dumbledore stood to address the students about the rules for the tournament.

 

Dumbledore stood with his eyes twinkling, “the Quidditch Team Tournament will start tomorrow morning after breakfast, no sooner and no later. We will all walk together, after tonight the teams are to separate fully, that’s the end of the planning phase. And before I announce the match structure, all points that are won during the games are combined for a total score, the team with the highest score wins! But that’s not all, after these four games which take place on each Monday for four weeks, and will last until the first end of term break, but afterwards there will be a two verse two match, which I will explain at a later stage, close to the date.”

 

“The first match will be held tomorrow and will be Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor.”

“The second match which will be next week will be Slytherin versus Ravenclaw.”

“The third match which will be in two weeks will be Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff.”

“And finally, the last match will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin.”

 

Dumbledore set down the parchment, “the prize has not yet been discussed, depending on how it all unfolds will reward how big and how small the prize will be, as for now I suggest you all run along before you miss some classes.”

 

As the students slowly formed groups and walked off to their respective classes, Harry slugged behind slowly, dreading potions.

 

“Don’t look so glum Potter, potions won’t be bad today.” Severus’ words cut through Harry with ease; he didn’t expect Severus to be near him, even less for him to pick up on Harry’s feelings.

 

* * *

 

Draco was brooding on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, it wasn’t so much that he would be versing Harry or anything, he knew he cannot beat Harry in Quidditch, much like Draco couldn’t beat him in a duel. But he wanted to play with Harry and not against him, and he knew Slytherin would come in second.

 

“Draco, stop sulking and come over here and join in the strategy, we have one day left.”

 

Draco slightly shook his head and walked over, “I wasn’t sulking, I was thinking.”

 

“Clearly thinking about Harry, that pone is obvious.” Flint sneered and sighed, “just get your arse over here so Adrian and I can prep the team, we have a plan anyway.”

 

Draco sat next to Adrian, “okay, what’s the plan?”

 

“We throw the match on purpose.”

 

Draco’s eyes shot open like he was just thrown at a wall, “are you daft? Why would we want to lose?”

 

Flint grinned, “do you think you can seduce Potter to let you catch the Snitch?”

 

“No, even if we were dating, which _we’re not_! He takes Quidditch too seriously, he has since year one.”

 

Pansy walked in and sat down, “The last event is two houses verses two houses, so Slytherin will throw a match in order to place about third, which means Gryffindor should be able to pick us, as the person who places first cannot pick the person who placed second, if what Snape and Minerva were talking about was correct.”

 

“Pansy you’re not on the Quidditch team, don’t interfere.” Adrian scowled.

 

“Oh hush Adrian, it’s pretty clear my fifteen seconds in here only helped you and not hindered you.” Pansy scowled and gave Draco a soft hug, “four weeks without Harry, did you invite him over? What did he say?”

 

Draco flashed a light shade of pink, “PANSY! But yes I invited him over and he hasn’t read it, he shrunk it this morning, or he read it and hasn’t seen me yet to let me know.”

 

Adrian cleared his throat, “here’s a more in-depth explanation to our plans. Placement doesn’t matter as long as we place third, I don’t care what anyone says, we are not coming last, I can almost guarantee Hufflepuff will land there and we’re not worse than Hufflepuff. We will still play normally but Draco just won’t catch the Snitch but will still make attempts, I don’t want you flying off your broom in attempts either. If you need a light crash do so, but don’t expect any of us to panic, we still need to score goals for points.” Adrian began to pace around the room, “but even then our biggest threat is Gryffindor, if they get decimated and don’t place first our entire strategy will be for nothing. We’re riding on the fact Potter won’t nearly kill himself during a match, but the good thing is Gryffindor play first so we can scout them.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, but what will we do if Gryffindor flunk the first game?” Draco was onto something, he saw the annoyance burst out of Adrian, assuming Gryffindor does flunk, and Potter failures, which is unluckily, but that will ruin the plan.

 

Adrian clenched his fist, “have you been ignoring me? That’s why we scout the first game, they’re versing Hufflepuff, and I assume Harry could do that one in his sleep.”

 

Draco stood, “so we go scout, got it. I have about two hours left to speak to Harry, so I’m going to do that.”

 

Flint snorted, “when did you and Potter get on a first name basis?”

 

“I have no idea, it just happened one day.” Draco walked out of the room and towards the Gryffindor common room, of course he wouldn’t be let in so he waited and gave a note to a first year to hand to Harry and then for Harry to write back and give him the note. Draco was excited when the little kid ran out.

 

The first year panted, “He said yes.”

 

“And?” Draco had no time for nonsense.

 

The first year thought for a moment and realized he did forget something, “thank you for the chocolates.”

 

* * *

 

The Slytherin Quidditch team went to watch Harry, Draco had a small Gryffindor flag that had ‘ _Go Gryffindorks, go_!’ on it. Draco thought it was simply amazing, and had to bring it. Draco waved it when Harry flew past; of course Harry noticed it and shook his head with a smile clearly visible.

 

The match started and the Snitch flew up, Harry watched it briefly and just sat there. Harry watched the other Seeker flew off in random directions frantically trying to find it, Harry shook his head, staying in one spot was always what he did and it worked every time, sometimes he slowly skirted the field and that sometimes worked, but today he had an odd feelings.

 

“And Ginny Weasley scores the first goal of the match, ten points to Gryffindor!” Lee Jordan called out.

 

Harry smiled; Ginny was by far the best Chaser Harry had ever seen, she would go places if she pursued a career in Quidditch. Harry flew around and caught a glimpse of the Snitch, he heard Lee announce a few more goals, and by glance Gryffindor was leading seventy to zero. Harry thought now would be a great time to fly after the Snitch and he did. He was only a few inches when he caught Ginny falling from her broom, not high up but the fall would do damage.

 

Harry wasn’t very far away, he left the Snitch and chased after Ginny’s falling body and caught her by the arm which stabilized his broom and they both crashed to the ground. “Accio Ginny’s broom,” Harry said calmly and Ginny’s broom flew into his hand, Harry handed it to her and kicked up.

 

“Thanks Harry!” Ginny shouted.

 

Harry nodded, “no problem, let’s win this.”

 

The score was even on ninety, both teams frantically trying to score and Harry was chasing after the Snitch with the Hufflepuff Seeker. Harry heard another goal announced for Hufflepuff putting them in the lead; Harry flew faster than the Hufflepuff Seeker, the Snitch nosedived straight down. Both Seekers followed instantly, Harry noticed the Snitch flick upwards and was able to spiral upwards after it, the Hufflepuff Seeker wasn’t so lucky and flew straight into the ground.

 

“And Gryffindor scores yet again, that makes Gryffindor in the lead with one hundred and ten points and with Hufflepuff on one hundred points.” Lee called out.

 

Harry was mere inches away from the snitch when it flicked downward again, Harry followed it and was a mere fingertip away, and he pushed faster. Harry felt a jolt and heard cracking, Harry let out a breath of air as the bludger slammed into his ribcage and flung him off his broom.

 

Harry screamed with pain as his body fell through the air, the scream of pain he let our echoed the Quidditch Pitch and everyone looked as Harry’s body spiralled towards the ground. Harry choked as he fumbled with his wand, it flicked out of his hands and tumbled to the ground. Harry remembered the spell Dumbledore used last year and decided to attempt it, at least if he died he would have died while trying.

 

It hurt to speak, at least whiling spiralling through the air. Harry was finally able to get the words out, “Arresto Momentum.” Harry’s slowed considerably but still hit the ground with a small amount of force, it seemed amplified because of his ribs and that Harry couldn’t breathe correctly.

 

What worried Draco the most as the professors stood there and did nothing, Draco shoved his way down and ran towards Harry’s body, he saw Harry’s wand next to him and not in his hand so Harry attempted to at least save himself.

 

Draco knelt down next to Harry, “are you alright Harry?” Draco resisted the urge to pick up and cradle Harry.

 

“Y-Yeah, just turn me over and p-place me into a sitting up p-position, it would be wise if you supported me.” The pain overwhelmed Harry and he clenched his eyes shut, ‘ _Merlin talking hurts so much_.’

 

Draco silently cursed himself, he gently turned Harry over ignoring Harry’s protests and screams, the screams eased up when Draco wrapped himself around Harry and soothed him with a low whisper

 

The white lady didn’t come out, instead it all fixed internally but Draco heard her voice echo something along the lines of ‘Treat him well.’ Honestly, Draco thought he was going crazy. The golden Snitch rolled out of Harry’s hand and onto the grass.

 

“Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wins!” Lee Jordan announced, not that anyone cared about whether Gryffindor won or lost.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks flew by, Harry still wasn’t allowed to leave the infirmary, despite what his ‘ _white ghost’_ thing had done, he still was in some pain, and his reflexes were abysmal his messing resembled a three year olds and he struggled to speak coherently. Harry didn’t care what Madam Pomfrey said, he would play Quidditch whether she said he couldn’t or not.

 

Harry was receiving letters from Draco via Hermione, he debated telling her to sod off because it was cheating but read them anyway, it revealed that Slytherin would let Harry win assuming he would pick them in the next event and that they score at least one hundred points. Harry agreed to it, he could do with that, ‘sneaky snakes.’ Harry chuckled to himself as he drifted off to sleep for the sixth time that day.

 

“Today is the day, the last Quidditch match before the final event starts! The score are really close and it could go either way, and that’s what I like to see, the scores are as followed,” Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment and read from it.

 

“In first place, we have Ravenclaw on three hundred and ten points.” The Ravenclaw Table cheered.

“In second place, we have Hufflepuff on one hundred and ninety points.” The Hufflepuff table cheered.

“In third place we have Gryffindor on one hundred and sixty points.” The Gryffindor table cheered.

“And in fourth place, we have Slytherin, on one hundred points.” The Slytherin table cheered.

 

Dumbledore put down the parchment, “remember, Gryffindor and Slytherin both have a match in two hours, the placements could go any way possible.

 

Harry turned to Hermione, “yeah she said if I get hurt today not to go back.” Harry chuckled a little bit.

 

Hermione closed her book and sighed, “you shouldn’t be proud of that, you always keep putting your life on the line for Quidditch. Sometimes I think Ron was right, and that upsets me… he’s never right.”

 

“Speaking of Ron, where is he?” Harry glanced around the Gryffindor table but couldn’t see him.

 

Ginny let out a laugh, “suspended, apparently he thought it wise to call Seamus a ‘filthy faggot who does nothing but suck dick all day’ while McGonagall was behind him. Three week suspension at home with mum, if she finds out what he said I doubt Ron will return.”

 

“No detention, I’d take three weeks at home over detention any day.” Harry had to smile, that was a good deal.

 

“Oh he has detention, six months of it, three with Snape and three with Filch.”

 

“Ouch.” Harry laughed.

 

“Yeah, Snape also said, ‘tell Potter that next time he breaks the rules he will have detention with me, he will be doing more than cleaning.’” Ginny mocked.

 

Harry groaned and put on an innocent look, it broke soon enough and the three of them laughed.

 

Draco was rather contempt watching Harry laugh, it was good to see him so happy and messing around with his friends. Pansy nudged him and he flashed pink.

 

“I hope a bludger hits Harry in the Quidditch game so we can.” A soft voice said, it sounded like a girl but it came from a male.

 

“Excuse me?” Draco glared at the boy.

 

“I said…”

 

“I don’t care what you said, I know you and your family, not exactly rich but not poor either, you’re close to the Weasley family. A newly formed Pure-Blood family, your father had two sons, you being the younger brother wouldn’t become an heir, so you left! Most Pure-Blood families tend to have one child; some get greedy and try for two or if you’re a disgrace seven or eight.”

 

“You have to be a Malfoy, slicked back hair, and an arrogant expression, think you’re somehow important because your name is ancient. Mother told me not to worry about you, even less when she realized your mother was Narcissa Black.”

 

“Don’t speak about my mother!” Draco snapped.

 

“Funny, you can talk about mine, but I cannot talk about yours, your slut of a mother…”

 

“Silencio!” Draco slammed his fist in front of the boy, “how do you speak of my mother, my mother has done nothing wrong to anyone.” Draco looked directly at the boy, “if I could hex you right now in this Great Hall I would, you’re just not worth my time.” Draco released his fists from the table and walked out of the Great hall.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the drama and kept poking at his food, ignoring Hermione’s attempts to get him to eat.

 

* * *

 

The Slytherin team took their positions, as did the Gryffindor team, Harry informed the team of the plan, Slytherin needed one hundred points, and Gryffindor needed one hundred and sixty, so ten points and then for Harry to catch the Snitch. Harry blocked out everything and relaxed, the air blasting into his side was starting to hurt and it was getting hard to breathe normally. Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed; all he knew was that the scores were Gryffindor on one hundred and ten points and Slytherin on ninety.

 

Harry flew next to Oliver, “Oliver, what are you doing? Let them score”

 

“It’s not my fault they cannot score.” Oliver snapped while blocking a goal.

 

“That’s because you won’t let them!” Harry sighed and flew away.

 

Harry smiled when he realized Slytherin had scored and Oliver was knocked out, it’s what he got. Harry caught a faint golden glow and dived for it, despite the fact the harsh dive hurt, he kept going. Draco tailed him soon after, although Harry could see in Draco’s face that he wasn’t really trying, but at the same time it looked like Draco was scolding Harry for flying. For a brief moment Harry forgot he was flying and focused on Draco and almost flew into the spectators.

 

Harry made a harsh turn towards the Snitch that was happily fluttering across the ground, Draco followed soon after. Harry was so low it was like he could feel the grass on his knees, not that his knees were exposed. Harry was flying over the Snitch which he cursed himself for, if he dropped, the Snitch could change direction. He sped up and stopped a few feet in front of the Snitch, he twisted his body and dangled from his broom, he lost speed but held out his hand and snagged the Snitch. Of course, he had no idea how he would get out of this predicament and the weight of him and his broom whilst he panicked caused the broom to wobble and for him to crash into the grass headfirst.

 

“Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch, GRYFFINDOR WINS!” Lee shouted with excitement, “the final score, Gryffindor with three hundred and ten points, and Slytherin with one hundred and sixty points.”

 

The students filled the Great Hall with anticipation, some already pieced it together that Gryffindor had won, but others hadn’t.

 

“It seems that we have our winner!” Dumbledore stood and opened a piece of parchment, “the winner is…”

 

“Gryffindor, with five hundred and seventy points,” the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered loudly, even more when the banners in the room turned into red and gold.

“In second place is Ravenclaw, with four hundred and eighty points,” the Ravenclaw table cheered.

“In third place is Slytherin, with two hundred points,” a few sighed, but most cheered, mainly the team.

“And in fourth place is Hufflepuff, with one hundred and thirty points,” they cheered as if they had won anyway.

 

“Harry my boy, can you come up here and take the stand?” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

 

Harry stood and walked towards the front, smiling and wincing whenever he was hit on the back as it jolted throughout his body. “What did you need me to do Dumbledore?”

 

“What house would you like to work with to win the housecup?” Dumbledore’s eyes stopped twinkling and he smiled.

 

Harry thought for a moment, “Slytherin.”

 

“And that means Ravenclaw is with Hufflepuff. I have a surprise for the final match.” Dumbledore waved his arm and a few boxes appeared and floated mysteriously, each labelled with different point numbers.

 

“The totals of the points earned by each team will now combine; Gryffindor and Slytherin have a combined total of seven hundred and seventy points. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have a combined total of six hundred and ten points.”

 

“Dumbledore, what’s with the boxes?” Harry said while eyeing them.

 

“Thank you reminded me Harry, I almost forgot. If you desire to, you can sacrifice points for special bonuses. Theirs things like nullifying hoops, double points earned and even freezing the enemy teams Seekers for two or fifteen minutes. It all depends on the box. Now, go and debate this with your teams, theirs rooms off to the side.”

 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin team walked into the room.

 

“We’re not doing it.” Harry said firmly.

 

Draco grinned, “lack of Gryffindor bravery.”

 

Harry crossed his arms, “it isn’t a lack of bravery, don’t confuse bravery with foolishness, doing it will only come out badly.”

 

Flint nodded, “I actually agree with Potter, a risk that high? No reward could be worth that!”

 

Draco stomped his foot, “let’s be realistic, it’s Hufflepuff they will take this, even with Ravenclaws objections, if Ravenclaw lets them take the risk then it must be good.”

 

Harry snickered, “two minutes of a head start on the Seekers? I know that The Snitch isn’t usually caught until much later, games can last days, not seconds.”

 

“The double points actually sound rather horrifying though.” Adrian finally spoke.

 

Harry frowned, “we have Ginny, plus your Keeper is excellent, they have Merlin knows, I could do a better job, but regardless.

 

Ginny blushed, “I’m with Harry, it’s not worth it, plus Dumbledore could have added bad things.”

 

Harry looked at Adrian, “you decide, you guys are _meant_ to be cunning after all.”

 

Adrian sighed, “fine, we won’t sacrifice any points.”

 

“Good” Harry said as he walked back into the Great Hall.

 

“The Gryffindor and Slytherin team aren’t sacrificing our points” Harry called out, Dumbledore gave a nod.

 

“Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are sacrificing all of ours.” Cedric called out.

 

Dumbledore nodded, “place your hand into the box labelled all and read what it says.”

 

“Your team will start at one hundred and fifty points.” Cedric smiled.

 

Draco sighed and shot daggers at Harry, mouthing ‘I told you so.’

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up early the day the match would start; Draco planned that he would spend the full day with Harry, Pansy and maybe Blaise. Draco went to the Gryffindor common room and waited for Harry, ignoring the Fat Lady who kept spewing nonsense about snakes not being near her den.

 

Harry walked out, “Draco, nice to see you, come in?”

 

“I would love to.” Draco grinned at the Fat Lady who let them in, didn’t stop her moaning worse than Myrtle though.

 

Harry informed Draco of the plans and he rushed off to tell his team and get Pansy. Just as Draco left he heard Hermione yelling at Harry.

 

“What do you mean with, ‘I didn’t have time’ you had _plenty_ of time.” Hermione began tapping her foot in annoyance.

 

“Sorry Hermione, I forgot.” Harry looked at the floor.

 

“Hopeless, all of you,” Hermione stood and walked towards the girls dorms. “Flitwick said you have two weeks to finish it plus all bonus work.”

 

Harry knew he wasn’t going to do it, Charms was boring. He went to go get ready for the day.

 

“You let one snake in and then a whole pack of them slithers up here and tries to enter.” The Fat Lady cried out.

 

“Excuse me?” Pansy snapped at the portrait.

 

“You heard me deaf snake, I refuse to let any of you in.” She mockingly hissed at them.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes and watched Draco get led in by a pissed off Hermione.

 

“He’s in his dorm, you can go in.”

 

Draco nodded, “thanks Granger.”

 

“Oh Merlin, I’m sorry Harry.” Draco shrieked.

 

Harry turned, “hey Draco, come to discuss Quidditch plans?”

 

“Y-Yes, now please put on some clothes.” Damn it Draco, why did you have to say that, Harry didn’t even freak out, you saw him naked and he stood there and made casual chat.

 

“Oh!” Harry shouted and then gasped and spun around, “sorry.”

 

“Don’t panic Harry, I won’t peak.”

 

Draco and Harry walked out a few minutes later and greeted the Slytherin team, or a yelling one.

 

“YOU FAT BITCH I WILL HEX YOU!”

 

“You cannot hex a portrait snake.”

 

“I’ll get Sirius Black to come back and attack you again.” Pansy stood triumphantly.

 

“He has been captured, I know it.”

 

Harry stepped out, “actually he escaped again.”

 

She gasped and went quiet, Harry laughed and they got on the stairs, when the stairs moved Pansy clenched onto Harry.

 

“What? These stairs scare me every damn time.”

 

Harry and Draco laughed and made their way towards the Pitch, they would chill there until the match started.

 

* * *

 

Harry and Draco sat firmly and waited for the Quaffle to be released; when it was thrown up they breathed a sigh of happiness. It instantly fell into Ginny’s hands, she hurled it towards the goals and scored, “fastest goal ever, if I must say so.” Draco joked. Draco and Harry watched Ginny carefully; she had her own dedicated Beater, and was scoring goals constantly.

 

“Gryffindor and Slytherin scores again! They’re now on one hundred and forty points, a mere ten points behind.” Lee announced.

 

Harry caught sight of the Snitch and chased after it, the Ravenclaw Seeker was nowhere to be found but Draco, Cedric and Harry darted after the Snitch. Harry peered back and saw Oliver falling towards the ground, ‘ _have to get this quickly_ ’ Harry thought and he speed up to catch Cedric. Harry heard Lee announce four more goals, three for Gryffindor and Slytherin and one for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

 

Harry was side by side with Cedric, Cedric was reaching out for the Snitch, and Harry gave him a discreet nudge in the side, making him withdraw his arm.

 

“You… Slytherins… long…” Cedric said loudly, the fast paced broom riding made it hard to make out.

 

Harry ignored him and focused on the Snitch, he could see Draco coming over, dodging and weaving bludgers. Draco finally it over and sandwiched Cedric, who then cursed and dived down, making Draco and harry slightly bump into each other. Both laughed and reached for the Snitch.

 

Draco looked at Harry, “I… you… much…”

 

Harry gave a slight nod, “we… to… her…” Harry yelled.

 

Draco kicked himself, clearly Harry didn’t hear it, “yes… grab… now… go…” Draco replied and reached for the Snitched but missed, Harry grabbed it and landed, with Draco not too far behind.

 

“Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch, one hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor.” Lee called.

 

Draco wrapped Harry in a hug and Harry raised his hand with the Snitch in it over Draco’s head, Harry turned a shade of pink, as did Draco.

 

‘ _Harry’s lips look so kissable, so welcoming and inviting. Maybe I should, it’s a time for celebration, I’m sure he would enjoy it_.’ Draco couldn’t break his thoughts; he wanted to Kiss Harry, he really wanted to. He wanted to tell Harry how he felt and what happened before, but he wasn’t brave. Draco was sure Pansy would be screaming for Draco to kiss Harry. Draco should have by now, he was never this hesitant before, but now he is.

 

Harry was enjoying the hug, it was warm and welcoming, Harry felt Draco tense, Harry rubbed small circles on Draco’s back and hugged into him harder, hoping to relax him, but this only made Draco tense harder. ‘ _I don’t understand why he tensed instead of relaxed, was my touch too strong, maybe I should rub slower and more gentle?_ ’ Harry thought and rubbed slower, Harry felt a breath of air slowly hit Harry’s neck and he shivered.

 

Draco decided the time was now, he slowly pressed his lips against Harry’s; Harry’s lips were soft and welcome, and even the slight noise he made when Draco kissed him was adorable. Draco slid his hand onto Harry’s back and moved it towards Harry’s hair; Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry’s hair and tugged gently. Draco wasn’t sure what sound Harry made, he was certain it was one out of either pleasure or shock and not fear.

 

The crowd cheered and a few wolf whistled, Harry still had the Snitch and his hand, no one came down and charged at him like the other times. They just stayed there hovering, or at least Harry assumed hovering as he had his eyes closed and couldn’t open them if he even wanted to. Even though he was kissing another boy, this felt right.


	12. It’s Such a Common Mistake.

It felt like a lifetime since Draco started to kiss Harry, it seemed like a dream, like the one he had before school started. Harry braved it and opened his eyes; he saw Draco’s soft grey eyes staring directly at him. It was like Draco’s lips formed into a smile during the kiss, Harry’s eyes slipped from Draco’s and caught people cheering and clapping, a few smiling and Harry went bright red instantly.

 

‘ _It felt right a few seconds ago, and now it just feels wrong, I shouldn’t be kissing a boy, boys kiss girls, not other boys. Aunt Petunia was right, I am a freak_.’

 

“S-Sorry D-Draco, I s-should g-go… s-sorry.” Harry finally got out and turned around and ran, ran as fast as he could, he didn’t look back at Draco, he didn’t look at anyone else, and he kept his head looking down and ran on pure instinct.

 

Draco stood there dumbstruck; it wasn’t until Pansy came and nudged him that he corrected himself.

 

Draco softly sighed, “was it wrong to kiss him Pans?”

 

Pansy wrapped her arm around Draco, “depends, he did enjoy it and then he had some kind of realization that… OH!”

 

“What Pans? You cannot just cut yourself of and shout ‘ _oh_ ’.” Draco scowled at Pansy.

 

Pansy grabbed Draco’s arm and tugged him along, “I know what happened, he told me earlier, I shouldn’t have been so oblivious to it.”

 

“And where is he going Pans? You could tell me before dragging me up hallways and such.”

 

Pansy stopped, “he’s going to the Slytherin common room, and it’s where he goes whenever he’s confused or upset.” Pansy panted, “hey, stay here Draco, don’t leave me!”

 

Draco broke from Pansy and rushed off; he can run faster than her so he’ll get a few words in before she interrupts. He bumped into someone who he recognized instantly. “Harry!”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “Draco… sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing and tell me why you ran away, was the kiss bad?”

 

Harry looked at the ground, “I’m not gay Draco, I don’t… not gay.”

 

“Labels don’t do any good Harry.” Draco was sighing in his head.

 

Harry just sighed; he didn’t want to have this conversation now, with Draco of all people.

 

“Harry… Draco.” Pansy panted as she came to a stop in front of them.

 

“Hello Pansy,” Harry kept his focus on the ground, which at this current time he found fascinating.

 

“Harry, is it alright if I borrow Draco for a moment? I know you’re talking or at least attempting to, but we’ll sort it out later.”

 

“Sure, I’m just going to walk around, if you don’t see me before then I’ll see you at dinner.” Harry turned and walked away.

 

Pansy shoved her hands on Draco’s shoulder, “what the fuck was that Draco?”

 

“You’re the one who told me to kiss him; I just followed your advice.”

 

Pansy sighed, “there’s a reason why I stopped pushing it, Harry came to me and talked to me a little bit about his life.”

 

Draco’s gently released from her grip, “and what did he tell you?”

 

Pansy began to walk, “we’re going to Snape, he will explain more.”

 

Draco and Pansy walked towards Snape’s office and knocked on the door.

 

“Enter.”

 

“Hello Snape, Draco would like to explain what he has done wrong.” Pansy said and shoved Draco in, smiled and left.

 

“What… did you do Draco?”

 

Draco swallowed, “I kissed Harry.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Snape stood abruptly and began to pace.

 

“I kissed…”

 

“I heard you, but why? Did you not listen to what I said?” Snape stood in place and glared at Draco.

 

“I did, but you just said he was teased for being gay in school, so I assume you meant school before here and I was home-schooled but others went to schools, so maybe there.”

 

Snape sighed, “Harry was raised with Muggles, and as you know they’re not accepting as us. They outcast and beat homosexual people, most men enjoy lesbians, but will avoid gays like the plague. Harry was beaten, even day for being gay Draco, no one did anything. Harry believes two men should not date or whatever, it was beaten into him to believe that.”

 

Draco looked up, “that’s wrong, but for a while it seemed as if he enjoyed it.”

 

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, “for someone so intelligent, you can be so stupid. Harry clearly has feelings for you, only you could miss the way he looks at you, the way he tries to protect you. Whenever I got detention with him he would attempt to try and subtly ask about you.”

 

Draco relaxed in the seat a little bit, “but then why does he push it away if he knows he’s gay?”

 

“He knows, but cannot act on it because every time he does memories fill his head of being beaten and abused for it, even when he was ten he was being beaten for liking boys, when I highly doubt he liked anyone at that point, seeing as he had no friends.” Snape shook his head.

 

“What do you mean he had no friends? He’s famous!” Draco rubbed his eyes.

 

“He’s famous in our world, the Muggles don’t know what he had done, what he’s lost and all the suffering he endures on a daily basis. That’s the issue with Harry; I regret how I treated him.”

 

“You can start to treat him better now, get him on a detention and then talk it out with him. Apparently he likes detentions these days; he’s grown used to them or something.” Draco laughed.

 

“I may just do that Draco, as for you, you need to talk to him as soon as you can, don’t let him brood on it.” Snape waved Draco out and sat back in his chair, he knew he told Draco too much.

 

* * *

 

Draco searched everywhere, he doubted he would be in Myrtle’s bathroom, but decided to check anyway. Draco raised his eyebrows and listened to them talk for a while before he stepped out.

 

“Hello Myrtle, hello Harry.” Draco smiled.

 

“Ooh, now I have two friends to play with and talk to, today is my lucky day.” Myrtle flew down next to Draco. “You never visit me anymore.”

 

“Sorry Myrtle, been busy these days, but I’m not here for you, I’m here for Harry.”

 

Myrtle glared at him, “yes I know, Harry already told me.”

 

“Can we have a few minutes alone?” Draco shot Harry a glance.

 

Myrtle moaned and flew into her toilet; a splash of water filled the room.

 

“Harry, can we please talk?” Draco slowly walked towards Harry.

 

“Sure, sit down.” Harry scooted over a few spaced so Draco could join him against the wall.

 

Draco slid down the wall next to Harry, “I didn’t mean to kiss you Harry, it’s just that you’re attractive and your lips…”

 

“Okay.” Harry said bitterly.

 

“I know I’m the last person you want to talk to, so I’ll keep it short just for you. Being gay will not get you expelled, in fact it won’t get you anything besides you being happy.”

 

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, “what do you mean?”

 

“Exactly what I said Harry, being homosexual isn’t going to get you kicked out or lose you your friends. If a wizard told you that then I have no words, but I can assume it was someone who was confused, most likely a Muggle-Born.”

 

Harry sighed, “of course it was a Muggle-Born in your eyes, no it was Ron.”

 

“WEASEL SAID THAT?” Draco really wanted to find that red head and pound his face in.

 

“Yes and he’s a Pure-Blood, so it’s correct, right?”

 

“No Harry, I have no idea what Ron has against gay people but despite that it’s accepted here some people cannot help but to be homophobic, it happens everywhere. I said it could have been a Muggle-Born simply because they weren’t raised here, I told you I was over that blood purity crap, as are my parents.”

 

Harry sighed and slid down the wall further, “I’m confused!”

 

“It happens, Harry, if it makes you feel any better, the Slytherin house places bets on each student on whether they’re gay or not. So far you’re sitting on around eighty percent, you were only so high because you seemed popular with females and never made a move on them.”

 

“You made bets on my sexuality?” Harry was shocked and confused.

 

“Of course, of course if you think everything I have said is a lie, go and talk to Dumbledore, speaking of him. Did you know Dumbledore is gay?”

 

“No… I didn’t.”

 

“People won’t judge you, in fact most will be happy for you, especially the girls, they drool over gay men.” Draco chuckled.

 

Harry stood slowly, “are you gay Draco?”

 

“I dislike labels Harry, I’m myself and that’s all that matters.” Draco stood and rubbed his face, “come on Harry, we should go and see what we won for winning the tournament.”

 

* * *

 

Harry was surprised when no one looked at him, cast spells at him or got up and beat him up for being gay. The Slytherin table smiled at him and a few people whispered.

 

“Don’t assume they’re whispering about the kiss Harry, people always whisper about you.” Draco whispered.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Harry Potter, he who survived the killing curse, defeated You-Know-Who, can cast spells most adult wizards cannot and most of all has been on the front page of the Daily Prophet more than anyone else in existence.” Draco teased and split from Harry to sit next to Pansy.

 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and grabbed a plate of food, he wasn’t sure what it was but it looked somewhat delicious. He actually expected Hermione to freak out and make a scene that he was eating; she just looked and smiled at him.

 

Dumbledore stood, “Could Harry Potter and Adrian Pucey join me at the front to collect their prizes?”

 

Harry blushed with all the cheering he got and rushed towards the front, Adrian walked up more slowly and stood next to Harry with a smile on his face.

 

“Adrian, what would you like as your own personal prize? As long as it’s acceptable and we can do it of course.”

 

Adrian thought for a little bit, “can I have my own bedroom in the Slytherin common room?”

 

“That’s easy, I’ll arrange it as soon as this is finished and it should be set up for you to use tonight, what would you like Harry?”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip and glanced at the Slytherin table, “can I be resorted?” Harry ignored everyone gasping, mainly from the Gryffindor house.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes went dull, “It’s possible, but it has severe complications…” Dumbledore paused when he saw an angry Draco stand up and walked towards the front.

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” Draco shouted.

 

Harry spun around and looked at Draco “what?”

 

“You cannot change your houses, it’s never been done before, why would you even want to changes houses?”

 

Harry looked at the ground, “because theirs only two or three people in Gryffindor that really likes me, I feel so unwelcome there.”

 

Draco was shocked, “even then Harry, you’re too brave. Plus you have a typical Gryffindor headstrong personality, you know I’m right, pick something else.”

 

Harry paused, “I have no idea what I want…”

 

“Take your own bedroom, it really is a blessing.” Draco yelled as he sat back down.

 

“So Harry, would you like your own bedroom?” Dumbledore said softly.

 

“Nope, I know what I want. I would like a duelling club back, like we had two years ago.”

 

Draco sighed, “I told you he would do badly in Slytherin, never wants stuff for others and not himself.” Draco whispered to Pansy, who just laughed.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, “that’s not exactly for yourself harry, but we will see what we can do, we will have to find a decent professor.”

 

Harry smiled, “thanks Dumbledore.” Harry kept smiling all the way back to his seat.

 

“Now for the house prizes, Gryffindor and Slytherin both get one hundred points for winning the competition. But that’s not all, as I saw the best cooperation in that final game I am awarding every student a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” The Great Hall erupted in cheers.

 

* * *

 

Hermione stayed back at Hogwarts with a few Ravenclaws to study for the upcoming exam. Harry decided that he would spend the day with Draco and Pansy and silently followed them around, he felt like a third wheel. Harry watched them mess around and laugh; he wouldn’t ruin their time with his nonsenses and decided to just smile. Draco and pansy weaved through students and looked into stores; Harry could feel his feet about to fall off so he just sat on a nearby bench. Neither Draco or pansy noticed that he was no longer following.

 

“Harry did you want to come into this store?” Draco waited for a reply and turned, “Harry?”

 

Pansy turned, “oh fuck Draco.”

 

“What Pansy? What happened?” Draco glanced around for the black haired boy.

 

“Draco, we didn’t include him in anything, he just followed.”

 

“That’s not…”

 

“It is our fault, I have been in the same damn situation Draco, with you and Blaise, and it’s not a good feeling to be ignored and feel like you shouldn’t be intruding.”

 

Draco frowned, “we should find him.”

 

Pansy and Draco looked around when they sat Harry silently sitting on a bench looking at the snow. Draco felt his heart sink almost immediately; Harry looked so sad and miserable.

 

Pansy sat next to Harry, “there you are Harry, we turned to see if you wanted to come into a shop and buy some candy and you were gone.”

 

“Yeah… sorry, I guess my feet hurt so I sat down and I wanted to leave you guys alone.”

 

“You don’t need to be jealous of Draco and I Harry, there’s nothing between us, we’ve been friends since we were three, and as you already know Draco is gay, so even if I wanted to I couldn’t as it would be wrong.”

 

Harry sighed, “how did you know?”

 

“I’m a female Harry; you have it plastered all over your face.”

 

“Hey Harry, ready to buy some delicious sweets?” Draco smiled bright.

 

“Alright,” Harry forced a smile. “I guess some candy would be good.”

 

Draco gave Pansy a worried look and decided to just pick Harry up, Harry gasped as Draco’s arms lifted him from the seat and Draco walked next to Pansy carrying Harry. Draco placed harry comfortably in the seat and smiled.

 

“That was fun.” Draco chuckled, deep down he had to wonder how harry was so light and so small. He shouldn’t be that tiny considering his age, he felt like a seven year old.

 

“Alright, you two stay here; I’m going to buy some candy.” Pansy smiled and walked away towards the nearby candy store.

 

“Sorry about before Draco.” Harry was once again looking at the snow.

 

Draco shot Harry a worried glance, “It’s alright Harry, what happened though and don’t use the excuse your feet hurt.”

 

“It’s stupid alright… just forget it.” Harry sighed.

 

“Forgotten, did you know people think we’re dating?” Draco smiled.

 

Harry’s head shot up, “they do?”

 

Draco laughed, “yeah, it’s also gotten me a great reputation, being the guy who’s dating The Boy Who Lived. That in itself is great.”

 

Harry frowned, “isn’t that slightly wrong? I mean we’re not dating and that’s just using the attention to boost your social status.”

 

“Exactly, a good Slytherin trait, hence why I said you wouldn’t do well in Slytherin.”

 

“I guess so, but still.”

 

“Hey don’t blame me Harry, blame Pansy she spread it around.” Harry started to burst out in laughter and Draco soon enough joined in.

 

Draco caught Pansy stepping out and caught them laughing, ‘ _lovebirds_ ’ she mouthed as she got closer, Draco frowned at her and glanced at the bag.

 

“Back off Draco, it’s all mine.” Pansy sat next to Draco and placed the bag on her lap.

 

“Pans, you didn’t even offer to buy us any.” Draco pouted.

 

“Don’t pout at me, it’ll ruin your face.” Pansy grinned.

 

Harry leaned over and pushed his hand into her bag, despite Pansy gasp and moan of protest he grabbed a few treats, “thanks Pansy.”

 

Pansy stared at Harry like she was ready to fling a curse at him, “because you’re a friend I won’t hex you, but that’s your only warning. However, you owe me a favour that I will take and claim whenever I want.” Pansy smiled with a devilish grin on her face, she didn’t even notice Draco sneak a hand into her candy bag and steal some. At least until she saw him chewing.

 

“Thanks Pansy.” Draco said while chewing on something.

 

“MEN, GOODNESS!” Pansy stood up and stormed off.

 

Harry and Draco decided to walk back to Hogwarts, the fresh air was nice and cool, not to chilly but just perfect.

 

“Still coming to the Malfoy Manor?” Draco looked at Harry nervously.

 

“Yeah of course… wait did you say manor?”

 

Draco chuckled, “yes Harry, the Malfoy Manor has been in the Malfoy family for generations, and actually it’s pretty old, dates back before the first Wizarding War.”

 

Harry’s face lit up, “that’s amazing, I bet it’s beautiful.”

 

Draco frowned, “I doubt that, inside it is, but outside it’s slightly gloomy.” Draco forced a choked laugh and continued up the path towards Hogwarts.

 

“Will I sleep on the floor like a normal sleep over? I’ve never had a sleep over before.”

 

Draco raised his eyebrows, “goodness no Harry, you’ll have your own bedroom, right next to mine.” Draco should have said that he could sleep in Draco’s room, oh well.

 

“That sounds unneeded, you have a guest bedroom?”

 

“We have about ten unused guest rooms, Pansy and Blaise have their own dedicated rooms, I don’t let people in the room I gave to you as it connects to my bathroom, our rooms are connected, and it used to be my playroom… I no longer needed it and turned it into a second bedroom.”

 

Harry smiled, “I bet it will be lined with gold, with diamond and marble flooring.”

 

Draco chuckled, “I cannot help my finer tastes Harry! But you’re wrong, slightly, it’s carpeted with green carpet, the room is awfully Slytherin.”

 

“That’s good, hope it has snakes I can talk to.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight, it has two beds in it, so you can use the other bed. It’s in the Slytherin common room.”


	13. Entitled.

Harry was sitting quietly in the limousine which beared the Malfoy family crest on each door, the interior was a lush green and silver, the roof was decorated with soft velvet material and there was a small bar in the middle. The windows were spelled so that you could see out, but not in. Harry never thought the Malfoy family would use Muggle transport to and from their home, he always assumed they apparated to King’s Cross station.

 

Harry looked out the window and watched the scenery change from busy streets to seemingly peaceful land quiet backroads, with a forest leading off the side. The carried wasn’t bumpy or rough, it was smooth and relaxing. Off to the side he saw a large waterfall, the water looked almost clear; it fell into a smaller river that curved around the cliff side.

 

“Draco, I need to pee.” Harry didn’t want to squirm or grab a hold of his groin, but his face paled and he looked like he was going to pass out.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “we’re almost there Harry, hold it for five more minutes. “

 

“I-I have been holding it since we left, the waterfall… it made it worse.” Harry’s voice began to tremble.

 

Draco shook his head and tapped the window, “I hate to be rude, but Harry needs the bathroom.”

 

Narcissa glanced over and hid her chuckle with a cough.

 

“Thanks Draco, I should have gone before.” Harry forced a smile.

 

Draco nodded and moved away any liquids, “don’t mention it, I did the same thing on my first ride when I was five, I know that’s nine years younger but still.”

 

Harry stepped out of the car almost shaking; Draco followed him and led him to the bathroom. He made Harry close his eyes so he wouldn’t see the house before the official tour started. Draco stood outside the door and listened to Harry gasp at the bathroom, the _cheapest_ bathroom impressed him.

 

Harry walked out with his eyes closed and a big smile, “you better have washed your hands Harry.” Draco laughed and placed his hands around Harry and led him back to the front door. Narcissa smiled at seeing her son’s hands around Harry, it was cute, and they would be good together.

 

Narcissa smiled brightly, “welcome to our home Harry, welcome to the Malfoy Manor.”

 

Harry looked back at the long gravel path that was blocked off by tall hedges, the long and straight gravel path with a fountain the middle, the limousine was parked off to the side, the large oak doors with gold trim. The large and beautiful kept garden with various flowers, the most obvious was narcissus, the exterior of the house was a slight modern but was kept and tended to nicely, a small amount of ivy crept up the building and covered a window, there was a greenhouse off to the side and a small pond that looked bigger than the Dursley’s house.

 

“It’s beautiful, I would love to wake up to this every morning, how did you not tan Draco? I would be outside every day.” Harry looked at all the small features that didn’t catch his eyes the first time around.

 

“I’m more of an indoors person, besides Quidditch, plus we’re in England. It hardly ever has sunshine.” Draco laughed and stood firmly.

 

“We should let you look at the interior, I have a feeling it will rain soon.” Narcissa said softly, Draco walked up and kissed her hand tenderly. “No Harry, you don’t need to kiss my hand.” Narcissa chuckled and motioned the two boys inside.

 

When they walked in Harry gasped more than he did with the bathroom, Harry didn’t expect the house to be so posh looking, and he expected it to be old and worn. It was clearly kept in great condition, it didn’t use exposed flames like Hogwarts, and the halls were lined with sconces with either a spell or a soft flame behind them. The entrance had a massive chandelier, with a few rooms breaking off and two staircases leading up to the next floor. Harry forgot how big it actually was, it appeared to be three stories high, possibly with an attic and it was a wealthy family, they would have had wine cellars.

 

“I think we have finally made Harry speechless mother.” Draco grinned.

 

Narcissa softly chuckled, “show him to his and your room, I’ll be in the drawing room then we can have a chat about how school is going.”

 

“Yes mother.” Draco smiled and led Harry out was just smiling like an idiot, “come on.”

 

Harry followed Draco up the stairs and was stopped outside a door.

 

“Before I show you in, do you have any manners?” Draco kept his face firm and straight.

 

“Not really, I was never taught them, remember raised with Muggles.”

 

Draco frowned, “right, I forgot about that. You’re lucky though, mother would have had your head.”

 

Harry chuckled, “It’s all right I guess, I am a guest I should know better.”

 

Draco shook his head, “this is your room, remember it’s attached to mine so if you need anything don’t be scared to go through the door and ask. Avoid walking through the hallways at night, mother is a light sleeper, these rooms have a silencing charm on them, it will vanish and trigger if anyone has intentions of using violence.”

 

Draco opened the door and allowed Harry to walk in, Harry’s face filled with awe as he stepped in. The room was perfect, the windows had a view over the pond and towards the distance was the waterfall, the room was warmly lit, on one side was a fireplace that looked recently installed and a bed that was nearly half the room in size, there was a walk in wardrobe which was empty and on the wall was a mirror that was clean and had a few shelves for personal items.

 

“It’s beautiful, I love it.” Harry said calmly, almost choking.

 

“I decorated it myself, well got mother to buy everything and such, we didn’t have time to change the colours but if you ever want to come back you can do that yourself.”

 

“I love it how it is, it’s amazing, thank you!” Harry wrapped Draco in a hug and smiled, he pulled away still smiling.

 

“You stay here and put your clothes and such away, you’ll be here for two weeks, if you didn’t pack enough a quick trip to Diagon Alley isn’t a massive issue. I’ll be back in a second.” Draco smiled and left.

 

Harry packed away his clothes and sat on the end of the bed, it felt like he was sitting on feathers.

 

* * *

 

“Sit Lucius, we don’t have much time.” Voldemort snapped.

 

Lucius walked towards the seat, “My Lord.”

 

“I have been reading about Harry Potter and what happened with him, I have found nothing on why he detached his soul and sent it to me, or how it even found me, was it a coincidence or intentional? The only thing I have found was that it was a rare ancient piece of magic, something a mere fourteen year old boy shouldn’t be able to do. It was made for duels for magic, with only a select few people being able to do it they become powerful and the magic consumed them, no one since has done it, it slowly drains magic, it pinches at the magic of enemies no matter how close they are and slowly removes _steals_ magic. The issue is whether it’s permanent or temporary and of course if Harry Potter keeps the magic, if so no one can contest him as soon as something is seen as an enemy by him they will start to steal their magic.” Voldemort flicked through a few books.

 

“What does this mean My Lord?” Lucius watched him carefully.

 

“If I become immortal, he will sap the immortality from me, it could be years before he fully takes it, so we need to act while he’s weak, or has no knowledge about it. If he learns about anything ancient, he could take control of the wizarding world instantly as no one can touch him. The sources say that he must learn about the magic naturally before he can utilize it, it seems like a bunch of nonsense, and even if it is ancient magic it needs something to unlock it. We have no idea how to unlock it, which means we have no idea how to keep it locked.” Voldemort stood and walked to the bookshelves, “here Lucius, this is the Potter bloodline book, it may have something in it about their bloodline, and share it with Severus and no one else.”

 

“My Lord, what if Harry Potter unlocks this power and you and Harry duel?” Lucius grabbed the book firmly and placed it under his arm.

 

“He will kill me.” Voldemort waved Lucius off.

 

Lucius walked up the gravel path brooding about what Voldemort had said; he clenched the book firmly and kept it slightly hidden under his robe. He opened the door and smiled when the little house-elf appeared in front of him and took his coat.

 

“Welcome home Master Malfoy, would you like some tea or something to eat?”

 

“Some tea sent to my study would be a good thing, but I’ll pass on the food, if I don’t eat all the dinner Narcissa will have my head.” Lucius chucked as the house-elf left.

 

Lucius placed the book in the study next to his tea and went to find Narcissa, he found her in the drawing room.

 

“Hello Narcissa. How was your day?” Lucius smiled as he walked in.

 

“It was great, Harry enjoys his room, he was really impressed with the house, and he assumed it would be a dark and gloomy mess.” Narcissa frowned.

 

“Well it was two years ago, he really made me realize we should change. I’m still impressed with how much it has changed; it took a twelve year old boy to make me realize I was acting badly.” Lucius joined Narcissa in frowning.

 

Lucius shuddered, “did you feel that?”

 

Narcissa stood briefly, “I did, the wards!”

 

Lucius walked up the stairs and into Draco’s room, “did you feel that Draco?”

 

“Yeah, the wards failed and crashed.” Draco said casually.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Narcissa said quickly.

 

“In his room” Draco answered while tidying up.

 

“Alright Narcissa, you go and get Harry, I’ll find out the cause and Draco you stay here.” Lucius ran out afterwards following the disturbance.

 

Narcissa walked into Harry’s room who was sitting on the bed with a book in his lap.

 

“Are you alright Harry?” Narcissa gently closed the door behind her.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine, thanks for asking.” A single tear dropped from his cheek onto his shirt.

 

“Are you sure? Want to talk about it?”

 

Harry scooted over on the bed for her to sit, “I guess it may be wise to.”

 

Narcissa sat down next to Harry, “start from the beginning, I won’t judge.”

 

“I was reading this book Draco left for me, and it was about me so I was slightly curious, but everything in it was a lie, it said my life was perfect but it was far from that and I know it’s something stupid to get sad over. But this is the entire issue with my life, people had the wrong expectations of me, people expected me to know everything when I was taught nothing…”

 

Narcissa cradled Harry, “It’ll be alright Harry, you’re with people that know you now and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Thanks Narcissa.” Harry said while sobbing.

 

“We haven’t found out what caused the wards to drop yet-” Lucius walked in and raised his eyebrows at Narcissa gently rubbing Harry’s back, “-is everything all right?”

 

“Yes everything is fine, I’m going to get some tea, I’ll send up Twinky when it’s ready, as for you Draco stay here with Harry.” Narcissa smiled.

 

“Oh Mister Malfoy, I’m sorry for your wards.” Harry said looking at the floor.

 

“It’s not a problem, we’ll get them back up, and I just need to find what took them down.”

 

Harry looked up, “I took them down, I didn’t mean to, they tried to touch my magic and it reacted, shattering them.”

 

Lucius paled, “the wards tried to seep into your magic?”

 

“Yeah, the same thing happened when I was eleven, I had to restore the wards and was set as a founder so I wouldn’t keep shattering them, I forgot to tell you.”

 

“That’s amazing, if you don’t mind can I see you restore the wards?”

 

Harry smiled, “of course sir!”

 

“Please, call me Lucius, let me set an exception to the wards, what title would you like?”

 

Harry thought for a while, “I don’t know what titles there are.”

 

Draco whispered something into his father’s ear and Harry frowned, “not leaving you out Harry, its honestly just stuff regarding the manor and the wards.”

 

“Alright Harry, in a few brief moments you should feel a warmth inside you, this is the manor accepting you. It’s not painful.”

 

Harry felt the warmth and smiled like a madman, it felt so good. Both Lucius and Draco chuckled at him and Narcissa had already left for the tea.

 

A little elf appeared, “Master Lucius, Master Narcissa wants you in the drawing room.”

 

“All right, tell her I’m on my way, Harry we will fix the wards after some tea and rest.” Lucius gave Draco a stern nod and left.

 

It felt like seconds and another elf came, “Master Draco and his guest are to join Master Narcissa in the drawing room for tea.”

 

* * *

 

“Lucius, I want to give Harry Veritaserum.” Narcissa said, pouring the tea.

 

Lucius sighed, “I have some in the storeroom, it’s weakened so it won’t last as long, so as long as you’re not interrogating him for more than twenty minutes you’ll be fine.”

 

Narcissa poured three cups and placed the Veritaserum into Harry’s cup, she watched the two boys come in and sit.

 

“Here’s some tea Harry, after today’s events some much needed relaxation will be good.” Narcissa slowly sipped on her tea.

 

“So that’s how you stayed so young looking, relaxation.” Harry smiled over his cup.

 

“I like him a lot Draco, we’re keeping him.” Narcissa laughed and watched Harry take a sip, Harry looked at her blankly.

 

“Mother…”

 

“What’s your name?” Narcissa said cutting Draco off, Draco frowned and sat quietly.

 

Harry looked at Narcissa, “My name is Harry James Potter.”

 

“Excellent, when were you born?”

 

“July 31st, 1980.”

 

“Good, how was your childhood?”

 

“Terrible, I was told my parents died in a car crash until I was ten years old, I never received any presents or had friends. I slept in a cupboard until I was sent to Hogwarts. I went to a Muggle primary school. I was constantly beaten and harassed; they called me a homosexual and mocked me about it.”

 

“How often did you eat?”

 

“Rarely, maybe I got two meals a week, assuming no freaky stuff happened, most of the time they forgot to feed me as I was told to act like I never existed.”

 

“What do you mean by freaky stuff?”

 

“Magic.”

 

“Hmm, when did you realize you could do magic?”

 

“When I was around seven, I saw a snake in the yard and heard it talking to me, I spent about twenty minutes talking to it; it seemed surprised I could talk to it also. But that wasn’t magic, I guess when I caused Dudley to shut up and he couldn’t speak for fifteen minutes and there was the time I appeared on my schools roof to escape being beaten.”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

“No.”

 

“Have you ever attempted to end your life?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How many times and when?”

 

“Three. Once when I was eight, again when I was twelve and again this year, apparently wizards cannot commit suicide with their own magic.”

 

“Do you know where your parents are buried?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why were you beaten in school?”

 

“For being a homosexual, and because my parents left me an orphan, I was often beat because my parents were dead and I should join them.”

 

Narcissa frowned, “when you came to the wizarding world, how did it feel?”

 

“Overwhelming, people expected me to be some kind of amazing wizard, I had never done magic before that, I went from nobody to famous and it was because my parents died. I was expected to know everything and somehow solve everyone’s issues when I haven’t ever been able to solve my own. For some reason Dumbledore keeps sending me back to the abusive family I live with each year, each year they get worse. Everyone thought my life would be perfect and I would be rich, no one saw that I came to this world in nothing but second hand clothes and broken glasses. I had no friends here and I was just dumped after being informed I was a wizard, I wasn't even shown how to get onto the platform. It got better when I met Ron Weasley, he helped me a little bit but then I met Draco and he was an arse to Ron, for some reason he didn’t abuse me, I guess I was just too stupid for him to insult. For some reason people expect me to always be able to save the day, I doubt people even care about me, just that I will stop Voldemort. People feel so entitled to everything I have, when in reality I have next to nothing, not even any friends, people knew me, but didn’t want to be friends with me.”

 

“Were you thrilled when you learned magic was real?”

 

“At first yes, a school where we could yes magic sounded exciting, but over time it got tedious.”

 

“Do you have any family?”

 

“Just the Dursley’s, I guess the Weasley’s treat me like a son and of course you.”

 

Narcissa hid the blush, “who are your friends at Hogwarts?”

 

“Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.”

 

“Any reason that you decided to have more female friends?”

 

“Guys are complicated.”

 

Narcissa chuckled, “Would you like it if we adopted you?”

 

“Yes, but I’m scared that would complicate what Draco and I have.”

 

“What do you and Draco have?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“How would that complicate it?”

 

“Because I like him, you cannot date your family.”

 

“Would you like to see your parent’s graves?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Harry’s eyes twitched slightly and smiled on the spot, “what were we talking about?”

 

“Not much Harry, just about how lovely this tea was, mother is turning us into old men.” Draco laughed.

 

Narcissa knew the boy was hurting; it was hard not to cry when he replied, and she was pretty sure Draco did but used his teacup as a block for it. Narcissa cared for Harry and would try and mend everything. Harry didn’t deserve all this hurt and sadness he got and because he and Draco could be together soon she would try her damn hardest to make him happy. Narcissa smiled into her teacup and watched the two boys chat with each other.

 

Harry caught Lucius walking past out of the corner of his eye, “Mister Malfoy.” Harry said softly.

 

Lucius turned, “please call me Lucius, what did you need?”

 

Harry smiled, “would you like to fix these wards now? I feel responsible for them going down.”

 

Lucius walked into the room and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “if you’re up to it Harry, it may knock you out for a day or two, so we would have to see if Draco would mind of course. Oh, I almost forgot, restoring our wards isn’t done like most, they require all family member to be present. Seeing as now you’re considered part of the family when the manor needs you it will send you a slight tingling sensation, just picture the manor and it will bring you right here to help. The tingling sensation will worsen if you don’t come soon, so it’s best not to mess around. If you shudder it means the wards are broken, much like what you did, in that event Draco normally keeps out of the way, not because he’s weak because if something was to happen he must survive.”

 

Harry flashed bright red, “got it, it means a lot to be a part of a family, I’m almost speechless.”

 

Lucius released his arm from Harry’s shoulder, “alright, let’s go and find Draco and begin this just a pre-warning Harry, as this is your first time it may knock you out for one or two days, that’s simply because of how powerful your magic is, Draco’s first time took him out for a week. Ready?”

 

Harry nodded, “let’s do this.”

 

Harry, Draco, Narcissa and Lucius all walked out into a field and got on their knees and connected hands. Harry cleared his thoughts as instructed and focused purely on the manor and the wards, Harry felt a tug at his very body and let it, Harry’s magic flew around them and melted into the barely visible cracked wards. A smile broke on Harry’s face that he couldn’t control, he was protecting people that considered him family, nothing would ruin this day, and Harry assumed he passed out, because all he could see now was darkness.


	14. Lost In Transition.

Lucius frowned, “I told you Draco, he will be okay.”

 

“I’m sorry father, but it’s been three days and I’m worried.” Draco kicked the floor. “I really wanted to spend the entire two weeks with him and have a fun time.”

 

“You’ll get a week with him, don’t over fret, he put more magic into the wards than all of us combined, he has to rest too adapt to losing that much magic, he’ll recover it over time. If he does wake up I assume he’ll want to be with you, so don’t purposely starve or neglect yourself because you’re worried about Harry, he will wake up.” Lucius voice was firm.

 

Draco stood straight and smiled, “alright father, let’s get some tea then I’ll check back on him.”

 

“Sorry Draco, Ministry calls, but I’ll be back soon, hopefully it’s only a quick visit.” Lucius gave Draco a half smile, “if Harry wakes, tell him I said thank you.”

 

Draco followed his father out and gently closed the door, letting Harry get some much needed rest.

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids felt heavier than normal and he felt sleepy, despite just waking up. He was in his assignment bed and oh sweet Merlin it was comfortable, the soft sun pierced through the window and filled the room with natural light. Harry gently lifted the sheets and realized he was naked, he made a small gasping sound and scattered around trying to find his clothes, he found some socks, and a blue and green t-shirt in his trunk, but not much else, to be honest he didn’t much own anything else. He stopped and glanced out the window, completely forgetting he was naked, the sun beamed into his chest and made feel warm and fuzzy.

 

Despite only fifteen minutes passing Draco felt the urgent need to check on Harry, Draco had the funniest feeling that Harry was awake now. Draco slowly climbed the stairs and opened Harry’s door, glancing at the bed, Draco noticed it was empty, which meant Harry was awake. Draco looked around the room and saw Harry standing in front of the window nude. Draco could stare all day, but Malfoy’s were not voyeurs, Draco let out a slight cough.

 

Harry spun around, forgetting he wasn’t exactly covered in the front and threw the shirt he was holding down to cover himself, “WHAT THE? KNOCK!” Harry yelled and stuttered, his face flashed pink.

 

Draco looked away, “sorry Harry, I came to see if you were awake yet, you’ve been out for three days.”

 

Harry slid the shirt over his head and put on the socks, “I need some pants and such.”

 

Draco lent against the door frame looking at the nearby painting in the hallway, “didn’t you pack any Harry?”

 

“I did, but I cannot find them, I’ve searched everywhere.” Harry picked up and dropped things in a frustration motion.

 

Draco gently rubbed his head, “I assume they’re in the wardrobe, Harry.”

 

Harry frowned with himself and opened the wardrobe, “oh…” Harry picked them up and put them on quickly, “alright, I’m all dressed now.”

 

Draco spun around, “tuck in your shirt or mother will freak out, aside from that you look decent.”

 

Harry smiled as he tucked in his shirt, “of course, wouldn’t want to look uncultured and such, right?”

 

“Precisely, also father said to say ‘ _thank you_ ’ for helping with the wards, they’re exceptionally strong now.” Draco smiled and led Harry down the stairs, “I’m sure mother wants to see you also, she made plans for the day that you woke up. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

 

Harry smiled, “I’m sure I will! Do I look acceptable?”

 

Draco laughed, rather abruptly. “Not really Harry, not until we buy you some new clothes anyway. Of course you can opt to keep them here and make that room your own, you can come stay every holidays if you want. If people want to get fussy no one can touch you here, even less now with the power the wards have.”

 

“I would love that, I’ll have to talk to Dumbledore though, for some odd reason he keeps sending me to the Dursley’s every year. I told him that I dislike it there and he always says it’s for my own good.” Harry flashed a frown but corrected it instantly; Draco really was rubbing off on him.

 

Harry and Draco walked into the drawing room, at least that’s what Harry assumed it was, all of the rooms seemed to look the same to Harry. Harry sat opposite Narcissa and smiled at her, “morning!” Harry said with confidence, hoping he greeted her correctly.

 

Narcissa chuckled, “I wouldn’t call midday morning, but thank you, I hope you’re well rested.”

 

Draco sat down holding in the laugh that was rising, “it was a good attempt Harry, at least you didn’t barge in and scream ‘hello’ and then demand food.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but smile, “thank you Narcissa, I hope you don’t mind me calling you that, I just assumed because Lucius asked me to that it would be okay if I did, if it’s not I’m sorry.”

 

Draco frowned, “Harry, you’re rambling.”

 

Narcissa grinned behind her teacup, “it’s alright Harry, you can call me whatever you like, although Narcissa is perfectly fine, it took me a while to get Draco to say mother instead of ‘mummy’.”

 

Draco shot her daggers, “I never said such things, and I was a perfect child.”

 

“You were Draco, but still you clung to me until you were around eight, and even then you refused to go anywhere for long periods of time.” Narcissa sipped her tea and placed it down, “I suggest we stop discussing Draco’s childhood before he gets angry, something about his childhood being a secret, what is a mother supposed to do, the instant he gets a spouse I am sharing all this information.”

 

Harry laughed, he was able to zone out the daggers Draco shot him, and if looks could kill Harry would be dead fifty times over. Harry drank his tea and ate the piece of toast he asked for, he felt bad for eating when no one else was but his stomach had rumbled and they heard it and demanded he eat something.

 

“I never noticed this before Harry, but why do you never eat?” Draco pushed aside his teacup, and looked at Harry, “if you want to share that is? You don’t have to.”

 

Harry took a deep breathe, “I don’t really like eating in front of others, it causes me to lose my appetite, I always ate by myself in the corner and when others are around I don’t eat as I feel awkward.”

 

Narcissa pursed her lips, she couldn’t think of something to say that wouldn’t hurt Harry’s feelings, maybe he needs the truth, but she could sugar-coat it a little, maybe use some light humour. “Harry you can eat fine here, we won’t judge you. Even if you used your hands instead of a knife and fork, you need to eat and I refuse to take any excuses, we normally eat meals together, the house-elves normally join us also and they’re a little like you, it took us awhile to make them join us, we love to eat as a family and Harry, you’re a part of our family.” Narcissa kicked herself in her head, so much for sugar-coating; she just demanded something from Harry.

 

“Thank you Narcissa, but you said you ate with the house-elves? I always thought you-” Harry looked at the table, “-mistreated them and I’m sorry for the accusation, it’s just that Dobby…”

 

Draco was shocked, “I highly suggest you talk to father about that one Harry, I’m sure he would love to tell you sometime in the future.”

 

Narcissa placed her hands in her lap and smiled, “how did you sleep Harry?”

 

Harry noted the force change in topic and smiled, “it was perfect, the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in, I’m very tempted to steal it and take it back to Hogwarts.”

 

Narcissa and Draco both frowned, they knew it was true and even the cheapest bed in the manor was perfect for Harry?

 

Narcissa broke the slight silence that formed, “that’s great, sometime soon we were going to replace that bed, it’s a little worn, you can come with us and test a few beds, as well as redecorate the room as much as you like. We don’t mind, we can even set it as your own personal bedroom if you ever want to come back and stay sometime.”

 

Harry beamed with delight, “I would love that, no rush though its fine exactly as it is, I love it, it’s perfect pretty much but I didn’t expect any less, this manor is perfect.”

 

Narcissa chuckled, “we have some big plans today Harry, but I’m not giving any secrets just yet, and the surprises must be honest surprises.” Narcissa smiled heavily, watching Harry ponder what it could be in his head just brightened her day massively. “I’ll let you two get ready and sorted, meet me in the foyer in fifteen minutes.”

 

Harry and Draco nodded and quickly rushed off to get ready, Harry felt like he was already done.

 

“Come into the bathroom Harry, we’re fixing that hair of yours.” Draco’s voice echoed through the rooms.

 

Harry sighed and walked in and was shoved into a chair in front of a mirror, “how many hair products do you have Draco?”

 

Draco picked up a green and silver bottle, “plenty enough to fix your hair, but honestly cutting it would just be better, the hairstyle you had last year was absolutely astonishing. I really liked that one, why didn’t you keep it?”

 

Harry slumped back in the chair, “I didn’t like it, it showed of my scar too much, and people gaped at it, it was annoying.”

 

Draco grinned, “don’t like the attention I assume Harry? I honestly thought this year would be worse, I mean it was crazy in year one, everything you did people followed you around, year two they all assumed you would petrify them and last year only the Dementors followed you, this year I assumed it would be eligible ladies.” Draco rubbed his hand through Harry’s hair, “this is impossible, I don’t understand how your hair does it, why doesn’t it just stay in one place? Why must it be all over the place?”

 

Harry laughed, “now you see why I gave up with it, the only way for it to be decent is for it to be short or maintained daily! And even then when I sleep I get crazy bed hair that takes hours to fix, plus I have never used hair products before, so that could be why?”

 

Draco put his hand sup in defeat, “your hair is a losing battle, even the best products cannot do anything with it, you should get a haircut sometime Harry, you look good with short hair, or at least shorter hair.”

 

Harry smiled and stood, “thanks Draco, I really appreciate it, maybe next year, and I’m really enjoying having slightly long hair.”

 

“Alright, I’m going to tell mother we’re on the way down, I suggest you rinse your head under the tap else the hair products will dry and it will feel weird. Just a warning, I can assume mother will push this further than I will.”

 

Harry nodded and placed his head under the tap in the sink, he watched the water wash over his eyes and it was pure bliss; nothing is more soothing than water. Harry pulled his head from the water and turned off the tap, he reached for a towel and really hoped Draco hadn’t already used it, Harry decided to risk it, he doubted Draco used a towel more than once.

 

Harry quickly dried his hair and walked down the stairs, he saw Draco and Narcissa standing there straight, Harry had no idea how they could stand straight for so long, and it hurt Harry’s back just thinking about it.

 

Narcissa looked at Harry, “I would suggest a haircut Harry, no offense but I never noticed how messy your hair can be.” Narcissa hid her chuckle, “reminds me of when Draco was little, I tried to cut his hair and he went crazy, who would think that girls were the only ones obsessed with hair?”

 

Harry chuckled and joined them, “I’ll keep it in mind, I was thinking about getting a haircut over the Christmas holidays anyway, my hair grows rather fast so I end up getting a haircut every month.”

 

Draco grinned, “I assume you forget to go to your appointments?”

 

Harry pouted, “only a few times, but then I just leave it.”

 

Narcissa clapped her hands, scaring both the boys, “we should go, or else we will spend thirty minutes talking here.”

 

* * *

 

Narcissa held out her arms and the two boys took one each, the world pulled from under them and soon enough they landed in the Leaky Cauldron. A few people said hello to Narcissa, others to Draco and just stared at Harry, even more when they realized Harry was with Narcissa and Draco.

 

Harry noticed they were close to Florean Fortescue's, Harry decided about asking if they could stop for five minutes and get an ice-cream or not.

 

Draco gave Harry a look, and then faced his mother, “mother, I think Harry would like an ice-cream, he keeps looking at the place then at us.”

 

Well Draco did the hard part for him, so Harry just smiled as the three of them made their way towards the Parlour.

 

Florean raised his head over the counter, “Harry my boy, welcome, welcome. What would you like today?” Florean was always this cheerful, but it become so much more when Harry came.

 

“Hm, can I please have chocolate and raspberry flavoured ice-cream, with a side serving of chocolate flakes?” Harry smiled brightly.

 

“And you must be Malfoy, the one who Harry always talked about, do I dare to make the assumption you’re ordering together?” Florean’s smile widened.

 

Florean looked at Harry, “I’m glad you were finally able to befriend him, you deserve such things.” Florean turned to Draco and Narcissa, “Narcissa Malfoy I assume, it has been a few years since I last saw you, I hope you’re doing well.”

 

“Indeed I am, thank you for asking, also Lucius would like to apologise for how he acted a few years back, I do hope the ban you gave us has expired, that was one of the reasons we decided to change from our ways.” Narcissa held her lips tight.

 

“Any friend of Harry’s, is a friend of mine! Now what would you like? It’s on the house, I will never charge Harry or his friends for anything, never once has he abused this.”

 

“I keep telling you I can pay Florean.” Harry frowned.

 

“I know you can Harry, but you’re like a friend to me and charging you wouldn’t be right, plus you bought me back from the dead when you came and started to buy ice-creams here last year, business is thriving.” Florean smiled and turned back to Narcissa.

 

“I don’t exactly like sweet food; it gives me an awful toothache. Could I have a tea?” Narcissa smiled and gave Draco a soft and warm look.

 

“I’ll have what Harry is having, thank you.” Draco took the seat next to Harry and smiled.

 

Narcissa sat and watched Harry carefully, “so when did you start coming here?”

 

“Last year mainly, it became a good get away from the Dementors, Dumbledore gave me a special pass that allowed me to Floo into Diagon Alley, of course I’m not meant to tell anyone as currently I’m the only student that can.”

 

Narcissa took a sip of her tea that appeared out of nowhere, “you were given a pass that let you come to Diagon Alley whenever you wanted? That is impressive.”

 

Harry frowned, “I felt bad for accepting it, and not even Ron or Hermione could come. When Dumbledore realized the Dementors had it out for me he allowed me to, most would argue it was simply because Dumbledore would broke any rules he could so I could do whatever I wanted. You have no idea how many rules he has let me break without punishing me. I honestly should have been expelled twenty times over.” Harry chuckled and took a spoonful of ice-cream.

 

“Told you mother.” Draco stabbed his spoon into the ice-cream.

 

“So you had a ban from here?” Harry still smiled.

 

“Unfortunately, a visit didn’t go to well, because the Malfoy family has a vast majority of power people took this as a reason to not shop here, as a result Florean’s business took a massive hit and each day Lucius and I regret that, but at the same time we were trying to figure ourselves out.” Narcissa frowned.

 

“It happens to the best of us, what makes you a great person is the fact you tried to repair the issue and make it better.” Harry slid his empty bowl of ice-cream away and smiled, “really is the best ice-cream in Diagon Alley, I’m not sure where I would be without it.”

 

Narcissa smiled, she stood and gave Florean a look and ushered the two boys away towards Madam Malkin's. “Draco just needs to get some new measurements, did you need anything Harry?”

 

Harry seemed lost in thought for a while, “nope.”

 

Draco frowned, “don’t lie Harry, you do.”

 

Harry cursed under his breath and followed Draco in.

 

The young man came over and dropped a tape next to Harry, “it’s so good you’re finally filling out Harry, for a while I was thinking you would never gain weight.”

 

Harry frowned but got them taken anyway, Harry lowered his voice, “can I get a new set of blank robes?”

 

The man look puzzled and nodded, “sure, I assume you would like them looser rather than them being tight, like always?”

 

Harry nodded, “please.”

 

The man frowned and put them into a neat bag, “you really do look good in tight fitting clothes Harry.”

 

Harry just nodded and walked away, knowing the man will just add it to his tab that he never agreed to set up, the tab that would honestly never be asked to cash in.

 

“Ah Narcissa Malfoy, and young master Malfoy, how may I help you today?” The man’s voice was in a cheerful tone.

 

“Hello, I haven’t seen you before.” Narcissa said with a slight raised eyebrow.

 

“I was only just hired, I was filled in on most people, I was informed to treat a few people better than others and the Malfoy family and Harry Potter is on the top of the list.” The man regretted saying it, but lying wasn’t his strong suit.

 

Narcissa lowered her voice, “can I just ask why?”

 

The man swallowed, “your family provides us with a lot of service, we would hate to lose either you as customers.”

 

Narcissa frowned, “I meant with Harry.”

 

“Each year he gains some weight then he comes back over the holidays and is back to the same weight, he still has the same measurements from year one, he has not grown at all. It’s not healthy; whoever looks after him clearly neglects his health. It’s not because of his fame or wealth, I am honestly generally concerned for the boy. I don’t know how this world can expect so much from a fourteen year old boy and it not take a toll on him, it’s probably why he has never dated, I don’t think he knows how. Madam Malkin gave me the quick rundown on the day he came in here, he looked like he was homeless, despite the fact he has so much money in his vault, my eight year old brother was bigger than him, and even now while he’s eleven he’s bigger than Harry. I doubt Harry will grow at all if he stays where he is. Someone needs to step in and take care of him, and sorry for my rambling.”

 

Narcissa chuckled, “no issue at all young man and I do plan on adopting him, hopefully, and until the time is right I think I may just let him spend as much time as he can with Draco.”

 

The young man flashed red, “he’s with you? I am terribly sorry; I just head – of the – um – rumours that Harry and Draco were almost rivals.” The man choked on his wards.

 

“Calm down,” Narcissa laughed, “yes, he’s staying with us over the holidays, he refuses to eat and such, it’s actually saddening.” Narcissa turned to Harry, “Harry dear, have you ordered all you need?”

 

Harry peered over and nodded, he followed Draco out the door, “hey Draco.”

 

Draco sat on the nearby bench, “yeah Harry?”

 

“Why does no one take money from me?” Harry pouted and joined him on the bench, “no one does, I can afford it, and they just won’t let me.”

 

Draco frowned and looked at Harry, “there’s no easy way to say it Harry, so I’m not being the one to, maybe in time, but today? I’m sorry I cannot.”

 

Harry sighed, “alright Draco.”

 

“Everything will get better Harry, I guess a lot of it is because people feel sorry for you, what you went through, people have lost family members but you got famous for it, deep down they know how shit that must feel. I don’t think I could ever accept anything from you either, you have already given so much.”

 

Narcissa stepped out and felt the depressed state of the conversation and cursed in her head; trust Draco to ruin the happy mood they had. “Alright boys, just one more place to go.”

 

Harry was the first to stand and forced a smile, he walked closely alongside Narcissa as the three of them stepped into Knockturn Alley.

 

Narcissa smiled as the boy shuffled closer to her, “don’t panic Harry, it’s only a quick stop and it’s purely for Draco.”

 

Draco frowned, and opened the door into an abandoned shop.

 

“Names?” A voice called out.

 

“Draco Malfoy.” Draco said firmly.

 

“Narcissa Malfoy.” Narcissa said with a soft tone, she gave Harry an approving nod.

 

“H-Harry Potter.” Harry stuttered but got it out.

 

The room was quiet for a while, Narcissa decided to break that silence, “Harry Potter is a guest of ours, if you trust us, then you will trust him. You know that I can apparate across countries, if you make me wait any longer I’ll just go elsewhere.” Narcissa snapped.

 

“Sorry.” The voice called out.

 

Harry gasped as shelves of colourful candy filled the room; Harry looked bright eyed at it all, he had never seen such a thing like this before. Most of the candy looked dodgy so he opted to not buy anything he just stood closely to Narcissa, he felt scared and vulnerable here.

 

Draco nearly bought the entire shop and they left, Twinky appeared and smiled, “I’ll take these back to the manor, you all enjoy your day out.” With a small pop the house-elf was gone.

 

“One more stop Harry, this one is solely for you, I hope you don’t mind.” Narcissa said while smiling at Harry.

 

* * *

 

The three of them landed in a snowy village, Harry remembered reading something about this place but couldn’t remember it, “where exactly are we?” Harry said softly.

 

Narcissa kept holding his hand and stopped in front of a graveyard, “Harry, we’re in Godric’s Hallow, this is where your parents are buried, I learned that you have never been here and you deserve to be able to say goodbye and meet them, it’s not fair that you haven’t met them yet, or had a chance to say goodbye.” Narcissa gave Harry’s hand a tight squeeze, “Draco and I can wait out here or come in with you.”

 

Harry realized why they were here and couldn’t help but shake, “I-I would like it if you came in with me.” Harry didn’t release Narcissa’s hand; he held it firmly until they reached his parent’s graves.

 

Narcissa handed Harry a conjured lily, she then pulled Draco backwards and stood of towards the back.

 

Harry knelt in the snow with tears falling from his cheeks, he gently placed the lily on the grave and just sat there, he wasn’t sure what to say, he had so many questions, so many things he wanted to say but he was silenced by his own crying.

 

“Hello mum, hello dad, I’m sorry for not – never visiting, no one told me where you were buried. Sometimes I wish everything was different and I grew up with a loving family and not abused and locked inside a cupboard, but I cannot change that now. All I can do is focus on the good and hopefully it will guide me, but sometimes I feel like that’s not enough, sometimes I just wish I died alongside you, that way we would have died a family and not you dying for me. I don’t deserve that, I don’t deserve it.” Harry’s tears dropped onto the snow in front of him, Harry felt slight warmth fill his body, something that he has never felt before and he heard a voice echo through the graveyard, “mum?”

 

Narcissa heard it and looked around; she pulled out her wand and lowered her voice to a mere whisper, “Homenum Revelio!” The spell only showed Harry and Draco and no one else, she pursed her lips, but kept her wand out.

 

 

Lily’s voice rose slightly, “it is you Harry; I knew it was, and one day I knew you would come and visit us. I know life can be hard and it can be demanding, I had the same issue in school and as a teenager, time did not matter, what matters is that you came to us. I was hoping it would be with Severus, but I can assume Narcissa is guiding you on the correct path, and is that her son? I assume it is! I am impressed you befriended a Slytherin – at least I hope he’s in Slytherin, it’s a terrible assumption to make, but because you have a high amount of trust in them this was allowed to activate with them around. But listen, my time is limited, you must remain strong and you will succeed, I knew you would go places when I first laid my eyes on yours, oh how pretty your eyes are, but that may be a little conceited as you have my eyes!” Lily laughed slightly, “listen Harry, your father and I love you, if you do see Severus please give him my love, tell him I was foolish and I miss him dearly. Your father wishes to speak to you now, please be strong Harry, I love you.”

 

“I will mum, I will…” Harry wiped the tears from his face and listened again.

 

James’s voice filled the air, “oh Merlin, you have grown haven’t you, look at how stunning you are, you inherited my amazing looks, the year I spent with you Harry was worth no amount time, if I could give all the money we had for another year I would have. I’m not sure if you ever connected with Sirius Black, but if you have please seek him out and find the pictures and letter we sent them, a lot of them are of you. I’m sure you would like that, you inherited my natural rule-breaking talent.” James lowered his voice, “when you were six months I let you hold my wand and you broke the window, we both blamed Remus and laughed about it for ages, I miss you Harry, I do and I am proud of everything you have accomplished and the friendships you have formed. I need you to apologize to Sniv – Severus for me, he really was talented and I regret ever making fun of him, he is a good man and I’m afraid he will take out his anger on you because you will look like me, but he loved your mother, he was there when I wasn’t, if he had the power I’m sure he would have died to save her and for a while I hated him for it, but I soon realized that I was childish for it. If you ever need to get out of something stare at him with your beautiful green eyes, they’re exactly like Lily’s, he will not say no. I am making the assumption he now works at Hogwarts as a potion’s master, if not disregard this. I hope you made it into Gryffindor, but if you made it in Slytherin, which your mother always said you would, you were very cunning, even at ten months, in fact the night before that event you manipulated me.” James chuckled, “look Harry, I love you, and your mother loves you, no matter how hard it gets just look into your heart and your mother and I will be there, along with the people who love you, never forget them. Be strong Harry, I love you.”

 

“I will dad; I love you and mum so much.” Harry sniffed, he felt an arm wrap around him and pick him up, he assumed it was Draco, but he kept his eyes closed.

 

“Alright, we should get him home and let him sleep.”

 

Next thing Harry felt himself being tucked into a bed, Draco pulled the blankets over him and whispered ‘goodnight’ into his ear and left the room.

 

Narcissa sighed, “Draco did I do the right thing by taking him there?”

 

Draco sat next to his mother, “what do you mean? If you didn’t he would have never known.”

 

“I guess, but that should have been with Sirius or Severus, or someone he sees as a family.”

 

“Harry does think of us as a family, I just know he does, and he probably will after this, just sleep it off mother, I’ll talk to him in the morning, I’ll write to Sirius tonight, I know where he is.”

 

Narcissa gave Draco a firm hug and retreated to her bedroom, Draco quickly checked on Harry and heard him softly sobbing and saw him curled up into a ball, and Draco gave a smile and shut the door and went to sleep.

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stretched in the bed, he looked down at the state of the bed and realized he must have thrashed around a bit, Harry paused at the window and glanced out, the grass was damp, quite possibly from a really light shower earlier on in the day, and the sun was pushing through the clouds, the birds chirped in the distance. Harry caught Hedwig sitting on the side of the perch, how he missed her was actually beyond him. Harry gave her a gentle stroke and grabbed the letter from her mouth, she hooted and rubbed her head against his hand and then flew off. Harry sat on the end of his bed and read the letter.

 

“ _Dear Harry,_

_I hope you’re okay and I apologize for not writing often, believe it or not but I dislike writing letters, I prefer face-to-face communication. I also sent Hedwig instead of my own owl, I hope you don’t mind. She mysteriously landed on my windowsill and dropped a blank piece of parchment, she’s a smart one. Narcissa wrote and asked for the photo album, I can provide that and I’ll send it sometime soon, most likely to Hogwarts, aside from this I have some great news!_

_Not this year end, but next you can come and stay with me over the holidays, that way you don’t have to spend it with the Dursley’s. I’m slowly getting my innocence proved, and as you most likely know, they don’t like to use Veritaserum or allow the use of memories. So we have to go around in circles just to get the truth, if everything goes right, you could be here these holidays and not in your fifth year! Which I would love nothing less, but I want to have it as a free-man and not a criminal on the run. I know you’ll understand._

_P.S: Sorry for the short letter, my hand started to hurt and as you know, letters annoy me._

_With love,_

_Sirius_ ”

 

Harry smiled and tucked the letter into his trunk, he had a quick shower and put on some clean clothes, the wardrobe in his room was now filled with clothes, some that look comfortable and others which were obvious for formal occasions. Harry happily walked down the stairs and joined Narcissa, Lucius and Draco at the table, he had a plate set up for him with some toast, eggs and bacon on it. “Thank you, and good morning Narcissa, Draco and Lucius, I hope you slept well.”

 

Draco raised his eyebrows, “good morning Harry, I assume you slept well? You’re in a perky mood.”

 

Harry smiled, “I got a letter from Sirius, he said he would send the album sometime soon, it’s good news.” Harry took a mouthful of food.

 

Narcissa sipped on her tea and said nothing, she just was glad to see Harry generally happy.

 

“How was your time at the Malfoy Manor Harry?” Lucius smiled behind his cup.

 

“It was great, your house really is stunning, I hope to comeback another time, it really was a great two weeks, and I’m amazed that it went so fast.”

 

“I have set an exception for Hedwig, anything she delivers will come straight to either Lucius or I, and so you can write as often as you want. It was really fun having you around, I have enjoyed myself.”

 

Lucius sat expressionless, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to spend as much time with you Harry, maybe next time you’re here the Ministry won’t be so demanding.”

 

“Hopefully, I have a few questions.” Harry laughed and smiled as he finished the last mouthful of food, “that was really nice.”

 

Draco stood and led harry to his bedroom, “here you can have this.” Draco handed him the book, “I can pretty much recite it word for word, and it was the first book I ever read about you. You can burn it or edit it, maybe get the real you out there.” Draco smiled.

 

“I wouldn’t burn a gift from you Draco!”

 

“What if it was firewood?” Draco laughed.

 

“I may burn that-” Harry laughed, “-but nothing that’s actually a gift.”

 

Harry put everything he bought and the few gifts he got in his trunk and gave a deep sigh, he didn’t want to leave; he wanted to live here forever.


	15. Back to School.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table reminiscing on the two weeks he spent at the Malfoy Manor, the time they spent at Diagon Alley, how Narcissa treated him fairly and the fact he had so many awesome conversations with Draco. Sadly most good things come to an end, and here he was, back at school which was like a home away from home, he felt happy here most of the time and that’s all that mattered. At least that’s what he thought which mattered, there was still the issue with Ron, something never seemed right with him, this year he just freaked out and for a while he was fine, hopefully the suspension he had let him cool off. Harry tuned into the conversation Hermione and Ginny were having.

 

“I told you, Ronald spent the entire two weeks away, last I heard he stayed in Muggle London, and we didn’t even see him when we came back to Hogwarts.” Ginny said coolly.

 

Hermione frowned, “so you’re saying he just vanished?”

 

“Yes, not that it bothers us honestly, he’s been a git this year, hopefully the Muggles at least put him in place.”

 

“You really shouldn’t say that Ginny, he is your brother and he’s my friend, regardless of what he does. I know he has treated us badly but that’s no reason for us to trash talk him.” Hermione put a few books back in her bag and ate a piece of bread.

 

Ginny shook her head, “if anything bad happened we would know! I assume he just took a few weeks off to think about his actions and I hope he did, because honestly I cannot put up with his crap much more Hermione, I just cannot.”

 

“I agree Ginny; it’s just that his safety should be our top concern and of course I feel bad if we don’t do something to at least attempt to help him.” Hermione frowned.

 

McGonagall stood and clapped, drawing all the attention from the students towards her, she waited for the chatter to stop before speaking. “Welcome back to Hogwarts, that’s one term down and that leaves three to go. This term we have some big changes and I’m very sure you all will enjoy them, we have done some cleaning up of old classrooms and that means theirs a few new classes to choose from, but this is for Dumbledore to announce and unfortunately he cannot be here today, but he will be back tomorrow. Classes will start at midday today and run through until dinner! This is just so you can adapt back to the schedule of the school curriculum. I’ll stop taking up your time now, enjoy your breakfast.” McGonagall smiled and plates of food filled the tables, she gave Harry a worried look and was thankful he was too busy in a daydream rather than focusing on her.

 

Harry snapped out of his daydream when the Great Hall doors opened and in strut Ronald Weasley, of course Harry’s luck just couldn’t hold. There was a reason he was called so unlucky and this just backed it up. Harry cursed under his breath and hit a bit of egg with a fork. Harry cut his sulking and looked up to see if Ron had changed, oh yes, Ron had indeed changed, but was it for the better?

 

Ron was a little more stocky, his skin become a slight brown, and his hair was no longer bright red, it was more of a brown than a pure red, or a darker red. Ron’s posture also looked good, it was obvious he spent time in a Muggle gym and worked out constantly, he looked in shape and so much more healthier. Of course most girls swooned over him and guys just shook their heads. Harry watched Ron take steps towards the Gryffindor table, he became what most males wanted to in just a few short weeks, a dramatic change in such a short period of time had Harry worried, and did he take drugs or something? Whatever it was, Ron looked very menacing.

 

Ron walked over towards Hermione and sat next to her with a loud ‘thud’ from how hard he sat, “Hello ‘mione, how were your holidays?” Ron slid a plate of food in front of him and began to eat.

 

Hermione forced herself to not roll her eyes, “amazing Ron, I read a few books and did my homework, what about you?” Hermione gave her very best ‘I-honestly-do-not-care’ smile, and went back to reading her book.

 

Harry tuned them out and turned to Draco and mouthed ‘please help us,’ Harry was actually glad when Draco nodded and whispered something to Pansy and then stood up and walked over towards them.

 

“Pans and I really want to go to the library, but Madam Pince doesn’t like us that much, care to join us?” Draco helped Harry up with a quick pull on his arm, “you too Granger, Pansy doesn’t want to be stuck with two males.”

 

“Sure, let me just get my books and such.” Hermione put away her books, gave Ron a wave and left with Harry, Draco and Pansy.

 

The four stopped just outside the door, Harry walked next to Draco, “I still cannot believe actually changed his appearance like that, and I’m rather confused about it actually.”

 

Draco lowered his voice, “well I assume when you beat him in the duel he realized he couldn’t touch you magically, but you’re not exactly strong Harry, I can lift you up with one hand.”

 

Harry gently punched Draco, “my punches hurt Draco, and you can be such a bully!”

 

Draco gently rubbed Harry’s tensed arm, “careful tiger, you almost took my arm off with that powerful punch!”

 

Harry frowned, but before he could say anything Draco had swept him up off his feet and carried him a few steps, despite Harry’s protests, which also grabbed the attention of Pansy and Hermione.

 

“I promised not to push the issue, but you guys would make a good couple, I seriously mean it.” Pansy shrugged at them and continued on her way.

 

“Talking over your shoulder is very rude Pans, even more when it’s about me.”

 

Pansy chuckled, “calm down Draco, you don’t want to mess up your footing and trip over, just imagine the mess, bodies everywhere. How would you even explain that to Pomfrey?”

 

“I would tell them I was running away from Harry’s fangirls, honestly have you seen them? They went two weeks without seeing Harry and they start to get aggressive, not to mention when he’s in the hospital wing. They sit at the door and jump when it opens.” Draco chuckled and put Harry down.

 

Harry missed being carried, oddly enough, “so what are we going to do at the library?”

 

“We’re going to catch up on missed classes, as you’re aware we haven’t exactly been studying that well, I’m almost failing Defence Against Dark Arts…”

 

“I’ll teach you, as you’re aware I’m getting an Outstanding, I don’t even need to attend class.” Harry laughed, “but I do anyway.”

 

“Yes Harry, getting Outstanding in everything but potions, because fuck potions right?” Draco sat on the chair in the library.

 

Harry slowly shook his head, “such foul language Draco, what would Narcissa say? I should owl her this moment.”

 

Draco glared at Harry, “you wouldn’t dare, now excuse me; I’m going to find a few books.”

 

Pansy watched Draco leave, once he was out of earshot range she turned to Harry, “how do you know Draco’s mother?”

 

Harry sighed, “I spent the two week break there.”

 

“Oh, did you share a bed with Draco?” Pansy winked.

 

Harry rested his hand on his chin, “of course not, he gave me my own guest bedroom!”

 

Pansy chuckled, “I bet it was the one attached to his bedroom, he told me just before the holidays started he was turning it into another guest room, but this one was only for close friends.” Pansy winked.

 

Hermione frowned and placed her book down, “I’m sure Harry’s sex life is fascinating, but Madam Pince is glaring right at us, so I really suggest we start studying.”

 

Harry scowled at them, he had the best comeback ever and was going to use it but when he saw Madam Pince staring directly at him, and he just smiled at her and sighed to himself. He watched Draco look at few books then have a quick word with Madam Pince and then he finally came over.

 

Draco gently slid the charms book in front of Harry, “here you go, your charms need the most improving, and I’ll teach you potions in potions.”

 

Harry opened the book and started to read various things, it wasn’t long before his attention slipped and he just sat there staring blankly at the book. He flipped up the cover and realized the book was for second years. “Draco, I am well beyond second year charms…”

 

Draco glared at Harry, “well yes, you may but I can bet you right now you couldn’t do half the basic charms, you can do the advanced ones yes and quite well, but the minor ones? I doubt it.”

 

Harry shut the book and crossed his arms, “try me.”

 

“Alright then, I assume you know the unlocking charm? Of course you do, unlock this lock.” Draco put a lock on the table.

 

Harry pointed his wand at the lock and lowered his voice to a whisper, “Alohomora!” the lock gently opened and Harry smiled.

 

“Now lock it with the locking charm.”

 

“There’s a locking charm?” Harry opened and flicked through the book again.

 

“Yes, it’s Colloportus Harry. It’s not in that book.”

 

“Then why bring it up? What’s the wand movement? I can do it.”

 

“Like this, it’s a pretty easy shape not that you need to really do it, everyone knows wand movements are just for concentration.” Draco held his smile and showed Harry the wand movement.

 

“Alright, I can do this!” Harry pointed his wand at the lock, “Colloportus!” Harry whispered and the lock closed.

 

“Good job Harry, also good job on angering Madam Pince as she’s coming over.” Hermione frowned.

 

“This is a library, not a classroom, I trust you will be leaving now, as for you Granger, you know too well that spell casting isn’t allowed in the library.” Madam Pince glared at them until the four of them left; she gave herself a smile and went back to tending to her books.

 

“Don’t worry Harry; we only had ten minutes before our next classes started anyway, seeing as we have no classes together I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Draco smiled.

 

“Of course, I honestly cannot wait to hear what the news is; I’ll see you later Draco and Pansy.”

 

“See you later Harry and Granger.” Draco said softly and nodded at them both.

 

“Bye Harry and bye Hermione!” Pansy nearly yelled.

 

Hermione laughed, “Seeya Malfoy and Pansy.”

 

* * *

 

Harry finished all his classes and was reading a charms book, Harry knew Draco was correct, he could do advanced spells but he put way too much power into minor spells, Harry didn’t exactly see ‘Aguamenti’ as a simple spell, but he flooded the classroom with it. It’s not only that but he also garnished some amazing control over the ‘Incendio’ spell, of course Harry knew this had to do with the fire dragon spell he used during the duel and something about Godric being amazing at fire spells. Harry couldn’t help but wonder why he was good at both fire and water spells, it wasn’t suddenly, he was always adept at such spells, but now it seemed to be improving. Come to think of it, when Harry used ‘Rictusempra’ to tickle Ron last year it flung him across the room, instead of tickling him.

 

Harry shook his head, forcing the thoughts away; he gently placed his glasses on the bedside table and lay down on his bed. He cursed himself soon after for not using the bathroom before attempting to sleep, he didn’t bother with his glasses. Harry flicked his legs off the bed and slowly tiptoed towards the lavatory.

 

Harry finished his business and washed his hands, he heard someone walked in but didn’t look at them. Most wouldn’t recognize him without his glasses anyway, “sorry, I tried to be quiet, I should have put on my glasses.” Harry softly laughed and dried his hands. The person didn’t reply so Harry attempted to walk past them.

 

When the person shoved Harry backwards he knew who it was and silently cursed in his head, mainly for leaving his wand and glasses on his bedside table, who would need either when using the lavatory? “Can I please pass Ron?”

 

“No.” Ron snapped back.

 

Harry squinted at the stocky figure blocking the doorway in front of him, “please Ron? I honestly don’t want any trouble.”

 

Ron just stood there and flexed his muscles, his muscles were slowly disappearing, either due to not working out or him eating more than he should to stay in shape.

 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes; trying to concentrate on the blurry figure was hurting his head. “What exactly is your issue Ron? I’m also not the only person asking this, your family is to.”

 

“You Harry, you’re my issue, you always have and you always will. In year two you _forced_ me to walk into a nest of spiders, despite how much I told you that I’m scared of them and then they tried to kill us!”

 

“We needed to go there to find out if Hagrid was innocent.” Harry kept his eyes shut; Ron’s voice wasn’t helping his ever approaching headache.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck about Hagrid, I never have and I never will. I only stayed with you because Hermione wanted to, I knew your intentions from the very start, besides year one where you seemed genuine, now you’re just a fake, riding the fame and fortune you have.”

 

Harry sighed, “and is that it? Is that all you hate me for?”

 

“No, of course not, the top of my list is the fact you’re gay, and gay people deserve to be beaten.”

 

“I’m not gay.”

 

“Yes, that’s why you kissed Malfoy after the tournament; yeah Ginny was ecstatic about it, shortly after she then proceeded to abuse me for not being supportive and forced the entire family against me, if the fucking female isn’t happy then no one else can be. Not that I hate Ginny, but this is entirely your fault, if you weren’t gay and shit this wouldn’t be happening.”

 

“I told you, I’m not gay, please just let me go back to sleep.”

 

Ron laughed and forced Harry onto the ground, “just take it as easily as you let Malfoy take you, I promise it won’t hurt… much.”

 

“P-Please don’t.” Harry pleaded; he held his head high and kept his eyes closed.

 

Ron lifted Harry by one arm and slammed him into the wall, the impact slightly winded Harry, but he kept quiet. Harry felt something wrap around his wrist, the same on the other, he briefly opened his eyes and realized he was over a toilet sitting on a stool. Before he could say anything a fist connected with his jaw, his teeth cut his gum and it started bleeding, another punch hit the other side, thankfully it didn’t cut.

 

“I assume you like the abuse Harry, most people would protest, you just take it.” Ron sneered and kneed Harry in the side.

 

Harry had blood trailing down his chin, “you never give me a chance…”

 

“Of course not, why would I?”

 

Before Harry could even think of something to say his thought train was interrupted with another knee into his ribcage, followed by another and another. The bands around his wrists grew tighter each time he struggled against them and he couldn’t make any noise at all.

 

“Wonderful aren’t they? The more you struggle the tighter they get, Fred and George used them on me and the idiotic left two out in the open so I snagged them, they break after eight hours, and you better believe I’ll be back when they do to give you another punishment.” Ron covered Harry’s mouth with tape and walked out, shutting the door behind him, “oh and before I forget, don’t heal yourself or your boyfriend will get it much worse, and we all know he cannot heal himself.”

 

Harry opened his eyes and Ron was gone and for that Harry breathed a sigh of relief, however, breathing actually hurt, it hurt bad. Harry didn’t want Draco to be hurt but he was sure as hell going to die if he didn’t do something, but would dying actually be an inconvenience? Clearly no one cared to come and save him, no one ever did. It was bad thinking, but when you’re bound and tied with a few obviously broken or bruised ribs, you would be mental if you didn’t think like that.

 

Harry struggled a little bit until he felt the bands cutting into him, yeah, they actually cut, the blood dripped down his arms and Harry sighed, ignoring the pain. Harry eventually placed himself in a full body bind so it stopped hurting so much, he had no idea how he did it, he just did.

 

True to Ron’s word he came back eight hours later, he was about five minutes early, presumably so he could watch Harry fall and crumble to the ground. The binds around Harry’s wrists broke, leaving Harry’s wrists sore and with feint cuts, thankfully they didn’t disrupt blood flow so Harry’s hands were a fine but it hurt to move his wrists.

 

“Good morning Harry, I assume you had a very comfortable night?” Ron laughed, and kicked Harry’s body that was on the ground, “I said, did you have a comfortable night?” Ron gave another hard kick, this time making Harry yelp and then gasp in pain.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Good boy, now you have fifteen minutes to get ready and make it to the Great Hall, before you go I’m using this toilet, so stay put and don’t move, you wouldn’t want me to piss on you.”

 

Harry stayed perfectly still, hoping this was some kind of sick and twisted dream that he would wake up from soon, the jarring kick in the center of his back as Ron flushed and walked over to the sinks was enough reassurance that it wasn’t.

 

“Did you like the look of my penis Harry? Am I bigger than your boyfriend, I can assume you seeing my dick made you aroused, so I’ll give you some privacy, and remember, don’t heal your injuries, I want to see everyone’s reaction and don’t tell on me Harry, or I’ll come back for you and your boyfriend and beat you both senseless.” Ron smiled at Harry and left.

 

Harry dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the pain, ignoring the pain throughout his body, ignoring it like everyone ignores him. He looked in the mirror, ignoring the blurriness he could see how battered and bruised he was, the blood that stained his chin and the cuts in his wrists, it honestly looked like he attempted to kill himself and he was damn sure people would believe that. Harry gently washed his face, at this point he didn’t care if he was late.

 

He slowly limped to his bed and picked up his glasses and his wand and limped out, he ignored the Fat lady telling him to go to the infirmary, most likely she would see his condition and then see his emotional level and he knew it was low, he pretty much wants to die so it would be ruled as a suicide attempt and then Merlin knows what would happen. Harry limped through the hallways ignoring the ghosts and the portraits demanding him to get help; he leant on the Great Hall doors for a second before opening them. It was really starting to hurt now, Harry was pretty damn certain the instant he opened those two doors he would collapse, Harry braved it and shoved the doors open.

 

Harry heard everyone gasp as he stepped in, he knew people realized he looked like shit, he even saw Dumbledore stand, and McGonagall looked shocked, she had a certain look in her eyes like she was going to kill someone, Harry couldn’t hope that the look was directed at him and she would end his suffering, he slowly stepped up and made it half way, he shot Draco a glance before his vision clouded, he could no longer see and he couldn’t hear properly, Harry felt himself blinking furiously but his vision never fixed, he heard Draco shout something before he collapsed.

 

Pansy turned to Draco with utter shock, “what the fuck happened to Harry?”

 

Draco didn’t answer he got up and dashed towards Harry and gently lifted him, “Harry are you okay?” Draco could feel Harry’s heartbeat, so he wasn’t dead. Of course Draco spoke way too soon and his heartbeat faltered. Draco turned to look at Dumbledore.

 

Severus wasn’t sitting around and watching him die; Severus rushed up to his body and shoved Draco out the way, “move Draco.” Severus muttered a spell and Harry’s body froze. “Albus, I’m taking him to the hospital wing, I cannot leave him in a stasis for long, and it has massive negative effects if left longer than it should be, twenty minutes at most. I want you to stay here and find out who beat him, when you find out you’re sending them to me and I will drag them by their throats to their parents if I have to.” Severus lifted Harry with a spell and stormed off towards the infirmary.

 

“Sorry Draco, you cannot follow him, I know you want to but all students are staying here until this is sorted.” Dumbledore stood and glanced at the students, “if anyone has any information on Harry’s whereabouts either last night or this morning, do say.”

 

Neville stood, “Harry wasn’t in bed this morning or last night, I assumed that he was in the Slytherin common room with Malfoy, it’s where he normally is.”

 

“Draco Malfoy, was Harry Potter with you last night?”

 

“No sir, we decided it to be best if he spent the night with Gryffindor as he has been distant from them and he shouldn’t be turning to us and replacing his own house. He wasn’t seen near the Slytherin common room; ask the portraits if you must.”

 

Dumbledore talked to the nearby portrait and waited, “alright, the damage was done by a Gryffindor student as the Fat Lady has said he never left and when he left this morning he looked beaten and he refused to go to the infirmary.” Dumbledore glanced at Gryffindor, “every other house can go, besides Gryffindor. As for you Draco Malfoy, do not interrupt Severus while he works.”

 

Everyone glared at the Gryffindor house as they left; Draco was the first out and bolted towards the infirmary.

 

Ginny glared at Ron, “I know you did this and I know Harry will cover your stupid ass because he doesn’t want anyone to be hurt.”

 

Ron scowled at Ginny, “I didn’t do it, ask Dean and Seamus I was with them.”

 

Ginny flashed with anger, “then who the fuck did it Ronald? Seeing as no one else in the Gryffindor house has an issue with Harry, it’s only you with your fucking ridiculous homophobia.”

 

“I agree with Ginny,” Fred started.

“Not many would attack,” George added.

“Or even try to hurt Harry,” Fred said hastily.

“It does seem odd though,” George said.

“That Harry’s best friend cares very little.” Fred finished.

 

“Shut up Fred and George.” Ron snapped.

 

“Whatever Ron, kiss your school life goodbye, as soon as I get the chance I’m telling mum, I honestly hope you found a nice place to live because I doubt mum will have you back.”

 

“I don’t care!” Ron snapped.

 

“Just make a scene; McGonagall is staring directly at you.”

 

“You all may leave, we know who has done it, Ronald Weasley, and you are staying, not for long however, your trunk is being packed as we speak.”

 

* * *

 

“I am healing you Harry; I do not care what you say.”

 

“Please no, Ron will beat me again and then he will beat Draco.”

 

“Listen to me Harry, I inherit your temper, so do not push me. You’re slowly dying from the damage that happened to your ribs, the body bind you placed on yourself stopped me from doing anything last night, I could have healed you internally, which is what I’m doing now so the damage looks minimal.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’ll just do something stupid anyway and defend him, I’ll do whatever you want, but you dying will not be one of them. Those thoughts need to leave your head Harry, I’m apart of you, I feel what you feel, I know how much you love and care for Draco, if the future looks bleak, focus solely on him, let him be the light in the darkness.”

 

“But…”

 

“But nothing, now lay still and let me fix you, it may hurt a little and you’ll be weak for a day due to all the blood loss, but at most it will look like a minor fight and you past out from exhaustion, oh yeah they placed a spell on you, it will break the moment I start, stasis spells don’t work on me.”

 

Harry screamed in pain and broke the stasis spell and the spell Snape used to carry him and plummeted on the ground, his body hit it with a loud thud, the voice in his head mockingly said ‘oops’ and continued to fix him.

 

“Draco, do not touch him.”

 

Draco skidded to a stop and watched as Harry screamed in pain in the hallway, “why? What is he doing?”

 

“That stupid spirit or whatever it is inside of him is fixing him, promise me something Draco.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Keep him away from Ronald Weasley, Harry is now to sleep in the Slytherin common room.”

 

“YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS?” Draco shouted, the look he saw on Snape’s face shut him up, “sorry.”

 

“We know, but Harry has to say himself, I assume he asked his spirit to fix him and make it look like a scuffle, Harry will protect Ron for some reason, whether it’s because he’s threatened someone else or because of something else, but he will not tell, Dumbledore and I both know this.” Snaped huffed and picked Harry up.

 

Malfoy snorted, “just use Legilimency on Weasel, you use it on Harry all the time.”

 

Snape sighed, “Lily gave me permission to use it on Harry during school to make sure he was fine, that’s why I can, I need permission to use it and I doubt his mother would approve. This discussion is over Draco and keep it quiet, no one is to know.”


	16. Professor Potter.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he realized he was in the infirmary, yet again and frowned, he caught Draco sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Harry glanced at the window, dawn was set firmly in place which meant Breakfast was soon. Harry flicked his legs off the bed and slightly stretched, which he immediately regretted.

 

“Right, just because bones can be fixed almost overnight, doesn’t mean the pain will subside, makes perfect sense.” Harry slowly rummaged through the cupboard near the entrance; it’s where the potions were kept. “I remember Snape said something about a light blue potion that helps relieve pain, when held up to the light it had a slight sparkle.” Harry cursed to himself as he softly moved potions around in the cupboard.

 

“I don’t assume you’re looking for my pain reliving potions Harry?” Snape stood firmly behind Harry.

 

Harry jumped a mile high when he heard Snape’s voice, “y-yes sir, it really was impressive, and I heard you talking about it two years ago.” Harry rubbed the back of his head where he hit it against the cupboard and closed the door. “Its fine though, clearly none left.”

 

Snape chuckled, “I invented that potion Harry, and they don’t call me a potions master for nothing.” Snape handed him a small vial of the blue liquid and turned to wake Draco up.

 

“Wait sir, since when did you start calling me Harry? Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“I made a promise to someone, a promise I have broken way to many times, that’s all on the matter.” Snape walked over towards Draco and shook him, “wake up!”

 

Draco grunted and slid has palms over his face, “what is it?” Draco stood instantly, “where is Harry? Is Harry okay?”

 

“He’s fine Draco, see, he’s over there drinking a potion.” Snape tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, but in all honestly he was the same when Lily was hurt.

 

Draco watched Harry drink the potion and then shudder, Draco disguised the small laugh he did with a cough and glared at Snape, “what potion did you give him? It looks familiar but I know that’s not an official potion.”

 

“It’s a pain relieving potion, at least that’s what Snape said.” Harry interrupted.

 

“No Harry, that’s what you said.” Snape massaged his head and walked towards the door, “breakfast starts in twenty; Dumbledore would like you to be there.”

 

Harry groaned and waved goodbye to Draco and slumped into the infirmary shower, Harry actually hated the showers in here, the room was so dull and bare and the showers didn’t have much pressure in them. Harry threw off the clothes he was in and stepped into the shower slowly positioning his hand into the stream of water to test its temperature, he nodded and stepped in, the instant the water hit his skin he shuddered in relaxation.

 

Harry shampooed his hair; he skipped the conditioner as it made his hair frizzy, Harry tugged on his hair to smell it, seeing as his hair stopped just above his nose. It smelt like strawberry and cucumber, an odd combination but whatever, Harry smiled and dried himself off, Harry couldn’t help but run his fingers over the bruises and cuts that had to heal naturally and sighed, every year some sort of damage was added to his body and it annoyed him.

 

* * *

 

Harry stumbled into the Great Hall, still very tired and obviously late, since when would he actually be early on time? Harry caught Draco smirk at him; obviously his tardiness was Draco’s pleasure or something. Harry slumped up to his seat and sat, he noticed Ron sneering, and Harry shrugged and sat down.

 

Harry ignored whatever Dumbledore was saying in favour of pushing around the food on his plate, thankfully Harry had his back to Draco as he knew this annoyed Draco, something about ‘you really should eat, not just to live but to grow stronger and speed up the healing recovery of bodily damage.’ Harry rolled his eyes and focused on Dumbledore.

 

“-That concludes that topic, and I would like to start another seeing as everyone is now here. As you know Harry Potter asked for a duelling lesson, we have a Professor in mind but we’re yet to actually ask him if he would like to teach. Thankfully they’re here now…”

 

“They’re a student?” A few students shouted, getting a glare from Severus for interrupting.

 

“Please don’t interrupt the headmaster again, the person may or may not be a student, they may also be here as a guest, for someone in Ravenclaw you really are not the brightest.” Severus snapped, “fifteen points from each student that spoke out of term.”

 

“Thank you Severus,” Dumbledore continued, “the person we have in mind has no idea that they’re even being considered for the position, and no, they will not be as incompetent as Gilderoy Lockhart.” Dumbledore chuckled, “he has done great deeds in the wizarding world, and of course he is a pretty promising duellist. I can assume he will accept, and I really am sorry to spring this on you… Harry Potter, would you please come to the front?”

 

Harry once again zoned Dumbledore out and was lost in his thoughts and mindlessly pushing his food around. He heard people gasp and he just ignored it. Harry turned to look at Draco and saw him gaping at him, honestly he wished he had a camera as Draco would never leave his mouth open like that, Harry soon enough realized everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him, it made him feel nauseous, and to be completely honest, Harry hated any attention he got, sadly no one else realized that.

 

Draco realized Harry didn’t hear it, that and he could see the black-haired boy tense up and go about twenty shades of white lighter, Draco had no idea why. Draco stood and walked over to Harry and helped him up, and directed him to the front and stood next to him. “Harry was zoned out; he didn’t hear you amazing speech Dumbledore.” Draco gave Harry a nod and smiled.

 

“Happens to the best of us, when I was asked to teach here I nearly passed out, although the night before I was at a get together with a few friends. But back on topic, Harry would you like to become the duelling Professor?”

 

Harry actually thought he was going to pass out; he couldn’t speak the words blocked in his throat so he swallowed heavily and nodded.

 

Dumbledore chucked, “alright Harry sit up there in that seat and we’ll go over it all.”

 

Harry sat in the seat, he had a smile, although he was next to Snape for some reason, but he could deal with that.

 

Dumbledore stood firmly, “before you start I’m just going to address this now, Harry Potter is the youngest Professor in Hogwarts history, this was not an overnight decision nor did I only consult with the staff. As you know Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin are the four founders of Hogwarts, and as such when they died their portraits were hung here, that was put in their will. They currently sit in the staff room and relay information for us. Three of the founders supported Harry Potter’s position, one did not.”

 

“Ten Galleons it was Slytherin who said no.” Ron said sarcastically, almost expecting not to be heard.

 

“Isn’t that ten times what your family has Weasel?” Draco snorted.

 

Dumbledore glared at Draco, “very much wrong Ronald, in fact it was Godric Gryffindor who opposed, Godric expected the other three to agree with him like the last time, which led to Salazar Slytherin to leave the school. This time however, Salazar was the first to speak up, Harry Potter can freely enter the Slytherin common room, and this is simply not by accident. Harry Potter was able to enter the Slytherin common room under the effects of Polyjuice Potion in his second year, despite that being an obvious method, we overlooked it, and it has now been corrected. Regardless, Salazar has been watching Harry closely since that little display that he did.”

 

McGonagall stood, “Harry won the trust of Godric when he delved deep into the school and retrieved the Philosopher’s stone. Godric watched him closely, Harry did show very much signs of being a Gryffindor, a true one, something not many have been able to say. Being able to summon Godric’s sword is not something everyone can do, theirs only three people that have been able to. Godric Gryffindor, Lily Potter and Harry Potter! Of course, Lily summoned it by accident when a creature went wild and attacked students, James Potter had her wand and she charged at it with her bare hands, the sword appeared in her hands just moments before she reached the beast.” McGonagall sat and let Severus stand.

 

“Of course Salazar Slytherin always had an eye for Harry, he granted him permission to enter the Slytherin common room whenever he wanted as deep down, Salazar saw Harry as a Slytherin, I’m sure the tale of this will come out later-” Severus looked at Harry, “-however I cannot say that lasted, when Harry entered his Chamber, Salazar was angry, he knew Harry was a Half-Blood and he assumed Harry cheated his way in. Salazar cheered not too much longer as he knew anyone wasn’t a Pure-Blood would be killed by the traps, when his pet snake joined him in the portrait Salazar knew the boy had past his traps and slain his basilisk, a basilisk that was as old as Hogwarts. He demanded Harry be expelled and refused to quiet until the basilisk told him Harry spoke to it. Salazar was shocked to say the least, theirs only three well known Parselmouths, Salazar Slytherin, Who-Know-Who and of course Harry Potter. For a while Salazar thought it was a lie, a scandal until he watched the boy speak the language, Godric and Salazar got into a huge argument, something about Harry being a prodigy and should not be in Gryffindor, in the end Godric agreed, Godric felt that Harry would do better in Slytherin.”

 

Dumbledore stood again, “soon enough Godric gave in, and actually he supported it when he was informed Harry cast the spell he created and used it in a duel and controlled it perfectly. Afterwards all four agreed he would be an ideal Professor and that I would be ‘exiled’ if I hired anyone else.” Dumbledore paused briefly, “now the conditions on Harry’s position will be discussed in private later, as for now there’s a few things I would love to state.”

 

“ _Harry James Potter is now considered to be a Hogwarts Professor, and as such he is to be treated with the upmost respect, despite his age he has shown traits that not many adult wizards can do, he is indeed a powerful wizard_.”

 

“ _Harry James Potter is to be address as Professor Potter, you are not to call him anything else unless he specifically states so, Harry already has access to the Slytherin common room, Rowena extended this and allowed him into the Ravenclaw common room and as did Helga Hufflepuff_.”

 

“ _Harry James Potter has the right to add or deduct house points, he may also assign detentions, he cannot under any circumstances suspend or expel students_.”

 

“ _Harry James Potter may retaliate with magic if he is attacked or threatened in any circumstances; an exception is that he cannot fatally injure the students_.”

 

The parchment flew back onto Dumbledore’s stand and Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Professor Potter’s class is not mandatory, but may be taken by anyone above year two, the class however is not a substitute for Defence Against Dark Arts, nor will Professor Potter teach any students spells under no circumstances. Professor Potter’s first lesson is tomorrow; his assistant will be Professor Snape.”

 

The Great Hall cheered and Harry flashed pink.

 

“Please remain behind after breakfast Harry; all your lessons today are cancelled.” Dumbledore said as food appeared.

 

* * *

 

Harry watched everyone leave the Great Hall, most came up and said congratulations and Harry just simply smiled at them. Snape and Dumbledore stayed behind and looked at Harry with an honest smile; honestly, Snape smiling was a weird sight.

 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news Harry,” Dumbledore broke the silence, “but you must know this position isn’t permanent, it’s only for this year, the Ministry will not allow a fourteen year old to teach, despite the fact you know more than them.”

 

Harry smiled, “that’s alright, I didn’t even expect to be chosen, temporary is good.”

 

“There are a few more things we need to discuss, mainly Ronald Weasley.”

 

Harry sighed, “I knew sometime this would come up, I already know what you’re thinking and that’s right, I refuse to get him in trouble simply because I don’t believe that’s actually Ron, and something is different about him. It just doesn’t add up, let me figure it out by talking to his family, that way I don’t lose the only family I have over it.”

 

“Alright Harry, just know that if he attacks you again all Professors will be instantly notified and he will be expelled and put on charges. I’ll let you sort this out.” Dumbledore’s eyes didn’t twinkle, they were instead very dull, “now we must discuss payment…”

 

“Nope.”

 

Dumbledore knew Harry would say that, “hm?”

 

“No payment, I don’t want money.”

 

Severus sighed, “Potter you must accept money, I said the same thing and was forced to take it, in the end I just left it in my vault and slowly gave back to Hogwarts, maybe you can use the money to buy the class books or something. I use mine to buy potion ingredients.”

 

“Alright, I guess I could do something like that, why do I need to be paid exactly?”

 

“So the ministry knows it's official, if they look into you and your record then it will look suspicious if you aren’t being paid that and of course the ministry handles how much you earn.”

 

“And how much is that?” Harry sighed; he hoped it was like ten Galleons.

 

“You will earn one thousand, seven hundred and fifty-five Galleons a week.”

 

“WHAT?” Harry rubbed his temples, “that’s too much.”

 

“If you were fulltime it would nearly be triple, you see Harry as much as I hate to admit it. You’re famous therefore hot property for any job you wish. You could walk into the Ministry and demand Head-Auror and you would get it, no questions asked, they would put you in training to teach you basics, but even if you failed they would still allow you in. Just imagine it, ‘The Boy Who Lived, conqueror of the You-Know-Who is Head Auror, bad guys you better watch out.’ Harry I know how much you hate attention, but if you wanted it half the world would kiss your feet, the other half would tremble and some may even be star struck.” Dumbledore’s eye finally regained his famous twinkle.

 

“You of all people know I never wanted this Dumbledore, I just wanted to be normal. Knowing my luck Voldemort will come back and I’ll defeat him again and then everyone will throw money at me, people will write books about me, make movies and make a day just dedicated to me.”

 

Severus chuckled, “you do realize if you stick about Draco he will make you utilize the fame you have to get some leverage in the world.”

 

“Let him try.” Harry’s words had some venom in them, deep down he would have loved if Draco went shopping with him, but whatever he had to put up a shield on the matter.

 

“Alright Harry, go and plan your lesson, I suggest you start with a practical, win over the students and don’t be afraid to assign house points for those that contribute to the lesson and remove any house points from those that disrupt.” Dumbledore handed him a few parchments, “oh before I forget, your classroom will be mixed with various students from different houses, don’t be surprised if it’s full on your first day, Severus will be there to assist you.”

 

Harry nodded and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry caught Draco walking around, they had a quick but brief discussion and Harry learned that Draco would skip Divination for his class, of course Draco hated that class anyway, and almost everyone fell asleep in it, not that Trelawney was a terrible Professor, the class was just hit or miss.

 

Harry sat on the couch in the Gryffindor room, the amount of ‘good afternoon Professor Potter’s’ he got was beyond absurd, it was quickly agitating him until Hermione came.

 

“Hello Harry, you look frazzled… are you alright?”

 

Harry frowned, “I have no idea what ‘frazzled’ means, care to explain?”

 

“Exhausted Harry, frazzled means exhausted.” Hermione covered her laugh with a sneeze, she meant to cough but that worked.

 

Harry snorted, “honestly, saying exhausted would have been so much easier, on both you and I.” Harry sighed, “but today was alright, apparently I’m going to be making more than most professors here, and if it was fulltime I would be earning the most, more than Dumbledore himself.”

 

“First thing we’re doing is taking you shopping; you’re buying a completely new wardrobe for school.” Hermione smiled.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class? It’s like time for the third lesson.” Harry bit his lip, he didn’t want to seem like he wanted to get rid of Hermione.

 

“Nope, it’s a free period; most fourth years have this time off, seeing as I refuse to go to Divination and all that, you’ll mostly have third years and above in your class Harry.” Hermione patted him on the shoulder, “get some rest and go over your plan, I’m going to go to the library and find you some duelling books.”

 

Harry nodded and read over his lesson plan Snape had made for him.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up surrounded by books of the sorts, he was reading on various duelling spells and how they should be used. He was awake before anyone else so he stayed in bed and read the last of the book he fell asleep reading, Harry heard Neville stir and wake up then almost roll off the bed. Harry took this as a queue to get up; Harry reached for and put on his glasses and flicked his legs out of the sheets and onto the cold ground, Harry groaned as the coldness made his feet shiver.

 

Harry walked lazily through the halls, trying to desperately pass some time, he had two hours before his lesson started and it was starting to agitate him. Harry decided he would visit his classroom, which he wasn’t actually that far from, the house-elves worked day and night to clean the abandoned classroom up and make it suitable for his classroom. In the middle there is a large platform, similar to the one from Harry’s second year, except this one had Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin colours instead of blue. Off to the sides where a few tables and chairs for students to do theory and there was Harry’s desk looking straight at them, why Harry needed a desk was beyond him but he sat there any way and noticed a letter.

 

“ _To Professor Potter,_

_No we normally don’t convey messages with letters, we speak in person but I know you’ll most likely be reading the letter five minutes before your lesson starts, if not I am surprised. Don’t do anything flashy, I’ll be in your class but I will not interrupt unless you do something wrong, you should be alright though, as long as you don’t do something stupid and idiotic._

_P.S: You have Professors robes in the cupboard, I suggest you put them on ASAP._

_Severus Snape.”_

Harry chuckled and threw the letter down on his desk, “I’ll be flashy if I want Severus, let’s see you try and stop me.”

 

Harry rubbed his face and picked up the Robes, they seemed to be way too loose, but Harry shrugged, the moment he put them on they adjusted to his size and made Harry raise an eyebrow, Harry inspected himself in the mirror and smiled, the robes were light blue, they actually looked good. Harry slid his hand down the robe and sat in his chair, fifteen minutes until the class started and Snape was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Good to see you’re here Harry, if you made this much effort getting to my classes on time you wouldn’t be getting an ‘A’ and that’s putting it lightly.” Snape’s robes whooshed as he walked in and stood near Harry’s desk.

 

Harry huffed, “I know more about potions than I let off, I’ll change that ‘A’ into an ‘E’ sometime, I don’t think I can try that hard for an ‘O’ but you never know.” Harry chuckled and watched the few students walk in, at first he assumed he had a small class, and then he realized the room was full.

 

Draco slipped into the room and stood next to Snape, Draco ignored the scowl Snape gave him and focused on Harry. Obviously Harry disliked explaining things, so he opted for a practical.

 

“Professor Snape, would you like to duel me and show them how it’s done?” Harry smiled.

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Harry cast a quick ward over the students and smiled, “just in case a spell rebounds.”

 

Harry and Severus bowed and walked to their correct positions and raised their wands, “now pay close attention, I’ll allow Professor Snape to cast the first spell, simply because I’m good like that.”

 

Snape shook his head, “admirable but…”

 

“But getting the first cast doesn’t mean you will win, sometimes it’s wise to wait and read what spell the enemy will do, learn their style that and then put as much pressure on them, for example, some wizards duel more defensively than aggressively, use this as leverage.”

 

Snape knew Harry would be a brat about this, Snape fired off a simple stunning spell, Snape watched it drift towards Harry.

 

“Protego!” Harry flicked his wand and sent the spell rebounding back towards Snape.

 

“Stupefy!” Snape waved his wand and his stupefy joined his first stunning spell, he hastily cast another, “Stupefy!” and another, “Stupefy!” Snape grinned as the spell flew towards Harry.

 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry wasn’t sure what spell to cast, but this seemed right, Harry’s crimson beam connected with Snape’s spell and shoved power into it forcing it back at Snape.

 

Snape nonverbally cast a spell which disintegrated the spells, Snape was still standing strong.

 

The two duelled for what seemed like hours, Harry was exhausted, he had never done this much magic in his life. Harry darted and dodged spells, throwing out his own spells, his ‘Protego’ was simply not doing anything, he caught Snape smiling and he refused to lose on his first duel.

 

“Terra Fractorem!” Harry shouted and Harry knew the incantation was a little off, but it should have worked.

 

Snape raised his eyebrow at the spell, it was a incantation he had never heard before, he felt the castle shudder and saw two streams of rocks forming around his feet, he pointed his wand at them, “Finite!” Snape said firmly, when nothing stopped he held his wand firm, “Finite Incantatem!” Nothing happened, Snape began casting other spells at the rocks but nothing happened.

 

“Exp- Ex- Expel- Expelliarmus!” Harry nearly cried, it hurt getting the spell out, but he heard Snape’s wand hit the ground, Harry’s vision started to fade and he blinked rapidly.

 

After Harry disarmed Snape the rocks vanished, students cheered but Snape did not, he caught the boy kneeling blinking rapidly, like he was about to faint. “Harry, do not close your eyes, you’re exhausted, closing your eyes will put you in a magical coma, something that can take years to recover from, your magic is already wildly unstable, keep them open!” Snape shook Harry, “class dismissed!” The students shot concerned glances but whispered about how cool that was.

 

Draco stayed behind and assisted Snape in carrying Harry to the infirmary and keeping him awake, “what was that spell Snape?”

 

“No idea, the incantation was either made to be dreadful or that was the real incantation, what did you hear?”

 

Draco furrowed his brows, “I cannot remember? It’s blank in my head, at the moment.”

 

“Hm,” Severus frowned, “I do believe we owe Helga Hufflepuff a visit, I believe that was one of hers, much like Godric, she uses earth”

 

“So you’re telling me he can use spells from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff’s arsenal?”

 

Severus laughed, something he never did, “add Salazar to that also, not sure about Rowena, but definitely Salazar, he said so himself.” Severus gently placed Harry on a bed and inserted a potion in his mouth, “Harry is powerful, any normal fourteen year old should not be able to cast these spells, I want to learn why he cast that spell, it wasn’t deadly like Godric’s, but it drained him way too much to be effective in an actual duel, he couldn’t even cast an ‘Expelliarmus’ without struggling, I could have won if I wasn’t so focused on the rocks.”

 

Draco chuckled and bit his lip at Harry who was sitting on the bed with his eyes fully open Draco couldn’t pinpoint when Harry’s eyes became so gorgeous and beautiful, they just did.

 

* * *

 

“You silly boy, what exactly have you done to yourself this time?” Madam Pomfrey scowled.

 

“An accident in duelling, I just overdid myself.” Harry played with his fingers, hoping she would just drop it.

 

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, “you should invest in some insurance, I think that’s what the Muggles call it, for you know, when you leave school and need to pay for a visit to St Mungo's.” Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry, “as I expected, you’ll be fine, a few days rest and you’ll be back to your old self in no time at all.”

 

“But… I have a class to teach tomorrow, I need to be up and about!” Harry tried to look serious, but failed miserably.

 

Madam Pomfrey frowned, “that’s a new excuse Potter, and your unofficial class will have to wait.”

 

“No I mean it, I’m a Professor, I teach the new duelling class.”

 

“And I guess that this is official and that you’re a Professor, at fourteen? You do realize…”

 

“Yes, I’m the youngest Professor in Hogwarts history.” Harry interrupted.

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed, ”stay here, I’m going to ask Albus if this is true, if it is then you’ll be moved… why I wasn’t informed is beyond me.” The last words came out with sheer annoyance, “I’ll be right back, try not to break anything or leave, and I’m warning you Potter, if you’re lying there will be strife.”

 

Harry decided to just stay in bed, even though he was now a Professor and she couldn’t stop him or take points or anything, and if they asked he could just say he saw a student out of bed or something. Harry debated sleep, even if Madam Pomfrey wasn’t coming back Harry doubted if he would even be able to sleep at all, he glanced at the far wall and it looked so far away. The room was also empty, meaning no one was hurt in his class, which made him smile.

 

Harry gave up and decided to just write a letter, it was something he should have said ages ago, but he was afraid on how the person would react, and telling people things in letter form was much easier. Harry picked up his quill and ink, he rummaged in his bag for a piece of clear parchment, he found some eventually, knowing if it was crinkled he would be scolded for it.

 

“ _Dear Professor Snape,_

_I’m not sure if you have heard yet, but something happened while I stayed with the Malfoy family over the break, Narcissa said she would tell you; if she has please ignore this part of the letter. What happened I would not like to discuss over letter, as much as I want to its just important. I was going to tell you today, but that is out of the window, I can assume I’ll be back for my lesson, but if not could you tell them to write a six inch note on magical exhaustion, I think that would be wise._

_If you have any free time soon can you please pull me aside so we can talk privately, and without interruption, however I would recommend talking to Narcissa Malfoy first about the matter, I can assume she will explain it better than me._

_Kind regards,_

_Harry Potter_.”

 

Harry covered his yawn with his hand and placed the letter in his robe pocket, he put away all his stuff and waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back, surely she wouldn’t take that long? Harry gently closed his eyes, telling himself that he would not sleep and that his eyes just hurt, that was exactly it… his eyes… they hurt and he was… resting them.

 

“Would you stop daydreaming and pick a student in Gryffindor to verse Draco Malfoy in a duel?” Snape snapped, waking Harry up from his daydream.

 

“Of course, I was just thinking about who to choose,” Harry looked at the eager students, “Ronald Weasley, would you verse Draco Malfoy in a duel? And who will be your second?”

 

“Seamus Finnigan.” Ron said, while nodding at Seamus.

 

Ron took the stage and exchanged banter with Draco, Ron and Draco bowed and took their positions on the stage. Harry gave an approving nod and the two students started to duel. Harry was impressed by Draco’s footwork, it had improved since year two, but then again they weren’t really duelling, they were just being children and trying to hurt each other.

 

“Confundus!” Draco yelled, “Stupefy!” Draco smirked as the stunning spell hit Ronald directly in the chest, it took Ron a few seconds to stand up but he did and looked furious. Crabbe and Goyle’s laughter filled the room and Harry caught Snape smirking.

 

Harry felt a tug on his robe and looked down.

 

“Harry, please…”

 

“Please what?” Harry interrupted.

 

“Please help Ronald!” Ginny had tears pouring down her cheeks, “if he keeps this up he will do something he regrets, and he’s just not himself.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This isn’t Ron, Ron would never try and hurt you or anyone else for that matter, you should have picked this up earlier, and we all should have.”

 

“What do I need to do? Please tell me…” Ginny faded and Harry glanced up at the duel, he saw Ron on the ground looking directing at him.

 

Ron stood up and laughed, “say goodbye to your boyfriend Harry.”

 

“What?” Harry tried to move, but he couldn’t.

 

“Avada Kedavra!” Ron shouted as a bright green flashed through the room.

 

Harry tried to shout, he couldn’t shout, his voice was blocked, all he saw were Draco’s eyes flash in fear and then his body drop to the ground. Draco’s lifeless body just sitting there, no one moved to help him, Harry couldn’t move, Ron’s laughing filled the room.

 

* * *

 

“HARRY WAKE UP!” Madam Pomfrey shouted.

 

Harry was sweating profusely, his hands clenched to the sheets on the bed, he was panting heavily. Harry’s breathing eased up when someone tipped a liquid into his mouth, Harry kept his breathing stable and tuned into the people talking.

 

“What exactly happened?” Snape said with agitation.

 

“I didn’t believe he was a Professor, so I left him to go and talk to Albus, I ran scans before I left he showed no signs of being tired or even sleepy, he was perfectly fine.”

 

“How long were you gone?”

 

“About ten minutes, I came back and saw him thrashing around and then left again to get help.”

 

Snape slammed his hand on the desk, “I told you, not to let him fall asleep. I TOLD YOU.”

 

“I’m sorry Severus.”

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Severus sighed, “I overreacted, did you hear any part of the dream that he had?”

 

“He shouted ‘don’t kill Draco, please, don’t, kill me instead.’ Among other things, that just reflect that, I’ll Pensive what I saw later, so you can examine it better.”

 

Severus nodded and glanced at Harry, “he must stay in here for another day, feed him these potions every hour, under no circumstances do not let him sleep, if he does feed him this potion the instant he does, if he spits it, force it down. Do not use magic near him.”

 

“I assume I will be informed on why at a later stage?”

 

“Yes, when he isn’t listening to us, I hate keeping things from him, but this will just confuse him.”

 

Harry drifted off and before he could even close his eyes madam Pomfrey was at his side with a potion. She gently pushed it down his throat, ignoring his choking and smiled when it was done, Harry was not smiling.

 

Harry had no sleep and he was irritable, no one explained anything, he couldn’t do magic, even if he tried Voldemort could come right now and kill him. None of his friends came to visit either, this was boring and it felt worse than being at the Dursley’s.

 

Snape walked in, “alright Harry, you can finally leave, but ease up on the magic, you need to remain stable, also avoid trying to cast a spell at someone.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You have built up magic; your spells will be more powerful than normal until you get the access out.” Severus nodded, “first I would like you to meet four people.”

 

Harry sighed and just went along with it, they walked into the headmasters office and into a door behind a portrait.

 

“This is Harry Potter,” Snape said at the four portraits. “Don’t harass him too much, or he will blow you off the wall, trust me.”

 

“Hello Harry, I am Salazar Slytherin.” Salazar stood still.

 

“Harry dear, I am Helga Hufflepuff, but you may call me Helga.” Helga gave an elegant bow.

 

“Good afternoon Harry, I am Rowena Ravenclaw.” Rowena gave a smile.

 

“And I’m Godric, good to see you in Gryffindor robes.”

 

“And that’s all you say? ‘Good to see you in Gryffindor robes’ and I thought I was stuck up.” Salazar laughed.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the bicker, “I’m Harry Potter, and it’s great to finally meet you all.”

 

“Ignore them dear,” Helga said breaking his thoughts, “I assume they remind you of yourself and another?”

 

Harry frowned, “slightly, Draco Malfoy and I, we always used to fight.”

 

“Used?” Salazar interrupted.

 

“Well you see, back in year one he wanted to be my friend, and I said no, and we just started to become rivals. During this year we worked it out.”

 

“That’s great dear.” Helga smiled.

 

“The Malfoy family is still around?” Godric said with an annoyed tone.

 

“Yeah I guess.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Someone help this world, a Malfoy and a Potter are friends, whatever happened to your mother Harry?” Salazar said softly.

 

Harry held back the tear, “she was murdered when I was one.”

 

“What about James?” Salazar said.

 

“He was also murdered.”

 

“Goodness.” Helga said loudly.

 

“You haven’t heard of me before?”

 

“Not really, most people don’t talk to us, we have a few but they just talk about prefects and such.”

 

“Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle…”

 

“WHAT?” Salazar interrupted with his yelling.

 

“Be quiet and let me explain,” Harry snapped, he heard Godric snicker, “Voldemort killed my parents with the killing curse, he tried to use it on me to and failed, I survived the curse.”

 

“I honestly cannot believe Tom went so dark…”

 

“You knew him?” Harry interrupted.

 

“Be quiet and let me explain,” Salazar mocked, “he is related to me, he’s a descendant, well the Gaunt family is, hence how he can speak to Snakes.”

 

“Fascinating.” Harry said bluntly.

 

“How ever did you get into Gryffindor?” Salazar burst out.

 

“The hat told me I would do great things in Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy was put in there and I didn’t want to be with him, so I told the hat not to put me in Slytherin.”

 

“You manipulated the hat?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You should be a Slytherin.” Godric sighed.

 

“I’m in your house though, that’s forever isn’t it?”

 

The four portraits chuckled, “nope.”

 

“Well really, it’s meant to be, but you’re an exception, no one can manipulate the hat, it was spelled to prevent it and somehow you told it where you wanted to be put.” Salazar said, “not to mention that manipulation is a heavy Slytherin trait, I’m amazed it didn’t ignore you and place you there anyway.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder.” Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Now I have heard you summoned my beautiful dragon, am I correct?” Godric said abruptly.

 

“I did, yes, sorry I guess.” Harry mumbled.

 

“No, don’t be sorry, that’s great news, have you done anything else amazing?” Godric’s eyes widened.

 

“I used a spell I never knew and it encased Snape in rocks.”

 

The three portraits looked at Helga who coughed, “that one is mine Harry. I wasn’t a good duellist, but I did do somewhat well, I invented that as a pure distraction, the more spells the cast throws at it the harder it grips, it cannot hurt though.”

 

Snape glared at her, “that spell cost me a duel, the incantation seemed like broken Latin.”

 

“Most of our personal spells seem like broken Latin, it’s so people cannot learn them, we say the spell fully but it comes out differently.”

 

“I assume Harry can do all our spells, as such he has the power of fire, earth, air and water combined.” Salazar said and then smiled, “you’ll like mine.”

 

“What attribute are you all?” Harry said nervously.

 

“Godric is fire, Helga is earth, Salazar is water and Rowena is air.” Snape said coolly, saving Harry from a fifteen minute explanation.

 

“Awesome!” Harry said excitedly, he looked at Snape who frowned.

 

“He’s just a child Severus, don’t scowl at him.” Helga said with fire in her eyes.

 

“We best leave; I didn’t get permission from Albus.” Snape said, remembering that Albus would be back soon.

 

Harry waved goodbye to the four portraits and smiled, things were looking up now. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow, that’s when he fixes the issues with Ron.


	17. An Intervention.

Harry barged into the Great Hall, in his beautiful Professor robes and smiled at those that looked at him, he was a man on a mission and he would not be stopped. He saw Ron there, sitting with his siblings and this made Harry’s plan even easier. Harry walked up and stood in front of the high table, staring at Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, “yes Harry?”

 

Harry’s eyes snapped to Dumbledore, “oh sorry, I slightly zoned out. I need to speak to Molly Weasley about Ronald Weasley; I’ll be taking Fred, George and Ginny with me if that’s alright, we will be gone for about two hours maybe less.”

 

“Alright Harry, just let me know when you would like to go and I’ll arrange it, I assume this is regarding you know what?”

 

Harry nodded and slid over towards Snape, “sometime soon I really need to speak to you, as for now I wrote a letter and explained some stuff, if I’m not back in time for it, which I should be, but it’s explained in the letter what I want you to do.” Harry handed Snape the letter and caught Pansy whispering, he focused and heard it was about him, “Pansy Parkinson!” Harry shouted at her, “I am not going mad, or losing my bearings, so if you would kindly stop whispering about me, I would appreciate that.” Harry noticed Pansy shift in her seat and sit quietly with her lips pursed.

 

“Of course Harry, just do whatever you need to do and don’t exhaust yourself, you look like you can and will collapse at any given minute, did you sleep at all?”

 

Harry frowned at him and shook his head and walked off towards the Gryffindor table, he sat next to Hermione, he would quickly explain this to them and then take them as quickly as he could.

 

“Merlin Harry, have you slept at all? You honestly look like you’re about to collapse.” Hermione cleared off her books and gently rubbed Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah mate, it honestly looks like you haven’t slept in weeks, you look like utter shit.” Seamus added with a smile, hoping that this was the end of the awkward silence that happened.

 

“What do you expect Seamus? Harry used his magic in a duel trying to beat Professor Snape, then he gets up and walks- no runs around the castle like he’s fine, fatigue is catching up.” Hermione scowled at Seamus.

 

“At least he beat Professor Snape, that’s all that matters.” Seamus laughed.

 

Hermione shot daggers at him, “that’s foolish and Harry’s health is our first concern!”

 

Harry ignored her and reached for a plate of food, he knew eating made them gasp at him and that meant silence for five minutes while he thought on how to address this situation. Harry kept his head down, making sure he never locked eyes with anyone, which would be way too awkward to deal with. Harry heard Fred and George try and make some light jokes, but they failed, Harry was stuck in thought.

 

Harry pushed his plate away, “Hermione, after breakfast I’m going to the Burrow, I’m going to talk to Molly, about who know what and which.” Harry nodded towards Ron.

 

Hermione nodded back in agreement, “are you going to sort this out today? I hope so.” Hermione pursed her lips.

 

“Yes, I just hope I’m not too late, and Molly can fix the situation…”

 

“Is mum alright?” Ginny interrupted.

 

“Did you honestly just ask that question Gin? You know Molly will be alright, you could throw anything at her and she would prevail and come out on top, and then make you clean up the mess!” Harry chuckled, hoping the cause wasn’t spoiled before they got there; after all, it needs to be a surprise.

 

Ginny tapped her lips softly, she wasn’t fooled so easily, “that’s right Harry, “ Ginny gave her best fake laugh, “mum will always be fine, I don’t think much could stop her from getting whatever she needed done, does it concern us though?”

 

Curse Ginny for picking it up so quickly, “y-yes, it does.”

 

“Hey Fred,” George said.

“Yes George?” Fred said.

“It simply cannot be me, right?” George said.

“Oh, it isn’t, I see it too,” Fred said while slightly laughing.

“That’s great or you would have to lock me in St Mungo’s,” George said.

“But Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince…”

“Ess,” George interrupted.

“Seems to be looking directly this way, at Harry in fact,” both laughed at Harry as he looked up and locked eyes with the blond.

 

“Did you really have to say something? Now it’s awkward!” Hermione scowled at the twins.

 

“We sure did,” Fred said.

“Harry wouldn’t be lost without our guidance,” George added.

“Isn’t that right Harry?” They both said in unison.

 

“Huh? What? Y-Yes,” Harry stuttered and turned to face the group again, “I’ll be back stay here and no one leave.”

 

Harry walked swiftly up to the high table and smiled, “is it alright if we go now Dumbledore?”

 

“Of course, let me make preparations for your journey.”

 

“No need we shall go from here!” Harry grinned and lifted his wand to his lips, “Sonorus!” Harry hastily lowered his wand and glanced at the Weasley family. “Would Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ronald Weasley join me up here?” Harry then mumbled a quick ‘Quietus’ and waited patiently.

 

Fred and George stood up first and walked towards the front, Ginny trailed not far behind and Ron however, needed a light shove from Hermione to make it to the front. They all stood in front of Harry who looked rather happy.

 

“Alright, we need to all lock hands and form a solid circle.” Harry held Ginny’s hand and entwined their fingers; Fred took Harry’s hand, George held Ron’s and Fred’s hand and Ron held Ginny’s and Fred’s hand. “Okay, hold on tight and don’t let go.”

 

The five of them landed outside of the Burrow, thankfully no one vomited; instead they all looked pleased at where they were. Ginny gave Harry a hug and Fred and George slapped him on the back, Ron just smiled.

 

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was confused at how they apparated out of Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Harry slowly opened the door and snuck through the house, his plan failed when he saw Molly standing there laughing at him. He decided he would just hug her and so he did, “I’ve missed you Molly!” Harry shouted and pulled from the embrace and cleared his throat, “sorry for the informal visit, this is official Hogwarts business.”

 

Molly raised her eyebrows and directed him to a seat, the family followed and they all sat down, she fetched some tea and joined them at the table. “So what is this official business that you must discuss? I see everyone is here so no one is hurt.” Molly breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Harry frowned, “I know it isn’t much to go off, but last night I had a dream that Ron used the killing curse on a student, Draco Malfoy is the one he cursed, but this adds to his recent stem of behaviour that has been happening, thankfully because it was done to me that they found out about, they didn’t expel him.” Harry swallowed softly, “I’m not sure if you have heard or not but Ron has been beating up students, and I hate to say it like I am, if I didn’t get help when I did, I could be dead at this instant.”

 

Molly’s face paled and she turned to Ron, “what exactly did you do?”

 

“I beat a few students up, and I threatened Harry.” Ron frowned.

 

Molly frowned, “and why did you beat up someone who is your best friend and like family to us?”

 

“B-B-Because he’s g-gay!” Ron stuttered and bowed his head.

 

Molly looked surprised, more at the fact Harry was gay and not that Ron belittled him for it, “you’re gay Harry? That’s wonderful news!”

 

Harry really wanted to slam his head into the table, “I’m not gay!” Harry said hastily.

 

“Alright then,” Molly frowned, “please start from the beginning then Ron.”

 

Ron looked at Harry with sad eyes, “Harry you do know that I have been jealous of you since I realized you were _the_ Harry Potter, not because you had money and fame, but because I knew one day you would find a better friend and replace me. And each year, that feeling… it got worse and worse.” Ron looked at the wall behind Harry, “in my first year when you caught us at King’s Cross and asked us for help, I felt something in my heart pull. Of course at the time I had no idea you were Harry Potter, and honestly you looked like you were a Muggle-born in a poor family. Then on the train you let me sit with you and then bought me stuff, I never expected that Harry Potter would let me sit with him, I expected you to make friends with Pure-Blood wizards.”

 

“Actually Ron, I met Draco first in Madam Malkin's, he had no idea I was Harry Potter either, he started rambling about ‘Pure-Blood’ ways and such nonsense and then he insulted Hagrid, the person that helped me… and I’m sorry for interrupting.” Harry pursed his lips.

 

“Regardless, I knew that the animosity you and Malfoy had wouldn’t last forever, Hermione was kind enough to keep reminding me and that I should try and keep you as a friend. She’s smarter than most of the school, she knew I wouldn’t make many real friends like you, all I was known as was Harry Potter’s dumb side-kick, with no talent that helps in anything, Hermione had brains, you had powerful magic and I was just there to ruin it.” Ron sighed and pressed his fist into his chin, “in second year you learned that you were a Parselmouth and that you can speak to snakes, which backed up my case that you were destined to be in Slytherin, I may be stupid but the sorting hat kept looking at the Slytherin table and you muttered something, I know you should have been in Slytherin, most of Gryffindor knows this. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized this and left me alone again, because you know that Hermione would stay with you, and not me.”

 

Ginny abruptly left, she hated speaking about her first year, and it bought back horrible memories.

 

“In our third year I had Peter Pettigrew with me the whole time and never knew it, I was far too stupid to even realize that and somehow you stuck with me, but I knew I was slowly losing you as a friend, you spent all your time with Hermione. I was stuck in the hospital during the adventure you and Hermione had, when you saved Sirius and Buckbeak and that’s when I knew you no longer needed me. Aside from you and Hermione I have no other friends, Dean, Seamus and Neville don’t like me, no one does.”

 

Harry felt bad, he had neglected Ron a bit, but he didn’t mean to.

 

“This year you spent seventy percent of your time in the infirmary and twenty-five percent with Malfoy and the other five percent with us, it hurt a lot that I was a last resort or just completely forgotten, even though I expected it from day one. I have no idea what came over me, I honestly don’t, it started as a vendetta and then it turned into something more, petty hatred. For so long I was jealous and now I just wanted you gone, I began to practice spells and then tried to get you kicked off the team, when all that failed I turned to physical violence, it started with Dean and Seamus to practice for you, but I learnt that you aren’t physically strong, so when I hit you I did more damage than I intended to. For a while I found myself feeling horrible for what I did and I made my way to get checked out and then I just remembered everything and the hatred started again. I don’t hate gay people Harry, I never have and I never will.”

 

Molly leant in and wrapped Ron in a tight hug, “it’s alright sweetie, we all make mistakes, no harm was done.”

 

‘ _yeah, no harm was done, despite the fact I nearly fucking died because he beat me up and then tormented me every waking moment and threatened Draco with worse punishments, everything is fucking peachy_.’

 

“What was that crack?” Ginny yelled.

 

‘ _Calm down Harry, if you cannot control your anger you could really hurt those you love_.’ Harry steadied his breathing, and realized everyone was looking at him. “Sorry, apparating with four others takes a bit of a magical toll on me.” Harry lied smoothly, he quickly picked up his tea and used that to cover his face and distract himself while Molly babied Ronald.

 

“I’m still glad you see me as a friend Harry, all that I have done to you.” Ron stood up and held out his hand out towards Harry.

 

Harry refused but stood up and wrapped Ron in a hug, “you’re like my brother Ron, I don’t think I could ever hate you.” Harry laughed.

 

“Sorry I never said it before, but congratulations on becoming a Professor.” Ron released him from a hug and heard Harry mutter a soft thank you.

 

Molly stood up abruptly, “you’re a Professor Harry?”

 

“Indeed, they call me ‘ _Professor Potter’_ it gets on my nerves, it’s why I brought Ron with me and handled this myself, Professor Snape and Albus already knew who beat me up, Snape was so close to expelling Ron, which honestly shocked me.” Harry kept his face emotionless.

 

“I was told by Severus what Ronald had done, shortly before you came actually, he informed me that you were coming with Ronald, but never mentioned the others?” Molly threw the letter on the table.

 

Ron went pale again, “s-sorry mum.”

 

“I just want you to never say those words again, it broke my heart to see what words you said, it’s worse than thinking that Pure-Bloods are better than anyone else, for a slight moment I thought that you were possessed by Malfoy-” Molly pulled her hands to her mouth and gasped, “-Sorry, I forgot…”

 

Harry hit the table with a little more force than he expected, “I don’t actually understand why everyone blames Draco, behind that ice exterior is a warm interior, he has been through a lot, just like me and no one sees that, only what his father has done. Oddly enough what Draco has done has been solely to me and not to anyone else, Draco has already apologised for his mistakes, he even gave me my own bedroom at the Malfoy Manor, and I mean it, Narcissa is a wonderful woman and Lucius isn’t all that bad either.” Harry huffed.

 

Fred looked at him and raised an eyebrow and mouthed for him to continue to vent.

 

Harry gave his best fake laugh, “maybe another time Fred? Today was for Ron, not for me. Besides I need to speak to Narcissa, Severus and Sirius, which will be so much fun.”

 

Arthur finally stepped forward after being silent the whole time, “Narcissa? You don’t mean Narcissa Malfoy do you?”

 

Harry nodded, “yeah, I spent the short holidays with her at the Malfoy Manor, I was going to come here, but I didn’t want to intrude while Ron and I weren’t on speaking terms, Draco offered me to stay with them and I accepted. Narcissa and Draco took me to Godric’s Hollow and let me see my parent’s graves; it was emotional to say the least.” Harry frowned, “I’m fine now however, it was good to see them…”

 

Harry’s little speech was interrupted by Hedwig dropping a letter in front of him and nuzzling against his arm, she hooted at him and took off.

 

* * *

 

Voldemort was deathly silent for the past few days, which concerned Lucius, Voldemort had been getting anxious and agitated that his plans were being foiled. But not only that, also the fact that Draco had no intention of joining the Death Eater ranks, that boy was close to Harry Potter, it was an easy target and would make Voldemort’s job so much more easier. Lucius knew this and tried to keep Draco away from him as much as possible, using school as an excuse.

 

“Sit Lucius, we have plenty of matters to discuss.” Voldemort’s words pierced through the silent and calm room.

 

Lucius quickly sat, “My Lord, what do you wish to discuss?”

 

“We cannot get Harry Potter the way I want to, the Ministry cancelling the Triwizard cup was my flawless plan, and with it we couldn’t get Harry Potter to join it and get him that way. So now, we take something he loves and we draw him to us.” Voldemort threw his head back and cackled as evilly as he could. It was a terrific plan, and to think he only came up with it because Harry would throw himself in front of a killing curse to protect things he loves.

 

Lucius raised his eyebrows, “My Lord, that is a genius idea!” Lucius said with false excitement, if he knew Harry well enough as he thought, the statement was true, and Lucius did not want Voldemort flinging the killing curse at his son.

 

“I know, it is completely flawless, I would use Draco, but I honestly doubt he would go along with it. And I don’t blame him, I also thought about Dumbledore, but that old coot is powerful and I don’t think we could capture him, that old bastard should be dead soon, age will get him soon.” Voldemort laughed heavily and began to pant, “the issue is Harry’s friends, not so much the red-haired one, but that bushy haired Mudblood, she is too smart and assists him whenever she can. I would have taken her but she isn’t stupid enough to get caught, she was very careful when I opened the Chamber, she figured it out.”

 

Lucius was slightly happy Voldemort forgot about Draco, “what about Harry’s Godfather? Sirius Black, he and harry just got united.”

 

“Bellatrix wants him, she wishes to cleanse her family name, and I do hope she succeeds, that will hurt Harry, and I may be heartless, but after Sirius’ death Harry will be the most vulnerable, and that’s when we strike. Sometimes I don’t even want to kill the boy, I would love to have him in our ranks and I will not stop saying this, but he will fight to the death.”

 

Lucius pursed his lips and went to say something, but quickly closed his mouth and gave a bow.

 

“Before you leave, refresh the curse on the blood-traitor, he still has the amulet so you should be able to find him again, I must congratulate Draco on giving it to him, I assume it did actually work. But yes, refresh the curse and he should be back to hating Harry Potter and beating him again soon.” Voldemort waved Lucius away and then he watched Lucius disapparate.

 

‘ _I could use Draco, I know Lucius wouldn’t approve that I use his only son as bait, but he doesn’t understand that this is beyond the Malfoy name, I do not care if they’re the second oldest family in existence, I want Harry Potter dead or at least by my side as we conquer the world, but how do I get him by my side? That crackpot has filled his head with lies and manipulated the poor kid_.’ Voldemort brooded over the thoughts that plagued his mind; Voldemort shook his head and floated to his cauldron.

 

Lucius hastily walked into his study and dropped into a chair, he massaged his temples, “why must the Dark Lord focus or use Draco, the worst part is he knows they have a relationship whether it’s as friends or lovers whatever, I do not care about that, what I do care about is his safety and damnit, I am starting to sound like Narcissa.” Lucius thought out loud and clicked his fingers.

 

A house-elf appeared and smiled, “what would master like?”

 

“Please, it’s Lucius, I have told you this before,” Lucius sighed, “and could I have a tea? Lukewarm if you can.” Lucius watched the house-elf pop away and come back holding a cup of tea. Lucius grabbed it and smiled, “thank you.”

 

The house-elf smiled brightly and popped away.

 

Lucius chuckled at the mere thought of Harry seeing them now and what Dobby used to be like, just imagine how different Lucius would have been if Harry and Draco were friends in year one instead of now? Lucius would not be making all these mistakes and he wouldn’t have raised Draco this badly.

 

Lucius collected a few books and papers and tucked them neatly on his desk and vanished the teacup, he hastily walked out. What he didn’t notice was Narcissa closely watching and listening on the side.

 

Lucius apparated towards Hogsmeade and frowned, he walked up the path and muttered under his breath, ignoring people looking at him. He walked into the castle and shoved some Gryffindor students out of the way with his cane.

 

“Excuse me, can you not harass students?” A Hufflepuff prefect frowned at Lucius and crossed his arms.

 

Lucius laughed at the Hufflepuff and then sneered at him, “how dare you speak to me, filthy half-blood. Your father is an utter disgrace to the wizarding world, Draco has told me all about you I scolded him at first and then he said your name and I just laughed, you’re almost as bad as the Weasley clan.”

 

The prefect widened his eyes and muttered something under his breath he then turned and faced Lucius, “you do realize your son is hanging around Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a half-blood, so you should treat me…”

 

Lucius interrupted the Prefect, “do you mean to call me stupid? Merlin your ignorance is overwhelming, what’s next, Harry Potter is a Gryffindor and so help me that will somehow be bad. I suggest you learn some wizarding standards, Harry’s last name is _Potter_ , that name alone holds weight in this world, not because he defeated You Know Who, but because the Potter’s are famously renown, his blood status is irrelevant, now if you would step out of my way I already have to burn my robes, which cost more than your house.” Lucius shoved past the Prefect finally and stepped into the Great Hall and saw Draco, who looked downright miserable, Lucius glanced over and saw the entire Weasley clan gone.

 

Blaise saw Draco’s father before Draco did and gave him a gentle nudge, “your father is here, stop looking depressed and sneer at some Hufflepuff students or something.” Blaise whispered.

 

Draco sat up and raised his eyebrows at his father; he promptly stood and walked over.

 

Blaise turned to Pansy, “did you hear Lucius going off at that Hufflepuff Prefect?”

 

Pansy frowned and glared at Blaise, “YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN DRACO SOME WARNING THAT HIS FATHER WAS HERE!” Pansy whispered, but shouted at the same time into Blaise’s ear.

 

Lucius placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder, “come, we have plenty of things to discuss.” Lucius lead Draco towards the apparation point just outside Hogsmeade and apparated directly into his study, something he hardly did as the wards around the Manor didn’t like it, but he had to avoid Narcissa.

 

“Yes father?” Draco said softly as he sat down on the chair near the fireplace.

 

“Draco,” Lucius started and then stopped and paced for a second, “I’m asking this once, and once only, do you have any feelings at all for Harry Potter? I will use Veritaserum if I must to get the truth.” Lucius looked at his son, he tightened in the chair and had a tint of red coming along, Lucius already knew the answer.

 

Draco frowned, “I do father.”

 

“Alright, that’s fine but do try and keep it as a secret if you can, or for as long as possible, if it slips it’s alright. I have a strong feeling that if a certain person finds out, that both you and Harry will be in serious danger.” Lucius sat next to his son, “please don’t tell your mother just yet, she will freak out and drag you both here, I know she loves Harry like a son.”

 

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Draco slightly cowered like he did when his father used the Cruciatus Curse on him.

 

Lucius knew that posture to well, “Draco, please don’t cower like that, it just reminds me of how much of a failure father I was. I was wrong to use any spell against you, especially one that caused so much pain to you. Your mother and I used to argue about it for hours, she said if I kept using it she would take you and leave.” Lucius sighed.

 

“Sorry father.” Draco’s soft grey eyes flickered with fear.

 

“Anyway, when did you learn you liked men?”

 

“FATHER,” Draco yelled and went about ten shades of red darker.

 

“Is anyone giving you trouble for it? I swear if that Hufflepuff is hurting you I will go down there and beat him with my cane.” Lucius chuckled.

 

Draco loved this, despite how embarrassing the subject was he loved that his father now laughed and threatened without mentioning that awful curse. It’s like Draco was finally living a normal life, with a normal father. “No one is giving me any trouble, no one really knows yet, not even Harry.”

 

“You should inform him soon, I assume he feels the same way, your mother pointed that one out to me. Has Severus spoken to you about it yet?” Lucius hid the forming laugh.

 

“No thankfully, Severus dislikes Harry; I think he would have a heart attack.” Draco chuckled, not at the thought of Severus having a heart attack, but his reaction.

 

“Your Godfather is just looking out for you, the issue with Harry Potter isn’t exactly a personal grudge, it has to do with Harry’s father.”

 

“Oh,” Draco simply said, not wanting to push the issue further.

 

Lucius nodded, “go and give your mother a hug, she knows you’re here. I’ll grab a few things and then take you back to Hogwarts, and I’m bringing my cane in case that Hufflepuff gets in my way again.”

 

“WHAT?” Draco shouted as he left the room, he laughed straight after.

 

* * *

 

Harry fiddled with the letter in his hands, he really hoped Hedwig would have stayed he loved reading letters with her as she hooted when he fidgeted with them and demanded him to read them. Harry hoped no one would push the issue and that he could read it in his own time, but nope he just realized where he was and that it was impossible.

 

“Well, who is it from Harry?” Molly said eagerly, waiting for some gossip.

 

Harry gently opened it and glanced at the signature, “it’s from Severus, which could mean its private Professor stuff.” Harry lied easily, sometimes being the Boy-Who-Lived had some benefits, most people just took his word, “I’ll give it a quick read through and if it’s not, I’ll read it out loud for you.” Harry smiled, no he wouldn’t.

 

“ _Dear Professor Potter,_

_I honestly would have loved to do this in person, but you left abruptly at the only free time I have for a while, besides your class time. If what I am hearing is correct we need to speak in person about this subject as soon as possible, if you’re back in time for your lesson we will cancel it and discuss this right now. So if you’re not back yet please come back as soon as possible, you can use my floo just say ‘Hogwarts, Severus Snape’s Office’ and you’ll come through, it will be open until your lesson starts, so don’t tattle._

_More will be explained in person and I hope you didn’t mind I sent Hedwig, she somehow got into my office and refused to leave, she is such a smart owl. Oh, and don’t show this to anyone, I highly recommend that you come straight to me, knowing your luck something will happen and you will pass out or something, maybe for once you won’t and all will be well. I trust Arthur Weasley more than the rest so pull him aside and show him this, that way if you do harm yourself, at least he will follow instructions._

_Inside is a portkey, it will take the Weasley students to Hogsmeade and allow you to come straight to me, active it and then hand it to them, it will activate in fifteen seconds from the moment you say the word. The word is ‘Slytherin.’ Ha, take that Gryffindorks. (I am laughing, yes, Severus Snape, laughing at his own joke through letter.)_

_P.S: I assume Dumbledore has lied to you for years, I may be wrong, and I hope I am but he should have already informed you about what I will be telling you the day you came to Hogwarts._

_With Regards,_

_Severus Snape_.”

Harry fiddled with the letter and began to shake he quickly pulled Arthur aside and handed him the letter and sat down on the sofa, Harry began to hyperventilate but Arthur was too engrossed in the letter to realize it.

 

“Harry we should go now.” Arthur looked at Harry and then chuckled, “and he’s out cold.” Arthur walked into the room and handed them the portkey and explained the situation, “Slytherin.” Arthur ignored the look on the faces of his kids and went back in the room with a passed out Harry Potter.

 

Arthur picked him up and stood in the fireplace, “Hogwarts, Severus Snape’s Office.”

 

Arthur found a note saying he would be in Harry’s class room, he left a small P.S on the end saying where it was located, Arthur heard the floo shut and he carried Harry towards the classroom, ignoring the students gasping.

 

“I see I was correct, he would faint.” Snape sneered as Arthur came in holding Harry, “class dismissed.”

 

“But we want to see what happened to Professor Potter!” A third year Ravenclaw said.

 

“OUT,” Severus scowled and watched her sprint out of the room, “Draco, you may stay but stay quiet and hidden until I say so.”

 

Arthur frowned, “where do I place him?”

 

“Just rest him on the floor,” Severus said and held back the laughter.


	18. The Horrible Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this story before and haven't read the previous chapters, I urge you do, the story has changed a lot since the update. :)
> 
> I am so happy to be able to add new chapters, it was tedious work updating it, but phew all done now.

Harry jolted awake from the hard floor that he seemed to be lying down on, he saw Snape sitting in a chair watching the fire closely. It was just Snape and Harry, which meant he did pass out at the Weasley’s; it’s not that it was embarrassing; it just meant Snape was right.

 

“Good afternoon Harry, glad to see you finally joined the living.” Snape said with a snicker and stood to face Harry.

 

Harry forced himself into a sitting position and crossed his legs on the floor, “I was just sleeping, I never passed out or anything.”

 

“About as good as a liar as James, ‘oh yeah, I didn’t do this or that’ yet somehow you have a look on your face that says you did.” Snape picked up a bowl looking object and placed it in front of Harry, “do you know what this is, Harry?”

 

Harry recognized it, he had used one before, “yes sir, it’s a Pensieve, I’ve used one before in fact, and Hermione told me about them in our second year.”

 

Snape cursed that bushy-haired know-it-all for ruining his plans, “that saves us lots of time.” Time Severus wanted to use to bond a little with Harry. “Do you know how to extract memories?”

 

“Yes and no.” Harry glanced at the floor, realizing his shoes were more intriguing than Snape.

 

Snape rolled his eyes, “focus on the memory you want and then extract it, it’s really simple. I would like you to extract the memory when you spoke with you parents at Godric’s Hollow with Narcissa and Draco.”

 

Harry nodded and picked up an empty vial and pout his wand to his head, slowly pulling the memory from his mind, he flicked it into the vial and handed it to Snape. Harry slightly stumbled into the chair, extracting memories wasn’t an easy task, even more for a fourteen year old.

 

Snape held the vial firm in his hands, telling himself he was ready, “I’ll just quickly view this, while I’m watching it if so Merlin you break anything I’ll hex you until Christmas, do you understand me?”

 

“Yes sir, I’ll just sit and rest a little.” Harry said while he placed his head on the nearby cushion.

 

Snape shook his head and gently tipped the memory into the Pensieve, Snape watched Harry drop in front of his parent’s graves and cry. While it was obvious Snape had a very high amount of disdain for Harry, this scene before him made Snape realize it was really petty and he promised Lily he would take care of Harry if something ever happened. Snape walked around Harry, getting a good look at his face, his lip was quivering, and tears fell rapidly from his eyes and slid down his cheek and dripped softly on the snow.

 

Sure Harry could be a prat and treat his classroom as a joke, but Snape always hopped that Harry was placed with competent wizards who would have taught him things; Lily would not let her son live any different. Snape had no doubt that Harry inherited her potions genes, it was a subtly art and it took patience, something neither Lily nor Harry have, but both are stubborn and that also works.

 

‘ _If I was easier on Harry, he may have opened up to me sooner, instead of trying to do it now everything would have been right, maybe I should have protected Lily myself. The past is the past and I intend to protect Harry from now on_.’

 

Snape pulled his head from the Pensieve and held back the tears, he stood as firmly as he could, “Harry if you could give me a minute to process this, I would appreciate it. I’ll contact you about it at a later date.”

 

Harry stopped levitating the various books and nodded, not that Snape had turned to see it, “take your time Snape, and contact me when you’re ready to talk about it.” Harry quickly got up and left the room.

 

When Snape heard the door click shut he rushed over to his desk drawer and pulled out a picture of Lily and Harry, “I will keep my promise Lily, at least the one I made swearing I would protect Harry, I failed you, I will not fail him.” Snape hugged the picture close and put it back in the drawer, he spelled his face clean and sat back in front of the fire.

 

* * *

 

Harry was trying to return to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as he could; he turned around a corner and walked straight into someone, “s-sorry!” Harry muttered as he attempted to stand.

 

Draco raised his eyebrows, “you really should look up instead of at the floor Harry, and it’ll stop you from walking into people.” Draco chuckled and pulled Harry up.

 

“I didn’t see you.”

 

“That’s because you were looking at the floor,” Draco was looking directly into Harry’s eyes, curse them, “what are you doing down here anyway?”

 

Harry had butterflies, something about Draco just made him feel warm and safe, “I was talking to Professor Snape, about some um- lesson stuff.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “you’re a bad liar, meeting your girlfriend down here?”

 

Harry flashed pink, “n-no, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

Draco chuckled, “alright Harry, I just want to warn you, Pansy is planning on grabbing you and dragging you to the Slytherin common room. Let me save you the issue of being dragged by a girl and come with me.”

 

It wasn’t even asked as a question; Draco latched onto Harry’s arm and began to lead him to the Slytherin common room, Draco opened the room and pretty much threw Harry on the sofa.

 

“You know Draco; I’ll never get over how pretty this place is.”

 

Blaise chortled, “did- did- oh- Merlin. I cannot breathe, honestly, pretty?”

 

Harry couldn’t understand what exactly Blaise had said, but knew it was mocking him, “what’s wrong with me calling it pretty? I think it is.”

 

Blaise slapped his thigh and rolled around laughing, “I’m good, I’m good,” Blaise controlled himself, “I just never thought I’d hear the day Harry Potter of all people, said the Slytherin common room is pretty.”

 

Adrian sighed and returned to his book, “bunch of immature prats.” Adrian muttered under his breath and acted as if he was reading.

 

Pansy barged in and began to shout, “Draco, I have the best idea ever,” Pansy didn’t even notice Harry sitting there. “Oh Merlin, he will ruin the plan!” She said with almost full scowl, while pointing at Harry.

 

Draco saw the hurt fill Harry’s face, Draco stood and pulled Harry up, “come you can look at my room while Pansy reveals her terrible plan.”

 

“Alright,” Harry said softly.

 

Draco lent in close, “don’t take offense, it’s just because you’re now a Professor, it’s most likely malicious.” Draco led Harry into his room and was slightly nervous, he doubt Harry would judge, “I’ll be right back, feel free to look about.”

 

Harry nodded and waited for the door to close before he moved, he slumped on the bed and gasped, it was more comfortable than the one at Malfoy Manor he slept in. “I don’t think Draco would mind if I slept for a little bit, after all I haven’t slept properly in a few days.” Harry muttered as he closed his eyes and curled up on the end of Draco’s bed.

 

Pansy sat on the sofa, pulling Draco with her, “I have the best idea, we will invite Harry to sit with us tomorrow at Breakfast,” Pansy raised her hand and placed it on Draco’s face, “I know that he’s a Professor and Professors sit at the high table, but Harry is still a student, hence he can sit wherever he likes.”

 

Draco pushed Pansy’s hand away, “he’s sat there before, do you not recall the time when he spent every meal time with us? You cannot be that daft, Pansy.”

 

“Ah, but never as a true Slytherin, I say we use Blaisey-poo’s amazing charm work and charm his robes or something.”

 

“Or something,” Draco mocked.

 

“It will work!”

 

“Doubt it Pans, do you even know if his robes are charmed against spells?” Draco finally found a flaw in her plan.

 

“Tested it on Snape’s robes, used a first years wand and she got three months of detention, but it works.”

 

“Okay, what do we need for this to work?”

 

“We already have everything,” Pansy grinned at Draco with a mischievous smile, “he will need a set of Slytherin robes that we will use to take as the appearance, the only issue is that they must be the same size as him else bad things could happen, like things you don’t even want to imagine.”

 

Draco snorted, “we are essentially giants compared to Harry, he hasn’t yet had his growth spurt.”

 

“Draco, you’re almost the same size as Harry, you’re just a little bit bigger.” Pansy still wore her mischievous grin, “let him sleep in your room tonight, I doubt you’d mind, you’ll get to be close, cuddling close.”

 

Draco sneered at her, “alright, I’ll loan a pair of my robes for the occasion, if Harry freaks out, it’s your idea. You know he dislikes attention, changing his robes will get him attention.”

 

“Yeah Draco, just imagine it! You’ll be a mere three inches away from Harry, wrapping your arms around him drawing patterns on his back as you breathe into his soft neck.”

 

Pansy snapped her eyes from Draco and focused them on Blaise, “you read way too much muggle love stories Blaise, honestly.”

 

“I don’t read enough, sorry I’m a romantic.”

 

“Your future partner will love you for it, waking up to roses on the bed, breakfast made and you with a book, that’s a sight for sore eyes,” Pansy bit her lip, “put any roses on my bed Blaise, and I’ll kick you so hard you’ll- um, I’m not sure, but it will hurt.”

 

“That was a very good insult Pans, you’re doing a good job.” Draco grinned.

 

Pansy eyes snapped back to Draco, “take off your clothes.”

 

Draco folded his arms, “no, I am not getting naked in the middle of the Slytherin common room.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No.”

 

Pansy forced him up and unbuttoned his robes, “whatever Draco, you don’t intimidate me in the slightest, I know you want to lay next to him in your little tighty-whities, you cannot fool me.”

 

Draco struggled against her, but kept his robes on firmly, “Merlin Pansy, get off me.”

 

Pansy pouted, “we need your robes!”

 

“I have more than one set; I hope you do too Pans.” Draco breathed a sigh of relief when she left him, “plus I wear boxers Pansy, not tighty-whities.”

 

“I already knew that Draco, what does Harry wear?’

 

“I think he wears briefs, saw them when he was at my Manor.”

 

“Oh!” Blaise snapped, “that’s very interesting.”

 

Adrian slammed his book and cursed at them, he paused at the door.

 

“What exactly is your issue Adrian?” Draco looked directly at Adrian.

 

“You are, Draco.” Adrian stormed out.

 

“Whoa, he’s touchy, what did you do to piss him off Draco?” Pansy giggled, she had a small feeling on why he went ballistic, but no matter.

 

“I have no idea Pansy, he was fine earlier today. In fact we spoke fine just before I brought Harry back here, then he changed drastically.”

 

“Maybe he just dislikes Harry?” Blaise tapped his cheek, hoping that was right.

 

“Enough, Draco go get your extra set of robes and then lie on top of Harry and cuddle him!” Pansy snapped.

 

“Yes Master, whatever you want Master.” Draco mocked and turned to go into his room, of course some bright spark made him and Blaise share a room, well not exactly share, unlike other houses most of Slytherin were wealthy and therefore put money into the rooms and the layout, Draco got his father’s old room and it was probably one of the most lavish rooms. “Are you coming Blaise or are you planning to stay up all night?”

 

“Excuse me, aren’t you forgetting something?” Pansy snapped at the two boys who just left her, of course Pansy would not be mistreated like this and she followed them, but was blocked when the door closed on her. “That’s rude; I mean honestly, typical males.” Pansy huffed and retreated back to her dormitory.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s her new go to phrase when we ignore her.” Blaise chuckled.

 

“I hope my room was suitable for him, it’s always tidy so I don’t doubt it, but I did feel bad for leaving him in there alone for fifteen minutes.” Draco frowned; his father would have his head for the bad hosting that he just showed.

 

“Did you hide your lubricant? It’s the first thing I look for when I go into another males room, that and condoms.”

 

Draco scowled, “really, Blaise? So that’s what you hunted for the first time I invited you in?”

 

“Of course, it’s always nice to know you prefer scentless lubricant; I mean the Muggles inventing lubricant? That is genius, but why do they give it such an awful smell?”

 

“I overheard that it was to help deal with the smell of sex, but I honestly have no idea, maybe that’s just how it is? As you know some are scentless.” Draco shook his head, “anyway stop speaking about this, it’s not in view and I doubt Harry rummaged through my cupboards.”

 

“Right, I’ll find you a set of robes and charm them, then I’m going to my bed.” Blaise followed Draco into his room and walked into Draco’s back, “can you not stop abruptly? Wait, did Harry trash your room?” Blaise craned his neck and glanced in, “oh.”

 

Draco looked lost at the boy laying at the end of his bed, in a small ball letting out soft snores, much like a kitten, an oversized kitten but still the same. Draco seemed to be staring at Harry for a while; he forgot Blaise was right behind him. “What should we do?” Draco turned to Blaise, “about you know, Harry sleeping on my bed?”

 

“Be honest Draco, because you seriously gape at him like he’s a lost puppy that you now love and adore.” Blaise giggled at his analogy, “do you like Harry? I mean like-like him, because if you don’t, stop leading him on.”

 

“I’m not- I mean, I’m not leading him on.” Draco flashed pink, “plus I like him, just as a friend!”

 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I asked him out on a date or something? I know you Draco, I know deep down the line you’re going to fall for him and let me have my fun before it happens.”

 

“You’re not using him like he’s a piece of meat, Blaise.”

 

“Who said I would use him? That’s so pathetic even coming from your mouth, have I ever treated one of my partners with disrespect? I treat each one like they’re the center of my world and I have never called off a relationship, you know that Draco.” Blaise huffed and fixed his posture.

 

“Well yeah, I know that, you’re over affectionate, a trait you inherited from your mother. It’s a bad trait on a male, trust me, unless it’s in a gay relationship, then it’s most likely the norm as you’d be portrayed as the sub.”

 

“This discussion is becoming blasé Draco; we have had it thousands of times already. Also, when did you start saying ‘the norm’? Goodness, please quit hanging around with Pansy, she will rub off on you and you’ll go home and speak to your father like it and he will have your head.” Blaise turned his focus back to Harry, “I believe Harry and I would work, but I respect you enough as a friend to not pursue him if you have feelings.”

 

“You tend to work with everyone, Blaise.”

 

“Get the robes and let me charm them, I am sick and tired of dealing with your denial Draco, make a move and make it soon or I will, I told you the last time we both had a crush on the same person to pursue it and you never did, then you got pissy at me for a few weeks because of it. I respect you Draco, I promise you that, but you’re stringing him along, he clearly has feelings for you and you have feelings for him, do something, Merlin, he’s on your bed right now, go tuck him in or spoon him, do something!”

 

Draco sighed and walked to get a pair of his spare robes, “you’re right Blaise, and here charm them and then I’ll let you go ‘express your frustration’ as you call it.”

 

Blaise lent up against the doorframe, “I’m not going to wank if you’re hinting of it, and I have a few books I would love to read to be honest. Be sure to put a silencing charm on the bed and draw the curtains back, the last thing you would want is for something to walk in and catch him in your bed.”

 

Draco handed Blaise the robes and shot him daggers, “I can do a silencing charm and I’m not an idiot Blaise, I told you before he hates attention, if he was found out to be sleeping in Draco Malfoy’s bed, he would get too much unwanted or needed attention.”

 

Blaise chuckled and cast the spell, “one click will change them into Slytherin robes, then click again to change them back, please do take care to not mindlessly click, as it can only be done once.” Blaise handed back the robes and glanced at Harry, “put him in a pair of pyjamas and spell his robes clean, I honestly doubt he will return to the Gryffindor common room, he doesn’t like to sleep alone from what I hear, it freaks him out.”

 

“Right,” Draco mumbled softly.

 

Blaise sighed to himself and walked to Draco’s wardrobe and threw two pairs of pyjamas at him, “one for him and one for you, in case you’re still failing basic commands.” Blaise dropped his pants and took off his shirt, “are you going to change him or do I need to?”

 

“I c-can’t, please can you do it, and it feels awkward to touch him.” Draco muttered.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked next to Harry in just his boxers, Blaise spelled Harry’s robes off him and watched the boy shudder from the cold, he quickly cast another and the pyjamas quickly wrapped themselves around Harry, Blaise lifted Harry and placed him on the right side of Draco’s bed. “You would honestly be lost without me.”

 

Draco nodded and slipped into his own robes, “thanks Blaise, I mean it.”

 

“No problem Draco, see you in the morning, goodnight.” Blaise climbed into his bed and picked up a book, gently sliding his curtains shut.

 

Draco stood there and thought, he didn’t hear Blaise moan and slid his curtains open and glare at him.

 

“Will you go to sleep? Your shadow is annoying me.” Blaise slid a marker in his book, knowing full well something was on Draco’s mind and he would talk about it.

 

“Did you see?”

 

“See what Draco? It’s late and I’m tired.”

 

“How skinny Harry is, I mean he has some muscle definition but aside from that he has the body size of an eight year old.” Draco sighed and tensed his fist.

 

Blaise had actually noticed it, but kept quiet, “Draco that’s rude, but I do agree, he looks malnourished, we will start slipping him nourishment potions at breakfast.”

 

“He never eats Blaise, that’s why.”

 

“I doubt he doesn’t eat, he just eats in small amounts.”

 

“Blaise, I have watched him every year, he does not eat, he slides a piece of food in his mouth then chews it for five minutes then pushes the plate away, his friends are to daft to realize it, that and he skips most meals.”

 

“Draco, we will talk about this later, when he’s not in the room, he could possibly be awake and you’re talking about him like he doesn’t exist. I know you’re concerned but Merlin, go and write a letter to Severus if you’re worried.” Blaise didn’t bother with his book, he slid his curtains shut and closed his eyes, Draco can just suffer.

 

Draco gently placed a sheet over Harry and Draco lay on top of the sheet, it would be awkward if they actually slept together, plus the heating charm kept the dungeons hot enough to sleep without blankets.

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up early, he glanced at Harry who was still snoring loudly, Draco wondered how he even slept through it, maybe the silencing charm helped a little bit, Draco didn’t exactly know. Draco cast a quick ‘Tempus’ and it revealed that it was 5:17 in the morning, Draco slid off the bed and gently sat his desk and got out his quill. Draco heard Harry stir and shift when Draco moved, Draco thought it was cute.

 

“ _Severus Snape,_

_I know you’re my Godfather and just looking out for me, but if I want a relationship with Harry I will have one, I don’t understand fully why you’re trying to push us apart. You told me years ago that love is powerful and that I shouldn’t push it away; remember when I told you I was gay? And you were happy for me and comforted me, even when I thought father would throw me out._

_I know you know about the kiss Harry and I shared and be thankful it was dreadful, I know it was Harry’s first kiss, but it wasn’t mine and I’m slightly resentful for that, but I cannot go back in time and fix it. I’m sure he hates me for that awful kiss but it was a thrill of the moment thing!_

_Anyway I have a reason for writing you this, I want to know why Harry is as skinny as he is? I mean it Severus; do not lie to me about it. If Harry tells me and it does not match what you said I will be annoyed and that’s putting it lightly, I caught a glimpse of him earlier this week and realized he was skinny, he is ridiculously short for his age and that isn’t right, he looks like an eight year old, I am putting it on the fact his growth spurt is late, but I know there’s more to this than he lets off._

_I would also like to ask you if he could stay in the Slytherin common room, I have a strong feeling he gets ignored in the Gryffindor one, and I know he likes to be with others, according to Blaise he freaks out if he’s alone for long periods, may explain why he clings to the know-it-all. Even if he wasn’t a Professor, I’m sure he would come in here anyway, we can set him up a bed in Blaise and I’s bedroom, also thanks for that, I WANTED MY OWN ROOM TO ESCAPE HIS SNORING, so you place him in with me?_

_P.S: I used magic to place this neatly on your desk, I did not sneak in._

_Draco Malfoy_.”

 

Draco picked up the letter and quickly slid out of the Slytherin common room, he knew no one would be up so he didn’t bother to change out of his pyjamas; it’s also worth noting that Snape’s office is close to the common room.

 

“Alohomora,” Draco said softly and watched as the door to Snape’s office slowly opened, he snuck through the office noting that Snape left his fire burning during the night and put his letter on his desk, he crept out and gently closed the door, “Colloportus.” The door locked and Draco walked slowly back towards the Slytherin common room, thinking most of the way. Draco walked into the common room and realized he was gone for longer than he expected, as most were awake and gave him a grin, for what he had no idea.

 

“Where’d you go Draco?” Pansy said in an unusually happy tone for it being around 6:30 in the morning.

 

“I just broke into Snape’s office, nothing too major.” Draco said coolly and walked into his room; he heard snoring and figured it was Blaise, as always.

 

“I don’t doubt your abilities Draco, but when you left the radius of the silencing charm it sadly dissolved, and naturally people saw you leave and I left the room and they heard snoring. I tried to keep them out but it failed, they all know Harry is in your bed.” Blaise kept his smile hidden from Draco’s view, “most of Slytherin thinks you’re dating him, the rest will as soon as they wake up.”

 

Draco frowned, “of course, Merlin knows if anyone in this place knows what privacy is, let’s get dressed and then ready for breakfast, I’ll wake Harry soon.”

 

“Right, also I assume you’ve already met Pansy she said she would sit in the common room until you came back, she’s very cheerful.”

 

“Of course she is.” Draco muttered and walked out into the common room, only to be bombarded by Pansy.

 

“Good job Draco, now this will work out better for us!” Pansy squealed, not loudly, but it was still a squeal.

 

“Too early Pans, my brain needs to wake up.” Draco rubbed his forehead, “had I known you were going to squeal in my face, I would have swiped a headache removing potion from Severus.”

 

“You’re funny Draco, listen to my flawless plan,” Pansy pulled him into a seat and ignored his groaning, “the school will know by breakfast that you two are dating and that will make our plans so much better, they will think Harry wore your robes instead, it’s genius.”

 

“If he hexes you Pans, I am not defending you.”

 

“He won’t hex me.”

 

“Yes he will.”

 

“Whatever, I assume Blaise has set the charm? After all he is the only competent one out of you two.”

 

“Yes, and my feelings Pans, they hurt with that remark.” Draco rolled his eyes and went to wake Harry up.

 

Draco gently shook Harry awake, he watched Harry stir and moan and mumbled something inaudible.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep, I hope I didn’t force you out of your own bed.” Harry said sheepishly.

 

Draco laughed slightly, “no issue, I slept aside you but not under the blankets. I put your glasses on the cupboard and Blaise put you in pyjamas and spelled your robes clean.”

 

“Thanks, you should have just shaken me awake; you shouldn’t have gone to all this trouble for me.” Harry reached for his glasses and gently placed them on his face.

 

‘ _Harry is so adorable’_ Draco shook his head and broke the thought, “breakfast soon, you can shower and put on your robes, I have my own bathroom that you can use.”

 

“Thanks again, I’ll be in and out quickly.” Harry smiled at Draco, and then averted his eyes quickly, feeling his cheeks starting to feel with familiar warmth.

 

“Take your time, Snape will be here in fifteen or so minutes for a check-up, if he catches you here he may get frustrated.” Draco knew he wouldn’t, but wouldn’t want to take the chance, with that he rushed out and hastily closed the door so people wouldn’t look at Harry in his room any more than they already had.

 

Harry took a deep breathe, telling himself this was normal, this is what friends did, not that he ever had real friends, well male friends anyway. Ron was a different kind of friend, he was like a brother and that’s it. Harry glanced at the pyjamas that he was wearing, they had the Malfoy family crest on the right side and they were silver with green trimming, he didn’t expect any less. They were also clearly custom-made, as they felt like pure satin but different, and had some spells to remove sweat, they were really brilliant.

 

Harry stood and picked up his robes, he stripped nude and folded Draco’s pyjamas and placed them as neatly as he could in the dirty clothes pile, they instantly vanished and Harry smiled, of course Draco has some kind of instant laundry service. Harry forgot he was naked and just stood there.

 

“Hello Harry.” Blaise said coolly, not looking down.

 

Harry swallowed, “h-hello Blaise.”

 

Blaise eyed Harry, “are you alright? You look a little lost.”

 

“Y-Yeah, I just don’t know where the bathroom is, Draco said I could shower.”

 

“Shower is right there,” Blaise pointed to the left of Harry, “I suggest you not touch his hair products, he will go mental. I can charm you with a simple spell afterwards if you want it will make you smell pretty.”

 

Harry laughed, despite being naked; he of course realized flashed bright red and then rushed towards the bathroom, “thanks Blaise.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Blaise smiled and let his mind wander, ‘ _what a fabulous boy Harry is, never would I have thought I’d fall for a Gryffindor, why Draco hasn’t jumped on him yet is beyond me. Although I just stood there while he was naked, I guess I’m just as bad_.’

 

Harry noticed all the products and realized they were set and sitting perfectly, Harry dared not to touch them, he realized most of them look expensive, especially the cologne, he then laughed, never knew Draco wore cologne.

 

Harry finished his shower and walked out with his hair dripping wet, he did the best he could to dry it, but he didn’t want to use anything of Draco’s, using the towel that was labelled with ‘Draco Malfoy’ was far enough, he was scared to almost use it to dry certain parts of himself, knowing Draco used it and maybe Draco had a separate towel for that.

 

Blaise saw Harry and laughed, “allow me, Harry.” With that Blaise spelled Harry’s hair dry and then charmed him with fake cologne, “it’s not as potent as real cologne but it should pass until tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks again Blaise, I’d be so lost without you.” Harry chuckled and followed him out.

 

* * *

 

Harry quickly smelled himself one last time before walking out with Draco, Pansy and Blaise, he smelt like vanilla, he smelt nice. Harry walked alongside them until he was stopped at the Great Hall doors.

 

Blaise rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “you’ll sit with us today right, Harry?”

 

Harry smiled and nodded, “of course, it’ll be fun.”

 

Draco clicked his fingers and watched as Harry’s robes swapped into a black robe with green trim; Draco debated whether or not Harry would notice. “Let’s go in, I’m starving!” Draco said while he pushed open the doors.

 

Harry walked in and ignored the whispers, they seemed to be more than normal, maybe he had something on his face? Surely Blaise or Draco would have told him.

 

Blaise saw the internal battle he was having, “don’t mind them, it’s simply because you’re walking with us snakes.” Blaise chuckled.

 

Harry nodded, that had to be it, Harry followed them and sat at the table waiting for the food to appear.

 

Snape glanced at the boy, and then he glanced at Draco and then he glanced at Blaise and scowled at them both. ‘ _Harry doesn’t like attention, so let’s change his robes and give him some, idiots_.’ Snape just hoped the other Professors wouldn’t join in, he knew this wouldn’t turn out good, he stood up, “Fin…”

 

“Oh my,” Flitwick stood, “ten points to Slytherin!”

 

Snape cursed in his head at the small man, “Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini you have three weeks of detention, no excuse.” Snape sat and turned to Flitwick, “the scene that will unravel will be your fault.” The words came out with a heavy scold.

 

Harry was confused but finally smiled when food appeared, Harry was used to them both getting detentions, but it was more of a secret lesson. Harry picked up a piece of food.

 

“Professor Potter, would you join me up here?” Dumbledore said coolly.

 

Harry put down the food and walked to the front.

 

“I fucking knew it, the moment he tries to eat! Someone calls him away, I can bet you Dumbledore will say something, Harry will freak as he’s at the front.” Draco sneered.

 

“End the charm Draco, hurry up.” Blaise grew agitated.

 

Draco clicked his fingers and watched as nothing happened, “what’s happening Blaise?”

 

“Dumbledore is interfering with the charm I assume, or he’s out of range, I never expected Harry to actually leave the table.” Blaise watched as Harry stood and faced the headmaster, “this won’t end well; if he kills us I’m haunting you.”

 

“He won’t kill me; I assume he will just kill you.” Draco laughed.

 

“We will pin it on Pansy, plus it was her idea.” Blaise glanced at Pansy.

 

Draco nodded and watched the front, “deal.”

 

“Harry my boy; it would appear as if you put on the wrong robes this morning.” Dumbledore eyed Harry, his eyes didn’t twinkle.

 

Harry glanced down, “Oh my.” Harry flashed red, “I was sure I put on my own robes, I must have grabbed Draco’s by accident.”

 

“And why were you in Mister Malfoy’s bedroom in the morning, undressed?”

 

“I slept with him- I mean sleep in his bed- not with him, but in the same bed- not like that- just yeah, I um, slept in- with- shared a bed.” Harry was a dangerous colour of red, most likely embarrassment, frustration and anger combined.

 

The laughter of the students pierced Harry’s ears, they were laughing at _him_ , for a simple mistake, he knew he had the correct robes when he left, that means they played a joke on him? This was not a funny joke. Harry began to shake.

 

Severus noticed and reverted the spell, he glanced at Draco and Blaise, if looks could kill both would be dead twice over, “Albus, I hate to interrupt you joining in the fun, and I mean this with the utmost respect, but Harry is going to snap any moment now, it may be wise to get students out of here before he does.”

 

Harry could not hear what they said, it was muffled, and he spun around and glared at Draco and Blaise, “YOU,” Harry shouted, “AND YOU.” Harry looked on the verge of tears, violent cracks filled the room.

 

“ALBUS, GET THEM OUT!” Snape shouted, but he knew it was too late, no one could move either stricken by fear or Harry did it, one of the two.

 

Harry glared directly at Blaise, he flicked his wrist and Blaise flew at him, “why?” Harry sniffed and looked directly at Blaise.

 

“ **I don’t understand why you would do this, not to me, but to Draco**.” Harry tightened his grip on Blaise.

“ **You have no idea what you have done. If I could murder you right here I would**.”

Harry’s eyes flicked a dangerous level of green, “ **you do not understand that I love him, I need him and these rumours will just drive him away**.”

“ **You’re smarter than this Blaise, you remind me of Hermione, you have brains but unlike, her you fail to use them**!” Harry’s hissing died down and he flicked Blaise onto the ground and then glared at Draco.

 

Blaise scrambled towards the Professors, hoping if Harry attacked him again they could stop him. He really wanted to apologize but he couldn’t.

 

Harry didn’t speak, Draco just flung to him, Harry wrapped Draco into a hug and with a loud crack they vanished.

 

Blaise turned to Professor Snape with fear filling his eyes, “I-I didn’t think…”

 

“You’re right, you didn’t.” Snape snapped.

 

“W-What did he say?”

 

“Harry speaks in Parseltongue when he’s angry, no one knows.” Severus glanced at Dumbledore, knowing to well that man understands it to an extent.

 

Dumbledore nodded, “I hate to cut the feast short, but we did not expect that outburst, Harry and Draco should return soon, if you do see them keep quiet about the situation, the loud crack you heard was Harry’s magic reacting negatively to what happened, he felt threatened or angry, the crack when he apparated was his magic protecting Draco from being splinched from the forced apparation.”

 

The students cleared out, Dumbledore, Severus and Blaise all went to Dumbledore’s office.

 

Snape paced around and watched Blaise, “I am aware that you know the feelings Draco and Harry share for each other. I don’t need to use Legilimency on you to figure that one out.” Snape stopped pacing, “Harry is powerful, very powerful and I know you know this, it’s why you sought him out as a friend in the first place, you wanted him to protect you and your mother.”

 

Blaise nodded, “I’m not using him, and he’s a great friend it’s just that…”

 

Snape interrupted, “I know, he’s complicated, Harry froze the entire room, neither Dumbledore nor I could break the spell. If Harry wanted you dead he could have killed you then apparated away and we couldn’t have done anything.”

 

“Why did he take Draco?”

 

“He cannot harm Draco, well he can, but I assume he won’t. He will most likely take him to stay and cry on his shoulder; please do note that when he gets back he will find you instantly.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Not to harm you, to apologize, Harry likes you; he was just embarrassed, what he said we will learn soon.” Snape sat in a nearby chair, “tell me Blaise, it’s true, isn’t it?”

 

“Is what true?”

 

“That you have feelings for him.”

 

Blaise raised his eyebrows, “as I said before, he’s a great friend, anyone who didn’t would be stupid.”

 

“Hm, alright then, please just don’t do something like this again, I have duelled him once, it is not a good feeling, once he adapts to the magic he has he could duel Dumbledore, Voldemort and I in his sleep and win within five minutes.”

 

Dumbledore walked in, “I don’t have what exactly he said, but I have traces.” Dumbledore sat at his desk, “the first thing he said was along the lines of ‘ _I don’t understand- do this. Not to me, but Draco_.’ The second was ‘ _You have- idea done. If I could murder you- I would._ ’ The third was ‘ _You don’t understand- I need him- Rumours will drive- away._ ’ And lastly ‘ _You’re smarter than this Blaise- you have brains- fail to use them._ ’ I’m sorry for the rough translation; I can understand it, just not well.” Dumbledore watched Severus carefully.

 

“You may leave Blaise, do take care and be sure to keep an eye out, remember he won’t hurt you.” Snape ushered him out, when he was out of earshot range Snape turned to Dumbledore, “I am unimpressed, you knew that would happen.” He snapped and stormed out.

 

* * *

 

Harry held Draco tight, they landed in Godric’s Hollow and Harry led Draco to his parent’s grave. Harry knelt in the snow and bowed his head; Draco joined him and wrapped his arm around Harry.

 

“Hello again mum and dad, I’m sorry I haven’t visited often, I decided to bring a friend this time, this is Draco Malfoy, of course you know him. I feel like he is the only real friend I have left, he spends time with me and never lies to me.” Harry waved his hand and the grave cleaned and repaired itself, “I’m scared, scared that I’ll turn into another Voldemort, I have this power and it makes me so angry all the time, I can click my fingers and an entire room freezes. Simple spells I do are more powerful, I cast an Incendio earlier and it blew up the room, I was able to repair it but it’s still weird.”

 

Draco conjured some roses and placed on the grave, he hugged Harry tightly.

 

“When I get angry I speak in Parseltongue, I have no idea why, it’s just easier, was I in the wrong house? Should I have been in Slytherin and not Gryffindor? I’m sure I’ll work it out in time, I’ll be back soon, with happier stories, I promise. I love you both.”

 

Harry slowly stood and pulled Draco with him, he wrapped him in another hug and with a soft pop they vanished. Harry landed in the Slytherin common room, Harry realized Draco wasn’t with him, Blaise shaking caught his eye.

 

“Blaise,” Harry said softly, hoping not to startle the poor boy.

 

“Harry,” Blaise said sheepishly.

 

“I’m sorry Blaise, I love you like a friend and it just hurt me that you would embarrass me, well not me but Draco. He deserves better than that.”

 

“Yeah I was stupid,” Blaise sighed, “come here and give me a hug, hugs solve everything.” Blaise was quivering with fear, that was an understatement, he just brave-faced it.

 

Harry made it half way before a throb in his head started, it was a light tingle at first but it soon turned into a painful pulse. Harry dropped the floor and mouthed help, but Blaise didn’t pick it up, tears filled Harry’s face, “B-Blaise, p-please h-help.” Harry clenched his head, “S-Snape.”

 

Blaise nodded and rushed to get Snape, thankfully he was already on the way and it saved valuable time. “Snape, Harry’s hurt, he came back and then he clenched his head and fell to the ground.” Blaise panted, “I didn’t do it, and he’s in the Slytherin common room.”

 

Snape quickly rushed towards the room and saw Harry shaking on the floor, it looked like someone hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, “where is Draco?”

 

Blaise watched Harry scream in Parseltongue, “he’s uh- he never came back with Harry, Harry expected him to but he didn’t.”

 

“Try and find Draco, and hurry about it, check Dumbledore’s office first then mine.”

 

Draco walked in and startled Blaise, “no need, I’m here.” Draco looked at the body on the floor and realized it was Harry, “is he alright?” Draco rushed in and sat next to Harry, gently rubbing his arm, it appeared to work somewhat and calmed Harry, it stopped the violent shaking and the constant hissing, but he still clenched his head and cried.

 

“Blaise, rush and get Dumbledore, tell him it’s urgent.”

 

“Yes Professor Snape.” Blaise rushed out.

 

“Clam down Harry, I’m here, it will all be okay.” Draco whispered and clenched Harry’s hand.

 

“Draco, do you have feelings for Harry?” Snape snapped.

 

“Y-Yes, I told you that.” Draco turned pink.

 

“Don’t tell me, tell him, and do it before Dumbledore comes back, we will cover this and get Harry resorted into Slytherin as I doubt you’ll go to Gryffindor.”

 

Draco gently rubbed Harry’s cheek, “I love you Harry, I always have and I always will.”

 

Harry’s shaking stopped and he stabilized, his breathing slowed and returned to normal, his eyes remained closed but he used all available strength to clench Draco’s hand.

 

“We will talk about this later…”

 

Dumbledore and Blaise burst in; Draco dropped Harry’s hand and looked at them.

 

“Now Draco, tell me where you went?” Severus hastily said.


	19. A Dawn of Truth

Voldemort was furious, every single plan he has made recently has failed, not only that, but the curse he set on that red-haired boy had been broken. Harry was still strong and he was fully unable to pinpoint why the plans had been failing, it’s like the pawns on the chessboard had been taken out in a matter of a few moves and now he had no pawns left, unless he can think of something else.

 

Beating on his door snapped him from his thoughts, “enter.”

 

The hooded figure bowed, “My Lord, we have some good and bad news.” He lifted his head and took a seat, “the bad news is that the curse on the Weasley boy has failed, something broke it. I was not around when it was broken; Dumbledore had me as far away as possible I assume he knew.”

 

“So your position was found out?” Voldemort snapped.

 

“No My Lord, it was not. I assume a precaution; Dumbledore has been doing it to most of the Professors. They’re helping to teach the new Professor how things work.”

 

Voldemort eyed the man carefully, “and the good news?”

 

“Harry Potter, My Lord, he almost blew up the school today.”

 

Voldemort smiled internally at that piece of news, so he was powerful. “That’s great news, but why has Severus not reported this? I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

 

“Not sure My Lord, he has been spending a lot of time with Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore.”

 

“I’ll summon him now, I want an explanation…”

 

Severus stepped in the room, “no need My Lord, Dumbledore has kept me on a short leash, something about you have a plan to rise again, little does he know you already have. Something which would have been ruined if this half-wit was as advanced in Occlumency as he said, if I was able to get in his head easily, Dumbledore could have in his sleep. Before I tell you anymore I would like him to leave, I do not trust him.”

 

Voldemort eyed the hooded figure, “wait outside, I’ll speak to you in a moment.”

 

When Severus heard the door click shut he sat, “firstly, he is not to be trusted, he was relaying me information, at the time he had no idea I was your spy, of course I decided to string him along and take the information and then I watched him closely. Dumbledore asked me to sit in the meeting and to clarify the information, of course he tried using Legilimency on me, but I’m powerful enough in Occlumency to only show him what I want to, I was able to deny the information and Dumbledore believed it.”

 

“Would you care to tell me the real events that happened? I don’t believe that Harry Potter nearly blew up Hogwarts.”

 

“Of course My Lord, Harry simply froze the room then grabbed Draco and apparated away, I have been working close with them trying to get close to each other. It didn’t take as long as I suspected, but it will happen, I don’t think Draco actually likes him, he’s just stringing him along, the more Harry loves, the weaker he will get.”

 

“Seems like a solid plan, I would not like to harm Draco, and if possible I don’t want to get in Harry’s head outright, I still dwell on the fact he was so calm when he was a ghost. Maybe sometime soon he may join our cause, maybe if we can draw a wedge between him and Dumbledore then he will have nowhere to turn.” Voldemort handed Severus a book, “take this and read it, you’ll know what it’s about as soon as you read it. When you leave, send the other guy in.”

 

Severus bowed and walked out, he watched the guy shake as he walked in.

 

“You’re a traitor?” Voldemort said loudly.

 

“N-No my lord, Severus Snape is.”

 

“Avada Kedavra!” The thump of the body hitting the floor filled the halls, “Nagini, your dinner.”

 

Severus took his leave and returned to his office; he read through a few pages in the book, he skimmed over something that was curious, very curious indeed. Severus slid the book in his drawer and rushed off to find Harry or Draco, either of them would do, but both would be better. He walked out of his office and locked the door; since Draco got in Severus decided to up the strength of the locking charms he had set, that book must be kept safe.

 

Severus walked towards the Great Hall and glanced around, it was just after dinner so both of them should be around. Severus caught Draco pretty much clinging to Blaise, which made something twist in Severus’ stomach, what if what he said earlier was actually right? Severus walked up to them and forced them apart, “Draco, if you could not do that at the dinner table, I’m sure onlookers would be thankful. Also have you seen Harry Potter recently?”

 

“Sorry Severus, and not really, he wasn’t at dinner, when you dismissed us to go and talk to Dumbledore, we went separate ways.” Draco straightened in his seat, “is he alright?”

 

“I have no idea, that’s why I’m looking for him, if you happen to see Harry, send him my way, I’ll either be in my office or in my classroom.” Severus turned to Blaise, “keep your hands to yourself or off Draco, if Harry walked in I doubt he would use his head and think it wasn’t sexual, and Harry doesn’t know the relationship you two share.”

 

“Yes sir,” Blaise said with a stiffened tone, “it won’t happen again.”

 

“See that it doesn’t.” Severus turned and walked away.

 

Blaise looked at Draco, “what does Snape mean exactly?”

 

“I have no idea Blaise, but it may be wise to follow his advice, with how Harry acted earlier I don’t want to push him, just think if that was him that entered.”

 

Snape made his way into the headmaster’s office, “Albus, we have some serious issues.”

 

Dumbledore gestured Snape to sit and offered him a lemon sweet, “what’s the issue Severus?”

 

Severus denied the sweet, “the Dark Lord has spies in Hogwarts, I was called today and caught the spy sadly Voldemort did also, the thing is they’re two-sided so they revel information on both sides, I was not able to stop him from revealing certain things from here, he almost compromised my position, thankfully the Dark Lord thinks I’m here spying for him, which I am, I just leave a lot of information out. These spies almost ruined everything Albus.”

 

“Is that all Severus?”

 

“Of course not, it seems nothing is ever that simple, the Dark Lord knows about the relationship Harry and Draco share. Thanks to the spy of course, but that’s not all, there’s plenty more to discuss when Harry is found and it can be discussed as a group.”

 

Dumbledore stood, “if Harry is missing, we shall try and find him, I don’t have a clue where he is, but the portraits will help.”

 

“Did you feel Harry apparate out?”

 

“Not at all, I dare assume he is in the castle somewhere, maybe reading or sneaking about in his typical manner, he has done it since his first year. We will find him.” Dumbledore ushered Severus out and he pondered for a moment where Harry could be.

 

Severus decided he would go back and collect Draco, and hopefully Harry would have been found and dealt with. Severus opened the door and thankfully Draco was still sitting there, “Draco, come with me.”

 

Draco gave Blaise a slight nod and stood and followed Severus out, “I assume this is regarding Harry?”

 

Severus gave Draco an annoyed glance, “since when is it not about Harry? I dare say this year he alone has been able to draw more attention to himself than half this school combined. But this time it concerns you both, if what I have learned this could be fatal and I assume Dumbledore knows something.”

 

Draco knew it had to be something, “alright Professor.”

 

“You only call me Professor when I have annoyed you. Have I annoyed you?” Severus paused at the gargoyle.

 

“Of course not, it’s just that you held information from me, so I feel out of the loop. I also have a feeling this year is going to change drastically.”

 

“Before we go in, and be honest with me, are the feelings you have for Harry Potter genuine?”

 

Draco sighed, “I had a feeling you were going to oppose it, but yes, the feelings are genuine. And before you start about me using him, I’m not, deep down I find Harry to be a really nice and interesting person.”

 

Severus just snickered and walked into the headmaster’s office with Draco tucked under his arm, “I found Draco, do you have Harry?”

 

Harry glared from the sofa, “I’m right here Professor Snape.”

 

Severus snapped his eyes to Harry, “I see, and where were you? You caused quite the scare vanishing like that.”

 

Harry frowned, “clearly no one listened to me when I said I was ducking up the owlery, I had to tend to Hedwig, not that I don’t trust Filch, I just like giving her my own company. Of course, I also had to send Narcissa a thank you note and the same with Sirius, I was only gone for a little while.”

 

“You were gone for four hours.”

 

“Sorry, I just enjoy spending time with Hedwig, this may sound weird, but I love her.” Harry gave an awkward laugh and glanced at the sofa.

 

Draco had enough of standing and sat next to Harry on the sofa, giving Severus a nod, “let’s get this over with; I do have homework I would like to do, mainly potions, unless the homework is being cancelled?”

 

“No,” Severus said coldly.

 

Albus gave a soft clap, startling both Harry and Draco, “I thank all three of you for coming on such short notice, this is mainly bad news and depending on how you look at it, may be great news.” Dumbledore looked at Harry for a brief moment before continuing, “please don’t blow up my office or destroy anything.”

 

“I won’t,” Harry said with a soft and warm smile, “no promises though.”

 

“That’s great to hear,” Dumbledore acted as if he didn’t hear what Harry said, “now, when Narcissa, Draco and you all went to Godric’s Hollow something grave happened. When you sat at the gravestone and the message played it stripped the protection of love your mother set for you-”

 

“WHAT?” Harry’s shout echoed the room.

 

Draco shushed him, “it will be explained, just calm down.”

 

“Thank you Draco, the protection was removed, but a new one was added, instead of a sacrificial love, it’s now proper love, not that your mother didn’t love you, as she did. It’s just this love extends beyond that as both of you felt the same way, love conquers Dark Magic Harry, it’s the one overlooked counter, most people who dabble in the Dark Arts cannot love. As of that you’re now protected by Draco’s love for you, Narcissa has a slight influence but not as major as Draco’s, she has the motherly love and before you say anything it is possible to be loved by multiple people, Draco if you may?”

 

Draco nodded, “you see Harry mother cannot have any more children, she wanted two. One for the Malfoy line and one for the Black line, father agreed that it would be a good idea to continue both lines but something happened and mother lost the baby and then fell infertile, she cannot have any more children. Mother sees you like a son Harry, it’s why she spoils me so much, she could not handle to lose me and I don’t think she could accept losing you either, she wanted to adopt you Harry, badly.”

 

Harry was taken back and speechless by this influx of information, Harry opened his mouth but no words formed. Draco and Albus were smiling and Severus sat there expressionless, Harry did not understand any of their reactions.

 

Severus seemed to understand Harry’s thoughts and glanced at them both, “you have broken Harry, Draco.”

 

Albus ignored the distraction and continued, “the bad news is that Voldemort can now enter your mind, we don’t have a reason why, but he can and this is bad news, he can see all your memories and can possibly use them to make you endure pain and then manipulate you from the pain. What Voldemort will target is our best guess, but I assume it will be the connection you and Draco seem to share.”

 

Annoyed at the subject Severus tried to steer it into a different direction, “from what I can gather if anyone tries to harm Draco or Narcissa your magic will amplify and take you directly to them, no matter where they are. And as such I feel like the Dark Lord will exploit this. Wards cannot stop you now, so that’s not an issue; sadly this is not reversed, if you’re in trouble no one will know, at the current time you’re the protector and I can already assume the Dark Lord already knows this.”

 

Harry sighed, “so Voldemort will target me and not them? Knowing I could easily overpower him?”

 

“Indeed, we will tell you more as we learn it, but I have something else to tell you and I assume you already know.” Severus looked directly at Harry, “alongside Sirius Black I was made your Godfather, it wasn’t made public because of certain events, it was meant to be read in your parents will, but that never happened and it won’t until you turn seventeen.” Severus looked into Harry’s bright green eyes that reminded him of Lily, “I failed her promise once, and I will not do it again.” Severus said as he left.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Harry pouted.

 

“No Harry, it’s more so that your eyes remind him of a mistake he made.” Albus lifted a sweet for him, “lemon sweet?”

 

Harry shook his head, “I have my mother’s eyes, so that means something happened between my mother and Professor Snape?”

 

“Indeed, but that is for Severus to say, not me.”

 

* * *

 

Harry and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room when Blaise walked in, Draco gave him a smile as did Harry. Blaise was still pretty wary of Harry, of course being flung across the room and into his grasp wasn’t something you would want to experience, but none-the-less it was a great learning experience.

 

“Hello Harry and Draco, how’d the meeting with Dumbledore and Snape go?” Blaise said casually.

 

Harry smiled wider at Blaise, “hey Blaise, I really am sorry about you-know-what, I didn’t mean to, Draco and I are heading to bed, care to join us?”

 

“Sure,” Blaise stood and followed them into the room.

 

Draco, Harry and Blaise all sat on Draco’s bed; they made ample amounts of small talk, suggestions for Harry’s lesson and other random things that teenage boys talk about.

 

“I told you Draco, I have no idea when or how I ended up being accepted into Slytherin, it just kind of happened. I assumed you did something.” Harry said icily.

 

Draco hit Harry with a pillow, “I had nothing to do with that and obviously, and it was for the better.”

 

Harry swallowed loudly and looked at Draco, “now that we’re somewhat friends, I want to apologize. You see the day I used your shower I accidently knocked your hair products flying when I tripped, I fixed them but I’m sure they’re not in order anymore.”

 

Draco shot up, “if you have Potter,” Draco spit with pure acid, “you will regret it.”

 

Harry held his laugh until Draco left and then burst out in laughter, “I never thought that would work.”

 

Blaise grinned, “if you did you may want to run, he will run into this room flinging spells everywhere. I had the misfortune of doing that once, he didn’t hurt me bad, he still hexed me and then made me polish… yes polish, his hair products.”

 

Harry chuckled and began to lay back slightly, “Draco is a tad vain isn’t he?”

 

“A little is an understatement, I guess it tends to happen when you’re an only child and in his situation. Draco’s mother would hex anyone who tried to harm Draco; the only reason she didn’t fly down here and hex you is she knew Draco felt something for you.”

 

Harry slightly frowned, “I know this, I heard it but cannot remember exactly, Draco had books on me, it was slightly stalker-ish but at the same time dare I say adorable?”

 

“Indeed, you were all he would talk about, Draco and I were somewhat friends before Hogwarts, it was always ‘I wonder if Harry will be at Hogwarts?’ or ‘we’re the same age, I hope he is.’ It ended up becoming tedious; it may be wise to fully ask him for the story.”

 

Harry laughed, “I don’t want to sound conceited, but that’s awesome, I should when I have the chance.” Harry dropped onto Draco’s bed, “hey Blaise?”

 

Blaise lifted an eyebrow, “yeah Harry?”

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

Blaise’s heart jumped a beat, “no Harry, I tend to find dating here is a nuisance because you have to bring the girl in the male dormitory, and unless you have your own room like Draco and I have then it’s impossible to get a decent amount of ‘alone time.’ I’ve dated before, but learnt soon that it wasn’t what I expected.”

 

“Why can’t males go into the girls dorms? Isn’t that slightly sexist?”

 

Blaise chuckled, “it is, but who will question it? It just so happens that the female staff opposed it as it was an obvious scream of sexism, but the males told her that males tend to ‘experiment more’ or ‘will stop at no means to fulfil their lust.’ Theirs an exception, male Professors can go into the girl’s dormitories, but if they have anything sexual on their mind they will instantly be apparated into the headmaster’s office and then be thrown under Veritaserum.”

 

“Seems excessive, Hermione has walked into the male dorms countless times, I dare say she has seen me naked more times than most of the boys when showering.”

 

Blaise moved slightly, “that’s the issue of it; its assumed women won’t be lustful, which is an obvious human trait. The other issue is that homosexual couples can do whatever they like because it doesn’t count for that. I personally know that they don’t care if you have sex, but if caught they sit you in a classroom with your entire dorm and make you learn proper preparation, if you’re gay then they teach you all the safety and risks involved.”

 

“Makes sense, I always assumed it was a ‘hands holding’ school.” Harry laughed then paused, “wait caught?”

 

Blaise flashed red, “the first time a couple try to have sex they’re instantly apparated into a room and then instructed to dress. If you’re straight and a male you’ll have a female teacher, girls have a male, unless you’re gay, then you get a male and same for lesbians.” Blaise took a deep breath and glanced at Harry, who looked mortified, “they ask you simple questions, mainly stuff you already know and then they chuck in stupid questions like ‘is male pregnancy possible?’ It’s honestly all bull-”

 

Harry jolted up, causing Blaise to stop midsentence, “please tell me male pregnancy is not possible?”

 

“It’s not, it has to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard of also, people have tried but even with magic it is not possible to replicate a womb. If that could happen women would be killed off, and I know that sounds bad but males always have had dominance over females. Take heirs as an example, if a female heir is born it will stay an heir until a male is born. If a male is not born and that female has a child and it’s a male, that boy instantly takes over being an heir.”

 

“That’s confusing.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “of course it is, but just remember for when you find a lucky girl and try to have sex, you’ll be instantly pulled apart, and do not think about masturbating to get it down, the instant the thought appears cold water rushes over you.”

 

“Y-Yeah, anyway I really want to find you a girlfriend-”

 

Draco’s laughing filled the room, “Blaise having a girlfriend, Harry are you off your rockers?”

 

Harry frowned and pushing his eyebrows together in deep thought, “off my what?”

 

Blaise whispered, “out of your mind.”

 

“Harry,” Draco broke the slight silence, “Blaise won’t date girls.”

 

Blaise shot Draco a dirty look.

 

“I assume he already told you,” Draco continued, “he won’t date until school ends.”

 

Blaise mouthed a silent thank you towards Draco and sighed, “so are you two dating yet?”

 

“I’m not gay,” Harry said softly.

 

“And why aren’t you gay Harry?” Blaise didn’t mean for that to come out codly, it just did.

 

“I like girls and not guys.”

 

“You’re in such denial Harry, one day you admit your feelings then the next you hide them again, why are you scared?”

 

Harry frowned, “because they may reject me and it’s better to push aside feelings anyway, they only hinder you.”

 

Draco slapped his head, causing both boys to look at him, “Harry you and I seem to be pretty much connected by love, you cannot push aside those feelings. Your mother obviously trusted our love enough to allow hers to dissolve and allow your parent’s to move on, you can act like you hate me all you want, but I know you more than most and I know you don’t and you actually haven’t. You’re scared, scared that I’ll deny the feelings and shove you away as we just became friends, I think my mother would have my head at that pushing you away. I told you before, but since I could talk, you were all I talked about, it drove my parents and friends mad.”

 

Harry flung his head back dazed, “fine.”

 

“Are you asking me out Harry? That’s great news I’ll shower you with gifts daily.”

 

Harry went to say something and Blaise’s warm hand on his shoulder told him to remain quiet.

 

“Harry,” Draco said quickly, “did you know Blaise had a crush on me in the first year?”

 

Harry shot up and Blaise glared at Draco, “I-I didn’t.”

 

“Of course not, Blaise tends to be very secretive, and that’s why he won’t have a girlfriend, Blaisey is gay. His father made such a huge rush before he suddenly died, for a while I assume Blaise killed him.” Draco laughed and looked at Blaise, “calm Blaise, you honestly can trust Harry, by tomorrow he would have forgotten and you’ll feel so much better not keeping it in.”

 

“Fine,” Blaise said with an annoyed tone, “Draco used me for my gay knowledge in year one, I set him up with Pansy which failed obviously, it was a little payback for him rejecting me.”

 

Draco glared at him, “you made it fail? You told me to tell her she had nice breasts and that women loved that!”

 

Blaise cracked up in laughter, “come on now Draco, it was funny when she slapped you and your mother seemed to have heard the slap and came down to threaten her, Harry you missed the best thing by being hurt.”

 

“Okay,” Draco cut in before Harry could speak, “mother then slapped me when she heard what I said then gave me chocolates and scolded herself for hitting me. It was really funny honestly, she then told the entire school that ‘I was gay and not for women to flirt with me as I don’t know how a women’s mind works.’ A lot of people love my mother; I was able to tell them it was a joke.”

 

“I think Narcissa is brilliant,” Harry said with a smile.

 

“She will be thrilled to hear that Harry, mother thinks highly of you to.”

 

Harry looked directly at Blaise, “why not Adrian?”

 

“You mean Adrian Pucey? The adorably cute Chaser,” Blaise said sarcastically. “No, he’s straight, even though I do not believe him, for a while I thought he dated Higgs, but whenever you ask him he has a fit and rushes off, he has eyes for something though.”

 

“Weird,” Harry said startled, “besides Terrence Higgs, Adrian Pucey was the only nice person on the Slytherin Quidditch team; they both shook my head and praised me.”

 

“Those two shouldn’t have been in Slytherin, fraternizing with the enemy. They are friendly though; neither’s families are influential but are powerful enough for them to be left alone-”

 

“SHIT,” Harry yelled and dove off the bed.

 

“Manners Harry and what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m late for my own class!” Harry dashed around and found his robes, “why are my robes here?”

 

“I have no idea; maybe they were brought here when you came here. Regardless, we are late, not you! Also Blaise is joining us today; he heard your class was good that and I have a free period.”

 

“You’re my excuse then Blaise; don’t make a mockery about my class though.”

 

* * *

 

Harry walked in with Draco and Blaise behind him, Harry walked up the classroom and smiled at his students, “good afternoon, sorry I was late, there were some complications, and as such I was not able to find out who was the first person here. I am sure a portrait will tell me after the lesson so Ill figure it out, I also realize Professor Snape is late also, I assume he held back his class, that’s alright we can start without him.”

 

“Professor Potter, what is the lesson plan for today?”

 

Harry forgot the student’s name, so he did what Snape did and just addressed the entire class, “today we will do a bit of theory and then a small duel like always today isn’t a double so we will simply do a quick class quiz on spells and duelling methods and then we can start the duels.”

 

Harry turned to face the students and watched the papers fly towards them, “you may begin whenever ready, and any you get wrong you must write a three inch note on for next lesson. As always, you may start.”

 

“Now I understand why people say Professor Potter is the best Professor, he seems to enjoy what he does and is fair. He’s taken methods Snape uses and then alters them into what he would like.” Blaise whispered to Draco.

 

“Keep distracting me and you’ll feel his full wraith; he can be very harsh if he wants, even without Snape here staring at him with a slight smirk on his face when Harry punishes his friends.”

 

“Shh,” Harry said over the class, mainly towards Draco and Blaise.

 

“He shushed us, and you expect me to take that seriously?” Blaise sneered.

 

“You’re pushing your luck Blaise, I learnt very quickly that annoying him because we were friends was a bad idea, as did Granger, he even took points from her for speaking out of term, and you should have seen Snape’s face.” Draco whispered softly, although the reminded caused him to slightly chuckle.

 

“Mister Malfoy, wouldn’t you kindly share what is so funny with the class?” Harry said firmly.

 

Draco shook his head and went back to the notes that he had finished, “I’m finished Professor.”

 

Harry strut over and took it and sat at his desk, he say Blaise attempting to say something and he just gave him a look that told him to be quiet, “you got one wrong mister Malfoy.”

 

Draco stood, “I did not, and I got them all correct.” Draco sneered at Harry.

 

“Sit down mister Malfoy,” Harry stood up and walked around collecting the various students work, “ah, you left your notes with the work, good job. Two points to Ravenclaw.”

 

Blaise handed him his sheet, which was complete, “why do you collect them when you could just use a spell?”

 

“I like the exercise, something I learnt from Professor Snape, allows me to see how students are progressing also.” Harry flicked Blaise’s sheet, “also, you got two wrong.”

 

Blaise huffed, “I did not.”

 

“You did so mister Zabini.” Harry walked back towards his desk and sat down, Harry read over the work, “duelling will start in five so you can rest your hand, find a person you wish to duel and it will happen.”

 

“He seems so uptight in class,” Blaise said with an annoyed tone.

 

Draco sighed and turned to face Blaise, “it’s his class Blaise, besides Quidditch it’s the one thing he enjoys doing here.”

 

“Fifty galleons I can make him laugh before these five minutes are over.” Blaise beamed with confidence.

 

“He has to laugh for longer than two seconds.” Draco sneered at him.

 

Blaise nodded and waited for Harry’s head to look down at the papers, Blaise dropped his wand from his pocket and slyly pointed it at Harry, “Rictusempra!” Blaise said loudly.

 

The jet of pink hit Harry dead on and he began to laugh, Harry’s head hit the table and he pulled out his wand with quick reflects, “Finite Incantatem!” Harry glared at Blaise.

 

“One second,” Draco said in a whisper and shot Harry a quick look then turned back to Blaise, “you would have-”

 

“-been better using the laughing hex, Mister Zabini,” Harry continued for Draco, “Rictusempra needs to be cast loudly, while ‘Titillando’ can be said in a soft whisper. If you went with the latter you could have won the bet, I’m amazed you used a spell I am very familiar with, having used it almost every year myself.”

 

Blaise sunk in his chair, “sorry Professor.”

 

“You gave the class a free and valuable lesson, now I hope to see either of these used in the upcoming duels as they’re valuable and can help you win. I have a proposition though, when Professor Snape gets here and he will be here shortly, if you can successfully cast ‘Rictusempra’ on Professor Snape without him deflecting it instantly I will award Slytherin one hundred house points, if he deflects it you must spend the rest of today and tomorrow walking around in nothing but your underwear.” Harry said with a grin, knowing Blaise would take it.

 

“Sometimes I do wonder how you weren’t placed in Slytherin, Professor Potter. I accept.” Blaise gently tucked his wand away and waited.

 

Snape walked in with his usual pose, “sorry I am late, a student blew up their cauldron and I had to supervise their detention. I see Professor Potter made it on time and that I thankfully missed the theory he set.”

 

Harry then realized he had set homework, “thank you Professor Snape, please leave the homework I set on the desk, if you could place it in the correct house-slot, each person that hands it in gets three house points, those that don’t lose five.”

 

Draco groaned when he rummaged through his bad, “Merlin, I didn’t do it!”

 

“What’s that mister Malfoy?” Harry said with a grin.

 

“I did not complete my homework,” Draco said through clenched teeth.

 

Harry forced his hand to his mouth to cover the slight laugh, “five points from Slytherin.”

 

“It’s not funny, even less seeing as it’s your fault I didn’t do it.”

 

“Duels are about to start, no more excuses.” Harry said coolly before turning to Snape.

 

“He learnt that from Snape, I know Snape taught him that or Harry is smarter than I gave him credit for, he watched each teaching style closely.” Draco muttered and watched Blaise pull out his wand, “I’m warning you Blaise, don’t.”

 

Blaise hushed him and aimed it at Snape; Harry caught it and smiled to himself, “Rictusempra!” Blaise shouted, and the pink bolt flew across the room, however it didn’t touch Snape; instead it rebounded into the nearby wall.

 

Snape spun around, “Blaise Zabini, be thankful I don’t expel you right this instant, judging by Professor Potter’s face it was planned and I don’t think you would be dumb enough to try and hex a Professor.”

 

Harry waved his hand and Blaise’s clothes vanished, Harry never realized how fit Blaise actually was.

 

Blaise stood there and looked down, revealing his black and green underwear, he made an inaudible sound and rushed to his desk. Blaise put his head on the desk in embarrassment and sighed, “don’t you dare say a word Draco, I mean it.”

 

Blaise spent the rest of the lesson in his briefs; thankfully he was able to cast a warming charm that kept him somewhat warm, Professor Snape gave him a few heating potions so he wouldn’t get sick.

 

Blaise successfully avoided everyone for the night and went to bed, he was thankful Harry’s class was at night and then it hit him, that’s why Harry said tonight and tomorrow, Blaise slammed his head into the pillow and muttered curse words.

 

* * *

 

Blaise woke up early the next day and walked out in the common room in his new grey and white underwear, positively the entire common room laughed at him.

 

Pansy rushed up, “Blaise, you’re not dressed yet, but you have a stunning body.”

 

“Thank you, but I am dressed,” Blaise said calmly.

 

“Um-”

 

“He failed a bet with Harry Pans, he has to spend the entire day walking around in his underwear and before you asked it was approved and encouraged, so soon enough it may become a common thing.”

 

Pansy scowled, “you took a bet with Harry? How did that even come up?”

 

“He manipulated me,” Blaise drank the potion and shivered, “he really should be in Slytherin.”

 

“Well let’s go to breakfast, don’t worry Blaisey, I’m sure it will be worth it.” Draco grinned and led them out.

 

“Yeah, just wait until it happens to you.”

 

The group of Slytherins were able to walk as a group with minimal sightings, but a few saw and ran ahead, much to Blaise’s anger. They opened the Great Hall doors and Blaise quickly sat done, he saw almost each Professor looked at him in surprise and then there was Harry, standing at the front with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Ah, Blaise Zabini, would you come up here for a brief moment?” Harry said with a mischievous grin.

 

“Of course, just to humiliate me further,” Blaise sulked and stood, “yes Professor Potter?” Blaise walked up to the front, covering his front with his hands.

 

“Sonorus,” Harry said softly, “would you like to inform the other students and Professors while you’re in nothing more than your underwear?”

 

“Not really no,” Blaise felt Harry glaring daggers at him, “but I guess I will, you see Harry looked very miserable in his teachings, so I decided to help him by casting a simple and harmful laughing spell at him, after all it worked and he laughed.” Blaise shot a smile at Harry, “unfortunately for me Harry has ears all over the room and he cancelled the effect, he was impressed and gave me a task, a simple task so-to-speak. I was asked if I could use the same spell on Snape, Harry thinks Snape does not smile enough therefore it would be a win/win, if I succeeded I would spend the day in my in my underwear and if I lost Snape would have to.”

 

Harry’s glare intensified, daggers were an understatement. Harry was glaring two-handed swords at Blaise.

 

“Fine, fine… if I successfully hit Snape with the spell I would get one hundred points, if I failed then I was destined to show of my body for you all to graciously stare at, those fifty sit-ups I do every morning-”

 

Draco sniggered, “you don’t do sit-ups, unless you call getting out of bed an exercise.”

 

“-before I was rudely interrupted by someone who does no exercise at all, I didn’t want to tarnish Snape’s reputation so I made sure he could hear me cast the spell at him. Just imagine the scandal Rita Skeeter would have? ‘ _Professor who hasn’t smiled since he was three, smiles and laughs in class, the world is over_!’ I should be praised for that, but fame does not tickle my fancy at all.”

 

Snape’s glare said it all, “you have detention for the next three weeks Zabini, mine will be worse than Potter’s. I suggest you stop using moisturizer as it will make the work you do much more painful.”

 

Harry looked at Draco who was laughing, “and what exactly are you laughing at mister Malfoy?”

 

“Blaise, Harry.” Draco put up his arms.

 

“Nope, I recall you failing to hand in your homework, but I’m a caring guy, if you can beat me in a duel I’ll cancel your punishment, in fact as I’m very generous today I’ll allow it be Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy versing me. If you win you’ll each get seventy-five house points and if you lose then you’ll meet the same fate as Blaise, except for two full days and you’ll wear what I point out.”

 

Draco nodded, “sounds fair, if we win and you lose you have to spend the rest of the year in Slytherin robes and dye your hair blond, you’ll me a miniature me.” Draco smiled.

 

Harry pursed his lips for a little while, “deal, although this will take place tonight, two hours before curfew, if you have detention you can ask to have it moved to a new spot but it will be doubled in time, that’s a risk you have to take. I assume it will be worth your time.”

 

The students cheered and Dumbledore stood, “really Harry, you are the life of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore clapped and plates of food appeared and heated the room just a little.

 

* * *

 

Harry stood at one of the platform; it seemed as if the entire school was here same with Professors. Blaise and Draco came in and took the opposite side; Harry allowed Blaise clothes for the event as spells could actually hurt if they hit bare skin.

 

The three bowed and stood ready, their voices were amplified so each student would know what was cast. Harry thought it was brilliant and a valuable teaching lesson.

 

“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry mocked.

 

“You wish!” Draco couldn’t help but laugh, Harry beat him to the mocking.

 

Harry started by sending a simple stunner at Blaise, it’s how he started most of his duels, it allowed him to note the reaction time of the other dueller, very simple tactic, but it worked. Harry heard Blaise scoff at Harry’s stunner and sent back one of his own.

 

Harry watched Blaise’s stunner come towards him, “Duratus!” Harry said when it was about two arm’s lengths away. “Praeliabitur Leporem!”

 

Blaise’s spell turned back and flung back him; Blaise was just able to dodge it and raised his eyebrow at Harry, “Stupefy!”

 

“Ventus Spiritus,” Harry said with glee, a large gust filled the room and knocked them both off their feet.

 

Draco stood up, “Expelliarmus!”

 

“Protego,” Draco’s spell was deflected into the floor, “Impedimenta!” Harry watched Draco’s movements slow, “Expelliarmus.”

 

Draco’s wand flicked from his hand and landed on the ground, Draco admitted defeat; it was now up to Blaise.

 

“Stupefy!” Blaise called out.

 

“Protego Duo,” Harry said with a steady voice as a large shield circled around him, it looked almost impenetrable, “Petrificus Totalus!”

 

Blaise was suspended in mid dash as he went to dodge the spell, Blaise’s arms tucked into the side and he stood firmly, his eyes closely watching Harry’s movements.

 

Harry dropped on one knee; a throbbing sensation pulsed near his scar, causing blood to trickle down his face.

 

“That was impressive spell work Harry; maybe just maybe you will prove to be a threat when we duel.” The voice echoed in Harry’s head, “but you’re still weak, how could you let your lover stand up there and fight you with his ex-lover. Blaise was Draco’s first; you’re just a casual fling-”

 

“Shut up, you lie!”

 

“That’s no way to speak to your elders Harry, how would your mother react? I think she would scold you pretty hard, even if you were her only son.”

 

“You know nothing of my mother!” Harry called out clamping his hand against his scar.

 

“Why do you bother chasing Draco Malfoy anyway? His father hates you; did you not forget him almost using the killing curse on you two years ago? Does Draco even know you’re a Half-Blood? Does he realize that he insults your very kind and you don’t react?”

 

“Draco does love me, I know he does!”

 

“Yeah, he did love the other boys before you, what makes you think you’re so special? He used Veritaserum on you in his Manor, we both know that. They didn’t trust you to not lie, you mislead them and manipulated them into believing they tricked you-”

 

“Get out of my head!”

 

“Why would I? Your head is full of valuable information, people tell you things, things that would be of much use to me and now I have them.”

 

“You have nothing,” Harry said coldly, “you had to live off others to live, and that’s pitiful.”

 

“Yes Harry, unleash your anger, why not take it out on the frozen person near you, Blaise Zabini, go on walk up to him and look into his mind, you know the spell, you’re quite gifted at it, you just never try.”

 

“I am not-”

 

“I know you better than most, go ahead, go up to him look him in the eye and say it, using Legilimency on him, he cannot refuse as he’s frozen.”

 

“No.”

 

“Do it, you’ll see what he desires so most about Draco, he never got over Draco you know, he still thinks about him. They share a room and invite you in rarely; Blaise’s bed only gets used when you join them. Go and look.”

 

“No-”

 

“You could always just torture him for the information, just Crucio him and be done with it, that’s what I do, most spill their secrets immediately.”

 

“I would never.”

 

“You say that Harry, but I doubt it, I wasn’t always a Dark Lord, back when I was your age I never did those curses, someone took something from me and I was so angry it slipped out, that first time feels great, channelling the anger also calms you, keep it in mind.”

 

“I won’t, I would never.”

 

“Your brain has black spots in it, I know you know what that means, its darkness, your mind is going dark Harry, now stop wasting time and look into Blaise’s mind, trust me, you’ll love what you see. There are also some memories of your mother.”

 

Harry shook his head and stood slowly, breaking his defensive spell, he cautiously walked over to Blaise who looked scared; he pointed his wand at Blaise, “Legilimens!”

 

 _Harry stood next to a small boy, who he assumed was Blaise, the small boy was laughing and running in a field. Harry caught sight of an older woman, it looked like Narcissa but it wasn’t, it was a much darker version of her. The dark women pointed her wand at Blaise and screamed ‘Crucio’ Blaise dropped to the ground and started screaming_ -

 

 _The small boy was now a little older, Harry assumed about ten, he held a book about Lily Potter and her accomplishments, Draco stepped into the room and teased him about it, Blaise got defensive and threw the book into his trunk, Harry was startled but stood and watched_ -

 

 _Harry was sitting next to Blaise and Draco in their first year; they were in the Slytherin common room. Draco held Blaise’s cheek and kissed him gently, Blaise seemed to smile and blush_ -

 

 _Harry was in the same place as before, but this time there was a sobbing Draco screaming at Blaise, they two got into a verbal fight and Draco stormed out, Blaise tore up their picture and collapsed into his bed_ -

 

Harry pulled from Blaise and rubbed his eyes, he glanced around and saw everyone was terrified of him, even Albus seemed to step back a few paces, Severus looked paler than usual and shook his head. Harry dropped his wand and ran from the stage, not even giving them a second glance.

 

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Blaise, “Finite Incantatem,” Severus watched Blaise drop to the floor, he shifted his wand towards Harry’s “Accio wand.”

 

Albus gave a slight clap, “seeing as Harry Potter left, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy are the winners.”

 

Severus walked over towards Blaise, “I had no idea he could use Legilimency, care to tell me what he saw?”

 

“I’m pretty decent in Occlumency, how he knocked down my walls with ease is beyond me. He was looking for the relationship Draco and I had, almost everyone knows it didn’t last long, is that why he was shouting to himself?”

 

Severus pursed his lips, “I assume someone got into his head and manipulated him into doing it, you could see the hesitation, were his eyes visually different?”

 

Blaise tucked his wand away, “no, about the same, but he did hesitate while he was walking towards me.”

 

“Seems as if my theory was correct, somehow Harry and the Dark Lord have a connection, the Dark Lord can influence Harry however he wants to, and because Harry is awful in Occlumency it wouldn’t take long for the Dark Lord to breach Harry.” Severus turned to leave, “as for you two, I assume it may be wise to tell Harry the truth, he doubts Draco’s love for him and most likely believes you’re trying to interfere with his and Draco’s non-existent relationship.” Severus said to both Draco and Blaise and walked out.

 

Severus opened the door and outside was a collapsed Harry, “well he didn’t get far, I’ll take him to the infirmary, and curfew is soon, I suggest you all get some rest.”

 

* * *

 

Draco sat with Harry in the infirmary, gently rubbing Harry’s hand, “you’ll be okay, it’s not against the rules to use Legilimency in duels, and it’s just not wise to use it if the other person is adept at Occlumency.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Madam Pomfrey cleared me, and I may spend the night at the Gryffindor tower. I think I should give Blaise some time, I don’t think he trusts me anymore.”

 

Draco sighed, “well come on then, I’ll walk as far as I can with you and then we’ll meet up in the morning, your lesson should be grand.”

 

“So I assume I lost the duel, what are you going to make me do?” Harry climbed off the bed and stood, slightly shaking, “I hope it’s not too embarrassing.”

 

“Of course we won, and I have to think on it, I’ll tell you in the morning, you still owe me slave time from like, the start of the year.” Draco chuckled and led Harry out of the infirmary.

 

Harry frowned, “we’re skipping curfew.”

 

“You’re a Professor, and you’re escorting me back to my common room, no one will question it.”

 

“Alright, well here’s your stop, I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry smiled, “sleep well, Draco.”

 

“Goodnight Harry, make it back in one piece, keep your wand on hand.” Draco walked into the portrait and walked into his room, “hello Blaise.”

 

Blaise peered over his book, “hello Draco, back so soon?”

 

Draco chuckled and swapped into his pyjamas, “you act like I went out parting or something.”

 

“You pretty much did,” Blaise laughed, “so how are you and Harry? You two have to be dating by now, at least officially.”

 

“Not yet, but I think we’re close he did say fine earlier, so I may have to ask him out, he may just be shy. Why are you concerned all of a sudden? Is it because of earlier?”

 

Blaise sighed, “no, it’s so I can keep my hands off Harry, I was able to keep him out of some memories, but others he just got into easily.”

 

“Please tell me that he didn’t see our first kiss.”

 

“He did.”

 

“Damn, I still need to fix mine and Harry’s first kiss, it was terrible.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, “it wasn’t that bad, it was cute.”

 

“Cute?”

 

“Yes cute, now I’m sleeping, goodnight Draco.”

 

“Goodnight Blaise.” Draco pulled the blankets over his body and quickly fell asleep.

 

Harry on the other hand, never made it back to the Gryffindor tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the spells mean, please note I have no idea how to do Latin, so I used Google Translate (lol) It will be incorrect, sorry if I butchered Latin along with British mannerisms.
> 
> Duratus - Freeze  
> Praeliabitur - Push  
> Leporem - Charm  
> Ventus - Wind  
> spiritus - Spirit  
> Praeliabitur Leporem - Push Charm  
> Ventus spiritus - Wind Spirit
> 
> P.S: Longest chapter yet. :)


	20. The Test of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter has minor torture.
> 
> This chapter always jumps between POV's, it's the only one that will do it, it's because it gives light on what's happening.

Harry had left Draco at the Slytherin common room and he felt like he was on top of the world, he would head back towards the Gryffindor common room and spend time with his fellow lions. He took off with haste and walked from the dungeons, he heard people trailing him but thought nothing of it, after all it is a school full of children and once upon a time he was just like that.

 

“Hey you,” a voice called out towards Harry, when Harry didn’t stop the voice bellowed again, “Harry Potter? You’re coming with us, not a word.”

 

Harry spun around clenching his wand expecting a fight, but no one was there, Harry stared at the empty hallway for a brief before turning around to continue on his way. He took about three steps before he heard a few people mutter stupefy and then he remembers seeing the floor before his eyes closed into darkness.

 

Harry woke up with a splitting headache, he looked around and realized he was in a darkened room; he caught sight of a female whose hair looked like she never washed it. His glasses were smashed so his vision was blurry and his wand was gone. He remembered dropping it before he was hit by the spell, so hopefully it was still there. Harry could feel a cough coming on, but he didn’t want to alert them that he was awake yet, he regretted trying to take a breath as the dust flooded into his mouth, which caused his to choke and stutter before coughing. Harry felt himself pull his body into a fetal position as the lady approached him.

 

“Look who is awake? Means the fun can start,” the lady flicked her wand at Harry and made him stand, “excellent, excellent you need good manners for when the Dark Lord comes and kills you.” The lady cackled and turned to the nearby wall, “will you tell us what we need to hear or should we force it out of you?”

 

“I-I have no idea w-what you want!” Harry couldn’t breathe properly, his nose hurt and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Looking down he couldn’t see much damage done yet, maybe they left him until he woke up from being stunned.

 

“The idiot child wants to play! This will be to fun,” The lady turned and pointed her wand at Harry, “Crucio!”

 

The red sparks hit Harry, and Harry’s body tensed and it felt like someone was stabbing knives into him that were sitting in a fire, everywhere hurt and he had no idea how to stop the pain. The lady’s laughter just made the pain so much worse, in Harry’s head he would do anything for this pain to stop and just go away, and it did.

 

“You look like you’re going to cry, the saviour of the wizard world is going to cry, who are you going to cry to, your mummy? Too bad she’s dead.” The lady flicked her wand at Harry once more, “Crucio!”

 

The brief moment Harry had free of the pain was a bliss, then it started as quickly as it stopped, this time it was like the knives were pushing in slowly, every part of his body hurt and it wasn’t normal pain it was prolonged pain, his body felt numb like he couldn’t move even if he wanted to, the pain finally subsided.

 

“Aw, you’re crying, seeing as your Mudblood mother won’t save you, why not let’s see if daddy will?” The lady walked close to Harry and moved her wand over his body, “one more time,” she pulled back, “Crucio!”

 

“Bellatrix stop, twice is enough, the third could paralyse him,” the voice called from behind her.

 

“Fine Lucius, I won’t use the curse again unless he annoys me, but I’m not done, he hasn’t spoken yet.”

 

Lucius gave Harry a worried look, “you most likely didn’t let him, and I know your methods.”

 

Bellatrix waved Lucius out and locked the door, “Imperio!”

 

Harry felt relaxed, like he could do anything, there was a voice telling him to stand and so he did, the voice seemed to be his self-conscious. Harry listened closely to what the voice told him to do next, it didn’t speak for a while, and it just left him to stand.

 

“You should pick up that nearby dagger, use it for protection that way no one will hurt you.” The voice in his head said.

 

“Good idea,” Harry walked over and picked it up and pointed it at Bellatrix.

 

“Ignore her, she’s here to help, she won’t harm you.” The voice in his head said.

 

“Okay, what do I do now?” Harry said softly.

 

“Take the dagger and cut your arm, then drip the blood into that cauldron, then wait for it to bubble.” The voice in his head said.

 

Harry nodded and walked over to the cauldron, he dragged the blade up his wrist and watched the blood flow from his wrist into the cauldron, the pain made the carefree voice vanish and he dropped the blade in response, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?”

 

Bellatrix laughed and picked up the dagger, “oh I did nothing; you’re the one who did it. I tried to stop you but you just walked over there and did it yourself, your blood will bring the Dark Lord back to his potential.”

 

“I’ll kill you-”

 

“Oh be quiet, you aren’t killing anyone, you’re far too easy to manipulate. No one has come to save you yet, does that disappoint you?”

 

“Not really, they’ll come-”

 

“That’s fantastic; I still have some fun to do before they come in and save you.”

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up with a smile on his face, there was a feeling he had but past it off to nerves and walked over towards Blaise’s bed and shook him awake, “wake up Blaisey, we have plans to make and Professors to torment!”

 

“Go away Draco, I’m tired.” Blaise waved his arm around to no avail as Draco stayed and forced him up, “Fine, I’m awake, what plans?”

 

“Plans regarding Harry, seeing as we won, even if it was done in a cheap manner, we have control over him for the day.” Draco’s smile grew wider.

 

“Why not use Veritaserum and make him spill his secrets in front of everyone?”

 

“Don’t be stupid Blaise, he’s a Professor and using it is illegal, that’s what makes this so much harder!”

 

“Why not make him strut around in his underwear like he made me do?” Blaise grinned at the thought, “we can even make him wear pink and purple underwear!”

 

“That would be fantastic if he had a fit body, but we both know he’s far too skinny and people would most likely tease him about it, he needs to bulk up a bit first.” Draco threw himself on the bed.

 

“You’ve gone soft, Draco.” Blaise stood from the bed and rummaged for clothes, “I’m going to shower, we can talk this over with Pansy and maybe even Granger, she’s smart.”

 

“You talk to Pans and I’ll speak to Granger, Merlin knows she may be of some assistance.” Draco rubbed his eyes and walked to get ready for the day. He couldn’t help but think about Harry’s friends, the three haven’t been as close as they had been the previous years; maybe they no longer talk these days? “Whatever, I’ll talk to Granger at breakfast; it’s before Harry’s lesson so it will be done in his duelling lesson.” Draco said to no one, just thinking out loud.

 

Draco walked quickly to the Great Hall ignoring Blaise’s suggestions as they were all honestly bad, he made it to the double doors and saw a frantic looking Granger.

 

Hermione saw him and instantly spoke before he could walk in, “have you seen Harry at all? Seeing as he isn’t with you…” Hermione’s voice trailed off.

 

“He’s most likely preparing for his lesson, Merlin Granger he went to spend the night with the Gryffindor’s last night, I highly doubt you miss him already.”

 

“Y-yeah, I guess?” Hermione ignored him and rushed into the Great Hall and sat next to Ron.

 

Draco watched the panicked Hermione and Ron glaring at the doors that led into the Great Hall, Draco snorted and then realized that those two were suffocating Harry; even he could feel the suffocation from here.

 

* * *

 

“So Harry, are you ready to spill some secrets? You’ve spilled enough blood.” Bellatrix mocked, and kicked Harry in the side, “you got blood on my best shoes!”

 

“Don’t kick me next time, bitch-”

 

“That foul mouth needs cleaning, I can help with that!” Bellatrix cast a spell that stopped Harry from breathing, “there, now let’s watch and see how long it takes for you to pass out from suffocation.”

 

Harry could no longer breathe, he flailed around and clenched at his mouth trying to open it, he could feel his body shutting down as it lacked the required oxygen to function.

 

“-and that’s ten, seeing as you’re now blue and about to die I guess I should release the spell so you can gasp your pretty little lungs for some air,” she waved her wand and watched Harry gasp for breath as the blue slowly faded from his skin. “That was exciting, here I have a potion for you, and it will heal the wounds.”

 

“Just kill me-”

 

“Not today Potter,” Bellatrix forced Harry’s mouth open and tipped the potion in, “that will make you better so I can keep beating you, although you’re used to these beatings aren’t you?”

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore stood at the stand wanting to speak, but he just stood there.

 

Draco gave up and turned to Pansy, “I’m about ninety-nine percent sure something happened to Harry, I mean when he ever gets a day to himself, someone tries to kill him.”

 

Pansy frowned, “what do you think happened to him? I thought he was going to the Gryffindor common room?”

 

“He was and I guess that’s when it happened, I mean look at Granger, she’s staring at the door like if it doesn’t open soon she will blow it open, by the sounds of her distress early this morning Harry never made it to the Gryffindor common room, it was like she freaked when he wasn’t with us.”

 

“At least he has his wand right?” Pansy said softly and turned to Dumbledore.

 

“Why isn’t he saying anything about Harry?” Draco was annoyed, livid maybe but he kept his composure.

 

“Maybe Harry is safe and is just preparing his class?” Blaise gave Draco a look and went back to eating his breakfast.

 

“You’re right, I mean it’s like him to skip meals, he always has. If he doesn’t turn up to his class then we’ll go and speak to Dumbledore or Snape.”

 

* * *

 

“Look at that, its morning and you haven’t been saved yet, that’s disappointing,” Bellatrix said as she walked into the room.

 

Harry didn’t say anything; he just looked up at the cold hearted lady and pulled his head back down, ignoring her presence completely. Harry knew deep down this was a mistake as he could nearly hear her breathing.

 

Bellatrix lifted Harry’s head and slapped him across the face, “FILTHY HALF-BLOOD DON’T IGNORE ME!” Bellatrix pulled away and grinned, “I think it’s time you learnt some respect Potter, I am your better now stand and bow to me.”

 

Harry stood on his own free will, which caused his body to tremble with sheer pain and bowed his head slightly, “sorry.”

 

“That’s a good boy, now sit down and eat your bread while I go and fetch someone who will help me make you look pretty when the Dark Lord comes.”

 

Harry dropped to the floor coughing, blood dripped from his mouth and he knew in an instant that he was sick, or dying, hopefully dying as he couldn’t take much more of this. He knew no one would come and help him, he was forced to do this alone and he would die alone, that didn’t bother him one bit.

 

* * *

 

Almost everyone who takes Harry’s class was early, in hopes for the double house points that were offered, and if the entire class was early each house got five points for it. That and Harry would sometimes forget homework or show them some spells which he wasn’t meant to do, but the class loved him. Most were sad when they realized Harry wasn’t here.

 

“Professor Potter isn’t here yet?” Snape’s voice drew out across the room, making the students who weren’t nervous, now slightly nervous, “very well, we will give him five minutes, until then open your books and read some duelling techniques.”

 

Draco looked like his world had just collapsed on him, he looked at the doors leading into the classroom with eagerness that Harry was just running late, that he fell asleep at his desk or something, ignoring the fact his desk was in this room.

 

“Well times up, class dismissed as I cannot teach-”

 

Draco shivered; everyone seemed to notice as fear filled his eyes and he trembled a little.

 

“Draco, are you alright? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?” Snape already knew the answer, it was no but he would act the part for Potter.

 

“No, no… I’m fine, but the fear isn’t mine, well it is but it’s not from my own mind, it’s from Harry’s, Harry is scared, wherever he is something is scaring him! At first I thought I was going crazy but at times I can feel his emotions, currently he’s in some kind of self-pity trip and he’s currently scared for his life. I think he’s being tortured.”

 

“What do you mean Draco?” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Draco stood and stood near Snape, “you know I’ve been hit with the Cruciatus Curse,” Draco ignored the gasps, “that’s what Harry’s been hit with, I know the effects, I think it was done to him more than once, if he’s not saved soon it can do permanent damage, even the person who did it to me didn’t do it more than once. He also feels alone, so I assume he’s been forced into a small room and left there only be tortured day and night while we all do nothing and let him stay there and think that no one is going to help him!”

 

Snape dismissed Draco and told him to go sleep; Snape was respectful to most of the students just for Potter so that they wouldn’t complain to him about Snape being unfair.

 

Of course Draco never went to sleep; he went to the library and looked for anything regarding the Potter family history. He could feel Harry’s emotions right now, he wasn’t sad as he was before, but he’s still upset, sometimes he flashes in anger but it instantly retracts.

 

“What are you doing in here Malfoy?” Hermione sat down with a rather large book in her hand.

 

Draco ignored her and kept reading, slowly flicking pages.

 

“Reading up on Potter history? I checked that book out ages ago, it’s pretty impressive. The Potter’s history is about as impressive as yours, Malfoy.” Hermione lied, but still it made Draco lift his head a little.

 

“Telling me that you stalked Harry before I was able to? Merlin Granger,” Draco gave a laugh and focused back on the book, “does that mean you can summarize this book for me?”

 

“I can, but do be quiet as its long I need to think a little bit,” Hermione looked around and focused on Draco. “I started too look after Harry spoke to that snake in our second year, it’s not often you meet a Parselmouth, so I find that book and read about his bloodline, Harry should have been in Slytherin, in fact he could have gone anywhere and the hate would have obliged.”

 

Draco gasped, “you’re joking-”

 

“The Potter family has manipulated that hat since it was made and they attended, the Potter’s are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, the Potter bloodline hasn’t ever really been attracted to the light, most were dark but didn’t use dark spells in the open and covered their traces easily. It’s no coincidence that Harry was able to defeat You Know Who in his first year, or take on a basilisk in his second year or fend off hundreds of Dementors in year three. Since when have you heard of people doing things like this? Most adults couldn’t do this. Harry was powerful the moment he came here, and that’s without training, if he had parents he would have been even more powerful as he would have learnt to channel his magic.”

 

“Funnily enough, no male Potter has lived past thirty, the deaths of the Potter's are always between twenty and thirty, and some were even killed at eleven. Harry has generations of the Potter magic in him, Harry is close to immortality, which is nerve breaking. The spell to do this is dark and very old, it’s rumoured that the Potter family made it after they kept being killed off. But that’s not it, when the Potter’s first settled here they caused so much conflict.”

 

“You can never tell anyone, but your father gave me a book, based on all this, none of this is here in these libraries, nor will they ever be.” When Draco nodded Hermione continued, “Harry is immune to the Killing curse plus most of the common offensive spells, and any spell that has killed any of the Potter line the future generation is immune to! However if Harry dies a natural death the curse is broken, even if he has children as the children don’t inherit the gift until Harry dies. One last thing, the connection you have with Harry is because he loves you, the curse is driven by love which confuses me as dark magic doesn’t do well with love, but this is ancient, it’s only considered dark by modern means, you will feel how he feels if he’s in danger, you can connect and talk to him if you may, it’s endless, but take this warning, Harry may be fourteen, but he could walk up to Dumbledore right now and kill him with a flick of his hand, no one alive can contest with Harry and sadly, when Harry beats You Know Who, the world will turn on him because of his strength.” Hermione snapped her head and looked around dazed.

 

Draco hid the book under his and looked at her, “are you okay Granger?”

 

She nodded and walked off, confused about how she got there.

 

It was time for Draco to study this book, and the Potter bloodline, maybe this will answer the thousands of questions he has.

 

Draco spent a few hours reading and examining the book, each time he hit the part about love connection and trust the book slammed shut and told him that ‘Only a real Potter heir will be able to open this section of the book.’ which made sense, but it agitated Draco, he debated burning the book then his body felt hot and like he was on fire. The book screams of Dark magic, heck from what he had heard the entire Potter bloodline was Dark, he tucked the book in his trunk and stashed some clothes on top of it.

 

Draco yawned but didn’t give in; he rushed out to find Snape, ‘Snape has to know about the Potter bloodline, he just has to.’ He thought to himself, he knocked on the door to Snape’s office and then walked in, and promptly sat down, “have you heard anything about Harry yet?” The frown on Snape’s face said it all, he hadn’t been found yet, and it caused a massive amount if suffering for Draco. “I still don’t understand how he just up and vanished,” Draco gritted through his teeth, Snape gave him a look of pure sympathy, “what do you know of the Potter bloodline?”

 

Snape shook his head, “nothing at all, besides the fact half of them are dimwits” Draco had to frown about what Snape had said.

 

Draco half-smiled and took off, Snape was hiding something, and maybe in due time he would find out, but as for now, rest is all he needed.

 

Draco arrived back at the common room to see Adrian and Blaise talking on the sofa, Draco sat on the nearby one seater sofa and flicked his legs over and smiled at Blaise, “how was your day, Blaise?”

 

Blaise glanced over, “good yours? Oh and did you find out anything about Harry yet?”

 

Draco shook his head, “not yet, getting close though!” Draco felt bad for lying to his best friend.

 

Adrian glanced over and tensed, “what happened to Potter?”

 

“He vanished last night, sadly.”

 

“And since when does Draco care about Potter?”

 

Blaise let out a laugh and then sighed, “since they’re pretty much dating.” Blaise rolled his eyes and looked back at the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

 

Adrian looked like he was about to pass out, “well, congratulations, but at this time I need to give my notes to my girlfriend, I’ll be seeing you guys later.”

 

Before Draco could even say bye he was gone, “odd,” Was all Draco could muster,

 

“Potter has been such a bad influence on you, Adrian hasn’t got a girlfriend, I debated trailing him, but it’s not worth my time.” Blaise yawned, interrupting half his sentence, “come on Draco, let’s go to sleep, I promise, we’ll look for Harry tomorrow, I have the entire morning off, as do you.”

 

Draco nodded and got up and walked to the dormitory, he stripped down and jumped into bed, Blaise was a little more mature with how he got into bed; before Draco fell asleep he got one last shudder of fear and then fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Still here, clearly your friends don’t care about you,” Bellatrix’s voice pierced Harry’s ears, “are you ready to speak to me like a gentleman or do I have to punish you some more?”

 

“Go to hell-”

 

“Crucio!”

 

The pain from the spell started and then stopped as quickly as it could, Harry regained himself and stood.

 

“I told you not to use that spell, you’ll kill him before the Dark Lord even gets here.” Lucius snapped.

 

“Fine, fine… I will use other methods.” Bellatrix turned to Harry, “Diffindo!”

 

A cut appeared across Harry’s chest, he screamed as loud as he could as blood poured from the wound.

 

“Oh don’t be a baby, it wasn’t deep, now let’s just do that a few more times and then I shall be off for the day.” Bellatrix laughed, “Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo!”

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up early the next morning; surprisingly enough Blaise was awake before him, that confused Draco enough.

 

Pansy rushed up to Draco and gave him a hug, “he hasn’t returned yet, but a lot of the Professors are looking for him, Dumbledore has an announcement first then we can join them in searching.” Pansy gave a reassuring smile and the three of them made their way towards the Great Hall.

 

Every student looked at Draco with sheer fear, compassion and regret, it made Draco feel uneasy, “just ignore them Draco, it’ll all be okay.” Blaise smiled, and prodded Draco with his finger.

 

Draco relaxed a little bit, but that faded when Dumbledore spoke, Draco slunk back in his seat and just wished Dumbledore would be quiet while he thought about where Harry could be and how he would save him. Draco felt sad, scared and angry all at once.

 

“As I’m sure most of you have already heard the news and I won’t repeat that news, but I’ll be letting you all know, two days ago a Professor was taken from Hogwarts. Don’t fear, I have a feeling this was a targeted action, early this morning we improved the wards, as you all know Harry can leave whenever he wants and we’re powerless to stop him. This is how he may have been kidnapped; someone used this knowledge and forced him to apparate away. The new and improved wards will tell us where he apparates to in the future and I say in the future as we will find him. If anyone has any information regarding Professor Potter, then I urge you to step forward.”

 

Draco ignored the rest of his obviously rehearsed speech and focused on his heartbeat, that at least told him he was alive and that made him feel happy as if he was alive, so was Harry as Draco couldn’t live without Harry. Draco didn’t even realize he had stood up, but before he knew anything he was walking at the headmaster.

 

“Don’t you dare, don’t you dare talk about Harry or his safety, wouldn’t it be a shame if this entire school learned that you sent him back to his relatives houses for them to abuse him, call him worthless and almost kill him with each year. The only reason Harry survived was because he heals exceptionally fast, which the people who have him have most likely already realized and each day we just sit here he’s getting attacked! Have you ever been under the Cruciatus spell Dumbledore? Once is bad enough, twice is like your body is going to fail you, I have no idea how three feels but it’s enough to paralyse you completely, you force yourself into a coma to ignore the pain. So far Harry has been hit with that spell three times, each time it hits him I feel it. You sit here and claim Harry is fine yet he fears for his life? He’s scared and angry, at times he feels worthless and you just sit here and improve the wards like that will do something to help him, at this rate he won’t be here for the future while you sit here like an old crack pot fool and sip tea, you arse!” Draco’s voice cracked with anger, he was on the verge of tears and he dropped to his knees, he was exhausted, or was Harry exhausted?

 

Draco was pulled from Hogwarts, it felt like apparation but when he landed he was in a dark cell and saw a bloody mess in front of him, it was Harry.

 

“D-Draco, I’ll scream but p-put your hand on my c-chest, I need y-you to and t-then apparate us back to H-Hogwarts, I’ll help y-you.”

 

Draco nodded forcing the tears away and gently put his hand on Harry’s chest, he felt the blood under his hand and held firmly, ignoring Harry’s screams, another second later they were apparating again.

 

* * *

 

“Apparently Harry apparated Draco to an unplottable location, that in itself makes no sense, but let’s hope Draco can get Harry to safety, else we’ll be hunting for two.” Dumbledore nodded and sat back down.

 

Draco appeared with a bloody Harry seconds later, the blood sprawled from Harry seconds later and started to form a large puddle around the two. Draco’s sobs filled the Great Hall; Draco leant over Harry almost defensively.

 

Severus stood and rushed next to Harry and Draco, “Draco move, let me fix his wounds.” Snape shoved Draco off Harry.

 

Hermione took that as her queue to come and collect Draco and hold him back from cursing Snape, “Draco stop, it’s Snape, you can trust Snape, he will fix Harry, you’ll see.” Hermione held Draco tight, “if you keep moving I will freeze you, now nod if you can still feel Harry in you, and if it’s yes stop panicking.” Hermione felt Draco nod and then relax.

 

Snape pulled off Harry’s robe top, much to the distress of Draco and slowly moved his wand over each cut on Harry’s chest, “Vulnera Sanentur.”

 

Harry’s wounds slowly knitted themselves shut and the blood cleaned itself, Harry’s breathing steadied slowly from the slow pace it was before.

 

Severus stood and looked at everyone, “anyone who moves close to him I give Draco permission to hex you, take it as your only warning. No one is to touch Harry Potter until I give the clear, Harry could heal instantly or it could take months, we have no idea what he endured. As for you Draco sit next to him and hold him or something, it may do some good, Granger fetch me some Dittany and don’t stop if anyone asks you what you’re doing just ignore them, you also have permission to hex them if they try and stop you.” Snape watched her leave, “now Harry where is your little healer spirit, she has been awfully quiet during this whole ordeal, I assume she healed most of the internal wounds.”

 

A light appeared from Harry’s chests, “I’m here Severus, I cannot stay long, it’s taking all my power to try and fix what that blasted women did to him with her spell that caused his body to convulse, I have no idea what spell it is but that should be forbidden.”

 

“The spell mentioned is the Cruciatus Curse, and it is forbidden, but that’s doesn’t stop people from using it.” Dumbledore said towards the spirit.

 

“I was not talking to you old man, I was talking to the only person here who has any kind of idea sense and acted immediately.” The light retracted into Harry.

 

Harry still hasn’t moved and Draco was in hysterics crying and begging Harry to be alive.

 

“Draco, he is alive,” Hermione snapped, “you need to be brave for the both of you, he has been through a lot, Merlin knows what they did to him.”

 

Madam Pomfrey came to do a life diagnostic check, when she saw the results she chocked, “he’s in a magical coma, I assume this is the work of the spirit inside him, I suggest we move him to somewhere safe, we can carry him there.”

 

* * *

 

Draco sat next to Harry’s bed, rubbing his hand against Harry’s, hoping some kind of contact would wake him up, nothing seemed to work. “I love you Harry, I just want you to know that, and if you can hear me then know I mean it, I’ll love you until I die, we will live to be old men and then die together, not like this, and we will not die like this. We will live long lives and spend all our happiness together, have kids and I love you Harry, you know that.”

 

Draco ran a hand through his hair and let the tears fall, “I don’t know what to do Granger, I just don’t. I have no idea how to get him back, I have tried everything but waiting, and I’m not spending any time away from him.”

 

“Get out of my way, idiot Gryffindors,” Lucius pushed into the room and looked at Draco holding Harry, “so this is where he went, thank Merlin.”

 

“YOU TOOK HIM?” Hermione shouted.

 

“Be Quiet,” Lucius snapped, “I was watching, the damage was all done by Bellatrix, if I wasn’t there Harry would have already died, it was me who got her out so Draco could come. I trust you read the book? If that’s a yes then you didn’t read it well enough. Severus gave me a potion that slipped him into a coma, I put it on his bread this morning, this potion here will reverse the effects.”

 

“I don’t trust you,” Hermione scowled at Lucius.

 

“I care more about Draco than the Dark Lord, if Harry dies then so does Draco, they’re connected by love, if one dies they both die, so I took measures to protect him. I’m not sure what exactly Bellatrix filled into his head.” Lucius eyed his arm, “that cut…”

 

“I never noticed that before,” Draco said sounding annoyed.

 

“He did that himself, well Bellatrix put him under the Imperius curse and told him to do it, most of the damage he did himself, he couldn’t stop himself as he was emotionally weak.”

 

Draco tipped the vial into Harry’s lips and allowed the liquid to fill his mouth and drain down his throat, a few short moments later Harry jolted awake.

 

“All I heard was you, Draco, you kept me going!” Harry whispered and held Draco tight, “I love you.”

 

“That was the most painful thing I have ever experienced, I’m not sure what I’d do if I lost you Harry, I feel like I only just finally got you and you were so close to being taken from me.” Draco held back the tears and clenched onto Harry as hard as he could.

 

Harry gently rubbed Draco’s back, “come on Draco, let’s go to bed, we’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Harry gave a reassuring smile as they headed towards the Slytherin common room.

 

Harry climbed into bed first, he curled up and held his knees, for some reason death only followed Harry, no matter what he did, from the moment he was born, he didn’t want to drag Draco through it.

 

Draco climbed in and drew patterns on Harry’s back before gently wrapping his arms around him, he steadied his breathing into a calming pattern and breathed a gentle sigh of relief, at least for now, Harry was safe and that’s all that matters.


	21. Revelations

A man with long black robes and a hood walked into the room and bowed, “My Lord, I have news on the Potter boy.”

 

Voldemort twirled his wand is his bone like fingers, “continue.”

 

The man gave a bow, “he has managed to escape, Bellatrix reports she did some damage, not enough to kill but enough to make him weak for a while, he wasn’t able to resist the Imperius Curse either and the Cruciatus Curse did more damage to him than it does to others.” The man was begging his life would be spared, after all he didn’t lose the boy, Bellatrix made him come and do it.

 

“Don’t worry about dying today; you see you brought excellent information with the bad, so it outweighs it, slightly. Killing someone who uses there head would be a pity, but leave now and next time you come back it better be with the Potter boy.” Voldemort turned to the other man, had the build of someone familiar, “how is the progress between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?”

 

“Great, at school they spend all their time together and are protective of each other, they both display unique abilities but nothing you cannot handle My Lord, if Malfoy comes, so will Potter.”

 

Voldemort laughed and turned to the man, “excellent, Draco manipulated Potter better than we thought; I never thought it would be this easy. Tell Lucius to come in, for his reward.”

 

Harry jolted awake, which was a mistake as the pain jeered up his spine. Harry gently pulled from Draco’s hands and stood in the middle of the room, he saw Draco groan and shift to where Harry was before and stir on the spot, Draco could be using Harry and it would make sense, maybe it was time to do a little digging.

 

Harry gave once last glance and walked out into the Slytherin common room, he didn’t notice anyone sitting so he dropped into the nearby sofa and sighed, then he heard footsteps. “Hello? I didn’t wake you did I?”

 

Pansy gave a slight laugh and sat next to Harry, “nah, I wake up before everyone else, normally I just sit around until others come out and then I do my usual things, it’s peaceful at this time and I enjoy it, why are you awake?”

 

Harry looked at her once than at the floor, “nightmares.”

 

Pansy wrapped herself around him, “and where did you vanish off to? You caused Draco very much distress; he nearly blew apart this room.”

 

“Not sure, I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room to speak to Hermione about something when I was ambushed by people, I didn’t even see them, and they had a strong Disillusionment charm on them. When I woke up I was in a small dark room, I wasn’t hurt until I woke up and then the torture started, and Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who did it, she forced me to cut and harm myself countless times, used a severing charm on me and the Cruciatus curse on me. The worst was that a voice was telling me that Draco never loved me and he had countless partners, for the better half I was able to block it out, but soon enough it hurt. It was never stated how many he had. Whenever I thought about harpy things for Draco the voice made me cut myself, if I didn’t have a blade I’d use my nails. I guess Bellatrix grew bored and did it herself after a while.”

 

“You were covered in cuts, minor ones but still…”

 

“That’s how much I thought of Draco, regardless soon enough a man distracted Bellatrix and they left, that’s when I was able to bring Draco to me and get him to apparate us out, well, I apparated us out, I just needed his help or I would have killed myself apparating.” Harry sighed, knowing this would continue on until everyone woke up, and he turned to Pansy who still had her arms wrapped around him in a friendly manner, “tell me a little bit about Draco?”

 

Pansy glared at him and gave up, “just because you’re his boyfriend and I know plenty, what would you like to know?”

 

“Can you tell me how many past lovers he has had?”

 

“Why can’t you get your idiotic Gryffindor courage and barge in and ask him yourself?” Pansy rubbed her temple, “fourteen, you’re the fifteenth-”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open, “FOURTNEEN?”

 

“Shut your mouth or I’ll hex it shut, Draco jumped between boys and girls trying to replace you, most of those lasted two days, and before you get angry twelve of those were girls, Draco is gay, not bisexual, he doesn’t care for girls… I know from experience.”

 

“Has Draco ever dated Blaise?”

 

“Yes, but trust me when I say it, don’t be jealous those two were more like best friends and tried it, soon enough they realized they were both tops and Draco is a power-driven-lunatic. If he has no power he won’t stay, Blaise isn’t the same, but neither would bot which in a gay relationship would falter it. Blaise and Draco are now brothers, in a sense, they will never go beyond that into a sexual level, but I just want to warn you, Blaise has eyes for you, he has for a while. Draco is awake, I can hear him groaning in anger from here, and act asleep and you’ll see what I mean.” Pansy detached herself from Harry and sat on the other side of the room.

 

Harry forgot he was still in briefs and lay back on the sofa, he flung a leg over the side and then realized anyone who walked in front of Harry would get a view, and hopefully Draco came with a blanket.

 

Draco walked out and gave Pansy a nod, he then saw Harry and cursed and then sat in between Harry’s legs, blocking the view from anyone who looked, “good morning Pans and Blaise.”

 

“Harry leaves nothing to the imagination does he? Imagine coming out here in a t-shirt and just his briefs, the nerve!”

 

“Be quiet Pansy, if you touched him I swear-”

 

“I’m not scared of you, I’m scared of him, and do you think I would touch him? He would kill me on the spot. Even if he wasn’t gay I wouldn’t dare touch him in any manner.”

 

Blaise stumbled out and glanced at Harry almost naked on the sofa, “well that was unexpected, Draco I urge you to get him out of here before others come in.”

 

Draco nodded and picked up Harry who had really fallen asleep and wrapped his legs around him, hiding his front from view and walked him out.

 

“Bastard fell asleep and ruined my plan.”

 

Blaise made a noise and turned to Pansy, “what?”

 

“Nothing, I just told him a bit about Draco’s past, and before you ask I even told him about you, what I said seemed to calm him.”

 

“And what did you say?”

 

“The truth, all of it, also that you liked him, he seemed to take that as a compliment, and who wouldn’t, you’re attractive Blaise.”

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up, and put on some pants and walked into the common room, he couldn’t find a seat so he just sat on the floor next to Draco, “good morning everyone,” he smiled, not before he felt two familiar hands around his waist and he was pulled up onto Draco’s lap, Draco’s hands tightly wrapped around Harry and pulled him close, Draco rested his head on Harry’s back and the continued with their chat, “so what are your plans for today?”

 

Pansy grinned and looked at Blaise, “I have nothing to do, so Blaise is coming shopping with me, it’ll be fun!”

 

“W-we are? I don’t want to!” Blaise panicked, being roped into shopping. “What are you doing today, Harry?” Blaise smiled oddly, judging by Draco’s actions it was clear what that boy wanted, Harry however was oblivious to it, and Harry was obviously a virgin with no romantic interactions before.

 

“I have to speak to Severus, Albus and finally with Minerva, I also have to deal with some detentions later on, Severus assigned them to me because I missed my last class, like I had an option to here…” Harry frowned, “no one told me I had to do detentions.” Draco laughed behind Harry’s back and gently rubbed it, choosing to remain quiet.

 

“Forgot you were there, Draco,” Blaise grinned, he assumed Draco didn’t see the grin.

 

“Whatever Harry is doing, I’ll do.” Draco was sure Harry was now a shade of red and he was moving a little bit, obviously nervous or embarrassed. Draco gently pulled Harry back and let out a faint whisper, “Merlin… Harry, please stop wriggling, just remember that you’re sitting on my lap.”

 

Harry flashed red and sat still, it was around 11am when they all decided to leave, in thirty minutes students would leave for Hogsmeade, Blaise and Pansy were the few who wanted to get there on time. Harry and Draco stayed for a while, Harry turned to face Draco while staying on his lap, and he looked into Draco’s innocent eyes, so perfect. Harry planted a kiss on Draco’s head and stood up and offered the blonde haired boy a helping hand up, Draco took it and smiled, Harry and Draco retreated back to the dormitory to get dressed.

 

Because there were no lessons today, students could were casual clothes, Harry worse some black slacks and a hoodie with a green undershirt, Draco wore pretty much the same except a silver shirt, “you look good, Harry, who knew you could pull it off?” Draco mocked, he gave an easy and alluring smile and the two walked towards Severus’ office. Harry and Draco walked closely together, despite everyone knowing they were dating it still felt weird to hold hands in public.

 

Harry spotted Hermione and waved, she walked over and gave Harry a slight hug and smiled at Draco, “I won’t keep you two, but Snape sent me to find you Harry, said it’s important.”

 

Harry laughed and nudged Draco, “that’s where we’re going now!” Harry gave her another hug, and they parted ways. They reached Snape’s door and Harry gave a deep sigh, he pushed open the door, only to see Dumbledore and Snape sitting on a rather comfortable looking couch, Draco didn’t like it, he trusted Snape, but not Dumbledore, he still remembered how Harry felt about him deep down, but still, Draco sat next to Harry who was seated near Dumbledore, “hello Albus and Severus, you wanted to speak with me?” Harry beamed with confidence.

 

Draco was a little concerned about this ordeal, he held onto Harry tightly, so he wouldn’t freak out and start flinging curses at the headmaster or Snape.

 

Dumbledore stood when he saw the two boys, “Harry and Draco, it’s good to see you, I brought two lemon sweets for you, take one,” Dumbledore handed them the sweets, “we have a few things to discuss with you, mainly concerning Harry but Draco can stay. Before I begin, Harry, you must forgive an old man for dragging you along and not informing you in your first year, a lot of this will be a surprise, so you must not ask questions until it’s fully explained, then you may-”

 

Severus shook his head and faced Harry, cutting the old man off from his babbling, Snape saw Draco holding Harry tight, “look Potter, the Potter family bloodline is powerful, far too powerful, they’re one of the first established families in England, followed by the Malfoy family. These two families were at war; ultimately the Potter family came out on top, this may upset you Draco but the Potter’s are more known than people give off, people have taken their work and improved it and then made a living from that work. When Hogwarts was founded the Potters began to lend aid to setting up the wards, which is why you could bring them down, you have control over them. Don’t ask me why your father didn’t, maybe he had no idea. We sent of your blood to be tested, and it revealed you’re related directly to Salazar Slytherin, plus some kind of relation to them all, in fact when you turn seventeen you alone have majority control over the Wizengamot, due to all the titles you hold.”

 

“On your birthday a prophecy was made, ‘on this day, a child will be born that will change the world drastically, once they reach their peak of their power, the world will either tremble in fear or admiration’ that’s the short version, I’ll find the Pensive of it and show you, it’ll take about two minutes. What it means is that in three years you will change the world forever, whether it’s for good or evil is your choice alone, as you grow older your power expands slowly, which is why you’re stronger than most at your age. I kept this from you because you were young and that power can go to your head, take Tom Riddle for example. He killed at twelve, something that disturbs me to this day, we didn’t find out until he started his reign, where he openly made me look like his tutor in the Dark Arts, I did not want to make the same mistakes twice.”

 

“When you accepted Draco as your lover, and accepted him to protect you your magic amplified by ten times, he may be the protector, but you can loan him your magic, communicate silently and even transmit feelings to each other, currently Draco can feel your emotions, but if someone hurts Draco you won’t be able to help it, you will rush to his side.” Severus sighed, of course he got the hard part, “I hate to say it Harry, but the Potters were not all drawn to the light, the only light in your family was honestly your mother, father and you. Which may be why your father didn’t receive the magic, and before you demand answers on why you got it and not evil when you repelled Voldemort that night, you took most of his magic and left him with barely any, he had to wait years for that to regrow, which is why it took him years to come back. You took dark magic, which may explain some things, but no matter what anyone says you’re not dark, I have never seen you kill and therefore you’re neutral, but you have the power to kill half the world.”

 

“Now the bad part, the longest a Potter has lived is to thirty-two, most are killed at around twenty-five. Back in the day a ritual was done that protected a Potter heir until he was eighteen, his magic would expand at seventeen, and this gives them a year to learn as much as he could before they had to fight for their lives. Remember the Potters were seen as Dark, even if they did nothing but sit at home and fear for their lives, the difference is you came into this world stopping the darkest wizard of this century, I assume people forgot about your past, or they’re waiting.”

 

Severus but in and gave Harry an encouraging look, “don’t look so glum, the Potters did some amazing things, there was an only male Potter, he was gay and couldn’t stand being with a women, so he made a potion that uh, made a cauldron baby, what Muggles call ‘test-tube babies’ the man was astonishing at potions and it worked, he produced an heir with his male lover, they tried to share this knowledge and were killed for being gay, later down the line the Potter family revolutionized the Wizarding World by enforcing gay rights, the Potters also helped shove the unforgivable curses to be made illegal. Your ancestors did a lot of good for the world, but were still sadly hunted and killed due to fear.”

 

“And what about Voldemort, did he attempt to kill me because of this?” Harry finally got a word in.

 

“No, Harry,” Snape sighed, “the Dark Lord had no intention of killing anyone that night at your house, his goal was to recruit your mother and father and then raise you as his heir. He was going to feign death and then rise with you when you turned seventeen, the Dark Lord knew your father didn’t receive the power and he would have made you do evil things to get that power, he would have made you kill your parents for the power. Your mother was strong though, she used all hers and James power to protect you and the Dark Lord vanquished himself attacking you, he foolishly killed James and Lily making you the last Potter heir, therefor untouchable until you were eighteen. You know the rest, his own stupidness was his own downfall, but he did have all intentions to raise you under his wing. The issue is the fact you absorbed his power, whenever you kill someone, you absorb their powers.”

 

“Dark magic, I assume…” Harry softly said, like he was now terrified of himself.

 

Severus knew that look all too well, “almost, it was a ritual, plus a few custom-made spells that were never recorded; in itself it’s powerful, not dark but borderline. But I honestly cannot say, Harry. It could be dark by today’s standards, but don’t degrade yourself over it. I assume you already know the only Potters to not be in Slytherin are your father and you.”

 

Harry sighed, “that’s why the Sorting Hat suggested Slytherin, but why didn’t it place me in there exactly?” Draco glanced over, but watched the discussion silently.

 

“Your mother Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, your father wanted to be with her, so your father demanded the Sorting Hat to place him into Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat couldn’t object due to him being a Potter and obliged, you did the same, except so you wouldn’t be with Draco, which was to be expected… the Potters and Malfoys never got along, animosity lasting generations. The Malfoy family wanted to be like the Potter family, jealousy caused a great debate, and in fact you and Draco are the first Potter and Malfoy to actually get along since the whole ordeal started.” Snape let out a malicious grin, but that was interrupted by Dumbledore.

 

“Harry, are you happy in Gryffindor?” Dumbledore looked dryly at Snape.

 

“I feel bad that I told the hat what to do, if it is possible can I be re-sorted next year, this time I’ll just sit quiet. Don’t worry Albus, I have a strong feeling I’ll be put into Gryffindor again, but if I’m not, I won’t all of a sudden go dark, I thank you for telling me this, I realize how hard it must have been… but out of everyone you’re my inspiration, I follow in your footsteps.” Harry smiled and gave Albus a bright smile, which seemed to cheer the old man up.

 

Albus stood and walked towards the door, “I’ll see what I can arrange, however it will be at the start of next year.”

 

Harry and Draco said their goodbyes and left shortly after; they put their hands together and began to walk through the halls hands connected with slight smiles. “Well that was like, four birds with one stone,” Harry laughed and winked at Draco.

 

“Wait, didn’t you also have to speak to McGonagall?” Draco took a second look at Harry to make sure he wasn’t trying to make him forget.

 

“Nope, well I did, but not anymore, Albus and Severus answered it all” Harry smiled and gave Draco a slight slap on the arm, “Stop being so nosy, what did you want to do today? Shall we sneak to Hogsmeade?” Harry beamed with secrecy, which was crushed when Snape appeared behind them.

 

“Keep it in the bedroom, Merlin. Draco I forgot to mention it earlier, how would you like to take over the first years potions next year? I need an apprentice; Albus has given the all clear.”

 

Draco raised his eyebrows, “I’d love to.”

 

“Excellent, be sure to strike fear into them as soon as you meet them, that way when I come in they don’t take me for a push over.” Snape nodded and walked back to his office.

 

Draco shot Harry an excited glance and the two slowly walked towards the front gate, it gently opened and the two walked down the crumbled path, the path was surprisingly empty and the breeze was cool.

 

Harry held onto Draco as he misplaced his foot and almost toppled down face first, Draco caught him and held the laughter, “so clumsy!” Draco sneered and clenched onto Harry tighter.

 

“The path was slippery, I swear it hasn’t been tended to in years,” Harry snapped.

 

“I guess you’re right, and to be fully honest I almost fell a few feet back!” Draco lied and looked into Harry’s beautiful green eyes, “come on, before we stand here all day, even though I could. Your eyes are beautiful.”

 

“Honeydukes closes soon!” Harry pouted, and skipped down the broken cobblestone path.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and followed with anticipation, he had never really had anything there before; he went there but avoided it as the place smelled like garbage and was filled with common folk. “Why does a place, which sells alcoholic beverages close so early?” Draco said, in a highly confused tone, expecting to be laughed at.

 

“It closes early to wizards who aren’t seventeen yet, because at this present time they aren’t selling alcohol, so it’s really only open for children and such,” Harry couldn’t help but smile as he pushed open the door.

 

Draco firmly straightened his robes and eyed everyone, it was mainly filled with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, and in fact he was the only Slytherin, and to Draco’s dismay people noticed him. “Why aren’t they surrounding me and beating me senseless?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, and then clenched to Harry’s side.

 

“Because you’re with me, and yes I can tell you right now, most Slytherin students would be thrown out… or hexed out, but I highly doubt they will attack you at the moment.” Harry paused and grinned looking at Draco with mischievous eyes, “unless you provoke them,” Harry gently punched Draco’s arm and they found a table to sit at.

 

Draco felt everyone look at him, like he was working against them discreetly; all he wanted was for Harry to hurry back from the counter so he felt safe again.

 

* * *

 

Lucius and Severus stood waiting for the Dark Lord to approach; Severus noted he would be doing the talking and that Lucius would listen carefully. The two never had issues, but Lucius always thought Severus was a traitor, with how close he got to Dumbledore.

 

Voldemort raised his hand stopping Severus and Lucius from bowing, “I have no time for your hysterics, and please tell me all you know without missing a detail.”

 

“Right, well it all started when Potter was tortured and came back, he healed himself which garnished some major attention, Dumbledore immediately asked me if I knew anything and I didn’t at the time, so he took it in his own hands to tell Potter about it all, even your real intention. Harry did not take this news too well and blew up my office, Dumbledore’s shield shattered and Harry dragged Draco out and left. The ground cracked beneath him, but that made me realize Harry’s magic is unstable, perfect time to go after him.” Snape ignored the look Lucius gave.

 

“And how are Potter and Draco doing? I may need to call on him shortly, I have compiled a small list of people, all of which who seem to have a friendship with Potter, which makes it easier to manipulate him.” Voldemort handed Snape the list.

 

Snape eyed the list and rubbed his cheek, “Draco won’t work on this list, and you see he and Harry have already fallen in love, it’s a disgrace isn’t it? Lucius and Narcissa aren’t happy about it themselves… however I already have a solution for Draco, I have taken him as my apprentice for next year, that will leave Harry mostly alone and exposed.” Snape handed the list towards Lucius and he read from it.

 

“My Lord, why not use Sirius to get to Harry Potter? Sirius is Harry’s only real family left, taking that from Harry would drive him crazy, he would be flooded by guilt and sadness… perfect time to strike,” Lucius hated himself for it, but it had to be done. Snape agreed softly, not that he liked it either, the mutt being dead was a plus, Harry being sad because of it would just hurt Draco.

 

“This is why I trust you two, Bellatrix has been somewhat unsuccessful in every attempt, then you two strut in here and give the best suggestion I have ever witnessed… truly amazing.” Voldemort firmly stood and turned around walking off to his laboratory, most likely to brew some potions.

 

Lucius and Severus took that as their leave and apparated towards Malfoy Manor. “We cannot use Sirius,” Snape snapped, “I promised Lily; I have failed her too much already, not again.” Snape cut the conversation when Narcissa walked in.

 

“You’re in luck then boys,” she beamed with delight, and had an aura of confidence, Lucius and Snape looked at each other and then to her. “I know where my dear cousin is, he wants to see Harry these Christmas holidays, so I took down his apparation address and promised to bring Harry around sometime soon. We can do both, allow Harry to visit him and then get him away for a while.”

 

“I’m amazed you care so much for Harry, Lucius” Snape broke the silence.

 

Lucius let out a faint laugh, “I care for Draco, Draco cares for Harry, so it’s just a chain, but everything I have done to Harry over the years, I cannot help but feel a little bit guilty. I was feeding Voldemort information about him and then he asked me if Draco wanted to be a Death Eater, I wouldn’t allow him to make the same mistake I did, and then Draco and Harry fell in love. Which didn’t surprise me at all, the amount of times Draco spoke about Harry was far too much for enemies. But I did tell Draco to be careful around Harry, that maybe Harry had other intentions.” Lucius frowned.

 

Snape glared at Lucius, “so what sold you on the fact Harry could be trusted?”

 

Lucius once again gave a faint laugh, “the fact Harry accepted the invitation here, he knows our past, the fact I work for Voldemort and he still came, not for us, but for Draco and that meant everything, he put his own life on the line, Draco, of course, that’s an obvious Gryffindor trait.” The room erupted in laughter, “I did some studying on Harry though, realized just how powerful he is, I’m not sure why it never clicked in my head that he was a descendant of the Potters, I thought that maybe there was two families of the same name…” Lucius paused and shook his head, “if Draco trusts him, then I do too and to be honest, I’d much rather him on my families side, then trying to kill us.” Narcissa nodded in agreement, Snape did also, but almost instantly left to return to Hogwarts.

 

“What you said was true, wasn’t it Lucius?” Narcissa smirked as Lucius turned.

 

“Yes, I trust Harry, ever since he took Dobby from us, I was clouded by hatred, I liked Dobby, and I treated him well…” Lucius frowned and retreated to his study.

 

Narcissa made a copy of the address and sat down to study it. “Never much liked that house growing up,” she giggled and set down the note on her personal desk.

 

* * *

 

Draco was so bored in this place, all people did was stare at him, Draco didn’t exactly order anything; he just took off Harry’s plate and drank his drink, which tasted awful, in fact the dirt probably would have had a better taste.

 

“You’re bored aren’t you” Those four words pierced through Draco like a sharp knife into warm butter.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Draco mumbled.

 

Harry lifted him, “come on then, let’s go someplace more fun, somewhere you will enjoy!”

 

Draco couldn’t help but smile, Harry was so caring and cautious of Draco’s needs, maybe sometime soon Draco would return the favour, but for now he liked being pampered by the Gryffindor. Draco gently ran his hand against Harry’s hand shyly asking for Harry to grab it, Harry laughed and wrapped his hand around Draco’s hand, they continued up the path where they saw Ron, Draco rolled his eyes and kept pace with Harry was who pretty much dragging him up the slight hill now.

 

“How are you Ron?” Harry broke from Draco’s hand and wrapped his arms around Ron, who went a slight shade of pink, Ron and Harry turned to Draco who realized he was being looked at by them both.

 

“Yes, how are you Weasley?” Draco sneered, but held a firm grip on his emotions.

 

Ron smiled, “pretty good actually, I just want to say sorry Harry, I had no idea what I was doing… I would never hate you because you were dating another male; I’ve been down that path.” Ron raised his arms and revealed a silver and black wristband, which wasn’t exactly visible, but Draco saw it regardless.

 

Draco was waiting to see if Harry would notice it, but he never did, he is Harry not even curious about that on his best friend, Draco’s eyes stayed fixed on the wristband as the two conversed about Weasley’s unorthodox and hidden sex life, Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when Harry made a slight shout.

 

“You’re gay?” Harry yelped, and Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“No… well I am, but not gay… I’d go as far to say I’m bisexual, although lately I haven’t felt anything for men as much, I have my eyes set on…”

 

Ron was cut off by Harry’s yelling, “HERMIONE?”

 

Ron looked baffled, “N-no-no not her, I don’t like Hermione,” he finally spat out, Harry looked at him with a confused look, he then noticed Hermione walking up.

 

Draco sighed, something about Harry’s friends he didn’t like, a Slytherin better come soon, else he’s going to be swarmed by Gryffindors and then he’ll look whipped, Draco ignored most of the conversation and focused back on the wristband on Weasley’s wrist, it didn’t feel right, it didn’t look right.

 

“Hello Malfoy,” Hermione smiled at him.

 

He turned to face her and smiled with false-glee, “hello, Granger,” he muttered, he had enough… it was time to say something; before he could even say the wristband pulsated black.

 

“Weasley, what the fuck is that on your wrist?” Draco shouted at Ron.

 

Harry looked offended and shocked, actually thinking about it, all of them did, Harry glanced at Ron’s wrist and saw nothing, neither did Hermione, they shrugged at each other.

 

“I honestly don’t care about you, but take it off, now!” Draco shouted again and Ron snapped out of his seemingly daydream and flicked it off, the invisible wristband appeared visible on the ground, Hermione looked like she was about to faint, Harry gasped and Ron looked like he was just woken awake from a 2 hour sleep.


	22. Dark Items in Light Hands

Draco eyed the wristband suspiciously; it was clearly visible now as multiple people gasped, Draco caught a hand that obviously belonged to Harry reaching for it, he slapped the hand away and glared at Harry. “Idiot Gryffindor, do not touch that,” Draco pulled out his handkerchief which had the Malfoy family symbol on it and wrapped it around the wristband. “Where did you get this Weasel?”

 

“Some girl… she gave me it and said it suited me. She was in Hufflepuff so I assumed she knew what she was on about, why, what is it?”

 

Draco snorted and turned away from Ron, Draco faced Harry and Hermione mainly, “its best if we take this to Snape, I know what this does and how powerful it is, but Snape can explain it better than me. Whatever this is, it shouldn’t be here.”

 

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all rushed towards the castle, they didn’t stop for conversation as Draco was intent on making it to Snape’s office as quickly as possible. Draco felt the object pull at his magic so he stopped and knelt on the ground.

 

Harry caught the kneeling Draco and rushed to his side, “are you alright Draco?”

 

“Take the wristband, but do not touch it, if you feel it trying to attach to your magic pass it on, give it to Granger, do not hand it to Ron as he’s already weak. If you hold it and it pulls your magic it will take control of you.”

 

Harry gently took Draco’s handkerchief, and placed it in his robe pocket, the instant he placed it in his pocket he felt weird, like he was being exhausted and something trying to pry into his head. He ignored it and kept pace towards the castle.

 

Draco was now able to stand up straight and he kept a very close eye on Harry, knowing Harry all too well, Harry wouldn’t mention if it was attacking him, but the pain is visible so Draco would see if it was eating at Harry.

 

Harry thought it was just the wind playing with his head; he walked as straight as he could so Draco wouldn’t think it was affecting him so quickly and gave a smile. The feeling never stopped and Harry couldn’t now make excuses, it was the wristband, he knew this, but didn’t want to hand it over. Harry felt all his good memories are being replaced slowly; happiness left him and all he felt was anger and jealousy. He saw people look at Draco then whisper sexual things; he heard the whispers like it was yelling.

 

Harry spun to face Hermione; he swore she said something about Draco, “what did you say?”

 

Hermione looked surprised; she gave Ron a glance who shrugged his shoulders. “I just said that my legs hurt-”

 

“Of course, your legs hurt, and I guess you would like Draco to give them a massage so you can relax and then you will take him from me, I see your eyes look at him constantly, you undress him with your eyes.”

 

Hermione wasn’t sure what she did when she saw a fuming Draco storm over, she knew that she had no feelings for Harry or Malfoy, but watched on and kept her ears open for some clues.

 

“Fuck sake Harry, I told you to pass it on if you felt it attach itself to you, but no, your idiot Gryffindor self, had to hold to for as long as possible trying not to look weak!” Draco dug through Harry’s pocket and couldn’t find the wristband. “Fuck me; if it’s on your wrist I will go insane, I didn’t even see you put it on.” Draco kept rummaging through Harry’s pockets until he found what he was looking for.

 

Hermione now realized what happened, the item had latched onto Harry, which meant it controlled him, his reaction seems to be jealousy or paranoia, or everything combined. Still she had no idea how deep this item would go… she pulled Ron back a little and watched Draco with concern.

 

“There is little point in me trying to take the damn thing now; it’s already attached itself to you.” Draco snapped before turning to Hermione and Ron, “Granger and Weasel come here and hurry up.”

 

Ron and Hermione walked cautiously to Draco standing over a nearly crying Harry and stood as far away as they could.

 

“I doubt he will hurt you, I need both of you to clear the hallway, Weasel you will do that while Granger hunts down Blaise and Snape. Blaise will be in the Great Hall, when you get to him, tell him Draco Malfoy will owe him a favour, you need to get his help, do not call me Malfoy and keep your face straight, he will refuse to help you if you call me Malfoy, call me Draco. Now go, we don’t have much time.”

 

Hermione ran into the Great Hall and straight to Snape, “sir, Draco and Harry need your help, I don’t know the details, all I know is they’re on their way in now and asked for the hallway to be clear so Harry didn’t attack anyone!”

 

Snape sighed, “Albus, can you assist, I have a feeling Harry has done something… just not sure what, you may have a better idea.” Albus nodded and followed Snape towards the entrance.

 

Hermione ran off towards Blaise and sat, “Draco needs your help-”

 

Blaise scowled at her, “firstly, you should address me by my name, and that is Zabini and I doubt Draco gave you permission to call him Draco, also can you not sit here? You’re drawing attention.”

 

“But-”

 

“You can be so clueless Blaise! Harry and Draco are dating; Harry’s friends are Draco’s friends, as is reversed. But I know Granger too well, she would never come here and sit and try and talk to you of all people saying something is wrong. Just a second ago she ran to Snape, not Dumbledore, Snape, which means this concerns Draco, or Draco asked for it and the way they both ran off instantly afterwards. And Snape’s look means something happened… now Hermione sit down before you pass out and explain.”

 

Hermione trembled but tried her best to explain in detail, “Draco spotted some wristband on Ron’s hand, neither of us saw it and he instantly told Ron to take it off, well it kind of just snapped off but regardless. Draco said Snape would know more about it so Draco used his handkerchief to pick it up and walked with us to find him, about half way Draco nearly collapsed and handed it to Harry, he told Harry to pass it to me if he felt it attach to him, I didn’t exactly hear it all.” Hermione took a breath and continued. “We were about ten steps from the door when Harry spun on the spot and accused me of having eyes for Draco; he looked like he wanted to kill me-” Hermione glared at Blaise, “why are you smiling about this?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll be no help here, if I go anywhere near Draco, Harry will kill me without a second thought, Harry is jealous of me naturally, or did you forget when he dragged me to him and nearly killed me then threw me flying then took Draco and apparated away?”

 

Hermione was in complete shock, “but… I thought that was about the joke?”

 

“Briefly, but I was told what he hissed at me, it had nothing to do with the prank.” Blaise lied; he honestly just didn’t want to be there while Harry was taken over by a dark object. “He forgets instantly what he did and spends hours apologizing to me, he knows I don’t have a thing for Draco, but for some reason he thinks I do and reacts… don’t tell Draco, I can deal with it.”

 

“So what happened to him?” She finally blurted out,

 

Pansy had no idea how Hermione of all people could be so stupid, “it’s a dark object, I assume it attaches itself to you and takes a hold of you, and depending on what you fear the most. For Harry that’s losing Draco, so he’s jealous, but Harry wears his emotions on his sleeve. I’m going to guess that Harry’s will be Jealousy, Anger, Sadness… pretty much all of them, if they combine and there will be a lot of dead people by the night-time.” Pansy thought back a little, “why did Weasley have it? Which makes no sense at all,” Blaise just drifted out of the conversation and began to eat his food.

 

“Ron said he got it from a Hufflepuff girl, and it stayed on him ever since, so someone was trying to use Ron to get to Harry or something?”

 

“Nope, they used it to try and split you guys up I assume. The item causes you to live your greatest fear, so why was Weasley beating up supposed gay guys?” Pansy frowned then grinned, “I knew it, Weasley is gay and didn’t want his secret out so he beat up gay guys to show dominance and to try and get people off his back, typical male insecurity!” She shrugged, “but how did it break, for a good while Weasley and Harry seemed close again, like it never happened.”

 

Hermione shot up, “do you remember when Harry apparated the entire Weasley family away? That same day Ron and Harry came back fine, I assume love breaks the connection, even I know the only weakness dark items have is love, so all Malfoy has to do is show Harry some kind of love?”

 

Pansy glared at Hermione, “that doesn’t explain why Weasel beat up gay guys.”

 

“Ron’s greatest fear would be losing Harry as a friend.” Hermione said bluntly.

 

Blaise decided now was his time to re-join the conversation, “slightly correct, you see theirs three types of love. The lowest form is the friendship love, then family love and then relationship love. Draco loves Harry with the highest one, so neither of the others would work, the love must be genuine and from a new person.”

 

“But then how did Harry break the connection for Weasley? I doubt Harry loves Weasley,” Pansy shifted her plate away in frustration.

 

Ginny sat next to Hermione with a smile, “that one is easy, as Zabini explained before theirs three types, you cannot go down the list but you can progress up. Ron never thought Harry loved him like a brother, when Harry admitted it, it broke the dark connection.” Ginny gave a wink and walked back towards Fred and George.

 

“She’s smart, have to give her that, I’m going to write to Draco’s mother, I know for a fact she loves Harry like a son, she’ll help out.” Blaise stood up and walked off, Pansy and Hermione remained.

 

* * *

 

Ron didn’t have much better luck getting people out of the hallway, they insisted on staying just to annoy him; he decided to get some help from Fred and George, who would be glad to cause some trouble without being responsible. Ron swiftly left to see if he could find Hermione, he had no luck in that department and when he returned back to the hallway it was emptier than Snape’s classroom after potions had ended, even Fred and George were gone, Ron was impressed. He caught Neville, Dean and Seamus on the side and walked over.

 

“Why cannot we get in the hallway, we were just dragged out and we cannot step back in,” Neville pouted, “I’m going to be late for Herbology!”

 

Ron laughed and sat down next to Neville, Seamus and Dean still weren’t talking to him, his mind was blank at why but he found it best to just avoid them, “Sorry, had to stop people getting in the hallway so Harry didn’t freak out and kill anyone, something happened and now he thinks everyone is trying to have sex with Malfoy… thankfully he blamed Hermione and not me for it.” Ron laughed, a little harder then he should have.

 

“You’re not, you know? Angry that he may have thought you were trying to have sex with, um, Malfoy?” Seamus broke the silence, despite Dean urging him not to with his eyes.

 

“Are you serious? I actually think it’s a massive compliment to be thought of like that, of course not that I would have had sex with Malfoy, maybe he knew that, even while in his jealous state… Hermione is a girl and so yeah…” Ron smiled at Seamus and Neville. Ron stood up and walked into the hallways catching a glimpse of Harry down the hallway with Snape and Dumbledore around him, Draco tailed closely behind.

 

“Alright they’re coming, try not to stare at Malfoy, else Harry may accuse you of wanting to have sex with his boyfriend,” Ron laughed and glanced at them approaching, he rested against the wall, “so how is Herbology Neville?”

 

Neville was shocked; Ron hadn’t really ever asked him questions before, “uh, good, learning about a plant that can help with minor wounds, it has a rather long prep time, but back in the day it was the best method,” Neville said, all while smiling ear-to-ear. “Call me an idiot if you must, but is Harry dating Malfoy? Never saw that one coming.” Neville adjusted his collar.

 

“You’re not an idiot, just not an active gossiper, it’s great they finally got over their hatred and turned it to love, at least now I can take Harry’s fashion sense… which is no better than mine.” Ron sighed and smiled regardless.

 

“Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s great with clothes, stereotypes are bad, and what if I said you had no soul because you had red hair?” Dean snapped.

 

Ron was a little hurt but just laughed it off. “I didn’t mean to offend you? Anyway, it’s an inside joke between Harry and I, neither of us, have good fashion sense, I hate to admit it, but Malfoy has plenty of it.” Ron said confidently, he heard Seamus hit Dean and storm off; he glanced around and saw Dean rubbing his arm.

 

* * *

 

All that crept through Harry’s mind was darkness, at points there was brief periods of light, but the dark consumed them quicker than they formed, he wasn’t sure what was happening, it felt like a Dementors was in his head, he knew Draco was near him, but aside from that the entire world felt bleak. Not one single ounce of happiness could be formed, deep down he knew how to fix it, but he couldn’t drag Draco through that mess, so he stayed and fought, he remembered all the good memories he had and tried to down the bad memories in them. Harry had a lot to be happy for, he now has a loving boyfriend, his two best friends back and of course his godfather he can go visit next year, despite it not being that many memories, they were very powerful and lead into others, branches and branches of happy thoughts, his first ever kiss with Draco, catching the Snitch for the first time, arriving at Hogwarts, flying the first time, all endless… but he still couldn’t push the darkness out, it was infuriating.

 

He felt weak and useless, despite having so much power he was so easily corrupt, so easily taken down, how could he be taken down so easily? How was he meant to defend Draco when he couldn’t defend himself? No matter what he attempted to shut it out, the darkness crept in further and further. The further it got, the worse Harry felt, what if it was his fault that everything was happening, there was a brief flash of light, that halted the light back, he couldn’t understand why it happened but the darkness paused and slowly retreated, he knew it was Draco, Draco was saving him… he just knew it.

 

Snape noticed the action Draco did, “what?” Snape mumbled, knowing it was probably something with Harry.

 

Draco sighed, “he’s doubting and blaming himself again,” Draco snorted, he swallowed the feeling that it was weird that he could even tell that.

 

Snape shook his head and went to say something; Dumbledore’s look made him shut his mouth.

 

“He said that if he cannot protect himself, how will he protect me? I think it’s cute, but corny,” Draco laughed, Snape scowled with disgust and it appeared like Dumbledore was reminiscing on earlier years. “So where are we taking him?” Draco broke the silence, hoping he’d get some clarity on the situation.

 

“To my office,” grumbled Snape, he turned his focus to Blaise who was sprinting towards them.

 

“Headmaster,” Blaise puffed, “I-I need to use your floo!” He burst out, “it’s important, it’s regarding Ha-” he paused and looked at Harry, and then Draco and then at a displeased Snape, “it’s regarding Hannah.” He grinned evilly and looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Ah yes, that’s fine, do fill me in later. My office is connected to her house,” Dumbledore smiled as Blaise nodded and ran off.

 

Draco was not fooled, and neither was Snape, they knew it was about Harry, and Draco would find out why later, they took Harry into Snape’s office, Dumbledore carefully took the wristband from Harry’s pocket, he examined the wristband, “odd, very odd…” Dumbledore muttered.

 

“What is it, Albus?” Snape said quickly, not wanting to drag this out.

 

“The bracelet is no longer considered to be dark; in fact it has no traces of dark left in it. It’s now just a wristband. Are you sure this is the correct wristband?”

 

Snape’s eyes turned straight to Harry, “he absorbed the darkness in the item, didn’t he?” Snape said whiling frowning.

 

“He did, which for us is good as the item is now harmless, however for him he now has to fight against the darkness.” Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh but turned his full attention towards Draco, who looked pale.

 

“It’s alright Draco, Harry is powerful, and he has you now, he will be okay.” Snape rested his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“I know he’ll be fine, but why can he do that, that’s not possible,” Draco muttered and glanced at Harry, “I know, it shouldn’t be possible, I just don’t like Harry having all that darkness inside him, what if it corrupts him?” Draco folded into himself on the nearby sofa.

 

“Be strong for Harry, Draco… at this time he needs you to be supporting and happy for him, Harry is strong magically, but emotionally he is weak as a child. He will pull through this as long as you help.” Dumbledore said in a reassuring tone.

 

Draco glanced up at Harry; he let out a little sigh and stood up. Draco walked over towards Harry and looked into his eyes, his eyes almost completely black, taken over fully, Draco’s lip trembled, he leant over Harry and planted a nice kiss on Harry’s lips, he didn’t expect anything back, but it was all he could do. A tear dropped from Draco’s cheek and landed on Harry’s chin, Draco still glazed into his eyes, watching the darkness, hoping it would just pause and retreat and go away forever.

 

* * *

 

Blaise was allowed access into the Malfoy Manor, as usual, but this time he wasn’t here for Draco, “Hello Mister Malfoy, is your wife home?”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow, “she is indeed, let me fetch her, you get comfortable,” Lucius walked off elegantly.

 

After a short while Narcissa came in and sat next to Blaise, “what’s wrong love? Is everything okay?” She had a slight tone of panic.

 

“Everything is fine, at least with Draco-”

 

Narcissa stood up and paced, “oh no, it’s to do with Harry isn’t it?”

 

Blaise nodded, “would you be able to come to Hogwarts? I’ll explain when we get there.”

 

Narcissa smiled and gave a quick nod, “just let me get a few things and I’ll be right there.”

 

Blaise went back into the floo, “Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore’s office.” He said firmly and appeared back at Hogwarts, he shook down his robes and clean them from ash, he gave a little smile when Narcissa came through with a box of chocolates, “You honestly do spoil Draco.”

 

She gave out a little laugh and they walked towards the Dungeons. Blaise briefly filled Narcissa in on the way behind, he wasn’t careful enough and people heard, soon enough masses appeared outside Snape’s office. Blaise sighed, “oops, I forgot news spreads so quickly here.”

 

Narcissa used a spell to knock on Snape’s door, like she suspected he didn’t answer, so she knocked again, knowing it would agitate Severus. “Severus, be a darling and open the door before I either blow it open or start to tell these children your deepest secrets,” Narcissa waited and when it didn’t open she turned to face the children, “did you know that Severus once wore-”

 

Snape sighed and opened the door, “Merlin you devil woman, get in here.”

 

Draco frowned at Severus, “hey, don’t talk to my mother like that-”

 

“Be quiet Draco.”

 

Draco stood to greet his mother, “hello mother, what brings you here today?” He lifted her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, Draco let his mother through before scowling at the kids and slamming the door.

 

“Who was that?” A first year Slytherin asked.

 

“That was one of the elite, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy’s mother.” Blaise grinned to himself.

 

“She brings him chocolates? I recognized the box; she didn’t exactly wrap them…”

 

“Of course, Narcissa loves her son and spoils him in any way she can, with what happened it’s probably a clue that Draco is less than happy, chocolate will distract him long enough.”

 

“So Draco is a momma’s boy?”

 

Blaise wasn’t sure who said that, “far from it, I’d be careful, you have two Malfoy’s in the room just over there, both could hex you on the spot and everyone would turn an eye. Except for Harry, he would contest it, but if you insulted Narcissa he would most likely join in, Harry loves Narcissa like she’s his mother I reckon.”

 

“What does Harry’s mother think about this?” The same student asked.

 

“Are you joking or serious? Harry’s mother is dead, along with his father. Harry is the last Potter standing, now be quiet with your stupid questions, I am trying to listen into the conversation.”

 

“You’re joking, I doubt Harry Potter would come to this school, when he could go somewhere better, and last I heard he and Draco Malfoy were enemies!”

 

“Yes, Harry Potter goes here, seeing as his bloodline was wiped out and he has no family, he has nowhere else to go. Harry and Draco have been dating for a while; Harry clearly injured himself on another one of his Gryffindor escapades. You speak one more word and I will hex you where you stand.”

 

“Wait, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating?”

 

Blaise spun around to face the student, “do you live under a rock? Did you get here yesterday? Harry was only sorted into Gryffindor because he told the Sorting Hat to put him there, Draco and Harry were enemies before they stepped foot in Hogwarts. Draco was sorted first and placed in Slytherin, so naturally Harry didn’t want to be in the same house as Draco and asked to be put in Gryffindor. This is the only year that Draco and Harry did not fling spells or insults at each other; it was a shock for all of us.” Blaise pushed off the door and flicked out his wand, “Stupefy!” Blaise then stormed off leaving other students gasping at the stunned first year.

 

Minerva sighed; she wouldn’t give Blaise detention, “Rennervate!”

 

The student immediately stood, “thank you Professor McGonagall.”

 

“None of you should be here, what’s going on is between Albus, Severus, Draco, Harry and I assume Narcissa Malfoy, not any of you, leave this instant!” She shook her head slightly.

 

Snape heard Blaise’s commotion and then McGonagall telling students off and reviving a student without taking points, what a good day today turned out to be.

 

Minerva walked in and took a seat near Harry. “So it’s true, he really wants to be resorted?” Minerva sighed, knowing she’s going to lose a good student.

 

“We will ask again at the start of next year, just to be sure, but I assume he wants to be with Draco and that’s not really a bad thing, is it?” Albus said with a smile.

 

“Not at all, at least now Snape will have to punish him for sneaking out and not me” Minerva laughed, although it was forced.

 

“I know how much Harry will despise being the only one to change houses, so I know he may refuse just because of this. But if it does happen others will try it, a system needs to be in place.” Draco added, first time he had spoken in a while, instead he was eating the chocolates.

 

“How do we know he will be placed in Slytherin, what if he ends up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?” Narcissa added, while looking at Harry.

 

Draco snorted at his mother’s words, “Harry really only fits into two houses, Gryffindor or Slytherin, without him telling the hat what to do, I assume it will place him in Slytherin, like it should have in year one.” Draco looked at Harry, who still hadn’t woken and let out a sigh.

 

Minerva gasped, “what?” She screeched, like she was just betrayed.

 

“You were never told?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not at all,” she frowned sadly, clearly waiting for an explanation.

 

“Harry and I had a rough start, as most know, I was sorted before him and therefor he didn’t want to be in the same house, he demanded the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor with Hermione, seeing as they spoke on the train. Also didn’t help I insulted Weasel, seeing as they become friends quickly.” Draco laughed, “to be fair though, he laughed at my name, and I was not impressed.” Draco frowned at his mother’s stare.

 

“Can someone tell me briefly what happened to dear Harry?” Narcissa finally asked, of course Blaise had already told her, but she wanted to make sure fully first.

 

After the brief explanation she stood up, “that’s easily fixed!” She smiled and walked towards Harry and sat next to his body and placed her hand on his chest, Draco gazed onwards, “Harry, I feel so wrong for how my family and I treated you, even though your mother and I ended up really close after school finished, she was going to make me your godmother, but I had to refuse, well I didn’t… I chose to, with the Dark Lord on the rise I was informed to keep my distance, and I feel so wrong in doing so, I could have protected Lily and I didn’t. Deep down you may never forgive me for this and I don’t expect you to, but just know I am forever in your debt and will do anything you ask, I can feel the love you have for my son, Draco. I’m not against it and I’m glad you two finally got together, I was excited to hear about all the amazing adventures you would have at school. I know that’s in the past now, so let’s focus on the future shall we?”

 

She gently rubbed Harry’s chest, “I cannot adopt you as my own son, because that would confuse the relationship you have with Draco, the love would crumble on itself and I cannot have that, but how would you like to come live with Draco, Lucius and I in the Malfoy Manor? No rush to reply Harry, just think on it and let me know, that way you could leave that awful place that you’re forced to call home during the summer.” She moved her hand away from Harry, “even though you’re not my son, Harry. I still love you like one, your mother and father would be proud of all what you have done Harry.” She smiled and sat next to her son, she waited confidently, as did everyone.

 

What felt like hours had past Harry still wasn’t awake, his eyes were still filled with darkness, Narcissa had to leave, she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and did the same to Harry, she caught a glimpse of his eyes, “the darkness is fading, I was foolish not to realize that it needed to be topped off with passion, he will wake in about 15 minutes, someone please Pensieve what I said and show him it when he is ready and Draco, I love you, take care of Harry.”

 

Draco smiled and kissed his mother’s hand as she walked out the door, “I will mother,” Draco said, while staring at Harry.

 

Minerva yawned, “I guess I should be off also, I have papers to mark and students to punish.” She grinned and walked out the door, smiling at each goodnight or goodbye she got, Albus followed soon after.

 

“It’s getting late Draco, you should sleep, when he gets up fully I’ll take him to bed, and yes, that means I’ll walk him all the way there and ward his bed and then wake you, now hurry up and kiss him and leave.” Snape snapped.

 

Draco obliged and kissed Harry, “I love you Harry,” he rubbed his cheek and walked off towards the Slytherin common room, Snape sighed a breath of relief and sat down to grade some papers.

 

“Up later than curfew, Granger?” Draco smirked,

 

“How’s Harry?” She said in a concerning tone.

 

“Good, the darkness is fading; mother helped him more than any of us did.”

 

Hermione glared at him, “don’t sell yourself short, it was you who got Blaise to tell your mother, you couldn’t have woken up Harry, he needed a new love to push back the darkness, the same love your mother provided” Hermione smiled and rubbed her eyes, “I’m going to bed, please tell me what you hear tomorrow or something, before the Christmas holidays start.” Hermione trotted off almost peacefully, hoping soon Harry would wake up.

 

“Draco?” Harry jolted up and looked around, Snape raised an eyebrow and helped him up,

 

“Let’s get you to your bed,” Snape picked Harry up and walked towards the Gryffindor tower, he ignored the looks from the students, and he got to the Fat Lady and frowned.

 

“I am not letting a snake into my den, even if you are a Professor and holding one of my own, you need the password!”

 

Neville frowned as he walked up the stairs, “Oh, hello Professor, sorry I’m out after curfew, I was looking for Harry” Snape looked furious, Neville muttered the password to the portrait who shot daggers at him, before Neville was fully inside Snape called out to him, Neville turned, “yes?”

 

Snape tried to stop the laughter, and he did when Harry fidgeted his arms. “Thanks for the password, and I have a favour to ask of you. Make sure Harry eats, he’s too thin for his age,” Snape walked into the Gryffindor common room, a few students glared whispered to each other.

 

“Is that Harry?” A student who Snape had no care in the world to talk to said,

 

Snape gently set Harry on his bed and cast a few spells on it, he glanced around, “touch him and the ward will stun you for six hours.” He muttered and walked out.

 

A few students whispered about Snape holding Harry and not using a spell and figured it had to do with the fact he was in Snape’s office earlier, with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Draco and his mother, they would ask questions in the morning, as Harry didn’t look well at all.


	23. Christmas Morning

Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all took turns watching over Harry, who grew restless in his sleep, he woke up a few times but fell back asleep after nearly tripping over his own feet. The Fat Lady was getting furious when Snape and Draco kept on insisting to come in, most of the Gryffindors had to laugh at her and her ways, but they helped them in regardless, knowing it was for Harry and not any reasons that would hurt them.

 

“So how many times has he exactly woken up and then went back to bed?” Snape looked at Neville and then back to a sleeping Harry.

 

“He woke up a few hours shortly after you dropped him off and he tried to stand but collapsed, we told him to go back to sleep and that he wasn’t missing much, we also dropped off his lessons for classes he missed on his table.” Neville smiled confidently, “we took turns watching him, we all grabbed his notes and stuff, we couldn’t get into his bedspace though, a first year didn’t know and walked into it and then just collapsed and woke up six hours later, odd that…”

 

Snape had to be proud of his ward that he had never tested before. “Has he said much or just moans and whining of his typical nature?” Snape grinned at the glare he received from Draco.

 

“Just his usual moans and whining,” Neville said, glancing down at Harry, “some things were audible, mostly calling out to Draco, but then it became nonsense and he fell back asleep.” Neville looked at Draco, “Malfoy, if you want you can sleep in the spare bed next to Harry? No one will really bother you and it’ll give us some time to prepare for Snape’s assignment, and he’ll have someone here in case he wakes up.” Neville looked at Draco, who was clearly tired, looked like he was running on ten minutes of sleep.

 

Snape agreed with it, “these two, they will kill each other…” Snape muttered and left, ignoring the snicker of children and the Fat ladies abuse.

 

Neville closed all the curtains around Malfoy’s bed besides the one that looked directly at Harry’s bed and gently closed the door; he knew Malfoy and Snape were both an exception to the ward, even though it’d do Malfoy some good to be out for six hours, Neville laughed at the sheer thought and picked up his Herbology books and made his way towards Greenhouse 3.

 

* * *

 

Ron met up with Hermione and caught Draco stumbling to class, “Dr-Malfoy, what are you doing?” Hermione called out.

 

Draco promptly ignored her and made his way towards the duelling class, which he knew would cause him grief as Harry was teaching it.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped beside Malfoy, “if you don’t vent to someone, and if you bottle it up, it will only cause you pain in the end, I know you don’t really like me… but I know you care for Harry, and so do I, so if you ever want to talk just tell me, I can get you out of most classes without a word, well I cannot… but most professors will turn an eye as long as you do the work they taught in your own time!” Hermione smiled, hoping Malfoy would catch it, but he didn’t, he just dragged himself into class.

 

Snape took one look at Draco and sighed, he wanted to send him out but he was sure that it would just agitate Draco and he’d hex some poor kid… but at the same time Snape didn’t want him here as it’d just remind him of Harry, a lose/lose situation. “Good afternoon class, as you know this is the last duelling class before the Christmas holidays begin, because Professor Potter will not be staying at Hogwarts these holidays, this will be the last lesson until school restarts. I’m sure he will soon enough go a week without nearly killing himself, and I do apologize for each absence, today will be a practical, find a partner and duel them, try to disarm them, no killing.” Snape looked at Draco who was nearly asleep on the desk.

 

Ron and Hermione worked together and Draco just sat there alone, ignoring anyone who talked to him, “beating yourself up won’t wake him up any faster, for once I have to applaud Harry… normally he would be up and running around already, doing himself more harm,” Snape sat next to Draco, “why not remove some the frustration and duel me? I’m sure the students would appreciate that, seeing as half of them have no idea how a real duel works, Potter is talented, but he’s too showy…” Snape stood, “come meet me if you want to, but you really need to stop brooding over this, Draco.” Snape gave Draco one more glance before returning to his desk.

 

Hermione walked up to Draco and sat down, “do it, I bet Ron twenty Galleons that you could beat Snape, that’s pretty much Ron’s entire lifesavings!” Ron glared over and shook his head.

 

Draco coughed trying to hold back the laugh, “never thought I’d hear that from you, Granger.” Draco glanced at Snape, first time in the lesson he raised his head.

 

“I’m full of surprises, now go beat him, I don’t much want to lose twenty Galleons and double Ron’s money,” Hermione playfully hit Draco’s arm and went back to Ron and muttered something.

 

Draco couldn’t understand what they said, of course Draco knew neither of them had twenty Galleons so he had to hide a smile at their attempt to try and cheer him up. Draco finally got the courage to stand and walked up to Snape, “alright, let’s do this.” Draco smirked at Snape, who let out a slight laugh and stood up himself, the two took the stage and soon enough the entire class was looking at them.

 

“Remember Draco, disarm only,” Snape said with no emotion, he then bowed and pointed his wand at Draco.

 

The two flung spells at each other, flashes of brief light filled the room, as agreed the two only used disarming spells, Snape wouldn’t tolerate any form of cheating against him, despite the fact other spells allowed the goal is to ultimately disarm your opponent, and thus Expelliarmus is the best spell to use. Draco was getting tired, the constant yelling and dodging plus his lack of sleep was taking his toll, Draco didn’t really expect to beat Snape, but just did it so Granger would leave him alone, he dodged Snape’s spell and retaliated with his own. The students were too engrossed in the fight to hear the door open, or Harry walk in with his wand in his hand. When Snape hit Draco with a spell the class cheered, Harry did not, he was pissed off, how dare Snape attack his partner? He would pay for that.

 

Harry’s eyes clouded back as his eyes snapped from Draco and back to Snape, he flicked his wand and the students were throw out of the way. Harry threw out a Stupefy which Snape was able to block, at the same time he constructed a shield around himself, refusing to attack Harry. Harry didn’t mind, just made it easier to deal with him, spell after spell Snape’s shield didn’t break, which infuriated Harry, it was because of this damn room.

 

“How dare you, how dare you attack Draco,” Harry shouted, his magical aura cracked with pure rage, “I knew your intentions from the start, wait until I’m unable to get up and then make your move.” Harry squinted at a shadow; his vision was still blurry because he didn’t wear his glasses. Harry sighed and with a slight pop he was gone, Snape lowered his wand and looked around.

 

Snape felt his shield shudder and this wasn’t good.

 

“Surprise,” Harry’s voice echoed the room. No one knew where Harry went, “Expelliarmus!” A red beam of scarlet filled the room and flew into Snape, who was flung across the room towards the door, Harry had appeared behind him and instantly ran to Draco’s side, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you, next time I will… I promise.”

 

Draco went a shade of pink, but snapped out of it, “Harry, I appreciate your protection, but Snape and I were practicing duelling, he had no intention of hurting me” Draco looked into Harry’s eyes, which now had slight tears forming.

 

“Sorry, Draco,” with a pop Harry was gone, Draco knew it was to either cry or be left alone.

 

Draco rushed over to Snape and lifted his head, “that brat, I will get him I swear,” Draco had to laugh; he was a little concerned however. Snape stood up and shook his head and patted his robes, “okay… stop gawking, you wouldn’t fare any better against Harry if he thought you were trying to harm his boyfriend.” Snape muttered and sat at the desk.

 

Draco followed, “sorry professor, I didn’t know he would come and attack you, you’re not going to get him expelled are you?” Draco’s voice trembled at the thought.

 

“No,” Snape paused abruptly, “Draco use your head, this is a duelling class, and Harry had the bright idea to set up a ward that would instantly expel anyone who had thoughts of killing or seriously injuring. If you do, you’ll instantly be ejected into a small room without your wand and a professor will be alerted. Harry had no intention of actually hurting me, which is why he did what he did, he’s not stupid. His main concern was protecting you.” Snape took a deep breath, “I just love how he comes after I praise him about resting,” Snape let out a small laugh and dismissed the class.

 

Naturally, the rumours about Harry overpowering Snape were heavily exaggerated, and spun into lies about the situation, of course the lies originated from the Hufflepuff table. Harry was asleep at the Slytherin table, they moved the food from around him and let him rest, Draco cast a silencing charm around him so no one could hear him snore, and Blaise thought it was cute.

 

“The holidays begin tomorrow, and as such all classes are placed on hold, if you’re not returning home for the holidays please leave a note with either Severus Snape or Minerva McGonagall and they will arrange for your stay in Hogwarts to be as good as possible, as for those leaving, I hope you have a great time over the holidays.” Dumbledore smiled.

 

Snape took one look at Harry and decided he would get his revenge now. Snape stood, “Harry James Potter.” Snape said calmly, Harry didn’t budge and kept softly snoring to himself, Snape proceeded removed the silencing charm and amplified Harry’s voice, which caused his snoring to fill the Great Hall, even with the laughter Harry didn’t budge.

 

“N-no Draco, don’t do that, I told you… come quick, the rat, it’s dead, what do you mean… no I didn’t, no… I killed, shut up Draco…”

 

Draco glanced at the sleep talking Harry and laughed, he gave Snape one glance and knew it was payback, so he wouldn’t interfere.

 

Harry woke up with drool dripping down his face; he gently slid off his glasses and looked at Draco, “when are we leaving this place? I am so bored, and hungry, and tired.” Harry closed his eyes briefly before opening them, “can I copy your potions work? I didn’t do it and I don’t want Snape to assign me more that I won’t actually do, no one cares about half the stuff he assigns. Why would I need to make a potion when I can just go and ask him for one and he will give me one?”

 

“I’m not sure Harry, I suggest you stop talking, the headmaster is going to speak.”

 

“He won’t hear us Draco, I’m whispering, no one can hear us. How long until we get to leave? Surely it’s time to go, this wood table is so uncomfortable, I just want to strip down to nothing and lay in bed with you, surely that cannot be too much to ask? And why is everyone laughing? Draco, did I miss something funny? Write it on a note and tell me so I can mock a laugh!” Harry gave a false laugh and then put his head back down, “Draco can you feed me some of that bread? Oh and before I forget, I love you Draco.”

 

“I love you too, Harry.” Draco gave Snape a stern glare, almost demanding he broke it now.

 

Snape broke the spell and grinned to himself, “Harry, how do you forget to say that you love Draco?”

 

“What?”

 

The room erupted in laughter; Dumbledore calmed it, “I’m just glad you don’t find my speeches boring, which would pain me if you did. I put in a lot of effort.”

 

Snape stood, “as for you cheating my potions classroom, you have three weeks of detention, less time to visit Draco and more time dealing with detentions… seeing as I cannot take points from you, that of which, I’m sure Minerva would be thankful for, as it would be in the hundreds.”

 

“Of course I don’t find your speeches boring, Albus. Yours are fascinating, unlike Snape’s, I fell asleep simply thinking about the last potions lesson we had, and he wonders why I’m almost failing potions, I’m asleep half the time, I bet he sabotages my cauldron while I’m asleep to.” Harry snorted, and put his head back down, closing his eyes.

 

Draco shook Harry awake, “time to go, and stop sleeping else you won’t sleep tonight!”

 

“I can always sleep in the limo to your manor,” Harry let out a laugh and the two parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, Harry didn’t much like Christmas, so he always found a way to avoid everyone and sleep all day; however this year he actually couldn’t get up, the sun hurt his eyes and small noises sounded like they were amplified by triple. Harry grunted and kicked the sheets off him and slumbered into the lavatory with a towel and some clean clothes in his hands, from first glance it didn’t look like much people was around, two stray Gryffindors remained and they were females, so Harry could strut around naked without fear.

 

Harry kicked off his pyjamas and felt the gentle breeze against his skin, he turned on the water, and he placed his clean clothes on a shelf and began daydreaming as the water flowed over his body. He forgot all about his headache and the crashing in the common room snapped him out of his daydreams, he quickly shut off the water and grabbed his towel and dried himself off, he put on his clothes as quickly as possible and walked out drying his hair, he noticed his beds curtains were closed and he cursed under his breath when he realized he left his wand on his bed, no matter, he doesn’t need a wand.

 

He flicked his arm and the curtains flung back, revealing a nearly wrapped present with a piece of parchment sitting on top with his name, he sat down next to it and placed the damp towel on the foot of his bed, he fidgeted with the ribbon and opened the present, inside the seemingly large box was just a letter, which had a heart on it and the message ‘ _Great Hall in twenty minutes, look sharp – Draco’_ Harry had to grin, his hair and partly dried enough for him to leave.

 

He gently hopped down the stairs, in an oddly cheerful mood which made him feel weird, maybe because it was his and Draco’s first Christmas as an official couple and he knows Draco is a hopeless romantic, so he’s going to be spoilt. He found Draco sitting in the Great Hall, Harry slowly crept up on Draco and wrapped his arms around the lone boy, “Guess who?” Harry smirked.

 

Draco shuddered as Harry’s warm breath connected with his neck, “hello, and Blaise sweetie, don’t do that Harry should be here soon.” Draco smirked as Harry’s breath stopped and then a hand speared through his hair, which that last action sent Draco into a frenzy fixing his hair. “Potter don’t-”

 

“You deserved it,” Harry sat on the nearby table, “how do I look?”

 

Draco looked over and eyed Harry, Draco smirked. “Perfect, you can borrow some of my cologne though.”

 

Harry frowned and smelled himself, “do I smell funny?”

 

Draco let out a slight laugh, “You smell fine, but cologne is a requirement when we go out to eat.” Draco smiled, Harry glanced at the floor and played with the button on his shirt, Draco slapped his hand, “Stop it, you’ll break it.”

 

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

“I saw that, Harry.” Draco said as his mother walked in, “hello mother.” Draco kissed her hand and watched Harry stand up, wondering if he would do what Draco did or something outrageous.

 

Harry stood with a smile and wrapped Narcissa into a gentle and soft hug, “you look magnificent Narcissa!” Harry pulled away and looked at her.

 

Narcissa fixed the crease in her robe and looked back at Harry, “you smell just like Draco, did he let you use his cologne or did he just spray you with it while you were distracted?”

 

Harry furrowed his brow and gave Draco a death glare who just sat there with the bottle in his hand, “just admit it Harry, you smell like me now, and that’s a good thing. You now smell as good as you look.”

 

Harry felt a blush crawl up his cheeks, he bit down and forced a smile and looked at the floor.

 

“You’ve embarrassed him Draco, in front of all these other people, regardless let’s go before we get forced to stay for a meal we don’t want.” Narcissa led the two boys towards the gate with discussion about how disgusting the path is. The three of them apparated to King’s Cross Station and climbed into the Malfoy limo. “Remind me to take you shopping again Harry, you’re growing at a rapid rate, and you could use new clothes and accessories.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but smile, “thank you, Narcissa.” Draco scowled at Harry’s choice of words; Draco slipped his fingers between Harry’s fingers and squeezed tightly. Harry would have yelped if he could have, he turned to Draco and looked at him with pure confusion, Draco just gave him a half-smile and looked back out the window, and Harry took this as a sign to remain quiet.

 

The limo pulled up to the Malfoy Manor and once again Harry gasped in awe shock, “I will never actually get over how beautiful your home is, Narcissa.”

 

Narcissa smiled, for some reason whenever Harry complimented her home it gave her a huge surge of relief and proudness that she was doing a good job. “I think you underestimate Harry’s ability to be polite and well-spoken, Draco.”

 

Draco scowled over and gave her a disappointed stare, “mother,” Draco pouted, “of course now he will use that against me when I’m teaching him how to behave properly, which everything I have said has gone in one ear and out the other.”

 

Harry straightened his posture, as he was taught and smiled, trying his hardest to prove Draco wrong, but it failed in the end, so Harry walked up and opened the door to the Malfoy Manor for her.

 

“Thank you Harry,” Narcissa smiled and walked in, “the house-elves will fetch the trunks, when you come in meet Lucius and I in the drawing room.” Narcissa gave a small curtsey and walked away.

 

Draco decided to pull Harry backwards towards the limo that now had no driver; Draco wrapped his hands around Harry’s slightly small frame and pulled him closer until their bodies were gently pressed against one another. Draco shifted Harry and leant him against the limo gently pulling Harry’s shirt from his pants.

 

“Dr-Draco…”

 

Draco ignored Harry and slid his hands up Harry’s back; he felt Harry’s warm breath on his neck as Harry relaxed to the touch of Draco’s long and thin fingers. Draco slid his fingers down and slid them under Harry’s underwear band; he pulled it back and released it, snapping it against Harry’s hips. He pulled back from Harry and gently pressed their lips together, instantly Draco showed dominance in the kiss, forcing Harry to his every whim. Draco slapped Harry’s hand when it tried to touch him and broke the kiss. Draco gave a wink at the slightly panting Harry, and pointed at Harry’s now obvious erection. “Fix that before you speak to my mother.”

 

Harry gave a shy nod, his face was bright pink and he walked around in circles thinking of disgusting things, everything but Draco, he focused on the nearby rose bush which distracted his mind long enough to get the deed done. He followed Draco in and sat in the drawing room with Lucius and Narcissa.

 

“What were you two doing? Shouldn’t have taken five minutes to reach here,” Lucius drew out each word and looked at the two boys, one had slightly messed up hair and the other as pink as the rose bushes out the front.

 

“I was admiring the flowers, sir.” Harry said, face still bright pink.

 

“Right, I suggest you tuck in your shirt before you try and make a cover story for your actions.”

 

Harry discreetly tucked in his shirt, “right, sir, sorry sir.”

 

“As for you Draco, nice new hairstyle.” Narcissa smiled, she knew that one would get a reaction.

 

“You ruined my hair didn’t you Potter,” Draco groaned and summoned a mirror, patting it down in places.

 

Harry twisted his fingers and looked around the room nervously, “I don’t want to be rude, but where will I be sleeping tonight?”

 

Draco glared at Harry; he went to open his mouth but closed it when his father spoke.

 

“We do not expect him to act like a Malfoy when he’s a Potter; you must remember that he wasn’t raised with Pure-Blood etiquette, if he had that when he came here then I would have been in some severe shock.” Lucius turned to Harry, “act like yourself, we think no less of you because you don’t act like Draco.”

 

Draco straightened, “yes father.”

 

Harry nodded, still twisting his fingers.

 

“Anyway, we’ll be changing Harry’s room back into your study for tonight and tomorrow, Harry will sleep in your room. We’ll be having some guests over so I do expect you to keep your noise down.”

 

Harry went bright red at the remark, was that a double innuendo or just misinterpreted? A Malfoy would never misinterpret anything, so what he said… he meant. Harry glanced over towards Draco and realized he wasn’t bothered by the comment, so maybe Harry took it the wrong way, oh Merlin.

 

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, “I knew Draco would be unfazed by the choice of words, I fear that I raised him far too well for sexual innuendos to affect him, but you’re a new face, a new face that will appreciate my jokes.”

 

Harry nodded, “thank you, sir.” Harry was still playing with his fingers rather fidgety, he didn’t want to look around so he kept twisting and bending his fingers on his lap.

 

The motion did not go unnoticed by Narcissa, “Harry, I heard you were curious about the house-elves, why don’t you speak to them? They will hold a decent conversation with you.”

 

Harry didn’t question it, “thank you Narcissa.” Harry shot up and excitedly walked out the room, hunting for a house-elf to talk to.

 

Narcissa watched Harry leave and then she snapped to Draco, who looked at her with a questioning glance, “you never told me he’s fidgety Draco.”

 

“Harry has always been like that, it was rather bad in his first year and I never exactly noticed it then, but as he grew so did his fidgetiness, he must move. In class he was allowed to move around, his studying fell flat because of it, he cannot sit around with nothing to do. Something must be in his hand that he can move and play around with. If Harry cannot move then he gets angry, and will take it out on himself.”

 

Narcissa’s eyes widened, “what do you mean? He hurts himself if he cannot move?”

 

Draco gave a sad nod, “in our second year Crabbe and Goyle learned this and used a Full Body-Bind Curse on him, for the first two minutes it was funny until I saw the pain in his eyes. I demanded they broke it, but they wouldn’t, eventually he broke the bind and blew everyone but me into the wall, it was at that time that he began to freak out about being unable to move and started to freak out, I stunned him and took him to Madam Pomfrey.”

 

“So that’s why he wears loose clothing, I understand now.” Narcissa smiled and stood, “come Draco, we’re going to fetch Harry and then go shopping before we all forget.” Narcissa turned to her husband, “would you like to join?”

 

“Take the boys; I’ll set up a surprise for Harry later.”

 

* * *

 

Harry and Draco held hands while Narcissa walked ahead, Diagon Alley was mostly clear and it allowed them free space to move around and glance at sights, Harry had already forgotten most of the store names, he just called them by what they did… like Wand Shop, Weird Robe Place, Yummy Ice-creams and lastly Pet place, “Are we going to the um, robe place?” Harry asked almost cautiously, Draco laughed, he actually laughed, of course, he still had the ‘If you don’t learn these shop names soon, I’ll ignore you’ look, which Harry shrugged off as a threat he couldn’t keep.

 

Harry picked out all new entire sets of clothes, with Draco’s help and Narcissa’s reassurance he was sure he’d look good, he couldn’t help but feel like they knew him inside and out, were they getting in his head or could Draco tell what he was feeling? Harry was interrupted by Draco glancing at the suits, who knew he liked Suits… birthday present done, Harry laughed at his own thought, Narcissa and Draco briefly looked at him but looked away soon after, after everything was paid for Draco ran off to discreetly buy Harry a Christmas present, which made Harry feel bad as he got no one anything. “I’m sorry Narcissa,” Harry said while pouting.

 

Narcissa glanced at him and smiled, “material items don’t bother us Harry, you being with Draco is enough presents for many years to come. I haven’t seen Draco this happy in a very long time, Draco will want something to remember your first Christmas with, but Lucius and I are just happy you chose to spend it with us.”

 

Harry just smiled and went to speak when Draco rushed back with a large box and swiftly hid it from Harry, Harry moaned about it and conjured a brief rose, it was green, silver and had a small snake on it, he handed it to Draco and kissed him on the cheek, he did the same for Narcissa, except hers with elegantly done, and matched her outfit as Harry had no idea what she liked. Narcissa smiled, deep down she wanted to frown, he had already bonded with her and not Lucius, but that would change soon, oh yes… very soon. Draco noticed red hair in the distance and scowled, Narcissa noticed it too and was rather displeased, she liked the Weasley family, but not Ron, she heard what he done, under some dark curse or not, she would not forgive him beating up her future son-in-law. She forced a smile and looked at the three Weasley’s approaching, “good day,” was all she got out before she was tired of dealing with them, “Harry and Draco, I’m going to get us some ice-cream from that place you guys love, I’ll be back shortly.” She smiled and turned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Are you still spending a few days at the Burrow, Harry?” Ron smiled,

 

Harry nodded, “yeah, I cannot wait to spend some time with you guys, will Hermione be there?” Draco looked bored, I’m sure it was obvious for the three Weasley’s as they cleared out soon after. Narcissa handed the boys their ice-creams and they ate in relative peace until it was time to leave.

 

Apparating was not Harry’s forte, the feeling of being compressed into a small tube made him feel sick, Harry managed to hold the feeling until it was too late, he pulled his hand to his mouth and froze in the spot. Draco raised his eyebrow and conjured a bucket; he handed it to Harry and directed him to another room.

 

Lucius looked onward at the scene and felt slightly bad for Harry; it was never nice to throw up, let alone in someone else’s house. “I don’t suppose he did that on the way there?”

 

Narcissa frowned, “nope, he was a little queasy but held onto it fine, this time he tried but couldn’t hold it.” Narcissa let out a small laugh, “Draco sure was quick with that bucket though, saved our loyal house-elves some unneeded work!”

 

Lucius raised his eyebrows, “I completely forgot to tell Harry about that, perhaps later?”

 

Narcissa nodded and rushed up to check on the two boys, she knocked on Draco’s door, “are you two decent?” She heard some shifting of bodies.

 

“Of course mother, do come in.”

 

Narcissa counted to three and opened the door elegantly strode in, she glanced at Harry who was white as snow, he didn’t have a shirt on, presumably Draco’s work. Harry was fully cleaned up with various charms, knowing Draco these would have done before they even made it to his room. “Are you alright Harry?”

 

Harry shifted, to cover his chest from view with the blanket, “I’m sorry Narcissa, I didn’t mean to be sick.”

 

“Don’t be, in fact this whole ordeal is my fault,” Narcissa conjured a chair and sat down, ignoring the stare Draco gave her, “I forgot you weren’t used to apparating like Draco and I are. Never apparate after you’ve just eaten, it’s the quickest way to lose what you just ate, it will pass shortly and you’ll be back to normal. When I first apparated I did the same, be thankful, Draco wet himself the first time. The house-elves refused to clean it up.” Narcissa chuckled, “all was well, as we made Draco clean it up, that’s why he was so quick with the bucket, not that we would have made you clean it. Draco would have been made to clean the mess while you recovered.”

 

“That makes me feel loads better, also I have some blackmail material on Draco now,” Harry gave a slight chuckle.

 

Narcissa stood and the chair she conjured vanished, “I doubt you’ll accept, but lunch has been served, it’s not much. Just some salad, you don’t need to eat it, just enjoy yourselves up here.” Narcissa gave a smile and turned from the room and shut the door behind her.

 

Draco gently caressed Harry’s cheek, “don’t worry Harry, mother and father won’t think any less of you, everyone does it, except me, I had the more embarrassing option!”

 

Harry let out a faint giggle, which made Draco smile. Harry placed his finger on Draco’s lip, “I read that most house-elves speak English poorly, why do yours speak proper English?”

 

Draco winced, “you best speak with father about that, he’s wanted to talk to you about it for a while, since you set Dobby free,” Draco smiled and bit Harry’s finger. “We can discuss it now if you want, I’m sure he’s free and able to talk or you can do it before you leave tomorrow, it’s fully up to you.”

 

Harry yawned, “I may do it tomorrow, and I think I need a little nap.” Harry slumped back on the bed and stretched out.

 

Draco rubbed his temple, “you sleep so much, before you sleep you’re breaking in those boxers I got you!” Draco grinned and pulled the blanket from Harry revealing a topless Harry who yelped at the new cold that hit his chest. “Stop glaring at the door like someone is going to pop out from it at any moment, my parents will always knock, wait for my reply then count to three before they step in. No parent should walk into a teenage boy’s room with permission.” Draco went a slight shade of pink; it turned fully red as Harry removed his pants. Draco did the same and let Harry lay on his warm chest; the two were asleep before you could count to three.

 

Narcissa knocked about an hour later and got no reply, so she promptly locked the door with a strong locking spell, because Bellatrix was coming over, unplanned of course, it was better for them to be away from her.


	24. Web of Pitiful Lies

“Bellatrix,” Voldemort snapped, “come here now.”

 

Bellatrix walked over in her strange manner and looked at Voldemort while twisting her hair, “My Lord.” Bellatrix didn’t bow, Voldemort never made her so it was assumed she could get away with it.

 

“I would appreciate if you could look into something for me,” Voldemort touched his new arm, “complete secrecy of course.”

 

Bellatrix gave a laugh, “Regarding Cissa’s idiot husband I assume.” It was his fault Harry escaped, and she told Voldemort instantly, Voldemort didn’t seem to care as he had the blood needed from Harry to get his own body. But Bellatrix wanted justice for it.

 

“Not exactly, Lucius is as loyal as Severus; they both just have different methods to get what they want.”

 

“Can we even trust Severus? With his close contact to the old coot, he could be more of a threat than before, even if he does work directly with Potter and my dear Draco.”

 

Voldemort snapped her attention to his, “as much as I trust your opinion Bellatrix, Severus has done a lot for me, same with Lucius I do not doubt their loyalties, not one bit. Lucius is the one who allowed us easy access to Potter, while Severus is holding his position as a spy for us, the old man does not doubt him one bit.” Voldemort said rather loudly, “enough about Potter and Severus, this mission is about Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Lucius dodged the questions about Draco becoming a Death Eater, now I have my own body he will not be able to refuse as I am at the peak of my power. I’m confused on why Lucius doesn’t want his son a Death Eater, maybe it’s because of his age, but that’s doubtful.” Voldemort looked down at his new bony fingers, “I would like for you to go to the Malfoy Manor tonight, Narcissa will not allow her sister to not come in, write ahead and place a Taboo on the paper that will activate when the letter is read, Draco and you can say it without triggering it, most likely Draco will call Potter by his first name because of how close they are.”

 

“It will be done My Lord; I’ll start it now and leave in a few hours.” Bellatrix left the room as quickly as she entered.

 

Voldemort shifted in his seat and he glanced at a nearby book, “I wonder if Lucius will be upset that his only son and heir has turned out to be a homosexual? Of course homosexual couples can have a baby, but the catch is the baby could turn out to be a Squib, Potter wouldn’t care, but Draco and Lucius would. That’s assuming Potter even agrees to it, the procedure can kill them both and it’s fatal if done wrong. That leaves Dumbledore; I doubt he would even let Potter think about tainting himself with some slight Dark Magic.” Voldemort put the book away and grinned, “I’ll use this against Lucius if he refuses to allow Draco to join my cause, what a shame; one of the oldest families dies out because their son is a homosexual.” Voldemort sat and waited for something.

 

Harry woke up pulling at the sheets, he looked around and realized it was now slightly dark and he gently pulled from Draco and put on a shirt and some pants. He looked at Draco and thought about the dream, no that wasn’t a dream it felt almost too real, down to the last aspect. Whatever happened he had to warn Narcissa. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and sat at Draco’s desk and wrote a note.

 

_I’m not sure what I saw, but I had a dream, that a Taboo was set on my name and Bellatrix was coming here to investigate it, don’t say my name and stay here, I’m going to be my idiot Gryffindor self and investigate._

_P.S: I love you._

 

Harry stuck it to Draco’s head, and tiptoed out the room, he snuck through the halls until he heard Bellatrix’s laugh, and it was that moment that he knew the dream was real. He cursed himself for not writing a note for Narcissa telling her not to say his name, he didn’t even think of that. He skirted around the room, he noticed Narcissa’s eyes were on him, like she knew he was there.

 

“Don’t play dumb Cissa; I know he is here.”

 

“Who else is supposed to be here Bella? You know we always have Christmas dinners; Draco didn’t attend as he was sick and we didn’t force him. Thankfully they’re all gone now and your racket isn’t disturbing them.” Narcissa let out a sigh, “you know I enjoy your company, Bella. But not at two in the morning, please do tell me who you’re looking for and I’ll see if I can get Lucius to find him today, he has powerful connections in the Ministry.” Narcissa knew who she wanted, she smiled and sipped on her tea and watched Bellatrix spin around in anger.

 

“Stop playing dumb Narcissa,” Bellatrix spat, “I know he’s here with your son, I know they’re dating. So of course he would be here with him for Christmas.”

 

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, “and who loves my son? And are you saying my son is gay?” Narcissa scoffed and stood, “how dare you call my son gay, get out!”

 

Bellatrix spun and placed her wand on Narcissa’s chest, “now I know he’s here somewhere, you were a strong believer in homosexual rights, the same as blood supremacy, does it hurt you that Potter is a Half-Blood?”

 

“I highly doubt that Potter is dating my son, I’m not sure if you’re aware that they’ve been at each other’s throats since the first year, all I heard over the years was how ‘Potter is a spoilt brat who doesn’t deserve fame’ that’s all I heard every time Draco was home.”

 

Bellatrix dug her wand into Narcissa’s perfect skin deeper, “don’t… Play… Dumb.”

 

“What are you going to do Bella? Hex me? You know I’m stronger than you in duelling; you’ve never been able to beat me fairly. It’s why mother always gave me more attention than you; now get out of my house.”

 

“Cruc-”

 

Harry popped out from the cloak with his wand in his hand, “Expelliarmus!”

 

Bellatrix’s wand flew out of her hand and flew towards Harry’s hand, Bellatrix spun around, “Potter!” She didn’t move but glared at him.

 

“Never in a million years would I think you could sink so low to threaten your own sister, or to use a curse on her that would cause pain. Although, from experiences yours are pretty terrible, you hit me with it four times and it hardly hurt.”

 

“You seemed to think it did at the time, your body shook so hard, you cried as old wounds opened and the cutting you did to yourself opened heavily, you lost a lot of blood when I used the Cruciatus Curse on you.”

 

“You used the curse on him four times, Bellatrix?” Narcissa yelled, “you know what that does? You could have killed him!”

 

“Good, he deserved it, the filthy Half-Blood.”

 

“You’re in no predicament to say anything, and you’re so lucky that you’re related to Narcissa else I would have killed you on the spot. I wouldn’t be charged for it either, you’re wanted for escaping Azkaban, how exactly did you do that?”

 

“None of your business, Potter.”

 

“As much as I want to skin you on the spot I cannot, you need to report back to your boney master and clear Narcissa and Lucius. But before we do that, let me have some fun with you.” Harry lifted his wand towards Bellatrix, “Stupefy!”

 

Narcissa didn’t bother to interfere she just watched and sipped her tea, hoping Harry would harm her in one way or another, Bellatrix was no sister of Narcissa.

 

“Incarcerous!” Thin ropes formed around Bellatrix and Harry grinned, “Rennervate!”

 

Bellatrix woke and struggled against the ropes, “let me out of here filthy Half-Blood, Cissa help me, stun him!”

 

“You deserve it, Bella.” Narcissa sneered at her and focused back on her tea. “I wouldn’t even be angry if he killed you on the spot.”

 

“You’d sell out your own sister for him? Half-Blood, a stupid Gryffindor who charges into the conflict-”

 

“Actually I sat and observed, waited for your own anger to distract you, Narcissa saw me and I thought you would to, but you’re clueless. Pity, you were the one to charge in here with no thought, all because your boney boyfriend told you to.”

 

Bellatrix glared at Harry, “I cannot wait for the Dark Lord to kill you, like he killed your Mudblood mother.”

 

Harry saw red instantly, he wanted to kill this foul woman, and he knew Narcissa wouldn’t mind, but somewhere she would hate him for it, so he settled for the next best thing. Harry pointed his wand at her and grinned, “Crucio!” The red sparks flickered around Bellatrix.

 

Bellatrix screamed in pain as her body convulsed, she couldn’t move much to the binding but her screams were loud enough, the spell broke and she laughed. “You have to mean it Potter, the small amount of hatred you have isn’t enough to have the curse continue, and you need to mean them, the words, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain... to enjoy it... righteous anger won't hurt me for long... I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson.”

 

Draco and Lucius barged out of the hallway, Draco looked in shock and Lucius was bright-eyed, “thank God that scream wasn’t yours mother.”

 

Lucius looked at the scene and then looked at Harry, “Ha-”

 

“Silencio!” Harry watched Lucius mouth move and nothing come out.

 

Bellatrix cackled, “so close, almost had the Dark Lord here, luck follows you doesn’t it, Half-Blood?”

 

Narcissa put down her tea and walked over towards Lucius, “Potter’s first name is apparently under the Taboo curse, if said our home would have more Death Eaters than rooms.”

 

Lucius broke the silencing charm and watched closely, all three took seats and watched.

 

“Now to fix you so you can relay the important information back,” Harry knelt and met her face-to-face and broke the rope spell. A blue beam of light connected their eyes. “So Bellatrix, you sent off the letter to Narcissa and then instantly came, you caught her off guard and had a lovely little chat. You looked around and found no trace of Potter being here, Narcissa questioned you and you told her who you were looking for. You told her about your suspicions on Draco and Potter dating and Narcissa scowled at you, and you two had a little debate, in the end Narcissa assured you about her beliefs on blood supremacy and showed you to upstairs, telling you to look into each room. Lucius followed you and agreed, he also told you to inform the Dark Lord that he’s sorry for being distant; he’s trying to set Draco up with a rich and powerful family overseas, their daughter was interested in Draco. He had intentions to make Draco a Death Eater when the decision was final when the women could not break the contract, and that he apologizes for not informing him, but it could have failed. You questioned it at first and then Lucius led you towards Draco’s bedroom, you gently snuck in and saw Draco sleeping alone; you saw the letters from the girl as well as a picture of the girl hugging Draco. You left and walked back into the drawing room. You removed the Taboo and walked towards the door, offering your usual greeting and leaving.”

 

The beam of light between their eyes faded and Harry quickly slid her wand back into her holder and wrapped himself around Draco, dragging the cloak with them concealing themselves.

 

“Excellent, I am glad you are not defying the Dark Lord, if you see anything about Potter, contact the Dark Lord instantly, as for you Cissy, it was great to speak to you again, and maybe next time it will be on more formal terms.” She swished her wand and the Taboo faded, Bellatrix opened the door and left.

 

Draco popped out of the cloak, “Merlin, how did you do that Harry and how did she not see us here?”

 

Harry grinned at Lucius and Narcissa and tucked the cloak behind him.

 

Lucius was still slightly stunned. “Don’t question it Draco, but I would like to know how you came to know of this, Ha-Potter.”

 

“I’ve been having these nightmares since the start of this year, they ended up being more common after Bellatrix tortured me, and at first I assumed they were just dreams until tonight. I realized I was sitting in You-Know-Who’s eyes, I could see and everything he saw. It doesn’t happen often but sometimes it does and tonight was one of them. I saw and heard him talking to Bellatrix and inform her, what she should do, I was able to sneak down here and wait for Narcissa to distract her enough until she made a mistake and I could disarm her.”

 

Lucius pursed his lips in thought, “why though?”

 

“To make you admit I was here, I’m glad you’ve already sensed that the Taboo was on my first name, which is what you guys tend to call me, saying my name would have bought them here, oddly enough she set her own name and Draco’s as exceptions, essentially her own mistake.”

 

“And why did she scream?”

 

“I used the Cruciatus Curse on her, she said some things that bothered me, and she ended up laughing it off.” Harry looked at the floor, “sorry if I did or said the wrong things, and sorry for what I altered her memory with.”

 

“It’s no secret Ha-Potter, a lot of it is true, Severus and I were forced to join, I don’t care for power, and I just want my family to have a safe and happy life.”

 

Harry looked at Draco who looked upset, “that’s acceptable, at least I know you’re not out to kill me!” Harry laughed.

 

Draco’s face went blank, “we really should sleep, Harry has to go to the Weasel’s house tomorrow” Draco let out a slight frown.

 

“Molly is like a mother to me, she pretty much bought me in to her house, of course you have to which I’m thankful, and that’s why I spent Christmas here with you guys.” Harry slapped Draco on the arm, “remember, the moment someone hurts you or your family I’ll come, don’t worry about your wards,” Harry paused briefly as Lucius looked at him with increasing interest. “They cannot stop me from apparating to and from here.” Harry smiled and pulled Draco by the arm towards his bedroom.

 

When the two boys left giggling, Narcissa let out a small laugh, “sometimes Harry frightens me, I have never seen a fourteen year old alter someone’s memory, let alone Bellatrix’s… she’s a master in Occlumency, she taught me Occlumency, and Draco. Harry should not have been able to get into, let alone alter her memory.” Narcissa re-heated her tea and pursed her lips briefly, “unless Harry is a master in Legilimency, but I don’t believe that as he’s never done it.”

 

Lucius kissed Narcissa on the cheek, “I assume you will stay awake, if you do stay awake be sure to get something from the elves, they’ll oblige you, even if we did set rules in place, and they favour you and Draco.” He laughed and retreated towards their bedroom, he heard Draco and Harry whispering, and he tapped on the door and muttered for them to sleep.

 

Harry pulled off his clothes and collapsed onto the bed, he watched Draco strip down and join him, cuddling into him. “You sleep Draco, I’m going to stay awake, and I’ve slept enough over this week.”

 

Draco breathed against Harry’s neck, “thank you for what you did, for mother and father and of course me.” Draco gently kissed Harry’s neck.

 

Harry turned and faced Draco, “goodnight Draco.”

 

Harry’s beautiful green eyes were the last thing Draco saw before he fell asleep. When Draco woke up Harry was already gone, Draco stretched and rubbed his sleepy eyes, of course Harry slept most of yesterday, so Draco doubted he would still be awake. Draco quickly had a shower and got dressed, he noticed Harry’s trunk gone, Draco quickly ran out the door and towards the hall, where of course Harry’s trunk was, he breathed a sigh of relief and slowed his pace.

 

Draco raised his eyebrows when he heard his mother laughing and had Harry in a hug, he peered around the corner and swiftly ducked in. “What did I miss?” He hid the grin that was forming and eyed his mother and his partner.

 

“Morning sleepyhead, and not much, just some devious plans your mother and I thought up this morning. Sorry, we cannot tell you yet.” Harry pulled back from the hug and wrapped Draco in a hug.

 

Draco jabbed Harry in the ribs, “wait, did either of you sleep last night? If so, when did you wake up?”

 

Harry smirked, “since about five, your mother came in; somehow she knew I was awake so she asked me if I wanted a tea. Naturally I said yes, I was just about to come and get you!”

 

“And what time is it now?” Draco gently wrapped his arm around Harry.

 

“It’s currently about seven in the morning, still have a few hours before I leave.”

 

Draco nodded and smiled, “Oh Harry, did you ask father about the house-elves?”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

Narcissa looked at both the boys with confusion, “house-elves?”

 

“Yeah, I mean… back in my second year I was staying at the Muggle house and Dobby was on my bed! Anyway he dropped a cake on a lady and almost got me in trouble, he spent that entire year endangering my life. He used the excuse that Hogwarts was never safe, I ignored it as when is that school actually ever safe?”

 

Narcissa shook her head, “Dobby has always been trouble, well not exactly, he just takes somethings too literal, we treat our house-elves with the upmost respect, they refuse clothing as they don’t want to be set free, I guess this was back when Draco didn’t like you like he does today.” Draco went bright red, Narcissa grinned and continued, “Dobby overheard Draco brooding, and eventually Draco said that he didn’t want you to return as you made his life living hell, deep down Draco would be upset if you did leave. Dobby took it literally, and to please his master he went to your house to get you expelled, Draco was furious and demanded what you did exactly.” Narcissa looked at Draco.

 

“The cake was to get you expelled for using magic outside of schools, it doesn’t say who used the spell, just that a spell was used, so floating the cake would have sent you a warning. Thankfully we were able to get this removed with Dobby’s confession later that year, second one was sealing the entrance shut, being your typical Gryffindor self you did something equally stupid instead of just waiting. Last was the bludger, this is when I realized that it was Dobby doing it, by the way it was Dobby’s fault I didn’t catch the Snitch, his bludger almost hit me.”

 

Harry laughed and looked at the floor, “sorry I thought you beat your house-elves.” Harry pouted and played with his fingers.

 

Narcissa laughed, “so this is who taught you to pout, Draco.”

 

Draco winced, and held Harry tighter.

 

“Anyway, sit down, we have plenty to discuss over some tea.” Narcissa sat and directed the boys to a two seater sofa.

 

The last few hours flew by, Harry was slightly disappointed that he had to leave but thought it was a good idea to see Molly and Arthur and of course Ron, Fred and George and Ginny. He gave Narcissa a firm hug; he gave Lucius a firm handshake and Draco a quick kiss, not wanting to embarrass Draco in front of his parents. Harry began to open the door, but was stopped by Lucius.

 

“Sorry Harry, but I want to see if you can indeed apparate from inside our home.”

 

“Alright, but don’t blame me if your wards break or shatter, the wards at Hogwarts held up fine, I guess.”

 

Lucius’ eyebrow rose, “you can apparate in and out of Hogwarts?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes but it was Harry who spoke, “I can indeed, and Albus was equally surprised, I best be off.” Harry gave Draco one last kiss and nodded to Lucius and shot Narcissa a quick smile, and with a soft pop Harry was gone.

 

“Well, I guess he can, that would explain why I didn’t need to set him as an expectation the first time, and why he can bypass them without me knowing he was even here,” Lucius grinned, “that’s perfect!”

 

Draco rolled his eyes and felt rather lonely instantly, what would he do for three days without Harry too hold onto?

 

* * *

 

Harry landed outside the Burrow’s front door; he cast a quick knocking charm and was greeted by an excited Ginny, who almost tackled him over. “Hello Ginny” Harry said excitedly, “how are you?”

 

Ginny just tugged him inside and placed her finger against her lips in a shushing motion, “stay here” She whispered as she walked back towards the kitchen.

 

“Who was that, Ginny dear?”

 

Ginny sat and looked at her mother, “no one mum, just the wind hitting the door.”

 

Fred popped around behind her, “you’re a bad liar, Ginny.”

 

Ginny spun around in the chair, “excuse me?” She stomped her foot in agitation.

 

“Let go of me George or Fred… I think you’re George, Fred is gentler than you” Harry screamed and was shoved into the kitchen. “Hi Molly” He almost yelled and wrapped her in a hug.

 

Fred and George took this opportunity of a time to set off a firework in Harry’s pants; he glared at them after deactivating it with a spell.

 

“Ah we need to make sure when it’s spelled the time extends,” George said.

“You’re right Fred, which could have been an amazing sight,” Fred added.

“Although, if we did damage, we could have had Malfoy after us,” George added.

“I’m not sure who I fear more,” Fred said.

“Harry or Malfoy,” Fred and George said in unison.

 

Harry hit them both in the arm and rolled his eyes, “you’re lucky I love you guys!” Harry smirked.

 

“Did you hear that Freddy?” George said.

“Sure did George,” Fred said.

“Our dear Harry,” George said.

“Loves us, what will,” George said.

“Malfoy think?” Fred and George said in unison once again.

 

Harry glared at them.

 

“Our job is done, we shall send down Ronald now, as well as Granger,” the two twins rushed up the stairs.

 

“Oh Hermione is here?” Harry smiled and stood next to Ginny; no one actually answered or acknowledged the question.

 

Hermione charged at Harry full speed and proceeded to wrap him in a hug, “how was your stay at the Malfoy Manor?”

 

Harry pulled out of the hug and gave Ron a handshake, “it was great Hermione, I’ll tell you all about it later, and I’m here to spend it with you guys, not talk about Draco.” Harry laughed, they nodded.

 

“I agree,” Ron said with a grin.

 

“So Ron, how are your holidays?” Harry smiled at Ron, who knelt down to show Harry his gifts, he pulled up a sweater, and a few others handcrafted items, which are the same as last year, he picked up a small box that was decorated in red and gold and placed it on the table.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, glancing at the box.

 

“Not sure, couldn’t open it until you got here,” Ron smiled.

 

“So who got you this?” Harry pointed at the box.

 

Ron looked around, “not from any of us, the note was also blank until you came, I thought it was from you,” Ron handed Harry the note, “read it for us.”

 

Harry looked at the note and glanced at the handwriting, he of course already knew who it was from and this made it all the easier to act it out. Harry already knew what it was and was eager for the reaction. Harry cleared his throat and began to read.

 

“ _Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_I do hope this gift is acceptable, I know exactly what you like and I hope you don’t find it intrusive that it was placed on your bed and spelled to not be opened until Harry arrived; he needed to be a part of the surprise. I’m sure you’ll soon work out who we are, even more when you read your presents from us._

_Kind Regards,_

_NBM, DLM, LM and HJP_.”

 

Ron looked at the box with shock, for a brief second Harry thought he was going to faint, “those letters seem familiar, even more the last one.”

 

“I have no idea what the letters mean, sounded like gibberish to me.” Harry read the initials of names fast.

 

“You know who sent it, don’t you?”

 

Harry shrugged and threw the letter on the table, “open it and then I’ll tell you, I’m curious on what it is!”

 

Ron began to unwrap the present, at his touch the box expanded and took up half the table, “whoa!” Ron continued to unwrap the present, after about a minute it revealed to be the shape of a broomstick, “it can’t be. It just can’t!” Ron yelled and unwrapped it faster, “it’s a bloody Firebolt!” Ron looked at Hermione, “A BLOODY FIREBOLT, HERMIONE!” He yelled at her when she appeared to be unfazed.

 

Hermione looked surprised, “who sent it, Harry?” She said, but realized Harry was digging through his pockets.

 

“Here,” he handed the same box to Fred and George, Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione, each had a little note attached, very similar to Ron’s, except Fred and Georges were combined. “Fred, George. Open yours first!” Harry smiled.

 

Ron wrapped him in a hug. “Mate, you didn’t have to-” Harry hushed him.

 

Fred opened his box and it vanished, “funny, Harry.” Fred frowned.

 

“Yours is with Georges” Harry poked his tongue out.

 

George opened the box and it expanded again, “Harry, that wasn’t funny… it’s empty-” the box let out a faint red and gold glow, before closing briefly, afterwards the box changed into a bag full of galleons.

 

“How much is there, Harry?” Ron yelled.

 

“Five hundred,” Harry said softly and placed the same box on the table and it did the same thing, Fred and George had Harry in a tight hug. “One thousand galleons to start your joke shop, as well as a vanishing box suggestion,” Harry winked.

 

“We cannot accept this Harry, it’s too much!” Fred said, George stuttered on his words and just let Fred speak.

 

“Of course you can, just call me an investor in your shop and pay me back overtime if you want, I really want you guys to have this,” Harry lowered his voice to a whisper, “plus, it will give me peace of mind.” He leant out, and spoke loudly again, “I trust you’ll make money fast from it, I heard theirs a space in Diagon Alley opening soon, prime location, four hundred and seventy galleons for it permanently.”

 

Harry grinned and turned to Hermione, “I have something for you also!” She jumped softly on the spot, Harry pulled out a few expensive books, things that she would utilize daily, but for an odd reason the books were extremely expensive.

 

“Harry, these are really rare, and really expensive!” Hermione caught Harry’s look and stopped her rant, “thank you!” She wrapped him in a hug.

 

Harry turned to Ginny, “wasn’t exactly sure on what to get you now, so here is one hundred galleons, use it wisely.”

 

Ginny hugged him and took her little box. “I’ll keep it forever,” she almost squealed, but controlled herself.

 

“Arthur, I have something you will love!” Harry handed Arthur a book, “fully complete and accurate list of Muggle items, one of a kind and spelled so no one else can read it.”

 

“Oh Harry, this will make life at work so much easier, thank you, thank you so much!” Arthur gave him a firm handshake.

 

Harry turned to Molly and grinned, “Do you trust me Molly?” Harry said with a smile.

 

“Of course Harry dear, you know that.”

 

Harry smiled, “alright then, everyone but Molly is to leave and not peak, go into the living area.” After they all left Harry sat next to Molly, “you’ve done so much for me, I cannot help but feel like I owe you the world, this house is your world and that means I want it to be perfect.”

 

Harry clapped his hands and the room shook a little, the broken and worn chairs became new chairs, a soft cushion on each, with gold trimmings, the table changed from chipped wood into elegant glass, with gold and scarlet trim. The chipped wooden floor turned into polished mahogany, the rug on the floor became new and filled the room, the windows expanded and filled the room with natural light, each became clean and had stained glass patterns on them, outside of the window a planter box appeared with red and white roses in it. Above the window a photo with all of their kids appeared smiling, below was a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling in their first year. The roof changed and lifted into a wooden design with small carvings in it, a large chandelier hung from the center of the table. The walls carved into a wooden base with a soft and flashy design of scarlet and gold filled the wallpaper, the clock hung above the fireplace and pushed the wall back a few feet.

 

Below the clock a fireplace appeared which burned brightly, filling the room with a soft red glow along with the natural light. The kitchen still held all items but they were all repaired and made new, the cupboards filled with food and just above the fireplace the Weasley family logo appeared and shined whenever it was locked at.

 

Harry forced a smile, “do you like it, Molly?”

 

She was speechless but nodded in a yes motion, she covered her hands gasping, tears streamed down her face and she grabbed Harry and held him firmly in a hug. “I love you Harry, never has anyone given me a gift this beautiful and touching.”

 

“Are you ready to show the rest?” She nodded and Harry opened the door. “You may come in now.” Harry staggered to Molly and stood with her, gently leaning against her for support, he covered it up with a hug.

 

Arthur walked in and nearly collapsed in shock, thankfully Fred and George caught him, “Bloody hell, this is… this is just amazing” Ron stuttered, Hermione was wide eyed and Ginny was hugging Harry tightly.

 

“I love it,” Arthur said, regaining his posture, “it still has the same feeling of being home, but it’s so much more elegant, you didn’t have to do this, you didn’t!” A tear streamed down Arthur’s face.

 

Harry smiled, “You’re the only people who treated me like a son, instead of someone famous, when I came here you were all so inviting, welcoming for me, not my name. It was the least I could do.”

 

Ron stepped forward, “and who is NBM, DLM, LM and HJP?”

 

Harry regained all his strength, “Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter, it was a joint present from all of us.”

 

Ron went pale. “M-M-M-Malfoy sent us the gifts?” Ron stuttered.

 

Harry grinned, “of course, Draco remembered that Hermione loved books, but it was Lucius who gave her that book, from his personal collection. Draco also remembered that Ron liked flying, so a new broom was in order, Narcissa and I remembered that Fred and George were great at jokes and pranks so we gave them money, as for Ginny neither of them knew so they got you money, Arthur’s was Lucius’ idea.” Harry coughed and tried to stand up straight, no one noticed by Hermione, who glared, “Theirs two things left, both were Lucius’ ideas!” Harry grinned and lead them slowly outside.

 

Arthur dropped to his knees, “a new car, oh Merlin!” He shouted.

 

“This one is updated with the newest charms and a protection against theft, so Ron cannot steal it again.” Harry grinned. “Which means Ron gets your old car, it has been fixed up and such.” Harry dug through his pockets. “Ah, finally, here they are,” He handed each person a ticket, “First Class seats for the Quidditch World Cup,”

 

Fred read the ticket aloud, “wait-”

 

“Yes, we will be sitting with the Malfoy’s, the kids get one section and the adults get another.” Harry smiled at them who were too shocked to say anything.

 

Hermione took Harry by the arm and glared at him, helping him inside.

 

They all walked inside, each time they stepped into the kitchen they were shocked, it was so beautiful, it looks like it did back when the house was first built by their great ancestors, “I’ll do the rest of the house overtime, it’s very magical consuming, plus I need to find records of how the last rooms looked” Harry grinned, growing weaker.

 

“Harry you don’t need-”

 

Harry cut her off, “exactly, but I want to.” Harry looked at Hermione, “in your book a page is marked, care to read it?”

 

Hermione put the book on the new glass table, “the house repairing spell is a powerful spell that has only been cast successfully three times, once in 1757 by its creator, Humphrey Boxthorn, he was able to repair his bathroom after it was blown up, and he attempted it again two years later and died. It was successfully cast by Albus Dumbledore in 1973 to repair his living room, and lastly by Harry Potter in 1994, for reasons unknown – This book will automatically update with each attempt, if you lack the magical core, as of 1994, six hundred and sixty-seven people have died casting the spell.”

 

Hermione frowned, “the spell is incredibly magical draining, depending on the casters magical core they could be out for as long as a week to a year, the change is permanent, unlike most Transfiguration spells. If someone has used this they will glow a faint silver, do not use magic around them, or it could kill them.”

 

Hermione snapped her attention to Harry, who had collapsed onto the table without anyone knowing, his aura pulsating bright silver. “Fred, George take Harry to Ron’s room, and do not use magic.”

 

They shrugged until they turned to see Harry on the table, “ooh he’s glowing silver!”

 

“Not a good thing, remember, no magic.”

 

In a heartbeat the twins and Ron helped him up to Ron’s room and set up a make-shift bed, by hand as per Hermione’s request. They closed the door and left him to sleep.

 

The next day Molly tried to wake him, but it didn’t work, he was still asleep. “It’s alright Molly, the book told us he would be out for a while, and he isn’t dead!” Hermione said, while hugging Molly.

 

“He shouldn’t have risked it, I love it, but if he dies I’ll never forgive myself.”

 

Hermione hugged her tighter, “it’s Harry, he won’t die fixing your house, his house, and don’t think for a second he feels sorry for you, and he sees this as his own house. He told me last year that he would like to someday live here.” Hermione pulled from the hug, “come on, let’s get some breakfast!” Hermione and Molly retreated towards the kitchen, not before leaving a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this! :')
> 
> We're currently at 2,000+ views, and that makes me so happy, I never expected to even reach half of that, I expected 200 to be honest! I dislike asking for comments or karma, so I won't. But stay awesome! ^__^
> 
> (Sorry for making this appear after each chapter, you deserve a thank you for each chapter you read.)


End file.
